


Punto focal

by Marbius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bisexual Remus Lupin, College Student Sirius Black, Coming of Age, Condoms, Declarations Of Love, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meeting the Family, Minor Character Death, Moving In Together, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Past Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, References to the Beatles, Rimming, Romance, Safer Sex, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher Remus Lupin, Texting, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 97,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: Remus había salido en búsqueda de una cita decente. Quizá sexo (probable), quizá una relación (improbable). Con un divorcio a cuestas y un crío a cuestas no era de hacerse ilusiones, pero las sorpresas estaban a la orden del día cuando su vida se cruzó con la de Sirius, y éste por su cuenta decidió que lo quería.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 32
Kudos: 57





	1. 1.- GLockhart69.

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé este fic en agosto de noviembre del año pasado. De hecho, es la versión 2.0 porque en la primera detesté el primer capítulo y la trama corría en otra dirección.  
> Tengo la impresión de que el resumen no le hace justicia a la trama. Para mí es importante destacar en este fic la diferencia de edades entre Remus y Sirius, porque es el esqueleto de la historia. Cada uno está en una etapa diferente de su vida, pero convergen.  
> Focal point/Punto focal tiene que ver con eso. Es ahí donde se unen pese a sus diferencias. Con ello en mente, les invito a leer este fic, que espero sea de su agrado tanto como lo fue para mí escribirlo.

_And I'll use you as a focal point_

_So I don't lose sight of what I want._

_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

_Right in front of me_

_Talk some sense to me._

_Amber Run - I Found || https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj6V_a1-EUA  
_

**1.- GLockhart69.**

La cita con GLockhart69 había sido un fracaso desde antes incluso de conocerse, cuando en lugar de un saludo Gilderoy le preguntó a Moony80 su predilección por oral o anal. Grinder había sido idea de James para que Remus saliera de su caparazón, así que éste se vio forzado a mentir diciendo que las dos actividades le gustaban por igual (falso, porque apenas tenía experiencia como para comparar) y mantener el intercambio de frases hasta que acordaron verse más tarde en un bar que quedaba a medio camino entre los dos.

Remus se había llevado un chasco enorme, no al descubrir que había sido estafado con la fotografía que habían compartido de antemano para reconocerse, porque sí, aquel era Gilderoy, pero por lo menos diez años atrás de la época actual. Del Gilderoy que llevaba el cabello rubio cayéndole seductoramente sobre un ojo y una sonrisa deslumbrante capaz de competir con los faros de un automóvil ya no quedaba mucho. El Gilderoy actual tenía la piel cetrina, piel grasosa y pronunciadas entradas que ocultaba con un peinado por demás ridículo y falto de habilidad.

A pesar de lo que su instinto le gritaba, Remus accedió a entrar con él al local en el que se habían citado, sólo para descubrir que no se trataba de un bar como Gilderoy había intentado hacerle creer, sino de un bar _gay_ en el que la atracción principal era una reducida pista de baile en la que dos docenas de hombres se refregaban entre sí con lujuria.

Remus tragó grueso ante semejante visión, y rápido desvió la vista, cohibido de su misma presencia en un sitio como aquel.

—Vamos a beber —propuso Gilderoy, y a pesar de ser él el de la idea, fue Remus quien terminó pagando su cerveza y el elaborado coctel que su acompañante pidió.

La charla no prosperó. El ruido de la música era ensordecedor, y de cualquier modo, Remus pronto se aburrió de la marcada tendencia de Gilderoy para sólo hablar de sí mismo y colocarse en una posición aventajada por encima del resto de la raza humana. A mitad de un fantástico y muy elaborado relato acerca de cómo recientemente había sido abordado en la calle por un famoso diseñador parisino que estaba de visita por Londres y lo quería como su próxima musa, Gilderoy posó su mano en la rodilla de Remus, y éste hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no apartarse asqueado.

Después de todo, el remedo de cita que tenían había sido un fracaso, y lo mejor sería volver a su casa con el rabo entre las piernas y frustración sexual acumulada de seis meses sin sexo a cuestas. Y menos mal que esa noche Teddy se quedaría con los Potter, porque Remus ya estaba haciendo planes con su dildo favorito y una botella nueva de lubricante que tenía en su mesita de noche. Lo único necesario sería rechazar cortésmente a Gilderoy y después marcharse por donde había venido.

—Gilderoy... —Intentó interrumpir Remus la interminable perorata de su cita, pero éste alzó la palma de su mano para hacerlo callar y no aceptó su pausa.

—Bien, como te decía —continuó sin perder un segundo, y su voz quedó nuevamente ahogada por la música.

Aburrido, Remus dejó su vista vagar por la estancia en búsqueda de algo más interesante que Gilderoy enfrascándose en un absurdo relato de los años que supuestamente había pasado en África solventando los problemas de “una de esas naciones ridículamente pequeñas y con guerrillas y niños soldados” (sus palabras textuales) por medio de talentos suyos sin especificar, y casi al instante encontró una persona que atrajo su atención.

Apenas a unos metros de distancia, era un joven de cabello largo y suelto que bailaba rodeado de otros y sabía moverse al ritmo de la música. Remus poco entendía de música electrónica, pero se descubrió absorto en la contemplación de aquella persona que en un momento dado captó su mirada en él y le guiñó un ojo.

Remus carraspeó, y volviendo su vista a Gilderoy, torció la boca al descubrir que éste continuaba monologando como si no hubiera un mañana, tan ensimismado en el propio sonido de su voz que ni siquiera había notado que no le prestaba atención.

—Gilderoy... —Probó Remus una segunda vez, y la mano que antes había tenido en la rodilla volvió a su pierna, esta vez en el muslo.

—¿Estamos impacientes? —Preguntó Gilderoy, que le dirigió un gesto lascivo que provocó en Remus una reacción opuesta al deseo sexual.

—Uhhh...

—Podríamos ir a tu casa —sugirió Gilderoy, ajeno del todo a las verdaderas reacciones de Remus—. Así podría demostrarte que el 69 de mi nombre de usuario no es sólo por alardear. Me han dicho que soy el mejor en la cama, ¿sabes?, pero yo prefiero no encasillarme a un lugar.

Remus pegó la espalda todo lo posible a lo incómodo de su asiento, y barajó en su cabeza distintas excusas para disculparse y marcharse a solas en la mayor brevedad.

—Uhm, no creo que esto pueda funcionar, Gilderoy... —Dijo Remus, pues había cambiado en totalidad la idea que tenía de su cita. Al cuerno con buscar compañía para esa noche, porque la alternativa era peor que su mano derecha.

—Oh, ¿lo dices porque no te sientes tan atractivo para estar conmigo? —Malinterpretó Gilderoy las circunstancias, y Remus apretó la mandíbula—. No me importan tus cicatrices. Te dan... carácter.

—Gracias —dijo Remus con sequedad—, pero en verdad creo que nosotros dos... Es obvio que no somos compatibles.

La mano en el muslo de Remus ascendió varios centímetros. —¿Seguro? Porque podríamos cerciorarnos en tu casa...

«Ni en un millón de años te dejaría poner un pie en mi hogar», pensó Remus, que sin ánimos para montar una escena, se movió lejos de su alcance y puso fin al contacto.

—Bien, ha sido un placer conocerte y-...

—¿Así que te marchas así sin más? —Inquirió Gilderoy en voz chillona, lo suficientemente alta como para elevarse por encima de la música y hacer que un par de personas a su alrededor se percataran—. ¿De eso se trata? ¿Intentas seducirme y cuando tu plan no funciona decides desecharme como basura?

Remus abrió grandes los ojos, pues nada detestaba más en el mundo que formar parte de un escándalo y protagonizar una escena.

—Eso no es lo que ocurre aquí...

—¿Ah no? Pues explícate, porque vine aquí a pasar un buen rato y en este momento me siento tan atacado...

«¿Acaba de citar a Taylor Swift?», pensó Remus con incredulidad, pero se recuperó con rapidez.

—Mira, lo siento, pero no veo sentido a continuar con esta cita. Lo mejor será que tomemos caminos separados y-...

—¡Pues no! Al menos deberías compensármelo —dijo Gilderoy, que altivo se cruzó de brazos—. Un trago como inicio, y para después me lo pensaré.

Hastiado del curso que había tomado su noche, Remus puso un billete de 10 libras sobre la barra y masculló un “adiós” que esperaba fuera permanente.

Qué fiasco de cita.

Y a la menor oportunidad le reclamaría a James su terrible idea y borraría Grinder de sus aplicaciones.

Remus ya se había alejado un par de pasos de Gilderoy y la decepción de su cita cuando una mano le asió por el codo y le hizo detenerse. Al girarse para corroborar que no se tratara de Gilderoy, Remus se sorprendió al encontrar a la misma persona con la que minutos atrás hubiera tenido un chispazo de atracción, y el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente fue acerca del palidísimo color gris de sus ojos.

—¿Te marchas? —Preguntó la persona frente a él, apenas un crío en la veintena de su vida.

—Sí.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Mala noche.

—¿Era tu cita?

—Lo era.

—Quédate —le pidió el chico, y contra todo pronóstico...

—Ok.

El resto, fue aceptar su mano y seguirlo.

Sirius, porque ese era su nombre, resultó ser mucho más joven de lo que Remus había calculado en un inicio. Sí, en sus veinte, pero a inicios de la década y no al final como Remus hubiera preferido en su acompañante. En su rostro todavía podía apreciarse la juventud contenida, y Remus se vio casi tentado de preguntar si realmente tenía edad para estar en un sitio como ese.

Por su parte, Sirius ignoró las cicatrices que Remus tenía visibles en el rostro por causa de un accidente automovilístico ocurrido en su infancia, además de unos cuantos mechones de cabello gris que encanecían su melena castaño claro, y que en esos momentos recorría con sus dedos mientras bailaban pegados hasta lo imposible el uno con el otro.

La música ni siquiera era del agrado de Remus. Demasiados sonidos electrónicos para que se sintiera a sus anchas balanceándose al ritmo de lo que bien podía ser el sonido de una lavadora mezclado a una alarma de automóvil, pero sus reticencias salieron volando por la ventana cuando Sirius metió una de sus manos por debajo de su camisa y tocó la piel desnuda de su espalda. El tacto de sus dedos rugosos contra las protuberancias en las vértebras de Remus hizo a éste contener una palabrota, y que a su vez Sirius lo callara con un simple beso en los labios... Que no tardó en convertirse en más.

Sirius sugirió ir a su casa, y Remus aceptó.

Hasta que a la vuelta de la esquina y estacionada fuera de la vía pública, descubrió una motocicleta.

—Sube —indicó Sirius, y Remus miró dubitativo el casco que le ofrecía.

—¿Qué tan seguro es esto?

—He montado moto desde que tenía quince años y nunca he tenido ningún percance. Sube —insistió Sirius, ya sobre el asiento y calzándose su propio casco—. Prometo que será divertido.

Oh, y lo fue, una vez que Remus descubrió que la mejor manera de viajar era abrazando a Sirius por la cintura y considerando por un instante que su noche no podría ser tan terrible si ese momento se extendía hasta el amanecer.

La casa de Sirius resultó estar cerca. Una construcción simple de dos plantas y una cochera abierta en la que vislumbró otra motocicleta a medio armar. El jardín al frente tenía el césped crecido, y seguro las abejas harían de lo suyo con el enorme seto de flores que dominaba uno de los costados, pero Remus ignoró aquellos detalles al seguir mano con mano a Sirius al interior de la casa, y sin molestarse en encender las luces, seguir sus pasos hasta su habitación en la planta alta.

El cuarto de Sirius olía a cuero y pino, y éste no perdió oportunidad en clamar la boca de Remus como suya al besarlo y con su lengua pedir permiso para más.

Remus se lo concedió, disfrutando del calor humano como no lo había hecho en muchos meses, y embriagándose en la sensación. De hecho, su experiencia con su propio sexo era todavía limitada, así que Remus adoptó una actitud sumisa a los deseos de Sirius, que fue quien se encargó de desvestirlos a ambos y después guiarlo hasta la cama.

El colchón era de excelente calidad, y habría de ser perfecto de no ser porque Remus cayó sobre un pliego de papeles.

—Espera —pidió Sirius, que apartó todo lo que se interpusiera entre ellos y limpió el espacio.

Con una ondulación de sus caderas, Sirius refregó su erección contra la de Remus, y ambos gimieron. La oferta estaba hecha, y Remus resultó el ganador cuando Sirius abandonó sus labios en pos de besos contra su cuello, pecho, y por último ombligo, antes de descender del todo e introducirse la punta de su pene en la boca.

Remus masculló “oh Diox” entre dientes, y fue la señal que Sirius necesitó para introducirse el resto de su miembro y sellar los labios alrededor de la base.

Abierto de piernas y recibiendo de su acompañante la mejor atención de la que jamás tuviera memoria, Remus creyó estar en el séptimo cielo y listo para alcanzar el orgasmo, cuando un dedo curioso se deslizó por debajo de su perineo y de ida y vuelta recorrió su abertura. Al instante se tensó, y Sirius detuvo sus acciones.

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó con voz ronca, y su tono era de preocupación, no de irritación.

—Es... —Remus consideró mencionar que todo aquello era demasiado nuevo para él, pero optó por la salida fácil—. De ser posible... Preferiría no hacer eso hoy.

—No hay problema —dijo Sirius con afabilidad, que posicionado entre sus piernas, le besó la línea que unía su cadera con el muslo—. ¿Y qué tal hacérmelo a mí?

De ese modo fue que terminaron con Sirius sobre su espalda y con una almohada bajo su pelvis mientras Remus se posicionó sobre él, y a ciegas tanteó con un condón hasta conseguir ponérselo, y con reverencial paciencia cerciorarse con sus dedos que estuviera listo antes de penetrarlo.

Sirius permaneció en silencio, y una vez que Remus estuvo en su interior, lo abrazó y besó en la sien.

—¿Es tu primera vez?

—... no. Pero no tengo mucha experiencia.

—Ya veo.

—¿Es un problema o...?

—No —dijo Sirius, que lo abrazaba por la espalda y con sus manos le acariciaba en movimientos largos y sensuales—. Puedes moverte cuando quieras.

Remus empezó despacio y enterró el rostro en el cuello de Sirius. El calor de su piel subió de golpe, y sus cuerpos se llenaron de una fina capa de sudor que hizo a sus cuerpos deslizarse con mayor facilidad. Con sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Remus fue que Sirius profundizó el ángulo de sus embestidas, y sus bocas no tardaron en unirse en un beso desesperado.

Con sus manos en las caderas de Sirius, Remus no tardó en levantar sus muslos por debajo de las rodillas, y el cambio de posición favoreció para ambos la intensidad de su unión.

Sirius soltó a Remus de su abrazo, y se ayudó a sí mismo a mantener las piernas en alto mientras recibía sus embestidas y gemía en voz alta.

—¿Estás a punto de...? —Preguntó Remus, que por su parte estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

Usando su propia mano, Sirius se masturbó. Apenas un par de quiebres de su muñeca y se corrió con fuerza contra su vientre y el de Remus, que en contacto con su semen y olfateando su olor característico, le proporcionó una última serie de estocadas que culminaron con su propio orgasmo.

Laxo y sin fuerzas, Remus se desplomó sobre Sirius, y éste lo recibió en brazos con afecto y retirándole el cabello húmedo de la frente.

—Eso estuvo bien —exhaló Sirius con el aliento entrecortado—. Más que bien, de hecho...

—Mmm —murmuró Remus, que besó el cuello de Sirius repetidas veces y después se chupó la sal de los labios—. Me alegro.

—Antes, cuando... ¿A qué te referías con no tener experiencia? Porque es obvio que no la necesitas.

—A eso. Yo... —Remus mantuvo el rostro oculto en el cuello de Sirius—. Solía estar casado. Con una mujer.

—¿Ya no más?

—No. Nos divorciamos hace casi cinco años.

—Ok —dijo Sirius, que entonces suspiró—. Gracias por ser honesto. No sería la primera vez que traigo a alguien a casa y resulta estar casado y con hijos. Detesto cuando eso pasa.

Remus asintió, y después se separó de Sirius para salir de su cuerpo, y con cuidado retirarse el condón sin dejar que una gota saliera del interior.

Por su parte, Sirius se ofreció a traer una toalla húmeda para ambos, así que Remus lo esperó en su cama, comprobando la hora todavía temprana en un reloj fluorescente sobre la mesita de noche y preguntándose si sería demasiado optimista de su parte esperar una repetición o si era mejor marcharse.

En asuntos como ese, él era todavía demasiado ingenuo acerca de las reglas de etiqueta que imperaban en encuentros casuales de hombre y hombre. La culpa era suya en su totalidad, pues él y Dora habían estado juntos desde sus años de colegio, y salvo por ella no había conocida a ninguna otra mujer hasta ya mediados de sus treinta cuando se separaron. Su único campo de experiencia sexual recaía en su mismo sexo, e incluso entonces... Remus estaba falto.

Sirius le facilitó la estancia al volver con una toalla húmeda para ambos, y mientras lo limpiaba con cuidado y le prodigaba roces afectuosos, ofrecer una repetición.

—¿Tienes que marcharte?

—No.

—Entonces quédate un rato más.

—Ok.

Remus no había hecho planes para quedarse a pasar la noche, pero después de un tercer round que comenzó con besos y caricias prodigadas de manera lánguida en la oscuridad de la habitación de Sirius, no fue sino su propio deseo el que le instó a quedarse.

Así fue como la mañana lo sorprendió todavía en la misma cama, en los mismos brazos de la noche anterior alrededor de su cuerpo, y con un vago sentimiento de pertenencia que se prolongó más de lo necesario... Hasta que Sirius dio muestras de despertar, y a diferencia de los pocos (contadísimos) compañeros de cama con los que había pasado una noche completa, le plantó un beso en la nuca.

Remus cerró los ojos por un instante para disfrutar del momento, pero no se hizo mayores ilusiones que un cuarto round matutino antes de ser despachado sin mayores miramientos que un “que te vaya bien y no te arrolle el tren” como buenos deseos de partida.

—Buenos días —murmuró Sirius detrás de él, la voz ronca por el sueño y su brazo ciñéndose posesivo por su estómago y pecho.

—Buenos días —respondió Remus, y pese a su determinación por mantenerse ecuánime, gimió cuando la erección de Sirius presionó en su trasero—. Ah...

—¿Quieres que te la chupe? —Propuso Sirius, y ante la afirmativa de Remus, éste lo hizo rodar sobre su espalda, y con familiaridad se metió bajo las mantas y se puso manos en acción.

O mejor dicho, boca en acción.

Remus no requirió de mucho para correrse, y no por primera vez en las últimas doce horas agradeció que su noche tomara semejante giro, pues de una cita fallida con GLockhart69 había pasado a la mejor noche de sexo de la que tuviera memoria en esa vida.

Y su panorama sólo mejoró cuando perezoso se recostó Sirius en la curva de su brazo y simplemente le pidió que utilizara sus dedos para estimularlo entre las nalgas, mientras él con su mano se masturbaba y alcanzaba su propio orgasmo.

La incógnita de qué seguía después puso en alerta a Remus, que observó a Sirius con atención cuando éste se tomó su dulce tiempo para desperezarse como un perro echado cerca del fuego y después de un gran bostezo hacer una invitación para la cual no estaba preparado.

—¿Te quedas a desayunar?

—Uh... ¿Me invitas?

—Claro —le besó Sirius en los labios—. Sé preparar unos waffles de rechupete, aunque te advierto... Es probable que mi hermano se nos una a la mesa.

Todavía procesando el beso, Remus parpadeó un par de veces antes de conseguir articular palabra alguna.

—¿Quieres que... me quede?

—Sí.

—A desayunar.

—Eso dije. —Sirius arqueó una ceja—. A menos que los waffles no sean lo tuyo, en cuyo caso prepararía huevos y tocino, aunque...

—¿Aunque?

Fue el turno de Sirius para mostrarse ligeramente inseguro. —Vale... ¿Puedo ser totalmente honesto contigo?

Remus palideció. De pronto, ante él, cruzaron toda clase de temores reales e imaginarios para los cuales había intentado prepararse en el pasado pero que no tenía para nada asumidos. El peor de ellos era un estatus de VIH+ que de pronto le hizo temer por él, sí, pero también por su hijo Teddy, y por la clase de vida a la que estaba a punto de condenarlo si resultaba que esas eran las siguientes palabras de Sirius. Daba igual que hubieran utilizado condones a lo largo de la noche, porque el riesgo estaba siempre presente y si algo había aprendido desde la infancia cuando estuvo involucrado en el accidente automovilístico que lo dejó con multitud de cicatrices en el rostro y cuerpo, era que él y la suerte no iban de la mano.

Ajeno al pánico de Remus, Sirius se mordisqueó el labio inferior unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Ok, no hay manera agradable de decir esto, así que iré directo al grano: Sé quién eres.

En su cabeza, Remus repitió aquellas palabras sin cesar y no llegó a ninguna conclusión. —¿A qué te refieres?

—A que... Eres el profesor Lupin. Del departamento de Historia.

—Oh.

—Estudio en tu universidad. Yo, erm, tomé un curso contigo hace dos años. De hecho, no lo _tomé_ tal cual, sólo estuve como asistente. Me faltaban créditos para tomar esa materia, así que asistí a las clases de verano y aprobé el curso el siguiente semestre con un examen. Gracias, por cierto.

—¿Estás en mi universidad? Porque no te recuerdo del alumnado.

—Ah, eso —dijo Sirius como si fuera un detalle sin importancia—. Soy estudiante de Artes. La materia era Historia del Arte Contemporáneo.

Entre las brumas de su memoria consiguió Remus recordar que justo dos años atrás había accedido suplir a un profesor amigo suyo porque tenía que pasar por una cirugía menor pero debilitante. Por aquel entonces su vida no tenía ninguna clase de alicientes personales, y enfocado como estaba al trabajo, le había parecido bien impartir una clase para el verano y ganarse así un bono.

Del curso recordaba poco. Historia era su especialidad, y el arte una pasión mal disimulada para la cual no tenía talento real pero sí apreciación, así que le había parecido fácil presentarse frente al grupo y compartirles de lo que sabía. Creía recordar que después se le ofreció como planta el continuar con la clase en los siguientes semestres, pero Remus había estado tan enfrascado atendiendo una petición de un Museo que dejó ir la oportunidad y no volvió a pensar en ella.

Hasta ahora.

—Espera... —Repasó Remus la oración de Sirius—. ¿Eres un estudiante de Artes? ¿No _eras_?

Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa repleta de malicia. —No. Estoy en mi último semestre...

—Mierda —gruñó Remus, que de pronto se sintió tan fuera de lugar como lo había estado la noche anterior en su cita con Gilderoy.

Incluso peor. Porque estaba desnudo y todavía en la cama con un alumno de su universidad, que incluso si no era _su_ alumno, seguía siendo un problema. Uno mayúsculo ya que estaba en eso.

—Te has puesto tenso —dijo Sirius, que se incorporó en uno de sus codos y le miró con atención—. Hey...

—¿Qué edad tienes? —Preguntó Remus, dispuesto a afrontar uno a uno sus problemas.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró un número.

—¿Qué?

—He dicho veintidós.

—Oh, joder...

—Remus...

—No —amagó Remus separarse, pero Sirius se recostó contra su pecho y sirvió de contrapeso—. Sirius...

—He dicho veintidós, no dieciséis o-...

—Eso da igual —rezongó Remus—, y sigues siendo mi alumno.

—No tengo ninguna clase contigo. Ni siquiera somos del mismo departamento. Sólo... Da la casualidad que asistimos a la misma universidad.

—Ya, pero yo estoy por cumplir cuarenta y tres y eso es... ¡Diox!

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Sirius con atención, levantando la cabeza y apoyando el mentón contra el pecho de Remus—. ¿Qué día?

—Eso no es importante. Yo... —Remus hundió la cabeza en la almohada, y contempló la habitación en semipenumbra por cortesía de las cortinas—. Esto es incorrecto. En más de un sentido.

—¿Qué, por la diferencia de edad y que compartimos universidad? En primera, lo que pasó en esta habitación ha sido consensual, una actividad por demás que placentera entre dos adultos que sabían lo que hacían, y en segunda, fue una clase y hace dos años. No es como si me hubiera acostado contigo por una calificación aprobatoria porque pasé ese curso con otro profesor y con un 100 perfecto, así que no veo ningún problema aquí.

—¿Y el dilema moral? —Rebatió Remus, pero incluso a sus oídos aquella excusa sonó débil—. Ugh, lo que sea. Es hora de marcharme y-...

—¿Sin probar mis waffles? —Insistió Sirius, y Remus se vio tentado a apartarle un mechón de cabello negro que le caía sobre la mejilla, pero se resistió a tiempo.

—Tengo que irme —y sólo tras escudriñar en sus ojos se apartó Sirius y le dio espacio.

—Vale, pero al menos beberás una taza de té. Es la mínima cortesía.

Mientras Remus recogía sus ropas de la noche anterior y se vestía con repentina vergüenza de su desnudez dándole la espalda a Sirius, éste se limitó a ponerse los pantalones y salir de la habitación.

Remus le siguió, y por un instante se encontró perdido en una casa que no reconocía de nada. La noche anterior poco le había importado la distribución o la decoración, ni mucho menos que tuvieran compañía, pues según descubrió tras recorrer un pasillo con dos puertas más, él y Sirius no estaban solos en la casa.

—Buen día —le saludó una copia casi exacta de Sirius que desde la mesita del comedor alzó la vista de sus libros y no se inmutó por su presencia.

—Hola —murmuró Remus, dispuesto a buscar la puerta y salir corriendo, pero Sirius salió de la cocina y traía consigo la prometida taza de té.

—Aquí tiene, profesor —le dijo con acritud, y Remus se vio tentado de rechazar el ofrecimiento.

Con todo, moría de sed y sentía la lengua pegada al paladar, así que le aceptó y bebió un sorbo que le quemó y reconfortó al mismo tiempo. Justo igual que Sirius.

—Los waffles no tardarán en quedar listos —dijo Sirius, y justo a tiempo reverberó el estómago vacío de Remus en la habitación—. Te pondré un plato.

—Pero... —Fue la débil protesta de Remus, pero Sirius no aceptó ninguna negativa.

—Quédate y desayuna. Si después de mis waffles todavía quieres tener una crisis, adelante. Pero primero la comida.

A regañadientes se sumó Remus a la cocina, donde tomó asiento en una mesa de cuatro espacios que estaba ahí y recibió en su plato una pila de waffles relucientes de mantequilla y dorados, justo a su gusto.

—Come —le indicó Sirius tras servirse una ración similar y sentarse frente a él.

El primer bocado tranquilizó los nervios exaltados de Remus. El segundo borró de su frente la línea vertical que la surcaba. Para el tercero, sonreía al masticar. Y con el cuarto casi se atragantó cuando por debajo de la mesa Sirius le acarició el tobillo con su pie.

Luego el gemelo fraterno de Sirius se presentó en la cocina, tomó un plato, más waffles del montón, y se sentó entre ellos dos.

—Este es Regulus —explicó Sirius entre bocados—, mi hermano menor.

—Por un año —clarificó Regulus cuando Remus los examinó con atención por turnos—. No somos gemelos, si es lo que piensas.

—Cruzó por mi mente.

—Nos lo han repetido hasta el cansancio —dijo Sirius, que puso los ojos en blanco con buen humor—, pero no podríamos ser más diferentes en otros aspectos.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Sirius estudia Artes y yo Economía —dijo Regulus.

—Y es por eso que él debería ser el hijo mayor y yo no —agregó Sirius con una nota por lo bajo, pero no explicó más y después cambió de tema—. Como sea, ¿qué tal los waffles?

Remus se apresuró a masticar y dar una respuesta. —Deliciosos.

—Y deberías probar el resto de su comida —sugirió Regulus, y por un instante se vio tentado Remus de ello, excepto que su vista se posó en el reloj del microondas y de pronto fue consciente del tiempo.

—Jo...

—¿Pasa algo?

—Debo irme —explicó Remus, finalizando lo último de su waffle. Poniéndose en pie y con el plato en mano, se dirigió al fregadero—. Teddy me espera. —Una pausa—. Ese es mi hijo. Se ha quedado a pasar la noche en casa de unos amigos, y seguro que me esperaba desde hace horas.

—¿Necesitas quién te lleve? —Ofreció Sirius, y antes de que Remus se opusiera, agregó—: A menos que no quieras subirte a mi otra motocicleta para una segunda vuelta.

Con las manos mojadas y jabonosas, Remus lo miró sorprendido por encima de su hombro. —¿Tienes otra motocicleta?

—Más de dos, de hecho —respondió Regulus con sorna—. Y el resto son proyectos a medias en el garaje.

—Es una pasión mía —se excusó Sirius—, y tengo más de dos cascos para cualquier eventualidad. Aunque si te da miedo montar ahora que estás sobrio...

Oh, vaya que lo hacía. Antes de la noche anterior, Remus jamás en su vida había montado una motocicleta, pero... De pronto le apetecía. Y no por la idea de ir expuesto al viento y zigzagueando en el tráfico, sino porque la imagen de él abrazado a Sirius por detrás le sedujo.

—¿Es seguro? —Preguntó por si acaso después se cerrar la llave del agua y secarse las manos con un trapo.

—Totalmente —le aseguró Sirius, que con una amplia sonrisa y brillo en los ojos, anunció—. Iré por mi casco extra.

Abrazado a Sirius y aspirando el aroma de la chaqueta de cuero con la que éste se protegía del frío, Remus consideró cumplida su loca fantasía de salir con un rebelde motociclista de cabello largo que lo llevara a largos paseos románticos por la ciudad. Que el clima no fuera lluvioso y que Sirius manejara con cautela favoreció la buena impresión que Remus tuvo de él, y cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de los Potter y descendió de la moto, al quitarse el casco se preguntó por una fracción de segundo si al menos podrían intercambiar un último beso antes de tomar caminos separados.

Pero mejor no.

Su estatus de bisexual, aunque no nuevo, todavía estaba en una etapa demasiado frágil, y Remus no quería causar ninguna escena en la calle de los Potter, y mucho menos frente a su residencia.

Sirius también se sacó el casco, pero no desmontó. —Linda casa —elogió la vivienda con cerca blanca y grandes setos verde oscuro que decoraban la entrada.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo Remus, y le entregó el casco—. Erm...

Sirius lo facilitó para ambos al levantarse de su asiento, y aunque mantuvo las piernas plantadas a cada lado de la motocicleta, no dudó en retirarse el casco, y tras sacudirse un poco el cabello, acercarse por un beso.

Un beso que Remus recibió y entregó por partes iguales.

Teddy no estaba. Había salido con Lily y Harry a la tienda, pero James sí, y desde la ventana de su salita había sido mudo testigo del beso que Remus y Sirius intercambiaran a plena luz de día antes de que éste último se volviera a colocar su casco y se alejara calle abajo.

Remus se había quedado unos segundos congelado en su sitio, y después con una profunda exhalación se había dirigido a la casa de los Potter listo para llamar a la puerta, sólo para descubrir que James se le había adelantado y esperaba por él.

—Así que... —Dijo James a modo de saludo y con una media sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Quién era ese exactamente?

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- "Un tal Sirius Black."

**2.- "Un tal Sirius Black."**

Tras un resto de sábado en que Remus charló largo y tendido con James acerca de su cita fallida con GLockhart69 (“Lo sabía, nadie con un nombre de usuario como ese es candidato a pareja”, dijo su amigo con una mueca) y el giro de tuerca que había tenido su noche al pasarla con Sirius, él y Teddy se habían quedado a almorzar y después retirado a casa para cumplir con su vida cotidiana.

Teddy había hecho los deberes mientras Remus calificaba exámenes, y más tarde habían visto una película en la sala que por la clasificación de PG-13 era inapropiada a los once años del niño, pero Remus fue permisivo con su hijo y se lo permitió bajo la promesa de no contárselo a su mamá. No que a Dora le importara más, pero juntos debían de cumplir con aquellas formalidades y así educar a Teddy.

Aquella noche se había retirado a la cama, y en la oscuridad de su habitación, Remus se había masturbado con el recuerdo de Sirius y la fantasía poco práctica de una repetición que se esfumó apenas eyacular y que desechó con la misma facilidad que el pañuelo de papel con el que se limpió y que después terminó en la basura.

El domingo pintó para ser un día aburrido hasta que Lily los invitó a pasar por casa y comer del asado que tenía en el horno, pero Remus adivinó sin problemas que sus intenciones eran otras, y las vio confirmadas cuando apenas llegar su amiga le indicó a Teddy que Harry había dejado su consola de videojuegos y podía subir a su cuarto a jugar mientras la comida estaba lista.

—James me contó todo —dijo Lily al guiarlo a la cocina, y desde la mesa y cortando los ingredientes para una ensalada, James masculló una disculpa (“lo siento, ella me lo sonsacó; ya la conoces”) por su falta de discreción—. ¿Y bien?

—Pues...

—No sé por dónde empezar.

—El inicio es un buen lugar.

—Vale...

La verdad es que delimitar un ‘inicio’ real había sido siempre complicado, y la historia no comenzaba la noche anterior con Sirius y mucho menos con Gilderoy, sino al menos desde el comienzo de su vida, o siendo menos dramática, desde el punto en su niñez en que Remus miró por primera vez un cuerpo masculino diferente al suyo o al de un miembro de su familia y en la base del estómago experimentó un tirón de atracción.

Claro está, la bisexualidad que le había tomado tres y pico de décadas de su vida admitir y después hasta sus cuarentas asumir había estado desde siempre en su interior.

Ya presente en primaria cuando se ofreció a ayudar a un compañero de clase con las fracciones porque lo consideraba lindo. De vuelta cuando en sus años de colegio se anotó en el equipo de rugby como suplemente para así tener un pretexto de lanzar la ocasional mirada curiosa en las duchas. Otra vez en la universidad, cuando ya en una relación seria con Dora tuvo un enamoriscamiento con un primo de ésta. Y más en serio cuando en su cumpleaños número treinta aquella íntima admisión le hizo pedirle matrimonio a su novia de toda la vida porque ésta había mencionado querer tener hijos sólo con él.

Era entonces una especie de tragedia que las cosas no hubieran podido mantenerse así por tiempo indefinido como habían hecho hasta entonces.

De haber podido tener oportunidad, Remus habría elegido a la madre de su hijo como compañera de vida, pero... Se enamoró. Sin más lo hizo de un colega que estaba ese año de intercambio en su universidad, y el sentimiento fue mutuo.

Su nombre había sido Benjy Fenwick, y a Remus a ratos todavía le dolía el pecho cuando recordaba tanto el primer como el último beso que habían compartido. Con el primero, habían aparecido las grietas en su relación hasta entonces plácida con Dora, y con el último el dolor de saber que no podía dejarlo todo para marcharse con él a los Estados Unidos por más que se lo pidiera.

Remus había renunciado a Benjy por Teddy, y aunque a la vuelta de un par de años todavía no tenía claro si su decisión había sido la correcta, se aferró a la creencia de que las cosas sucedían por una razón, incluso si dichas razones a ratos eran una total causa de malestar.

Con un divorcio a cuestas y un hijo que tenía por tiempo compartido (aunque el trabajo de Dora en la policía cibernética más veces que no le permitía tener a Teddy más tiempo en su casa) Remus se había sincerado con sus mejores amigos de toda la vida en cada paso de su proceso de autodescubrimiento, y no tenía secretos con ellos cuando se trataba de la nueva faceta de su vida amorosa.

—Ok, sin entrar en detalles, Gilderoy no era el que dijo ser... —Empezó Remus el relato de su noche, y Lily le sirvió una taza de té cargada mientras éste desgranaba su relato, que apenas se detenía en su cita fallida y en cambio ahondaba un poco en las particularidades de su noche con Sirius.

Como siempre cuando se trataba de su vida amorosa, Remus contó lo estrictamente necesario para no incomodar a sus amigos, y estos a su vez le reiteraron que estaban con él en todo, y que podía ser tan gráfico y explícito como le viniera en gana, porque no lo juzgarían.

Y no es que fuera necesario, porque Remus ya lo había hecho por su propia cuenta al recordar sin pasar por alto la diferencia de edad entre ambos y después el comprometido estatus en el que pertenecer a la misma universidad los colocaba.

—Pero no es tu alumno —dijo James en un punto de la conversación cuando Remus expresó en voz alta la causa de su peor mortificación—. Además, ambos son adultos, y esta no es la Inglaterra de la década de los 80s como para que sea ilegal y la policía esté a punto de allanar tu casa.

—Al menos era mayor de edad —bromeó Lily, y Remus se pasó las manos por los rizos que adornaban su cabeza—. Entiendo, era un pésimo chiste.

—Sólo espero no tener que toparme con él en la Universidad. El departamento de Historia no está tan alejado del de Artes.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, hay dos edificios de por medio al menos.

—No —corrigió James la pregunta de antes—, ¿estás seguro que no quieres volver a verlo?

—Prongs...

—James tiene razón —secundo Lily, que se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió un gran sorbo de té antes de presentarle a Remus los frutos de su observación—. Cuando hablabas de, ¿Sirius, correcto? Bueno, tus ojos tienen ese brillo...

—Recuerdo verte así la última vez con Dora cuando nació Teddy.

—Chicos... —Dijo Remus, puesto que no podía creer el giro que su charla había tomado. Al hablarles de sus aventuras con un crío al que le doblaba la edad había esperado cautela y hasta reproches, no una carta verde para no sentir culpa.

—Mira, no estoy implicando nada —dijo Lily—. Sólo pienso que lo que ha pasado ya está hecho y no tiene sentido que le des tantas vueltas. Te divertiste con Sirius, ¿o no? Y a la mañana siguiente conseguiste incluso que te cocinara waffles. Es un gran avance de tus últimas, erm, citas.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. —Esas no eran citas...

Y vaya que no lo habían sido.

Nuevo en la escena gay de Londres, Remus se había tomado su dulce tiempo después de la partida de Benjy antes de explorar esa nueva faceta de su persona. Al finalizar el divorcio con Dora, Remus había salido en citas con mujeres cumpliendo con toda la definición al verse en un restaurante o en el cine, dando paseos y despidiéndose en la puerta de su casa con un casto beso en los labios, pero no habían llegado a más. Igual que él, las mujeres divorciadas con las que salía se iban con pies de plomo antes de iniciar una nueva relación, y a falta de chispa y pasión, más veces que no acordaban por mutuo acuerdo dejar de verse después de la tercera salida.

Luego de varios intentos fallidos, Remus se liberó con James y Lily para pedirles consejo, y estos le recordaron que ahora que era abiertamente bisexual sus posibilidades de conseguir una pareja se multiplicaban por dos, y que debía aprovecharlo ahora que todavía era joven y creía en el amor.

Lo que habían olvidado mencionar (y no se les podía culpar) era que el amor resultaba incluso más elusivo entre dos hombres que entre un hombre y una mujer.

Sin tener de su parte a ningún amigo gay que le ayudara a navegar en la escena londinense, Remus había pedido ayuda a James, que acudió con él como apoyo moral a un bar alternativo del que había leído buenas reseñas y del que también salieron conmocionados al descubrir que ‘bar’ era una definición por demás exagerada, ya que en realidad era un Darkroom en el que se les pedía mantener la bebida entregada a la entrada como prueba por si había una redada.

Su noche no había terminado ahí, puesto que James se sintió responsable del nefasto resultado, así que encontró un verdadero bar a un par de calles de distancia, y acabó por entablar amistad con cuanta persona se acercaba a su mesa a preguntar si venían solos o eran pareja. A Remus no le había ido ni la mitad de bien que a James. La personalidad extrovertida de James acaparó la atención de quienes llegaban, y después los espantaba cuando a la primera de avances se disculpaba mencionando que tenía esposa en casa y no podía serle infiel, pero que estaba ahí por su amigo Remus... A quien sólo le echaban un vistazo, si acaso daban una cabeceada, y se retiraban en búsqueda de mejor compañía.

Remus no había tenido mucha suerte en los meses subsiguientes, saliendo ya con más confianza por su cuenta y deseoso de al menos conseguir compañía temporal, pero más eran las ocasiones que volvía a casa frustrado sexualmente y dudando acerca de qué estaba mal en él para nunca tener suerte.

La solución llegó una noche en que de visita en uno de sus bares regulares y bebiendo en la barra, se acercó a él un individuo a charlar, compartir un par de cervezas, y después lo invitó a salir a fumar.

Remus no fumaba desde hacía al menos quince años, pero aceptó la oferta por una extraña corazonada, y su instinto no falló cuando apenas salir del local por una puerta lateral su espalda golpeó la pared y su acompañante se posicionó de rodillas delante de él y le practicó una felación.

Después habían compartido un cigarrillo, y de pasada su acompañante le había dicho que bien podía deshacerse del look de profesor reprimido, cambiar sus lentes de carey por contactos y hacerse un corte de pelo si lo que buscaba era tener éxito.

Luego se había despedido con un beso en la mejilla, y Remus tomado su consejo al pie de la letra.

Los resultados habían sido mejores que antes, pero como le especificó a Lily, encuentros apresurados a medio desvestir o visitas nocturnas a departamentos en los que jamás volvería a poner un pie no eran citas, y jamás lo serían.

—¿Volverías a ver a Sirius? —Se lanzó James directo de cabeza al agua, pues a fin de cuentas a eso se resumía el asunto: Independientemente de los pros y contras de volverlo a ver, ¿lo harías?

La respuesta ideal era ‘no’, pero la honesta se inclinaba más sobre las líneas de ‘no sé’ y se transformaba en ‘quizá’ cuando Remus se distraía recordando el cuerpo de Sirius contra el suyo. Pero... Como es común en esos casos, la realidad imperó. Después de todo, él era un aburrido profesor en sus cuarenta, divorciado, con un hijo todavía pequeño y descubriendo apenas su faceta homosexual, mientras que Sirius... Bueno, con toda certeza Sirius no querría nada que ver en todo eso. Y tal como le había ocurrido en el pasado si por casualidad se topaba con alguna persona a la que hubiera acompañado a la cama, seguro que ya estaba olvidado y no vería motivo de traerlo a colación.

—No tienes que responder —dijo Lily cuando la pausa silenciosa de Remus se prolongó demasiado. Luego extendió su mano a través de la mesa, y la posó maternal sobre la de su amigo—. Es sólo que... No es como otras veces. Y James me contó que los vio besarse cuando te dejó.

—Lo siento, si alguno de tus vecinos llama para quejarse-...

—¡Al diablo con ellos! —Dijo James de buen humor—. Quien tenga un problema con tu sexualidad lo tiene conmigo. Y sabes bien que no se trata de eso, Moony.

—Mmm —fue la lacónica respuesta de éste, que todavía traía consigo demasiado reciente el recuerdo de Sirius en su memoria y sabía bien que cuanto antes lo relegara al trastero de su memoria sería mejor.

Para él, eso sería lo mejor.

Aquel frío día de enero que Remus pasó en compañía de Sirius quedó sobrepasado por el semestre conforme se transcurrieron las semanas y febrero comenzó. Con clases, seminarios, y organizando sus apuntes porque estaba en sus planes la posibilidad de publicar un libro histórico, Remus consiguió ignorar el departamento de Artes que quedaba de camino del suyo y reincorporarse de vuelta a la rutina a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Ya que en su contra no aparecieron cargos ni acusaciones por parte de un miembro del alumnado (un miedo irracional que lo acosó por una quincena antes de convencerse que Sirius jamás haría algo así), Remus consiguió relajarse y cumplir con sus horarios bajo la certeza de que su encuentro había sido memorable a su manera. Lo suficiente para perdurar en su memoria, pero no para dejar huellas.

O al menos de eso se convenció hasta que su vecina de cubículo pasó por su oficina para invitarle a una exposición que se celebraría esa tarde en el auditorio Lestrade.

—Es de un grupo de Dorcas que está presentando los preliminares de sus exámenes finales —le confió Marlene al hablarle de su novia por la última década. En el departamento no era ningún secreto que Marlene McKinnon era lesbiana, pero por precaución ella y Dorcas Meadowes eran discretas y mantenían un perfil bajo. De ahí que Remus hubiera entablado amistad con ella entre sus colegas, y con ella y su novia había confiado su propio secreto de bisexualidad.

Un tanto abstraído en la lectura de unos exámenes que no habían mostrado los resultados que él esperaba a esas alturas del semestre, Remus alzó la vista de su trabajo y le pidió a Marlene que explicara más despacio la invitación que le hacía.

Marlene puso los ojos en blanco, pero mantuvo el buen humor. —Tierra al planeta Lupin. Te lo mencioné antes. Dorcas tiene una miniexposición de los mejores trabajos de su grupo de cuarto año y pensé que te interesaría ir. Tendrá una especie de inauguración esta tarde y se servirán vinos y canapés para la concurrencia.

—Oh, no creo estar vestido para la ocasión —se lamentó Remus, que vestía su habitual look de profesor con pantalones de vestir, camisa y corbata.

—Nadie pide que lleves smoking y corbata de pajarito —dijo Marlene, que entonces entró a su oficina, y sentándose en la esquina de su escritorio, le sonrió angelicalmente—. ¿Por favor? Dorcas estará ocupada y no quiero ir sola. No pensé en nadie más que en ti para pasar una velada de este tipo.

—No sé...

—Te prometo que la exposición que Dorcas organizó no incluye piezas extravagantes o ridículas. Será divertido ver un poco de arte, fingir que los precios nos interesan, y llenarnos de bocadillos.

Remus se lo pensó. En su horario no tenía nada urgente después de las cinco, y esa tarde Teddy se quedaría con Dora, así que no tenía ninguna prisa por volver a una casa vacía.

—Ok, te acompañaré.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias!

—Pero... —Impuso Remus su única condición, y Marlene se mostró más que dispuesta a cumplirla—. Por favor no me dejes a solas. Sabes cómo detesto tener que hacer conversación con desconocidos.

—Lo prometo —dijo Marlene con solemnidad—. No me apartaré de tu lado durante la exposición.

Las ventajas de tener a Marlene como amiga en el departamento eran más que obvias: Era divertida, buena amiga, y se podía contar con ella para cubrir horas cuando por alguna razón Remus no podía.

Las desventajas, o mejor dicho, la desventaja principal era que Marlene podía clasificarse como una mariposa social, siempre lista para conocer personas nuevas, entablar conversación, y sin más moverse a la siguiente persona.

Olvidando atrás a Remus, que no era tímido pero sí introvertido, y que de pronto se vio con una copa de vino entre los dedos y la terrible incomodidad de no conocer a nadie más que a Marlene en la sala.

A Dorcas la habían saludado al llegar y sólo de pasada, y en esos momentos charlaba con un posible comprador para una de las pinturas de una de sus alumnas más prometedoras. Esa era la finalidad al fin y al cabo con exposiciones como esa, donde la intención era exponer las obras hechas durante los últimos años y familiarizar a los alumnos con las dinámicas a las que se enfrentarían después en las galerías si es que su intención era trabajar como artistas comerciales. Una especie de sesión práctica a la vida real a la que se unirían al finalizar el semestre, y que estaba dando buenos resultados a juzgar por el público presente.

La sala había sido acondicionada de tal manera para crear la impresión de asemejar una galería de arte, y en todas las áreas disponibles para ello había pinturas, esculturas y toda clase de objetos de artes plásticas que pudieran exponerse a criterio de los asistentes y posibles compradores.

Sin Marlene a su lado para servirle como cojín social, Remus consideró hacer una elegante huida que después justificaría como un imprevisto familiar, pero a sabiendas de que ésta (y también Dorcas) se lo tomarían a mal, optó por dominar su agobio por las multitudes y limitarse a ver el arte que estaba a su disposición y disfrutarlo.

Lo cual en realidad fue sencillo.

Dorcas en verdad tenía un ojo experto a la hora de separar el oro de la pirita. La universidad tenía un alto estándar respecto a los alumnos que aceptaba cada año, sólo unos pocos eran aceptados en su prestigioso programa, pero incluso estos pocos alumnos disminuían con cada semestre tras duras pruebas hasta quedar una docena en su cuarto año. Y de ellos, sólo la mitad llegaban a ser los afortunados a quienes Dorcas asignaba los mejores lugares en la sala.

No era complicado deducir quiénes tendrían el talento para triunfar y quiénes no, y así lo concluyó Remus tras contemplar en una esquina apartada y con mala iluminación una pieza que no merecía ningún otro tipo de apelativo que repulsivo, pues se trataba de una pieza en una cuya tarjeta de presentación mencionaba conformarse por material de desecho, silicona y cabello humano, y representaba “la calamitosa decadencia de la sociedad euroccidental a manos del frugal estado de la neo-contemporaneidad intrínseca en la clase media baja londinense“.

Releyendo la tarjeta varias veces, Remus concluyó que se trataba de un galimatías que sólo el autor conseguiría descifrar, y que de paso no le importaba mucho descubrir porque le resultaba pretencioso.

Remus podría no ser un experto en arte y comprendía que mucho del éxito de la obra residía en las emociones que provocaba, pero las suyas en ese momento eran de asco al apreciar que los injertos de cabello bien podía ser de folículos púbicos, así que se guardó bien el estremecimiento de repulsión que le recorrió el cuerpo y se alejó de ahí con toda la prisa que sus pies le permitieron.

Otras obras a su disposición resultaron mejores. Remus incluso encontró un par de piezas que fueron de su completo agrado, y se demoró unos minutos en silenciosa contemplación mientras dejaba que las emociones subieran dentro de él como la marea del mar a merced de la luna.

Especialmente una titulada “Perro fiel” le intrigó. Se trataba de una escultura hecha a tamaño real de un enorme perro que había tenido mejores días en su vida. Pese a estar hecha con yeso, el artista se había encargado de pintarla, y el resultado era asombrosamente real. Remus no habría dudado en buscarse en los bolsillos un bocadillo para darle. Lo que era más, el artista le había colocado un collar de perro, y al agacharse para leer el nombre impreso en la placa, encontró que lo había titulado Padfoot, y que además había una nota que decía ‘acaríciame’, como si esa fuera la función de la pieza.

—En verdad puedes acariciarlo, esa es la intención —dijo una voz a su espalda, y Remus giró la cabeza para llevarse una confusa sorpresa.

Atrás de él encontró al hermano de Sirius, que tras unos segundos consiguió recordar de nombre: Regulus.

Remus se puso en pie, y tras intercambiar apretones de manos con Regulus, le preguntó qué hacía ahí.

—Sirius es parte de la exposición. De hecho... —Y señaló el área en el que se encontraban—. Esta es su sección.

—Oh —musitó Remus—. Vaya...

Dicha fuera la verdad, ni siquiera había considerado posible encontrarse a Sirius en aquel lugar. Por sus pantalones ajustados, botas, chaqueta de cuero y cabello largo, Sirius más bien daba la impresión de ser un artista que rechazaba los convencionalismos del arte, y eso incluía ‘venderse’ al mejor postor en una presentación como esa.

Seguido en las reuniones en las que se reunía con Marlene y Dorcas en su casa, ésta última se había quejado de la dificultad que representaban para ella aquellos alumnos talentosos que se mostraban renuentes a los aspectos menos divertidos del arte, como eran la venta y las relaciones sociales para que su obra saliera a la luz y no quedara sólo como un esfuerzo fútil. Y por alguna razón, de manera prejuiciosa, Remus había asumido que quizá Sirius entraría en esa categoría, pero al parecer, estaba completamente equivocado.

—Se alegrará de verte aquí —dijo Regulus, que se ofreció a hacerle un pequeño tour por la docena de obras que su hermano tenía a exposición en aquella parte de la sala—. No paró de hablar de ti en todo el fin de semana. Te considera una especie de eminencia.

—Extraño, considerando que soy del departamento de Historia y no del de Artes.

Regulus se encogió de hombros. —No pretenderé conocer sus razones, sólo sus reacciones.

Con Regulus como guía, Remus se detuvo por largos minutos en cada obra, apreciando la emoción a flor de piel y aderezando los detalles con las anécdotas de Regulus al respecto, que más veces no eran de la pieza en sí, sino de su elaboración y el proceso artístico por el cual Sirius había pasado.

—Este cuadro es hermoso —comentó Remus ante una pieza de exquisitos colores a pesar de tratarse de un tazón de fruta enmohecida. Daba igual si las figuras representadas tenían una cubierta verdosa de hongos, porque el contraste ofrecido contaba su propia historia.

—Fue un regalo para mí —dijo Regulus, que agregó—: Ambos lo fueron. La fruta y el cuadro. La primera fue un obsequio de nuestro tío Alphard, pero vive a sus anchas y raras veces está en Inglaterra. Cuando fui aceptado en la universidad llegó de visita con ese tazón de fruta, pero olvidó mencionarlo en su visita, y antes de darnos cuenta ya se había echado a perder. Sirius se negó a tirarlo sin una nota de agradecimiento adecuada, y bueno... Lo conmemoró en un cuadro que me prometió valdría millones algún día.

—No suenas muy convencido de su valor —le chanceó Remus, pero Regulus movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No tengo duda de su valor, es sólo que... No se trata de talento, sino otras habilidades.

A punto estuvo Remus de preguntar a qué hacía referencia, pero entonces decidió que se estaría metiendo en terreno fangoso, y que por ahora podía aguantarse la curiosidad.

Las siguientes piezas de Sirius tuvieron la misma chispa que la pieza de fruta enmohecida, y Remus estaba considerando seriamente pujar por un simple cuadro que retrataba al mismo perro negro del que había ya una escultura, cuando llegó al último cuadro colgado sobre la pared y casi sufrió un síncope.

A diferencia de las piezas anteriores que eran pinturas en óleo o esculturas variadas, lo que encontró Remus a la vista de todo mundo fue un dibujo a lápiz y pintado con acuarelas de una figura fácilmente identificable como masculina durmiendo sobre su estómago y revelando un rostro carente de preocupaciones. Desnudo y con la sábana apenas cubriendo parte de su pantorrilla, revelaba en su costado una notoria cicatriz que bajaba desde su axila hasta el hueso de su cadera, y que no le hacía justicia a la original...

Cruzado de brazos y con el rostro tenso, los dedos de Remus tocaron su propio costado, ahí donde la piel era más gruesa que en el resto de su cuerpo, y donde la vergüenza de tener un cuerpo marcado por exceso de tejido le había hecho crecer siempre cohibido de a quién se mostraba.

Regulus pareció haber visto aquel cuadro por primera vez, y tras unos segundos de silenciosa contemplación se giró hacia Remus y apretó los labios.

—Lo siento. No sabía...

—E-Está bien —consiguió Remus articular luego de un traspiés. Forzándose a respirar hondo y después a exhalar hasta vaciarse los pulmones, consiguió que el zumbido en sus oídos disminuyera y el corazón no amenazara con salírsele del pecho.

Al fin y al cabo, el cuadro era sólo reconocible a él porque se había identificado con el hombre en la cama y la cicatriz lo había delatado, pero podía estar tranquilo porque en la sala, salvo por Marlene y Dorcas, nadie más asociaría su rostro al del dibujo.

Eso esperaba al menos.

Extendiendo la mano, Remus volteó la etiqueta con el precio, y suspiró con alivio al descubrir que estaba dentro de su presupuesto.

—¿Quién se encargará de las ventas de hoy? —Preguntó Remus a Regulus, y éste le explicó que cada artista podía elegir un manager o dejarle esa tarea a la profesora Meadowes.

Sirius por su parte había elegido a Regulus, y éste le aseguró a Remus que no tenía que pagar ni una libra por descolgar ese cuadro de la pared y llevárselo bajo el hombro esa misma tarde si quería.

—Pero-...

—Yo lo hablaré con Sirius. Él entenderá —dijo Regulus, sin explicar si el proceso sería natural o lo forzaría a entenderlo.

Frente a la disyuntiva de aceptar su proposición y tener paz, o dejarla ir y lamentarse hasta el fin de sus días, Remus aceptó ahí mismo, pero se negó a aceptar el cuadro por menos que su valor.

Agradecido por el efectivo que esa mañana había sacado del cajero por el remoto caso de una emergencia, Remus insistió en que Regulus aceptara el dinero y sólo así accedió a llevarse el rollo de papel con el dibujo (el cuadro tenía un costo extra) y disculparse por la situación en la que todos se habían colocado.

—No, Sirius es quien debería disculparse —dijo Regulus, que fruncía el ceño y se mostraba reacio a guardarse los billetes que Remus le había entregado—. Y me encargaré de que así sea.

—No será necesario.

—Insisto —se mostró firme Regulus—. Le servirá para entender que lo que ha hecho no estuvo bien.

Remus se permitió una pequeña broma. —Así da la impresión de que el hermano mayor eres tú.

Regulus suspiró. —A veces yo también me pregunto lo mismo, pero hay fotografías que lo prueban.

Luego intercambiaron frases de despedida, y tras un último apretón de manos, Remus se marchó.

Ya después lidiaría con el reproche de Marlene por haberse ido sin avisar, que protegiendo su compra dentro de la chaqueta para evitar que nadie más la viera, Remus no pensó en nada más que retirarse y buscar refugio.

Remus volvió a casa y se pasó la siguiente hora contemplando el dibujo que Sirius había hecho de él.

Era sin lugar a dudas una pieza exquisita, sin falsedades ni adornos superfluos, que lo mostraba en total honestidad tal como era, cicatrices y todo.

Con mayor detalle del que le había prestado durante la exposición, Remus se hizo de una lámpara y una lupa de su estudio, y se dedicó a analizar cada trazo, punto y curva que conformaran la pieza, y encontró detalles que eran incluso desconocidos para él. Como la presencia de varios lunares en su piel que lo obligaron a desnudarse frente al espejo para cerciorarse de que realmente estuvieran presentes.

El uso de los colores también le cautivó. Sirius había optado por una gama que no se asemejaba a la realidad, donde la piel de Remus se destacaba en tonos azulados sobre una habitación en rojo que se desdibujaba sin muchos detalles. Sólo el hombre en las sábanas revueltas estaba completo en el dibujo, y el resto eran líneas que asemejaban los muebles que Remus recordaba sólo si cerraba los ojos, y que de otra manera jamás podría haber discernido como tal.

La sorpresa mayor se la llevó Remus cuando horas después giró el papel, y al reverso encontró una nota escrita, suponía él, de puño y letra de Sirius que decía así:

“Intento #1. Y si consigo una repetición ya seré lo suficientemente afortunado.”

Después la fecha, y una firma que asemejaba de manera minimalista la huella de un perro. Remus notó entonces la repetición de temas, la constante presencia del perro negro que aparecía retratado en la obra de Sirius, pero lo dejó ir por la hora y porque a la mañana siguiente tenía un grupo de seminario y la sesión era doble.

Por salud mental tanto como física, se retiró a dormir, todavía inseguro de qué haría con su nuevo cuadro...

Remus tuvo clases a lo largo de la mañana, y no volvió a su cubículo más que para cambiar unos libros y apresurado regresar a las aulas. De paso almorzó con prisa cuando cruzando el campus compró en un puesto ambulante un sándwich y una bolsa de papas fritas, por lo que realmente no estuvo en su oficina sino hasta pasadas las tres, y para entonces los niveles de tensión en Marlene estaban sobre las nubes.

Apenas lo vio cruzar por la entrada, lo llamó:

—¡Lupin, espera!

«Oh, no es buena señal», pensó Remus, pues Marlene no era de las que mantenían rigidez en su trato, y el uso de su apellido no indicaba presagios a su favor.

—Si es por lo de la junta del departamento, quiero que sepas que-... —Empezó Remus, pero Marlene lo atajó a mitad de la oración.

—No es eso. Pero tiene que ver con la tarde de ayer-...

—Ya me disculpé por irme —la interrumpió Remus ahora—. En verdad no me sentía bien.

—Olvídalo, eso está en el pasado. Y de hecho es Dorcas quien te busca, pero dice que no ha podido contactarse contigo por el móvil.

Frente a la puerta de su cubículo, Remus sacó la llave para abrir y le indicó a Marlene entrar mientras él se rebuscaba en los bolsillos por el móvil sólo para descubrir que la noche anterior no se había cargado bien y que además estaba en modo silencioso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó al mostrarle a Marlene la pantalla—. ¿Pero era tan urgente?

—No sabría decirlo. Ella está actuando como intermediaria. ¿Es cierto que compraste una de las pinturas de anoche? Porque el artista te está buscando. Un tal Sirius Black. ¿Te suena de algo?

Con nerviosismo y un repentino mareo, Remus asintió.

—Sí, me suena de algo...

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Sirius pintó a Remus y a éste... ¿Le gustó o no? Eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo~ (El domingo si hay comentarios, el próximo jueves si no)  
> Graxie por leer~


	3. 3.- SB: Mi té favorito es el negro, ¿y el tuyo?

**3.- SB: Mi té favorito es el negro, ¿y el tuyo?**

Tras conectar su teléfono al cargador y revisar sus mensajes, encontró Remus al menos media docena de llamadas de Dorcas, el doble de Marlene, y un gran número de mensajes de ambas donde le pedían comunicarse en la brevedad posible.

RL: Lo siento, estaba en clase y mi teléfono no tenía carga.

RL: ¿De qué se trata?

DM: ¡Hasta que por fin das señales de vida!

DM: ¿Recuerdas el cuadro que compraste ayer?

DM: Porque ha ocurrido una especie de situación aquí, verás...

DM: Ese era el único cuadro que no estaba autorizado para venta. Incluso lo decía en la etiqueta. Aunque tenía precio, estaba tasado así porque nadie creyó que sería una de las ventas de la noche.

RL: Regulus fue quien permitió que lo compara.

RL: Él es el hermano de Sirius, ¿correcto?

DM: Así es.

DM: Y eso sólo lo vuelve más confuso.

DM: Sirius estaba furioso cuando vio que de su exposición faltaba justo ese cuadro. No paraba de repetir que no estaba a la venta, y que debía de recuperarlo a como diera lugar.

DM: Pero cuando Regulus le dijo quién lo había comprado cambió de parecer. ¿Lo conoces de algún lado?

Remus contempló el mensaje y decidió que no podía contarle a Dorcas la verdad. Incluso si ella y Marlene eran buenas amigas y le habían demostrado a lo largo de los años que tenían de conocerse que podían confiar entre ellos, optó por guardarse para sí los detalles de su mínima relación.

RL: Algo así.

RL: No somos cercanos ni nada parecido.

RL: ¿Se ha disgustado porque sea yo quien ha comprado el cuadro o...?

DM: Más bien está furioso con Regulus por haber aceptado tu dinero.

DM: Quiere devolvértelo todo.

DM: ¡Hasta la última libra!

DM: ¿Puedes creerlo? Porque yo no.

De hecho, Remus tampoco podía, pero no iba a poder explicárselo a Dorcas vía mensajería, así que limitó a hacerle una llamada y aclarar aquel malentendido.

—Mira, compré el cuadro porque Regulus me lo permitió. Él también creyó que no debía aceptar mi dinero, pero el precio estaba en la etiqueta. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? No creí que causaría este problema.

—Da igual. Y deja te lo digo hoy —enfatizó Dorcas con voz seria—, ese cuadro multiplicará su valor en un par de años. Si quieres mi consejo, consérvalo. Da igual si Sirius Black quiere devolverte el dinero o no, pero intenta conservar ese cuadro.

—Eso no tienes qué decírmelo...

—¿Cuál compraste, el de la fruta mohosa? No, espera... Ese sí lo vi esta mañana en la galería. Estoy segura que era el cuadro de la esquina, pero no lo recuerdo bien. Desventajas de tener tantos alumnos y tan variadas obras.

—Era una acuarela, de un hombre en una cama... —Masculló Remus, esperando que Dorcas no la recordara, pero ese día la suerte no estaba de su parte.

—Ah, ya la recuerdo. Una obra sublime, ¿verdad? Sirius no estaba seguro de elegir ese cuadro para la exposición, pero lo convencí una vez que le hice saber que podía mantenerla como pieza de colección y no a la venta. Como imaginarás, toda esta confusión causó revuelo...

—Sí, oye, respecto a eso... —Remus exhaló—. ¿Hay alguna manera de solucionar este malentendido?

—Sirius accedió a que te quedes con el cuadro, pero quiere devolver el dinero, y quiere hacerlo por sí mismo. Ustedes dos podrían ponerse de acuerdo. ¿Te parece?

Remus apretó los labios en una fina línea. En verdad preferiría no tener que hacerlo así, dejar en su lugar que Sirius conservara el dinero y él no tuviera que hablar con nadie más del asunto, pero parecía imposibles dadas las circunstancias.

—Vale.

—¿Le pasaré tu número y le pediré que te llame?

—Ok.

—¿Después de horas de oficina está bien?

—Sí, uhm, no hay problema.

Y tras intercambiar un par de frases más y despedirse, la llamada llegó a su fin.

Remus aguardó ansioso el resto del día a que Sirius se pusiera en contacto con él, pero las horas pasaron, él terminó con sus clases de tutorías y el seminario tardío que impartía al último curso, y en su teléfono no apareció ninguna señal de que Sirius le hubiera escrito o llamado.

En su lugar tenía varios mensajes de Teddy preguntando si había empacado en su mochila el cuaderno de geografía y quejándose del nuevo novio de su mamá por insistir en tratarlo como un crío de cinco años.

Para lo primero, Remus le recordó que la clase de geografía había sido cambiada por deportes, y para lo segundo... Reunió paciencia y le instó a no desesperarse con Bill, que realmente podía excederse en su trato con Teddy y olvidar que pronto cumpliría once, no seis.

Además de Teddy, Lily también le escribió para recordarle que estaba invitado a cenar en casa de los Potter y celebrar con ellos que Harry hubiera pasado una etapa más en su búsqueda por una beca completa como miembro del equipo de rugby nacional.

Remus sonrió, y escribió que ahí estaría sin falta, orgulloso como siempre de su ahijado.

Costaba creerlo, pero lo que en un inicio había sido una crisis mayor cuando apenas morir los padres de James por una enfermedad (Lily ya había perdido los suyos el año anterior en un accidente automovilístico) se confirmara la presencia de un tercer miembro Potter en la pequeña familia de sus dos mejores amigos, era hoy en día la base de su orgullo y felicidad. Ellos dos ni siquiera estaban casados, sólo viviendo juntos y en una relación casual que se había desarrollado despacio por sus intereses compartidos y que ambos estudiaban en la misma facultad de medicina.

Lily incluso había acudido primero con Remus antes que con James para mostrarle la prueba positiva de embarazo, y éste a su vez no había tenido una reacción lógica al entrar en pánico y no saber cómo actuar a pesar de que el bebé ni era suyo.

Por aquel entonces, todo ellos habían sido relativamente jóvenes. Apenas veinticinco, pero todavía luchando con la enormidad de Londres y buscando hacerse su camino. Lily justo estaba terminando su residencia, y quería empezar una especialidad, por lo que la idea de tener un bebé no encajaba de modo alguno en sus planes. James igual, pues le había sido ofertada la posibilidad de trabajar en Escocia apenas graduarse, por lo que juntos tuvieron que sentarse a charlar y tomar una decisión.

Al final, la especialidad de Lily y el trabajo de James habían quedado en segundo término al admitir que se amaban, que querían estar juntos, y que harían de ese bebé la mejor decisión jamás tomada.

Y no habían errado.

Nacido a mediados del siguiente año, Harry James Potter había sido el mejor hijo y mejor ahijado de todos ellos, y su talento y buena disposición había acabado por ser el mejor recordatorio de que incluso los imprevistos de la vida tienen su aspecto positivo.

A punto de cumplir dieciocho, Harry era ahora un joven alto y enfocado más en el deporte que en los estudios, pero estaba demostrando tener un interés inusitado en la informática, porque en sus palabras, le interesaba la unidad de policía cibernética a la que su tía Dora pertenecía, y la consideraba como una posible carrera a elegir.

Fuera o no el camino que él escogiera, Remus estaba seguro de que James y Lily lo apoyarían incondicionalmente, y para sí deseó tener el mismo futuro brillante cuando Teddy alcanzara la edad.

Tras confirmar con Lily que pasaría de camino a su casa por una botella de vino espumoso para celebrar, Remus finalizó los asuntos del día en su oficina y se despidió de todo mundo a la salida. Apenas era jueves. Todavía quedaba un día más en la semana antes de hacerse ilusiones de un bien merecido descanso, pero Remus sólo podía pensar en el ambiente festivo que encontraría en casa de los Potter y en lo poco que le importaría beberse dos copas de vino incluso si eso implicaba que a la mañana siguiente lidiaría con una resaca de espanto porque su cuerpo se negaba a procesar el alcohol como en décadas pasadas.

—¿Rem-...? ¡Profesor Lupin! —Lo llamó una voz apenas Remus salió de su edificio, y no necesitó reconocerla cuando de un costado de su visión periférica apareció Sirius Black, que a todas luces, esperaba por él.

La reacción interna de Remus se asemejó a una llamarada de calor que explotó y le dejó las mejillas ardiendo a pesar de que el clima frío del exterior le había hecho titiritar segundos antes. Sirius tampoco parecía estar en mejor condición, porque sus ojos chispeaban, y se debatía entre una sonrisa y luchar por mantener un rostro serio que le hiciera honor a su nombre.

—Hasta mañana, Remus —pasó alguien del departamento al lado del aludido, y éste correspondió el saludo por igual pero sin perder a Sirius de su vista.

—Lo siento, pensé en llamar pero... —Empezó Sirius, antes de que otra persona más saliera del edificio y se despidiera por igual de Remus.

—Ven, vamos a otro lugar —sugirió Remus, y Sirius descendió con él los últimos escalones y caminó a su lado por la explanada que llevaba a la salida.

A un paso lento que para nada era el que ellos dos preferían en condiciones normales pero que en esos instantes ralentizarían hasta convertirse en tortugas con tal de disfrutar del escaso tiempo que tenían a su disposición, Remus y Sirius se tomaron unos momentos antes de empezar a hablar.

—Le pedí a la profesora Meadowes su número de contacto-...

—Puedes hablarme de tú —pidió Remus. Ya lo habían hecho antes, ¿por qué volver a la falsa pretensión de que eran simples desconocidos?

—Ok —accedió Sirius, que se humedeció los labios antes de volver a hablar—. Ese cuadro... Yo... Lo siento. No debí de haberlo incluido en la exposición. Estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar, y-...

—Me gustó —volvió a interrumpirlo Remus—. Es decir, no mientras lo vi colgando de una pared y a la vista del mundo, pero... Tiene su encanto. Y es la primera vez que alguien hace algo así por mí.

—Incluso así... Lo siento. Debí pedir permiso en lugar de sólo...

—¿Fue cuando...?

—Sí.

—Oh, vaya.

Remus no recordaba haber dormido demasiado aquella noche. De hecho, tenía muy presente haber dormido abrazado a Sirius y despertado con su cuerpo todavía a un lado, pero al parecer la noción del tiempo y su compañía no había sido del todo correcta.

—Hice un boceto —explicó Sirius, las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y la vista al frente con las orejas rojas, ya fuera de frío o vergüenza—. Me levanté y dibujé el contorno, y... la cicatriz.

—Mmm...

—Luego hice de memoria el resto. No quería olvidarlo, y más tarde el mismo día agregué los colores. Se traspapeló con el resto de mis trabajos, y fue la profesora Meadowes la que lo eligió para la exposición, pero eso no lo justifica. Perdona si te he metido en problemas o te ha molestado.

—En verdad, no pasa nada —insistió Remus—. Probablemente una vez supere la etapa de pudor decida colgarlo en mi sala y presumir que soy yo a los invitados.

—Me alegra —dijo Sirius con sinceridad—. Esperaba que ya hubieras quemado el cuadro y esparcido las cenizas en un cruce de caminos tras una oración, pero tu idea me gusta más.

—No podría haber hecho eso. Jamás. Incluso si no fuera de mi agrado... —Remus rió entre dientes—. Tú viste el precio que pagué, y no soy la clase de persona que tira su dinero a la basura. Lo menos que habría hecho sería guardarlo en el armario, o romperlo en tiras y que sirviera como papel higiénico.

Sirius celebró su broma con una risa, pero después volvió a ponerse serio. —Hablando del dinero...

—Olvídalo. Es tuyo. Pagué por mi cuadro y en lo que a mí respecta es un asunto finiquitado.

—Pero-...

—A menos que pretendas incrementar el precio, en cuyo caso también me negaré a dar una libra más. Pagué lo que venía en la etiqueta y tengo una factura que me avala ser el poseedor de un Sirius Black original.

—Un Sirius Black original... —Repitió Sirius con satisfacción, y después sacudió su cabeza. Su largo cabello negro que normalmente caía en cascada hasta sus hombros, iba ese día recogido en una coleta suelta y un par de mechones se le deslizaron en el rostro—. No es eso exactamente de lo que quería hablar. Seguramente la profesora Meadowes ya te lo mencionó...

—Sí. Y la respuesta es no.

—Qué tajante.

—Es lo justo.

—No realmente —masculló Sirius, pateando una piedrecilla en el camino que salió volando y desapareció hasta golpear algo metálico en la lejanía—. Te dibujé sin permiso, y a menos que estuvieras pensando posar para un cuadro este mes y pagar el precio completo, dudo mucho que haya sido una compra, uhm, planificada.

—Dilo como es, fue impulsiva —corrigió Remus con una media sonrisa—. Y sigo sin arrepentirme. Qué más da. Es dinero que no volverá y debo hacerme a la idea.

—¡Pero!

—Sirius, no —le detuvo Remus en tajante—. Olvídalo. Es tu dinero ahora. Da igual cómo llegó a tus manos, porque ahora es tuyo y puedes disponer de él como te venga en gana. El resto no me concierne a mí.

—Ya, pero me sienta fatal la manera en la que lo conseguí —murmuró éste—. No era mi intención, en serio. Y pretendía quedarme con esa pieza para mí. Todo este malentendido es... —Sirius se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se frotó los dedos—. Al menos salió algo bueno de esto. Verte. Otra vez.

—Ah.

—Pensé que lo mejor sería mantener distancias, aunque ahora...

—Sirius... —Se detuvo Remus en seco, y el aludido hizo lo mismo, dirigiéndole una mirada de interés.

Por alguna razón, la mente de Remus se quedó en blanco y éste descubrió que tenía la boca seca y escaso interés por ponerle fin a ese encuentro. De no ser porque los Potter lo esperaban en su casa con una botella de vino, Remus habría reducido el andar de sus pasos hasta casi quedar estático.

Sirius solucionó por el la cuestión al proponer ir a tomar un café.

—No. Es decir —se apresuró Remus a corregirse—. No puedo.

—Porque eres un maestro y yo un alumno —suplió Sirius el argumento que esperaba con una voz monocorde, y Remus sonrió y bajó la mirada.

—Erm, esa debería ser mi primera razón, pero la verdad es que he quedado con unos amigos. Su hijo mayor, Harry, y también es mi ahijado, ha pasado una semifinal de rugby. Está buscando una beca completa para la universidad, y sus padres han decidido celebrarlo.

—Oh, felicidades por él —dijo Sirius, y su emoción fue sincera—. ¿Al menos podría acompañarte al automóvil?

—He venido en tren, pero... Podrías ir conmigo a la estación.

Sirius se pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja. —Por simple curiosidad, ¿son los mismos amigos de antes? La casa donde te dejé aquella mañana.

—Sí, esa misma —respondió Sirius con cautela, y su reserva estuvo justificada cuando Sirius le sonrió abiertamente y le ofreció un aventón.

—Traje hoy mi motocicleta conmigo. Si no te importa despeinarte un poco...

Remus consideró sus opciones, que en realidad no deberían de causarle conflicto. A su edad, abordar el tren para visitar a sus amigos era lo más sensato en lugar de montarse con un lío de una noche en su motocicleta, pero por otro lado su interior lo retaba a vencer sus miedos habituales y lanzarse a una aventura fuera de lo común. Sirius ya había demostrado ser diestro en la conducción y no conducir riesgos innecesarios, así que su única preocupación sería que trajera un segundo casco y cerciorarse de que su maletín estuviera bien sujeto a la parrilla para que no se cayera.

Al final, la decisión fue fácil.

—A mi edad no debería hacer estar cosas, pero... Qué diablos. Acepto.

Y después dejó a Sirius guiarlo a su vehículo.

Porque no podía presentarse ante los Potter sin la botella de vino que estos le habían encargado de antemano, Remus pidió a Sirius parar en una tienda de conveniencia y la parada que estaba proyectada a durar diez minutos a lo máximo se prolongó casi una hora mientras frente al pasillo de bebidas alcohólicas debatían acerca de la mejor selección para una velada de celebración y después desviaban su charla a toda clase de temas que nada tenían que ver.

No fue sino hasta que Sirius mencionó haber estado de vacaciones con su familia en Francia a los doce años cuando por primera vez bebió vino y se emborrachó a escondidas de sus padres que Remus recordó la razón por la que estaban ahí, y de paso la causa por la cual se presentaría con retraso ante sus amigos.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención distraerte —se disculpó Sirius una vez más cuando ya de salida y con la bolsa de la compra volvieron a montarse en la motocicleta.

—No es tu culpa sino mía —aseveró Remus a su vez, pues le había bastado escuchar a Sirius para olvidar que tenía responsabilidades por cumplir y lugares a los que asistir.

Ciñéndose a Sirius por debajo de su chaqueta de cuero y con los dedos entrelazados por delante de su torneado estómago porque éste así se lo había pedido, Remus primero guardó las apariencias manteniendo la cabeza en alto y fingiendo mirar al frente, pero después se cansó, y sin ánimos de mantener las falsas pretensiones, apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Sirius y se dejó arrullar por el ruido del motor y sus vibraciones.

Sirius consiguió hacer de su trayecto casi un paseo. Casi. Porque el viento helado de febrero todavía cortaba en aquellas áreas expuestas, e incluso bajo su ropa invernal Remus sentía un frío que le calaba hasta los huesos sin importar cuánto calor corporal compartiera en su abrazo Sirius con él.

Sin necesidad de repetirle indicaciones, Sirius llegó a la calle de los Potter y se estacionó justo frente a su casa, donde desmontó con un pie de su motocicleta y después apagó el motor.

Renuente, Remus lo dejó ir, y se apartó para bajar de la moto y quitarse el casco. —Me pregunto si mi cabello quedaría mejor o peor sin esto.

—Depende del look que busques —respondió Sirius al quitarse también su casco y con naturalidad pasarse los largos dedos de artista que tenía sobre su cabello negro aplastado. Bastaron un par de movimientos para que su melena recobrara la textura, y de reojo lo observó Remus con cierta envidia, porque de sus rizos no podía esperar obtener resultados similares.

Como si hubiera adivinado su pensamiento, Sirius extendió su mano y sin ambages de ningún tipo le reacomodó a Remus un rizo junto al resto.

—Uhm, gracias por traerme hasta acá —dijo Remus por segunda vez en su vida. Probablemente la última ahora que definitivamente sus caminos iban a bifurcarse, pero él no lo deseaba.

Y tampoco Sirius, que así lo expresó.

—Respecto al café que mencioné antes... ¿Estarías interesado o mejor me callo?

Remus se mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de hablar. —La verdad es que... Sería sumamente inapropiado debido al tipo de relación que mantenemos por la universidad, pero... —El brillo en los ojos de Sirius decayó, mas no del todo—. Incluso así no me importaría ir juntos a tomar una taza. Aunque en mi caso sería de té. A mi edad, el café me provoca agruras y ya no lo bebo desde hace al menos un par de años.

Sirius soltó una risa nerviosa. —Menos mal. También soy de los que prefieren té antes que café, pero invitar a alguien a tomar el té no tiene las mismas connotaciones de cita, ¿no?

En su mente, Remus repitió la palabra cita y la paladeó, y en contra de su sentido común, asintió.

—Definitivamente no.

—En ese caso, ¿puedo tener tu número? Para ponernos de acuerdo en la hora y el lugar.

—Ok.

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron información de contactos, y al instante recibió Remus un mensaje de Sirius:

SB: Mi té favorito es el negro, ¿y el tuyo?

—Escríbeme más tarde y cuéntame cómo le fue a Harry —pidió Sirius al montar de vuelta en su motocicleta, y en una segunda vez de la que quizá habría una tercera, la situación se prestó para que al despedirse hubiera un beso de por medio.

Corto, seco y un poco tímido, pero un beso en los labios que para ambos resultó igual de electrizante y deseado.

Luego Sirius se marchó calle abajo, y atrás quedó Remus sosteniendo en una mano su maletín, en la otra la bolsa de compra con el vino, y en su pecho, un vago sentimiento de anhelo.

«De tal padre, tal hijo», pensó Remus cuando incluso antes de tocar a la puerta Harry se le adelantó al abrir. Lo que era más, el comentario no venía a cuento con la similitud entre su mejor amigo y ahijado, que eran gotas de agua a la misma edad, a excepción de esos ojos color ‘verde como un sapo en escabeche’ (así los había definido la hija pequeña de los Weasley, que desde siempre había estado enamorada de Harry y por fin salía con su ahijado ese año), sino por la sonrisa de reconocimiento que tuvo éste al dejarle pasar, y tras aceptar las felicitaciones por estar cada vez más cerca de su beca deportiva y agradecer el vino del que seguro le dejarían beber una copa durante el brindis, Harry preguntó:

—¿Y desde cuándo te gustan tanto las motocicletas, tío Moony?

Desembarazándose del abrigo y la bufanda que traía consigo, Remus se demoró en responder. De ser Harry de la edad de Teddy, contar la verdad de tal manera en que no le comprometiera habría sido fácil, pero su ahijado tenía diecisiete, no once, y engañarlo no sería sencillo. Ni ético.

—No es que me gusten, es sólo que se me hizo tarde y un conocido se ofreció a acercarme a la casa.

—¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? —Se sumó Lily, que alertada por sus voces había acudido a saludar.

—El tío Moony llegó abrazado a un tipo en motocicleta —dijo Harry de lo más ufano, y desde la cocina, James escuchó todo y gritó:

—¿Era Sirius?

Remus suspiró y lo confirmó. —Era Sirius, sí. ¿Podemos hablar esto dentro? ¿Y una vez que me quite el abrigo, por favor?

—Vale, vale, pero tendrás que ponernos al tanto —pidió Lily, que más cotilla de lo que quería admitir, se prendió al brazo de Remus una vez que éste colgó sus prendas extras en el perchero y se resignó a robarle a la velada de Harry una porción de protagonista—. Así que... Cuenta todo y no te guardes nada.

—Ni un detalle —secundó Harry, sonriente de oreja a oreja y al parecer tan interesado en la vida amorosa de Remus como sus padres.

—Primero alguien deme una copa de vino y después les contaré todo —prometió Remus dejándose llevar a la cocina donde James preparaba una de sus especialidades con un delantal puesto y sumándose al grupo que le exigía un recuento de su situación sentimental.

Luego con copa en mano y una sensación agradable en el estómago, Remus cumplió su promesa.

Luego de una tarde que se prolongó hasta la noche, y una vez que Harry se retiró por la noche a dormir porque tenía entrenamiento a las cinco en punto, los tres adultos restantes salieron al jardín trasero de la casa de los Potter a fumarse un cigarrillo compartido.

Era su rutina, y databa desde los años de universidad cuando acordaron dejar el vicio y sólo recaer con la aprobación del resto. De ese modo, en casi veinte años que tenían de haberse graduado de la universidad, que era de entonces cuando databa aquella promesa, sólo habían compartido un único cigarrillo en ocasiones especiales: Cuando Lily anunció que esperaba a Harry, cuando James y Lily acordaron ser los Potter y no Potter y Evans, cuando Remus se casó con Dora, y después cuando les reveló que él también iba a ser padre. Las últimas dos veces habían sido al revelarles su sexualidad, y después cuando la confirmación de su divorcio se celebró.

Básicamente fumaban un cigarrillo entre los tres en las buenas y en las malas, y en esos instantes... Quedaba en debate para cuál de las dos opciones se decantaban.

—Deberías irte con cuidado —aconsejó Lily no por primera vez en la velada, exhalando una cortina de humo y entregándole el cigarrillo a James—. ¿Qué tanto puedes fiarte de Sirius? Apenas se conocen, y no es que te haya dado motivos de desconfiar, pero no peques de inocente con un crío al que le doblas la edad, Remus.

—¿Y qué si Remus ya tenía edad para beber, fumar y votar cuando nació Sirius? No es como si ninguno de los dos se estuviera planteando nada a largo plazo. Sólo tendrán una cita, eso si Remus no se acobarda de último momento. Lo siento, Moony, pero sabes que es la verdad —dijo James al chupar el filtro del cigarro y hundir las mejillas mientras aspiraba. Después soltó el humo con una tos seca, y le entregó el cigarrillo a su amigo—. Ugh, no recordaba que quemara así... Pero piénsalo, ¿ok? ¿Qué hay de malo en un poco de diversión sin consecuencias?

—Es que eso no lo tenemos claro todavía —volvió a intervenir Lily—. ¿Cómo puede Remus fiarse de Sirius? Incluso si son de diferentes departamentos, si esto saliera a la luz, sería Remus el que saldría perdiendo más de ellos dos.

Remus golpeó la boquilla del cigarro y dejó caer la ceniza acumulada de la punta sobre el césped. —Ustedes dos suenan idénticos a ángel y diablo guardián, ¿sabían?

—¿Y quién es quién? —Preguntó James, pero Remus lo ignoró para él mismo disfrutar de una honda bocanada de humo cancerígeno y cerrar los ojos mientras se perdía en la caga sensación de mareo que siempre acompañaba fumar luego de una larga temporada.

—¿Tan terrible sería que saliéramos juntos? Y no hablo del sexo o... lo que sea. Sólo salir. Conversar. Beber té como acordamos —dijo Remus, apenas moviendo los labios y dejando escapar el humo. Luego abrió un ojo perezoso y después el otro—. Porque deberían conocerlo. Es divertido, y tenemos tantos gustos en común, no sólo el arte. A él también le gusta la historia, y sabe de música. También le apasiona el cine y los perros aunque nunca ha tenido uno.

James se subió las gafas distraído. —Para sólo haberse visto un par de veces conoces bastante de él.

—Es fácil conversar con él —dijo Remus con sencillez—. No hay artificio en una amistad con Sirius.

—¿Pero sólo amistad? —Presionó Lily, que le quitó el cigarrillo y le dio una calada antes de continuar—. Admite al menos que hay atracción, y que gran parte es recíproca. Por lo que cuentan James y Harry, se han besado las dos veces que te ha dejado aquí.

—Sólo nos hemos visto dos veces —le recordó Remus—. Debe ser algún ritual de despedida suyo.

—No te engañes, Moony —dijo James, que aceptó su segundo turno con el cigarrillo y primero lo balanceó en sus dedos—. Nadie va besando a virtuales desconocidos por la calle del modo en que lo hizo contigo aquella primera vez que pasó por aquí.

—Recién habíamos tenido sexo —le recordó Remus—, así que de desconocidos nada. Su boca había estado en peores lugares que mi boca, así que seguro no le importó un último beso.

—Por eso la parte de virtual —enfatizó su amigo, que con una última calada le entregó a Remus los restos de tabaco para que éste los rematara—. Da igual. Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, no finjas demencia.

—Exacto —se unió Lily a su esposo—. Al final serás tú quien elija qué hacer. Así que... ¿Aceptarás su invitación a tomar un té o no?

«Oh, qué mariconería», pensó Remus con buen humor y las comisuras de los labios curvados en una sombra de sonrisa. De la respuesta ni hablar. Era obvio por cuál opción se iba a decantar.

Sin fumar una última vez porque de pronto ya no tuvo la necesidad, Remus dobló su pierna y apagó la colilla en la suela de su zapato.

No lo dijo, pero la respuesta era clara: Tendría una cita para tomar el té con Sirius Black.

De vuelta en casa, Remus se preparó una taza de té antes de dormir, y por simple capricho le tomó una fotografía y se la envió a Sirius.

RL: [Imagen: Una taza pintada a mano y con la torpeza que sólo un niño puede conseguir. Llena de té color oscuro y con volutas de vapor ascendiendo en formas caprichosas. De fondo, una mesa de madera.]

RL: Es negro.

RL: También es mi favorito.

RL: Se puede decir que tengo un tipo.

Remus no esperaba la respuesta de Sirius. Eran poco más de las diez, y aunque seguro que Sirius no se iba temprano a la cama porque a la mañana siguiente tenía una clase de seminario por impartir a primera hora como hacía él, Remus dio por sentado que tendría noticias suyas hasta al menos un par de horas después.

Estaba en un error.

SB: Buena elección. Excelente diría.

SB: Linda taza, por cierto. ¿Un regalo?

RL: Sí. Del primer día del padre.

SB: De tu hijo Teddy, ¿correcto?

RL: Así es.

RL: Respecto a salir a tomar té. ¿Conoces tú algún sitio que valga la pena?

RL: A menos que hayas cambiado de idea.

SB: No.

SB: No a lo segundo.

SB: Conozco el sitio perfecto para ir a beber té.

SB: Es la tienda de un compañero del colegio.

SB: Wormtail’s. ¿Te suena de algo?

SB: [Ubicación de una cafetería llamada Wormtail’s]

Con interés descubrió Remus que la cafetería que Sirius sugería se encontraba a la mitad entre su casa y la universidad. No tan retirado de la propia casa de Sirius, aunque no exactamente cerca tampoco. Remus además vio la fachada del edificio, y leyó un par de reseñas que elogiaban sus variedades de té y la comida simple que se podía pedir ahí.

RL: Parece un sitio agradable.

SB: Lo es.

SB: ¿Podríamos ir esta semana?

SB: Sin presiones, sólo si es posible.

SB: Sé que mañana es viernes y quizá ya hayas hecho tus planes...

Remus consideró mentir y prolongar la espera de su primera cita para crear expectación, ¿pero qué sentido tenía? No era él una quinceañera haciéndose la difícil ni Sirius un chico que contaría cada día faltante en su calendario. Al contrario, ambos eran adultos, y con un tiempo limitado del que podían disponer. Remus volvería a tener a Teddy el sábado en la mañana cuando Dora pasara a dejarlo para la siguiente semana, y después su tiempo disponible estaría tan limitado que resultaría imposible reunirse.

Mejor antes que después.

RL: Mañana está bien.

SB: Genial. ¿A las cinco?

RL: A las cinco me va de maravilla.

SB: Como buenos británicos.

Que la verdad fuera dicha, Remus había nacido en país Galés, pero su vida adulta había transcurrido en Londres, y a esas alturas apenas si tenía acento y se había adaptado de mil maravillas a la ciudad.

SB: Ahí te veré sin falta.

RL: Igualmente.

Después intercambiaron despedidas de rigor, y la cita quedó en pie para cumplirse.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y poco a poco Sirius se las ingenia para meterse en la vida de Remus~   
> En lo personal, me gusta ver a Remus y a los Potter mantener esa amistad de años y al mismo tiempo tener a Harry mayorcito para que no sea Teddy versión 2.0 en la trama. ¿Y qué se apuestan a que no soy la única con esa opinión? *Guiño* Próxima amistad Sirius/Harry~   
> Como siempre, nos vemos el jueves con comentarios o el domingo sin, y graxie por su apoyo :) Me hace muy feliz saber qué les gusta del fic y qué no.  
> Besucos~!


	4. 4.- «Tan joven que resulta inapropiado...»

**4.- «Tan joven que resulta inapropiado...»**

Remus se había hecho una idea de la cita que tendría con Sirius aquel viernes en una casa de té.

En primer lugar, había dado por sentado que elegirían una mesita cualquiera y pedirían dos tazas con las que iniciar un almuerzo tardío o una cena temprana según fuera su condición. Beberían, comerían, tendrían una charla amena y... Del resto sólo podía suponer que harían clic, ¿pero sería suficiente para sugerir un segundo encuentro?

O mejor aún, ¿prolongar el que ya tenían?

Dora no dejaría a Teddy con Remus sino hasta la mañana siguiente, así que éste tenía a su disposición las horas previas antes del arribo de su hijo para hacer con ellas lo que le viniera en gana, y en concreto él esperaba que Sirius estuviera incluido en ellas.

Y no es que Remus hubiera hecho planes directos de seducir a Sirius y terminar con él en la cama, pero si ese era su destino, ¿quién era él para negarse?

Así que a lo largo de la jornada Remus se pasó la mitad del tiempo pensando en sus clases, en los seminarios, en la pila de exámenes que tenía por revisar para ese fin de semana, los apuntes que algún día quería convertir en un libro, y la reunión de consejo técnico programada para la semana entrante en donde decidirían los fondos semestrales del departamento, y la otra mitad... En Sirius.

El mismísimo Sirius que si se distraía se colaba en sus pensamientos y le hacía perder el hilo de sus palabras, como le pasó en sus clases hasta que al final anunció que ese día saldrían temprano, y dejó un par de lecturas para el lunes.

—El día no podría terminar antes, ¿eh, Rem? —Lo saludó Marlene de pasada cuando se encontraron en el pasillo, y Remus asintió apurado mientras consultaba su reloj y con ansiedad corroboraba que todavía quedaban horas antes de su cita.

En balde se forzó Remus a revisar papelería en su oficina porque su mente volvía a Sirius, y con creciente nerviosismo sus razones para tener una cita se torcían y deformaban hasta el punto en que ya casi se convencía de no presentarse, esgrimir una excusa de fuerza de mayor, y no volver a quedar con él.

La naturaleza de su relación como miembros de la misma universidad le inquietaba, y aunque la escuela no tenía reglas explícitas al respecto a menos que el miembro del profesorado y el alumno compartieran una clase y hubiera sospecha de un trato preferencial, Remus no conseguía sacudirse de encima la vaga sensación de estar haciendo algo ilegal y de lo que debería sentirse avergonzado.

La culpa la tenía de manera indirecta Dora, que desde su separación había salido con hombres mayores y ni una sola vez había considerado tener una cita con un hombre menor. Para ella, la cuestión de la edad y su profesión la colocaba en un predicamento donde necesitaba la madurez de un compañero, y ni en un millón de años la encontrarían saliendo con un individuo que fuera menor que ella aunque fuera por un par de años.

Mucho menos la mitad de su vida.

«Bueno, no exactamente», contó Remus la diferencia de años entre él y Sirius. Ya que éste tenía veintidós y Remus frisaba los cuarenta y tres («Pero todavía no, todavía tengo cuarenta y dos», se recordó éste con alivio) la separación era de veinte años.

Dos décadas.

O dicho con mayor sencillez, una buena porción de su vida donde él y Dora habían sido felices, tenido un hijo, él obtenido su doctorado en historia, un divorcio, una piedra en el riñón durante sus treinta, una hipoteca y suficientes canas como para que el título de profesor no le quedara ridículo colgado al cuello.

Costaba creer que mientras Remus estaba por graduarse como Sirius ahora estaba en ese punto de su vida, éste apenas estaba por nacer o era un bebé de pecho, y cuanto más lo pensaba más inquietante le resultaba la perspectiva de reunirse con él en una cafetería llamada Wormtail’s y tener una primera cita para la que de pronto ya no se sentía nada preparado de sobrellevar.

Pero, dos mensajes en sucesión pusieron un alto total a su pánico.

Por un lado Lily, a quien le había contado durante una llamada la razón por la cual no podía acompañarla en la tarde a comprarle a James un regalo y de paso le había deseado la mejor de las suertes.

LP: ¡Suerte en tu cita de hoy! ¡Conquístalo!

LP: Aunque si es cierto lo que James y Harry dicen de verte besarlo frente a nuestra casa, esa batalla ya está ganada a medias, ¿eh?

El otro mensaje fue del propio Sirius, que le envió primero una fotografía y después un texto.

SB: [Imagen: Un cuaderno de dibujo repleto de taches y áreas mal borradas. Es reconocible un cuerpo femenino a medias, pero el trazo es descuidado, y los detalles nulos.]

SB: Las clases de dibujo anatómico libre resultan siempre un muermo total.

SB: Sólo me gusta dibujar desnudos cuando el cuerpo es de mi interés, pero eso seguro ya lo sabes...

Oh, y vaya que era así. Remus se mordió el labio inferior para no sonreír, pero fue en vano mientras su mente le transportó de vuelta a su casa, donde todavía no tenía un lugar definido para _su_ cuadro (en más de un sentido) que había comprado y del que no sabía si sentirse orgulloso o mantener cautela por su contenido.

Costaba creerlo, pero apenas había sido poseedor de aquella obra por menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, pero su vida ya había dado un giro radical y al parecer no había marcha atrás.

Con dedos ligeramente sudados, Remus escribió de vuelta:

RL: ¿Eso significa que tienes mucha o poca práctica?

SB: No me llamaría experto, pero...

SB: Sé reconocer cuando el material vale la pena ser inmortalizado en papel.

Y con el corazón desbocado y multiplicado anhelo porque ya fueran las cinco, Remus paladeó aquellas palabras sin parar hasta la hora de su cita.

La cafetería donde Sirius lo había citado (Wormtail’s, que por el nombre daba la impresión de jamás poder pasar el examen de sanidad) resultó mucho más acogedora de lo que a primera impresión creía uno. El local era de tamaño medio, con abundantes mesitas dobles y sencillas según las necesidades de la clientela, y contaba con una vasta selección de tés, sándwiches y bocadillos ligeros para acompañar la estancia.

Sirius saludó con familiaridad a la mesera que los guió a un rincón del local, lejos de las ventanas, y en confidencia le contó a Remus que esa era su amiga Emmeline.

—Ella también va a la universidad —dijo Sirius, y ante la repentina tensión de Remus, le explicó que en otra facultad muy alejada de la suya, por lo que no debía preocuparse de que lo reconocieran.

Más liberado del peso de tener que cuidarse de quiénes podían verlos e interpretar correctamente que hacían ahí juntos, Remus aceptó de Sirius la sugerencia de un sándwich de pavo y pepino que éste declaró como de sus favoritos, y a su vez pidió uno con lonchas de lechón y mermelada de fresa

Remus había dado por sentado dos situaciones que podrían dominar a lo largo de su cita.

En la primera, el clic que él y Sirius habían compartido en las dos ocasiones anteriores no aparecía y pasaban la siguiente hora bebiendo té y comiendo para llenar los huecos vacíos de una conversación moribunda.

En la segunda... Se comportaban justo como hacían en esos instantes, charlando animadamente de todo y nada antes de centrarse en un tema (en este caso del cine, y de todas aquellas películas con alimentos que despertaran su interés) y apasionarse hasta que de pronto iban por su tercera taza de té y consideraban que era tarde porque el local no tardaría en echarlos y cerrar.

—Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo —comentó Remus luego de pedir la cuenta, y al volver la mesera fue Sirius quien depositó en el platillo el dinero e instó a la chica de tomar el cambio—. ¿Cuánto te debo?

—Nada —respondió Sirius, que se había puesto en pie y se ponía de nueva cuenta su chaqueta—. Esta cita corre por mi cuenta.

—¿Sabes que no soy una chica a la que debas de pagarle las consumiciones, verdad? —Le recordó Remus, pero Sirius insistió.

—No, déjalo estar. He vendido un cuadro, mi obra maestra, con un hermoso hombre desnudo en mi cama, así que tengo libras de sobra para gastar.

Remus arqueó la ceja en clara referencia a su situación, pero se guardó su opinión. En lo que a él respectaba, el dinero era de Sirius, y lo que quisiera hacer con cada libra que ahora le pertenecía era su asunto, incluso si de pronto decidía financiar una cita de esa manera con él.

A la salida del local, donde el frío mordía con encono cualquier porción de piel expuesta, Sirius volvió a hablar.

—Es aquí la parte donde dices algo como: “¿Cuántas libras estás dispuesto a gastar?” y yo diría algo que suena a “Todas” para impresionarte.

—¿Realmente todas?

—Puede ser.

Remus silbó con admiración. —¿Es que no necesitas el dinero?

—No exactamente.

—Ah, ya tenía yo esa impresión —dijo Remus para sí, y ante la expresión desconcertada de Sirius, explicó—: Es la ropa, la actitud, la... No sé. No das la impresión de ser un pobre estudiante con un trabajo malpagado de medio tiempo y luchando por conseguir hacer que no te corten la factura de la electricidad el mes entrante.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no. ¿Lo dices desde tu experiencia?

—Básicamente sí —confesó Remus—. Londres siempre ha sido un sitio caro para vivir, y cuando estudiaba la universidad mis padres sólo podían permitirse pagar una porción de mi vida aquí. El resto corría por mi cuenta.

—Mmm, ya veo —murmuró Sirius, rascándose la esquina de la nariz—. Mi familia es... Ellos tienen... El dinero no es un problema, incluso cuando estamos disgustados y apenas nos hablamos. Como ahora.

—¿Con Regulus también?

—Oh no, él es punto y aparte. Reggie es siempre el intermediario entre mis padres y yo. Realmente él debió de haber sido el primogénito y no yo. A él le va mejor que yo en esos asuntos, pero la naturaleza decidió lo contrario.

—Al menos lo tienes como hermano y está de tu parte.

—Ajá, es genial. ¿También tienes hermanos?

—No, soy hijo único, pero tengo un mejor amigo que es como si lo fuera. Prongs. Se llama James, pero Prongs es su apodo.

—Es... peculiar.

—Él me llama Moony.

—Ah, por esa mancha en forma de luna en tu trasero.

—Pensé que no la habías visto.

—Claro que sí. De haber dormido del lado opuesto en mi cama, la habría dibujado en el cuadro.

Sumiéndose de vuelta en la conversación y sin dar muestras ninguno de los dos de ponerle fin, Sirius acompañó a Remus hasta donde éste tenía su automóvil, y después le sujetó la manga de la chaqueta como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

—Remus... —Lo llamó con una voz cargada de deseo, ronca, apenas un susurro, pero Remus replicó con un tono idéntico imposible de disimular.

—Sirius...

El resto requirió de diálogo mínimo. Bastó una mirada para que Remus asintiera, y después Sirius rebuscara en su bolsillo la llave de su piso y se la entregara.

—Dejé la motocicleta a un par de calles de aquí...

—Te acercaré en el auto —propuso Remus, y el agarre de Sirius pasó de ser de la manga de su chaqueta a su muñeca, con el pulgar rozando la cara interna de su brazo.

—Tengo que pasar a la farmacia a comprar condones y más lubricante —dijo de manera tentativa, como si todavía no creyera su suerte de tener a Remus aceptando ir con él a casa—. Puedes entrar directo a mi habitación y esperarme, ¿sí? No tardaré...

Por primera vez, Remus se mostró dubitativo, y con todo... Apretó fuerte el manojo de llaves que Sirius le había entregado y que ahora no quería dejar ir.

Una cita que terminaba con ellos dos temprano, un viernes en la noche en la cama no podía ser tan terrible, y sin embargo Remus no podía sacudirse de encima la sensación de estar cometiendo una locura de la que no tardaría en arrepentirse por su premura.

Sirius lo resolvió por él al besarlo de lleno en los labios, corto, intenso, rápido, y dejarlo con ganas de más.

—Lo juro —prometió—. Haré que cualquier espera valga la pena.

Y porque no lo dudaba, Remus asintió.

Tras dejar a Sirius en la calle donde había estacionado su motocicleta, Remus condujo hasta la sección residencial donde vivía Sirius, y comprobó con alivio que recordaba la casa exacta y que por la ventana no se veía ninguna luz encendida. De camino y con una erección abultándole bajo los pantalones, Remus se había repetido infinidad de excusas plausibles de por qué lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era una buena idea, y en silencio había hecho un pacto consigo mismo: Si la casa era para ellos dos, entraría con la llave y aguardaría por Sirius en su habitación. Si en cambio Regulus se encontraba en casa, se limitaría a dejar las llaves en el buzón y enviaría un mensaje disculpándose.

Tan simple como eso. Y el destino pareció estar de su parte cuando consiguió estacionarse justo frente a la casa y el sitio le resultó tan familiar como si hubiera estado ahí antes.

Que técnicamente hacía había sido. Una entrada ebrio y una salida con una resaca de espanto, pero Remus ignoró ambas reminiscencias al cruzar el camino de piedra hasta la entrada, y con facilidad introducir la llave, girarla, y abrir la puerta.

Adentro la casa permanecía a oscuras, y Remus tanteó hasta dar con el interruptor de la luz.

La iluminación no fue lo único que asaltó sus sentidos, sino también el olfato entremezclado de Sirius, y otra fragancia que se le asemejaba bastante y que sólo podía ser de Regulus.

Remus cerró la puerta tras de sí, y tras descalzarse de las botas sucias y quitarse el abrigo y la bufanda, murmuró una disculpa a los espíritus de la casa por introducirse ahí de esa manera (con permiso y todo, pero siempre era raro hacer algo así) y se dirigió con paso veloz a la habitación que recordaba como la de Sirius.

A diferencia de su estancia anterior, esta vez reinaba un orden mayor, con la cama tendida y sólo un par de cuadernos en un escritorio del rincón. Remus gravitó en su dirección, y no se sorprendió al descubrir que eran blocs de dibujo donde Sirius había plasmado sus últimos trabajos.

—Oh, hay talento en verdad —murmuró Remus para sí al pasar algunas páginas antes de que cayera sobre él la noción de estar cotilleando donde no tenía permiso, y devolvió el cuaderno a su lugar.

Sentarse a la cama parecía la opción más lógica. Después de todo, era ahí donde terminaría esa velada, pero Remus consideró hacerlo una grosería si su dueño no estaba presente, así que sacó la silla de su espacio en el escritorio y se sentó ahí.

Su reloj de bolsillo apenas marcaba dos minutos desde su arribo, y sólo los cielos sabrían cuántos más antes de que Sirius completara sus compras y volviera, así que no tardó Remus en estar de vuelta en pie y husmeando en su librero por alguna lectura.

La colección de libros de Sirius era amplia y variada para alguien que rentaba y dedicaba su vida al arte, pero éste demostró tener una pasión por ciertos clásicos, como las obras completas de Sherlock Holmes, unos cuantos libros en francés que ni se molestó en traducir los títulos, y también tomos de manga que escogió al azar y que le sorprendieron por la variedad del dibujo.

Por último, Remus se decantó por un libro de poesía contemporánea, y con satisfacción volvió a su silla a leer una colección de piezas que versaban del ‘amor que no requiere de un nombre’. Era una antología, y con la homosexualidad como tema central, no tardó en acaparar su atención y abstraerlo por completo.

Sólo la llegada de Sirius a su propia casa lo hizo alzar la vista del libro cuando éste abrió la puerta con impaciencia, y suspiró de alivio al encontrarlo ahí.

—¿Pensaste que me había marchado? —Preguntó Remus al dejar el libro en el escritorio.

Sirius tiró la bolsa con su compra en la cama, y después se arrodilló frente a Remus y sujetó sus manos, mirándolo con adoración. —Creí... Tuve un presentimiento y di por sentado que no vendrías. Que pasarías de largo, y en el mejor de los casos dejarías la llave en el buzón o algo así.

Remus omitió mencionar que ese había sido su plan, así que en lugar de confirmar sus temores, dijo:

—Pero estoy aquí.

Y en el aquí y el ahora del que todavía no sabían mucho dónde y cuándo más los involucraría, dieron rienda suelta a su deseo por el otro y disfrutaron a sus anchas del tiempo que tenían para estar juntos.

—Quédate —murmuró Sirius en algún punto poco después de medianoche, su cuerpo tibio al contacto directo del de Remus, los dos bajo las mantas y absortos en una sesión de caricias post-coitales.

De ruido de fondo tenían sus respiraciones elaboradas, el frufrú de las mantas al moverse, sus jadeos, y la versión en vinyl de Rubber Soul. Había sido Sirius quien sorprendiera a Remus con música, luego que del sexo volviera con una toalla húmeda para limpiarlos a ambos, y de entre una colección nada desdeñable escogiera aquel disco en particular.

—Es mi favorito —explicó con sencillez, y aunque ninguno de los dos pertenecía a esa época, coincidieron con que The Beatles eran inmortales y sólo por eso valía la pena escucharlos a consciencia y de inicio a final.

Pese a la excelente música y a la aún más maravillosa compañía, Remus no tardó en repetir que tenía que marcharse.

—¿No puedes quedarte a pasar la noche?

—Teddy —dijo Remus como si eso lo explicara todo, y en parte lo hacía. Sirius se aferró a él con más fuerza por unos segundos, posicionando un beso en la primera superficie de piel que quedó a su alcance, antes de aflojar su agarre y cederle permiso para partir.

Remus en verdad habría deseado quedarse. La cama de Sirius, aunque estrecha, era perfecta para ambos, y sus cuerpos parecían embonar como piezas de rompecabezas. Ahí donde las rodillas huesudas de Remus alguna vez habían fastidiado a Dora, a Sirius en cambio le quedaban perfecta para sus corvas. Y viceversa. Porque en algún punto de la velada Sirius pegó sus pies helados a sus pantorrillas y Remus agradeció la frescura para su piel casi siempre a fuego vivo.

—¿Ha vuelto a quedarse en casa de tus amigos? —Preguntó Sirius con simpleza, y Remus se apartó un poco.

—No, con mi exesposa. —Una pausa—. Tenemos custodia compartida. Y mañana comienza de vuelta mi semana con él.

—Oh...

—Lo llevamos bien —dijo Remus en ademán defensivo, incluso si Sirius no se había entrometido como otras personas antes en su vida—. Cuando nos separamos, de vuelta cuando firmamos los papeles del divorcio, acordamos en quedar como amigos, por Teddy.

—¿Y ha funcionado?

—Unas veces mejor que otras; ahora es más sencillo de lo que en un inicio lo fue —admitió Remus, que no conseguía forzarse a mentir cuando se encontraba en presencia de Sirius—. Algunas cosas nunca serán fáciles.

Sirius analizó sus palabras unos segundos, y después preguntó: —¿Como esto? —Y con una mano señaló la inexistente distancia entre ellos dos, pero aludiendo la naturaleza homosexual de su relación.

—Especialmente esto —confirmó Remus—. No fue la causa final de nuestro divorcio, pero contribuyó en cierta medida a que nos rindiéramos. Quizá a tiempo. Pero eso nunca lo sabremos con certeza.

—Lo siento —murmuró Sirius, que no hesitó en pasarle los dedos por el cabello y acariciarle la cabeza—. Mis padres jamás se divorciaron ni nada por el estilo, incluso aunque les habría hecho bien seguir ese camino... Debe ser duro.

—Teddy lo lleva bien, pero gracias —dijo Remus, pensando que quienes más sufrían eran él y Dora al tener que compartir al hijo que desde su nacimiento había sido el eje de sus vidas.

—¿Cuántos años tiene Teddy?

—En abril cumplirá doce.

—Abril —repitió Sirius con tono adormilado, y nuevamente recordó Remus que debía marcharse.

—Es tarde —dijo al apartar las mantas, y nada le resultó más difícil que retirarse de la tibieza de Sirius y enfrentarse a la habitación fría y en penumbras.

Rubber Soul estaba en In My Life, y la melancolía de la canción, sumada al clima lluvioso que se había desatado en las últimas horas colocó a Remus en una situación en donde el deseo amenazaba con imperar sobre la razón.

—¿Y si te quedas? —Sugirió Sirius de nueva cuenta, apoyándose sobre su codo y planteando una posibilidad—. ¿A qué horas debes ir por Teddy?

—Dora lo llevará a casa a las ocho.

—Entonces te levantaré a las siete. ¿No mencionaste que vivías cerca? Prometo enviarte a casa con waffles y té en el estómago.

—No sé...

—Sin presiones —dijo Sirius—, sólo pensé que lo estábamos pasando bien, y que podríamos disfrutar de esto un poco más.

Sentado a la orilla de la cama y dispuesto a buscar sus calcetines en el revoltijo de ropa que había quedado en el suelo, Remus reconsideró sus opciones. Vestirse de vuelta con la ropa ya carente de calor humano, volver a una casa vacía y pasar una noche en vela mientras repasaba las horas compartidas al lado de Sirius, o... Quedarse. Simplemente volver a la cama, bajo las mantas, al abrazo de Sirius, que no había hecho nada más que mostrarse agradecido por su compañía a base de demostraciones en las que el placer se superponía a otras sensaciones.

La decisión no era fácil, y a la vez lo era.

Remus se atrevió a una media sonrisa. —Pero no tengo mi pijama ni mi cepillo de dientes.

—Ya te dejaré uno. Suponiendo que volverás...

Y si hacía referencia al pijama o al cepillo de dientes, a Remus poco le importó.

En su lugar, volvió al abrazo de Sirius.

Sirius no sólo despachó a Remus la mañana siguiente a su casa con el estómago lleno y un termo de té repleto que insistió en prestarle, sino también que también le entregó un recipiente con más waffles y la modesta proposición de compartirlos con Teddy.

—Así no tendrás que cocinarle el desayuno esta mañana —dijo con una sonrisa tímida, la primera que Remus le conocía, y que le hizo bajar la guardia y aceptar el ofrecimiento.

Fue así como apenas una hora después, luego de haber intercambiado con Dora algunos pormenores de Teddy y su semana, Remus y su hijo se encontraran en la cocina comiendo waffles con abundante miel.

—¡ _Eftán delifiosos_ , papá! —Exclamó Teddy con la boca llena y las comisuras manchadas de miel.

Remus le ofreció una servilleta, comiendo él una segunda ración de la que no se lamentaba, porque en verdad Sirius tenía talento para cocinar waffles, y su habilidad para hacerlos crujientes y a la vez húmedos era una que en esos momentos le envidiaba.

—¿Dónde los compraste?

—Los preparó un amigo.

—¿Tu nuevo novio?

—No —dijo Remus, de pronto agitado pero disimulando bien—. Un amigo.

—Mamá dirá que es un novio.

—Entonces no le digas a mamá, porque es un amigo.

—¿Vino a cocinarlos aquí?

—Bueno, no... —Remus ganó tiempo bebiendo del termo que Sirius le había prestado, y los ojos de Teddy no pasaron por alto que era diferente al que su papá tenía en la alacena—. Los preparó en su casa.

—¿Anoche?

—Esta mañana.

—Ya veo —dijo Teddy, cortando una pieza más de waffle y metiéndosela completa a la boca—. ¿Entonces te quedaste a dormir con él?

—¿Se lo contarás a mamá?

—Sólo si es tu novio —respondió Teddy, y agregó en voz baja—: Se lo prometí.

Remus sopesó sus opciones, y porque su política de paternidad había sido siempre contar la verdad y afrontar las consecuencias a fueran buenas o malas para sus intereses, incluso si eso implicaba que Teddy lloraría al descubrir antes que sus compañeros que Papa Noel era un invento de los padres o que su familia se había desintegrado y posiblemente papá tendría igual que mamá un novio, al final decidió contar una versión matizada de la realidad.

—Sirius no es mi novio, pero ayer salimos juntos a una cita y pasamos a su casa. Yo estaba cansado y me quedé a dormir. Eso es todo.

—¿Todo de todo? —Presionó Teddy, que desde siempre había estado enterado de las peculiaridades del sexo y trataba el tema con normalidad.

—No hablemos más del tema, mejor cuéntame cómo te fue en tu presentación de ayer. ¿Conseguiste calificación máxima?

Teddy resopló. No toleraba bien ser tratado como un adulto y luego como un crío, pero sabía mejor que insistir cuando su papá no estaba dispuesto a ello, así que siguió atiborrándose de waffles mientras contaba los hechos trascendentales de su semana y mencionaba de pasada las tareas que tenía por cumplir para ese fin de semana.

—Papá —dijo Teddy una vez que llevó su plato al fregadero y entre él y Remus se encargaron de lavarlos y secarlos para guardar—. ¿Sirius también es profesor en tu universidad?

—No.

—Ok. —Teddy se esmeró con la toalla y el plato que tenía entre manos—. ¿Es colega del tío James o la tía Lily?

—No. Sirius es... artista.

—Oh.

—¿Entiendes de qué se trata?

—¿Algo como la tía Dorcas?

—Parecido —dijo Remus, que cerró las llaves del fregadero y se secó las manos en una toalla extra—. Sirius también pinta y...

«Oh, carajo», reaccionó Remus de pronto al recordar que el cuadro que le había comprado seguía en la sala.

—Espera un momento... —Le indicó a Teddy, y con prisa entró a la sala, cogió el cuadro, y dispuso a guardarlo fuera del alcance de Teddy en lo más alto de unos estantes empotrados a la pared que tenía ahí. Sólo entonces volvió a respirar tranquilo, y al volver a la cocina, Teddy esperaba por él con una mirada curiosa que se asemejaba bastante a la de Dora durante sus últimos años de matrimonio, la misma que terminó por hacerle confesar que estaba enamorado de Benjy Fenwick...

—¿Ya terminaste con los platos? —Preguntó Remus, cambiando abruptamente de tema, y antes de que Teddy pudiera abrir la boca, sugirió—. ¿Qué tal si subes a tu habitación y desempacas tu maleta?

—Papá...

—Más tarde puede que salgamos al parque, o al cine. Tú elige. Pero ahora mismo necesito... —Y sus siguientes palabras quedaron perdidas en el murmullo.

Teddy lo conocía. Así era como se comportaba Remus cuando los niveles de estrés le subían de golpe, así que no lo presionó. Tras agradecer el desayuno, subió las escaleras a su habitación con su maleta colgando de una mano y golpeteando los escalones.

En otra ocasión, Remus lo había reprendido, pero no esa mañana cuando sacó su móvil y le escribió un mensaje a Sirius.

RL: El cuadro que te compré no deja de ser la causa principal por la que terminaré prematuramente en una tumba.

RL: A Teddy le encantaron los waffles por cierto. Gracias. En la semana me encargaré de hacerte llegar el recipiente.

RL: Y el termo.

Sirius no contestó con rapidez. Con toda certeza, por ser sábado y temprano en la mañana, seguro que había vuelto a la cama a dormir hasta mediodía, así que Remus no se lo tomó en su contra. En su lugar, se dispuso a hacer una lista de posibles lugares en los que podría almacenar el cuadro que Sirius había pintado de él y que ahora más que nunca le abochornaba de pensar colgando en su muro.

No es que el dibujo o la presentación en sí fueran escandalosas. Era un desnudo artístico, en donde sólo el ojo conocedor podría desentrañar la historia detrás del cuerpo, la cama y la posición de absoluto agotamiento en la que estaba retratado, pero... Remus tenía la impresión que colgarlo en su pared sería abrir su alma al mundo. Y él no era esa clase de persona, no gozaba de esa clase de honestidad.

Cualquiera que viniera a interrumpir la privacidad de su hogar con su presencia (y en realidad, ¿quién lo hacía además de Teddy que vivía ahí la mitad de su tiempo y los Potter, por no mencionar la ocasional visita de Dora o algunas amistades un par de veces al mes?) tendría vista privilegiada de un momento vulnerable de Remus, en donde la visión de su cuerpo semidesnudo después del sexo quedaría plasmada en su memoria.

En búsqueda de una solución apresurada, Remus consideró devolverle la pieza a Sirius y pedirle que la guardara en su propia colección. Ya antes le había dicho que no tenía intenciones de venderla, así que podría confiar en que no cambiaría de manos, pero Remus tenía la creciente sensación de que Sirius alcanzaría la fama y el reconocimiento de un gran artista, y que si se fiaba de que ese cuadro jamás saliera a la luz hacia el final de sus vidas como una obra inédita y temprana que se podría subastar por un elevado precio, se llevaría un enorme chasco.

Por optimista que fuera ese panorama, era una posibilidad, y Remus tuvo por un instante el pensamiento aberrante de sólo prenderle fuego y liberarse del peso de su existencia.

Pero no. La mera consideración le disgustaba y la desechó. Tendría que buscar otra solución, que justo llegó a él en la forma de un estruendo.

Asustado por el ruido que de pronto se escuchó en su sala, Remus atrapó _in fraganti_ a Teddy colgando de la repisa más alta de su muro, el nivel inferior colapsado con los libros desperdigados en el piso, y el cuadro en el suelo expuesto a la vista.

—¡Teddy! —Corrió Remus para atraparlo antes de que cayera, y vadeó sus libros sin importarle si pisaba alguno o lo maltrataba. Lo primero era su hijo, a quien ciñó de la cintura y después éste se soltó del estante para abrazarlo.

Era igual a cuando Teddy era pequeño y hacía travesuras. En general, había sido un niño dócil y obediente, similar a él en muchos aspectos, pero también a Dora, y por lo tanto era proclive a la ocasional travesura y a la torpeza.

—Lo siento —masculló Teddy al abrazarse a él—. Sólo quería... Te vi dejar ese papel en el librero, y pensé que podría ser algo interesante...

—¡Pudiste haberte lastimado! —Exclamó Remus al apretar a Teddy fuerte contra su cuerpo, y aunque su hijo era alto y larguirucho para su edad, la sensación de su cuerpo le resultó tan similar como cuando tenía tres años e hizo una hazaña similar al utilizar los cajones de la alacena para buscar dulces y por poco se partió la crisma cuando la madera cedió.

Igual que entonces reaccionó Remus con preocupación, postergando cualquier traza de enojo para después.

—Lo siento —murmuró Teddy cuando Remus por fin lo posicionó en el piso y lo dejó ir—. Creí que los estantes aguantarían mi peso.

—Esos estantes estaban desde que compramos la casa, Teddy. No debiste de haber subido ahí. Por seguridad y por respeto a mis objetos personales. ¿En qué estabas pensando? —El enojó por fin alcanzó a Remus, y el labio inferior de Teddy comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente—. Hey...

—Lo siento —volvió a repetir Teddy, y mantuvo la vista gacha—. Yo sólo... No pensé que... No era mi intención... ¡Oh, papá!

Remus resopló. —Da igual. Ha sido en parte también mi culpa por no guardar mis cosas a tiempo. —Remus extendió la mano y le limpió a Teddy la mejilla, por donde una gruesa lágrima le había corrido—. No hay más daños que los materiales, Teddy, pero tendrás que limpiar esto. Más tarde tendremos que salir a comprar nuevos estantes, pero mientras tanto espero que recojas los libros y te encargues de poner esto en orden. ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, papá.

—Y supongo que... Bueno, si tanta curiosidad sentías... —Dijo Remus, que se agachó a recoger el cuadro y le dio media vuelta antes de extendérselo a Teddy—. Puedes verlo.

Teddy lo recibió en sus manos y lo examinó con atención tras limpiarse los ojos repetidas veces con la manga de su camiseta. En un silencio que asemejaba al de Remus cuando éste trabajaba con documentos antiguos y de gran valor para su investigación. Teddy frunció el ceño y paseó la mirada por el cuadro absorbiendo cada uno de sus detalles y olvidando que el tiempo a su alrededor continuaba su marcha.

Remus toleró los largos minutos que Teddy se tomó para llegar a un veredicto, y después, sus palabras casi le resultaron anticlimáticas.

—Eres tú. —No una pregunta, sino una afirmación—. ¿Sirius lo dibujó y pinto?

—Sí.

—¿Posaste para él?

—No exactamente.

—Pareces dormido.

—Lo estaba.

—¿Es su habitación? Porque no parece la tuya.

—Es la de él.

—Mmm...

—¿Se lo contarás a mamá?

—¿Le contarás tú lo del estante?

Remus suspiró. Para bien o para mal, sus relaciones con Teddy podían no ceñirse del todo a lo que se esperaba de un padre con su hijo. Lo intentaba, en verdad que sí, pero a Dora le ocurría lo mismo: Simplemente habían tratado a Teddy como un miembro más de su familia, y en lugar de un sitio como hijo, había resultado para ambos en una mezcla híbrida que además lo convertía en una especie de igual. No del todo cuando todavía le exigían que se fuera a la cama temprano y respetara las poquísimas reglas impuestas para él, pero en general, habían caído en la costumbre de tratarlo como un pequeño adulto, y a su vez Teddy había respondido actuando a la altura de su papel.

Genial cuando Remus hablaba de su hijo con otras amistades que también tenían críos de su edad y no tenía quejas ni de su comportamiento o calificaciones, pero terrible cuando debía actuar como padre e imponer su autoridad en una situación que lo ameritaba.

—Sí. Porque además tendré que castigarte por dos semanas, y mamá tendrá que hacerte cumplir el castigo también en su casa.

Teddy resopló pero no puso queja alguna con el castigo. —Ok. De todos modos, no le diré nada a mamá de Sirius. Técnicamente dijo que lo hiciera si tenías un novio, y Sirius aún no lo es, ¿correcto?

—No, y no nos adelantemos a los hechos —dijo Remus—. Por ahora sólo... nos hemos visto un par de veces y hemos tenido una cita.

«Y como cinco orgasmos», pensó Remus, pero eran esas porciones de su vida romántica las que iba a conservar para sí al menos hasta que Teddy fuera mayor.

—¿Lo conoceré?

—Ni idea.

—¿Y cómo es él?

«Joven», atacó de nuevo la voz interna de Remus. «Tan joven que resulta inapropiado...»

—Alto —dijo en su lugar—. Divertido. Te caería bien.

—Me gustaría conocerlo.

—Ya veremos...

Que como promesa, se cumplió más pronto de lo que cualquiera de los dos pensara posible.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si leyeron entre líneas, poco a poco se perfila que los Black no son la familia ideal y Sirius prefiere mantener sus distancias. Y Teddy es travieso, ¿no? Pero esa curiosidad suya le ayudará a Remus en el siguiente capítulo. Como siempre, nos vemos el domingo (con comentarios) o el próximo jueves (sin). Graxie por leer~


	5. 5.- LP: Si Sirius te hace feliz...

**5.- LP: Si Sirius te hace feliz...**

  


Remus tuvo en la tarde noticias de Sirius.

  


SB: Acabo de despertar. Mis sábanas todavía huelen a ti :)

SB: Me alegra que mis waffles triunfaran con Teddy, y no te preocupes por los recipientes. Ha sido mi plan maestro para volverte a ver.

SB: ¿Qué harán hoy tú y Teddy?

  


En respuesta, Remus le envió la fotografía de su carrito de compra, donde se podían ver los estantes de madera con los que pensaba suplir los que Teddy había destruido en su intento de escalada a mano libre en su librero.

  


RL: Trabajo manual.

RL: Ese cuadro trajo más consecuencias de las que esperaba en mi hogar.

SB: Ouch.

SB: ¿Pero qué pasó exactamente?

  


Remus le dio una versión pormenorizada de los hechos, incluido el castigo al que Teddy estaba ahora sometido y que incluiría cancelar su salida al cine porque se pasarían el resto del sábado tratando de poner orden a su sala y el desorden que ahora ahí reinaba.

  


SB: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

SB: Soy bueno con las manos.

SB: Y con las herramientas también ;)

  


En la fila para pagar y con Teddy preguntando por enésima vez si Remus estaba seguro de cómo utilizar un taladro sin acabar con la pared llena de orificios inútiles para los estantes, éste reconsideró sus opciones y optó por aquella que de pronto le resultaba la más seductora a sus intereses.

  


RL: ¿Realmente sabes colocar estantes o sólo estás jugando?

SB: ¿No es mi nombre prueba suficiente?

SB: LO JURO.

SB: Puedo instalar esos estantes en menos de una hora y casi con los ojos cerrados.

SB: Garantía de satisfacción total o te devolveré... No sé. El dinero que podría haberte costado la reparación si llamaras a alguien.

SB: Entonces, ¿qué dices?

  


En respuesta, Remus le escribió su dirección y le mencionó que estaría ahí en aproximadamente una hora.

Y apenas presionar el botón de enviado, rompió a sudar a pesar del clima.

De si hacía o no lo correcto, ya lo sabría en cuenta regresiva dentro de aproximadamente sesenta minutos.

  


Teddy fue el primero en notar la moto estacionada frente a su casa, y de reojo comprobó Remus que era el modelo que Sirius conducía, incluidos también los dos cascos que le acompañaban y que no mostraban señales de su dueño por ningún lado.

Remus estacionó el automóvil en la cochera, y al bajar del automóvil gritó Teddy que había una persona sentada en su porche.

—Está fumando —dijo su hijo, arrugando un poco la nariz—. ¿Lo conoces?

Inhalando hondo para armarse de valor, Remus asintió. —Sí. Ese es Sirius.

—¿Sirius? —Y el reconocimiento del nombre hizo que Teddy bajara del automóvil, y sin molestarse en cerrar la portezuela, se acercara a su encuentro.

Remus se decantó por una actitud más relajada al primero abrir la cajuela y bajar sus compras, incluidos los estantes que había hecho cortar en la tienda y que sólo necesitaban de una mano experta en su instalación.

En eso se encontraba cuando Teddy volvió, trayendo a Sirius consigo (ya sin un cigarro aunque el aroma a tabaco todavía rodeándolo) y hablando a mil por hora de la manera en la que se había roto el librero y que era la razón para que esa tarde no salieran al cine, pues estaba cumpliendo una penitencia por su travesura.

—Tenía que haber consecuencias por tus acciones —le recordó Remus a Teddy al entregarle una bolsa con material y que su hijo aceptó sin rechistar—. Pero te diré algo, si terminamos temprano, todavía podemos ir a la última función. Seguirás castigado por el resto de las dos semanas, pero si ayudas hoy al menos el castigo te será leve.

—Vale —accedió Teddy, y con su propio juego de llaves en la mano se alejó en dirección a la casa para abrir.

—¿Necesitas una mano? —Ofreció Sirius a ayudar a Remus con las tablas de madera, y éste asintió.

—Siento haberte hecho venir para realizar trabajo manual. Es sólo que yo soy un negado total para todo esto. El mito de los profesores de tiempo completo es cierto: Somos unos inútiles cuando se trata de las reparaciones del hogar.

—Mejor para mí —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa fácil—. Me sirve de pretexto para verte de nuevo, serte útil y conocer tu casa.

—Oh.

—Y también a Teddy —finalizó Sirius—. Se parece a ti, aunque seguro que te lo han dicho antes.

—En numerosas ocasiones. Sólo un poco en el carácter se parece a Dora, pero por el resto no tengo dudas de que es hijo de mi sangre.

—Al menos puedes estar tranquilo, será igual atractivo que tú incluso después de sus cuarenta...

—Mientras no herede también mis canas —masculló Remus, atusándose un poco los rizos, en los que podía apreciarse una buena porción de cabello blanco. Desgraciadamente, aunque Remus todavía conservaba una gran parte de cabello castaño arena, eran amplias las áreas donde el cabello blanco había hecho ya su aparición. Una herencia Lupin que con toda certeza Teddy sufriría ya desde sus veintes.

—Le sentarán bien, justo como a ti —flirteó de nueva cuenta Sirius, y Remus encontró como una salida a sus halagos el cerrar la cajuela y con señas indicarle que entraran a la casa.

—Uhm, pasa y siéntete cómodo —le indicó Remus a Sirius una vez que cruzaron el dintel de entrada y éste se encontró dentro—. Por favor ignora el desorden...

La frase, tan arraigada en su lenguaje, hizo a Remus torcer el gesto porque era justo lo que diría su madre al recibir visitas. Era una tontería, pero le hizo pensar en que se estaba comportando como lo hacían sus padres, y de pronto la diferencia de edad entre él y Sirius le resultó casi insoportable.

Sirius por si parte no hizo comentario alguno por el supuesto desorden, y en su lugar se descalzó para imitar a Remus y a Teddy en su hogar, y lo siguió por el pasillo de entrada hasta la sala, donde había pilas de libros por doquier y los estantes rotos yacían en el suelo en un montón.

Con un silbido de admiración expresó Sirius su parecer.

—¿En verdad escaló hasta allá arriba?

—Sí. Es una suerte que no se haya roto algo. Dora no me lo perdonaría si la llamara desde urgencias para contarle que nuestro hijo se lastimó bajo mi cuidado —dijo Remus con aspecto sombrío.

—Quería ver el dibujo que papá escondió hasta arriba —dijo Teddy, que entró en la sala y cruzado de brazos mantuvo el mentón gacho—. No pensé que el librero se rompería así sin más...

—Bueno, a juzgar por el grosor de los tablones no debería haber sido así —comentó Sirius, que tras dejar el material en el suelo se acercó a la pila de estantes rotos y los examinó—. Pero esta madera está vieja, y un poco hinchada por el agua. Es un milagro que antes no se hubiera partido a la mitad con el simple peso de los libros. Pero tu papá tiene razón, Teddy, no deberías haberte subido hasta ahí arriba.

Teddy se sorbió la nariz y asintió. —No volveré a hacerlo, pero... Era un dibujo bonito. Aunque no pueda contárselo a mamá todavía.

—Será mejor no entrar en detalles de cuándo será el momento adecuado —dijo Remus tras un hondo suspiro—. Sirius, ¿necesitas algo en particular para empezar?

—Bastará con el taladro —dijo Sirius, que se arremangó la ropa por encima de los codos y se puso manos a la obra en un santiamén.

Con Teddy como ayudante y Remus como auxiliar, Sirius no tardó en evaluar el espacio disponible en la pared, trazar los próximos agujeros con un lápiz, y haciendo uso del taladro y la broca adecuada, montar los estantes en tiempo récord. Remus se guardó de mostrarse en exceso admirado por la facilidad con la que cumplía ese trabajo sin esfuerzo alguno, y cuando terminaron antes de la hora no dudó en ofrecer una retribución monetaria por su ayuda.

—No podría aceptarlo —dijo Sirius, que bebió con fruición de un vaso de limonada que Teddy le había preparado—. Esto es pago suficiente para mí.

—No bromees —respondió Remus, incapaz de aceptar que un trabajo que le habría costado sus buenas libras en caso de llamar a un profesional le hubiera salido gratis sólo porque sí.

—Además —agregó Sirius al limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano—, el trabajo todavía no está terminado.

—¿Uh?

—Todavía falta guardar los libros —señaló Teddy lo obvio.

Pese a que Remus tenía más libros desperdigados por la casa, los que tenía en ese librero no eran una cantidad nada desdeñable. Al menos unos trescientos volúmenes que en esos momentos requerían un poco de limpieza y volver a su estante original.

—No te preocupes —se apresuró Sirius a tranquilizar a Remus—. Tengo la tarde libre, puedo ayudarlos.

Y bajo ese acuerdo extendió Sirius su estancia en el hogar Lupin.

  


El estante y los libros volvieron a su estado habitual ya entrada la tarde pero no tanto como para que fuera impensable salir, salvo por la parte en la que llovía, y en vista de que Sirius había llegado en su motocicleta, Remus le invitó a aquedarse a ver con él y Teddy una película. Al menos mientras la lluvia amainaba.

—No quisiera imponer mi presencia aquí... —Dijo Sirius por cortesía, pero era más que evidente cuánto quería quedarse. Y no era el único.

Teddy había pasado de franca curiosidad a honesta admiración, y apenas agarrar confianza se le había pegado a Sirius como si éste fuera su hermano mayor. A Remus, para no variar, le resultó una pizca chocante porque ese comportamiento lo había visto antes, con Teddy y Harry, incluso si entre su ahijado y Sirius había una diferencia de cinco años. Pero para resultados era el mismo, porque Teddy identificaba que Sirius era _mayor_ , que le debía una especie de respeto, pero al mismo tiempo no era por completo un _adulto_ , y por lo tanto podía chancear con él y tratarle con familiaridad. Si era o no bueno, eso se corroboraría después.

—Quédate, Sirius —imploró Teddy, y después volteó a ver a Remus—. Haz que se quede, papá. Haz cena para todos y comámosla frente al televisor.

—No es nuestra costumbre diaria —se apresuró Remus a explicar, pero Sirius no se lo tomó en cuenta.

—Si no es molestia —dijo en cambio, y así quedó zanjado el asunto de su estancia.

Tras pedirle a Teddy que se diera un baño para quitarse el polvo de los libros que había tenido que limpiar, Remus procedió a cocinar una cena simple de espaguetis con crema de calabaza, y Sirius se le unió en la cocina como ayudante.

—Te desenvuelves bastante bien con los cuchillos —elogió Remus la rapidez con la que Sirius troceó verdura suficiente para una ensalada como segundo plato.

—Es una habilidad reciente —explicó Sirius sin perder ritmo en la velocidad de su filo—. Antes de mudarme fuera de casa para ir a la universidad dependía por completo de los sirvientes de casa, así que no sabía ni hacer las tareas más básicas.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Lavar la ropa, saber cuánto jabón y qué ciclos utilizar. Uhm, en la cocina todo era nuevo. Conocía el microondas, claro, pero descubrí la infinidad de comidas que ni de chiste podían cocinarse en él. Mmm, ¿qué más? ¡Oh sí! Después de un primer mes de error y aprendizaje volví a mi piso para encontrar las luces apagadas y que no tenía calefacción. Llamé furioso a un técnico, y fue entonces cuando descubrí que no existía ninguna clase de elfo mágico que se encargara de pagar las facturas por mí.

Remus se congeló en su sitio con la espátula de madera dentro de la olla en la que revolvía la pasta.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Con un nombre como el mío... —Se permitió Sirius la única broma del momento, y en sus labios reflejó una sonrisa irónica—. Cuesta creerlo, pero sí.

—¿Es que...?

—No soy un idiota redomado, lo juro —clarificó Sirius al terminar con la lechuga y proceder a cortar una zanahoria en corte juliano—. Más bien era asquerosamente rico, y mis padres nunca se tomaron la molestia de explicarme nada más allá de las reglas de etiqueta que esperaban que como Black cumpliera y no transgrediera más de lo necesario.

—Black... —Repitió Remus el apellido, que de algo le sonaba.

—Industrias Black —suplió Sirius con incomodidad, y al instante se hizo la luz en el cerebro de Remus.

—Claro...

Industrias Black eran un consorcio perteneciente a una misma familia y cuyo principal negocio era la farmacéutica en todas sus vertientes. Remus incluso recordaba haber leído en la oficina de su dentista un artículo detallando cómo tenían el control absoluto sobre una droga de belleza cuya función otros laboratorios habían intentado emular sin éxito. En su momento Remus había pensado con alivio que al menos Industrias Black dominaban ese mercado y no por ejemplo el de enfermedades contagiosas o crónicas porque sus precios prohibitivos no estaban al alcance del público general, pero ahora se cuestionaba si su capitalización por la belleza en un mundo como el suyo no era contraproducente.

—Mi familia es asquerosamente rica —dijo Sirius utilizando un tono de voz que carecía de pretensiones. Ni había orgullo en aquella afirmación ni presumía del dinero que seguro tenía a su disposición. Sólo relataba el hecho con desapego—. Ha sido la fuente de discordia más fuerte desde que tengo uso de razón, y como primogénito se espera de mí que asuma el lugar de Padre una vez que termine mi educación superior.

—Pero... —Remus bajó el fuego de la olla y le prestó toda su atención—. ¿Con una licenciatura en arte?

—Eso da igual. Padre es la cabeza de las Industrias Black, pero quien lleva el negocio en realidad es el tío Alphard, y él ni siquiera es su hermano, sino el de Madre. Probablemente ocurra lo mismo conmigo. De entre los dos, soy yo quien tiene que asumir el mando por ser el mayor, pero con toda probabilidad es Regulus quien moverá las riendas de los negocios. Yo seré la cabeza y él las manos que mueven los hilos...

—No suenas complacido con tu papel...

—Bueno, no —dijo Sirius, y el cuchillo dio un golpe con fuerza sobre la tabla de madera. Luego Sirius resopló—. ¿Puedo ser completamente honesto contigo? —Remus asintió—. Esa no es la vida que deseo. De hecho, la que tengo ahora y he mantenido a base de pelear con uñas y dientes es la que más se acerca a un sueño vuelto realidad, e incluso así...

Porque el contenido de la olla hervía y por fin había quedado listo, Remus apagó la estufa, y apoyando la espalda en la barra esperó a que fuera Sirius quien se liberara con él porque así lo quisiera, no por compromiso.

—Técnicamente me fugué de casa a los dieciséis —dijo Sirius, la cabeza gacha y el cuchillo todavía entre los dedos—. Lo sé, pobre niño rico que sufre en su mansión con todo ese dinero a su disposición...

—Sirius...

—¿Qué? Es cierto. Creía ser el que más sufría en el mundo porque tenía ante mí la vida solucionada y un empleo seguro hasta el final de mis días. Ni siquiera tenía que ir a trabajar, ¿sabes? Padre apenas se pasa por su oficina un par de veces al mes. Cualquiera habría dado su mano derecha por estar en mi lugar.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Que no lo pude soportar más. Me escapé de casa. Piensa en todo el cliché completo de una película adolescente de drama: Hice mis maletas, dejé una nota pidiendo que no me buscaran, tome mis ahorros... Y me fui al penthouse del tío Alphard.

Remus no pudo contener una risita irónica, y por primera vez perdió Sirius la rigidez del rostro y una sombra de sonrisa también apareció en sus labios.

—Lo siento.

—No lo estés. Suena ridículo, ¿verdad?

—Un poco —concedió Remus pero sin malicia—. ¿Qué ocurrió después?

Sirius soltó un largo suspiro. —Que el tío Alphard me dio una dosis de realidad al recordarme que no podía huir así como así de mis responsabilidades. Dijo algo respecto a ser un Black en términos de voluntad, y me recordó que siempre me apoyaría, siempre y cuando tuviera claro lo que quería.

—¿Y lo hizo?

—Tanto como le fue posible. Verás, no fue culpa suya sino mía. Era yo... Sigo siendo yo el que no tiene del todo claro lo que pretende conseguir en la vida —admitió Sirius—. El tío Alphard me obligó a volver a casa con la promesa de poner de su parte si yo ponía de la mía, y fue así como conseguí que mis padres me permitieran estudiar Artes y vivir por mi cuenta. Sé que suena a poco, pero... Fue difícil. Y Madre todavía no se lo perdona del todo por haber intervenido y haberse puesto de mi parte. Fue peor incluso cuando al año siguiente Regulus insistió en mudarse conmigo, pero éramos tres contra dos y ganamos.

—Wow... —Se admiró Remus del relato al que Sirius le había hecho partícipe—. Eso explica por qué tu casa es mejor que cualquier sitio que yo hubiera rentado cuando estudiaba la universidad. Y sin contar que lo compartía con un grupo de amigos.

—Fue un regalo del tío Alphard para Reg y para mí —dijo Sirius como si nada—. Él no quería que nos preocupáramos de nada más que de estudiar, pero pusimos nuestro límite cuando dispuso contratar una empleada doméstica de planta.

—Oh Diox...

—Mándame callar si empiezo a presumir —masculló Sirius, y tras soltar finalmente el cuchillo, se secó las manos con un trapo de cocina—. Puede que parezca tonto, pero me siento orgulloso de lo mucho que he conseguido alejarme de mi familia y del medio en el que crecí todos estos años. De las niñeras, los internados y la certeza absoluta de que mi vida estaba trazada por alguien más desde incluso antes de nacer...

Con solemnidad, Remus asintió, y sólo entonces cruzó por su mente una cuestión ineludible.

—¿Sabe tu familia...?

—¿Qué soy gay? —Adivinó Sirius sin problemas a qué hacía referencia, y cuando Remus inclinó la cabeza en asentimiento, exhaló con pesadez—. Sí. Pagaron demasiadas horas de terapia por mi culpa, y la mejor solución que encontraron fue darle la espalda al problema. De mí esperan que asuma el puesto de presidente de Industrias Black, me case con una chica de su elección, y les provea del número suficiente de nietos que lleven nuestro honorable apellido.

—Eso es horrible, Sirius.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó éste casi con desinterés—. Así ha sido el matrimonio de mis padres por décadas. Y no conocí nada diferente hasta hace poco. Incluso había asumido mi destino, y... —Sirius se permitió una pequeña sonrisa—. Y fue entonces cuando el tío Alphard me dijo que cuando llegara el momento ya cruzaríamos juntos ese puente. Todavía no sé en su totalidad a qué se refería, pero creo en él...

—Tu tío suena como una persona maravillosa.

—Lo es. Ya lo verás cuando lo conozcas...

Que para sí, sin enunciarlo en voz alta, se cuestionó Remus si en verdad ese día llegaría.

  


La estancia de Sirius en casa de los Lupin se prolongó hasta pasada la hora de la cena y después de la hora de dormir de Teddy, cuando a mitad de la segunda película se quedó dormido en el regazo de Remus y éste se disculpó para llevarlo a su habitación y ponerle en cama.

A su regreso, Sirius esperaba expectante por él y había puesto una pausa a la película que veían. De hecho, a la que habían prestado atención a medias por encontrar más entretenido el tomarse de la mano y acariciarse los nudillos que la boba trama que no había conseguido más que aburrirlos.

—Leí el final en Wikipedia —dijo Sirius con un brillo malicioso en los ojos—. Ella lo deja por su mejor amigo y abren su propia pastelería. Qué tonto, ¿no?

—Bastante —dijo Remus sin que le importara el spoiler. ¿Qué más daba? Los personajes habían sido aburridos y la trama incluso peor. Nada podría haber compuesto la película salvo un final abrupto. Y quizá ni eso. Quizá... El problema no había sido la película, sino que Sirius a su lado en el sofá irradiaba calor, y Remus nada más deseaba en el mundo en esos instantes que abrasarse...

—Teddy...

—Dormirá hasta la mañana. Tiene el mismo sueño que un tronco.

—Es un buen chico. Mejor que yo a su edad.

—Gracias —dijo Remus, que al sentarse de vuelta en el sofá y sin Teddy entre él y Sirius de pronto se atragantó con su saliva—. Sirius...

—¿Sí? —Se giró éste expectante, la misma expresión que un cachorro que no tiene claro si va a recibir un premio o un azote por su comportamiento.

Remus odió sus siguientes palabras. —No puedes quedarte a pasar la noche.

—Oh.

—Me encantaría, pero... Tengo un hijo por quién velar, y hasta no estar seguro de nada no puedo hacerle esto.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Sirius con la boca seca y la voz rasposa—. Me marcharé.

Pero al intentar ponerse en pie, Remus le retuvo con la mano alrededor de la muñeca. —No puedes quedarte —dijo Remus con los ojos turbios y la pupila tan dilatada que el dorado de su iris se había perdido—, pero no tienes que marcharte todavía si no quieres. O no tienes un sitio mejor en el que estar.

—No —replicó Sirius, y después avasalló a Remus en el sofá, besándolo de lleno en los labios y obteniendo la recompensa que una tarde de labores manuales y ser todo encantador para Teddy le había ganado.

Remus no opuso gran resistencia a sus besos y caricias, tampoco a sus manos metiéndose por debajo de su camiseta y palpándole la piel disponible, pero empujó a Sirius cuando éste llegó a la pretina de sus pantalones y buscó retirárselos.

—Aquí no —pidió con la voz cargada de placer—. Teddy podría bajar por un vaso con agua y... Es demasiado riesgoso.

—Y podría ser traumatizante —bromeó Sirius—. Ok. ¿Dónde?

—Ven.

De esa manera tiró Remus del brazo de Sirius y lo guió a una puerta en la que éste había reparado a su llegada pero de la que nunca preguntó. Resultó que ahí adentro tenía Remus su estudio personal, y la habitación tenía como centro un escritorio atiborrado de papeles hasta casi ocultarlo, y libreros de pared a pared rebosantes de libros tanto con lomos antiguos y de letras borrosas por los años, como libros nuevos y relucientes que no podrían tener más que unos años fuera del mercado.

Remus no le dio oportunidad a Sirius de comentar acerca de sus técnicas de decoración que incluían la ordenada acumulación de textos, y lo besó con deseo hasta hacerlo perder cualquier rastro de racionalidad.

El resto fue simple instinto.

A falta de lubricante y condones, se turnaron en la silla de Remus para dar y recibir sexo oral, y sólo después se percataron que en las prisas habían pasado por alto ponerle el pasador a la puerta.

—Ugh —rezongó Remus por su propia falta de cordura, y echó la cabeza atrás en su silla.

De rodillas, todavía entre sus piernas y acariciándole los muslos desnudos con languidez, Sirius bromeó con él.

—Si te sirve de consuelo... Una vez sorprendí a mis padres en el acto. Debió haber sido en una ocasión especial como un cumpleaños o a su aniversario, o ellos dos eran un par de bastardos pervertidos, porque sorprendí a Madre con un _strap on_ y dándole a Padre _tan duro_ por detrás... Tendría algo así como cinco años, pero juro que ese fue el día en que el sexo heterosexual perdió todo su significado para mí.

—Por otro lado, parece que tus padres sabían cómo divertirse.

—Ni idea. Hace veinte años que debieron haberse separado. Los dos tienen amantes de planta, y no es como que se hayan quedado juntos por el bien mío o de Reg... Sospecho, y seguro no me equivoco, que la razón principal ha sido Industrias Black, que le pertenece al lado de Madre, pero es Padre quien da la cara.

—No te ofendas, Sirius —dijo Remus tras mucho esfuerzo—, pero tu familia suena de lo más desquiciada.

—Oh, y lo es. No me ofendo. Tranquilo —declaró éste, la mejilla puesta en su muslo y jugueteando con el fino vello que Remus tenía en la cara interna—. Es tarde. ¿Quieres que me marche?

—No.

—¿Pero debería?

—Sí. Porque Teddy...

—Lo sé —dijo Sirius tras un suspiro de insatisfacción—. Pero Remus... ¿Estás cerrado a la idea de vernos otra vez?

—¿Otra vez? —Repitió Remus, y porque tanto él como Sirius todavía tenían los pantalones abajo y la habitación olía a sexo, hizo lo posible por adecentarse al guardarse de vuelta el miembro en los bóxers y buscar una respuesta más específica—. ¿A qué te refieres en concreto?

Sirius lo imitó al reincorporarse a medias y con rapidez cerrarse los pantalones. —Sin presiones, pero me gustaría continuar viéndote.

—¿Es una especie de acuerdo entre amigos con beneficios?

—En parte, pero... ¿Estarías muy opuesto a salir en citas como la de ayer? Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero creo que la pasamos bastante bien, ¿no?

—Más que bien.

Y no era una exageración. A Remus las horas se le habían escabullido entre los dedos en compañía de Sirius, y la oportunidad de volver a pasar una noche en su cama y en la mañana comer de sus deliciosos waffles había sido un plus que creía jamás haber repetido desde la primera vez, pero... ¿Bastaba eso para justificar seguirse viendo?

La diferencia de edad seguía presente. Igual que su estado académico. Y en el caso de Remus, la presencia de Teddy dificultaba la posibilidad de una relación. Y sin embargo, Sirius parecía tan dispuesto a olvidar los obvios impedimentos y estaba ahí en su estudio mirándole con ojos tiernos y pidiendo una oportunidad para demostrarle que juntos podían hacer tanto...

—Esto de ser gay... —Masculló Remus, porque tenía que ser honesto con Sirius antes de involucrarlo en su vida personal—. Bueno, en realidad soy bisexual, pero es algo reciente.

—¿Lo descubriste tarde?

—Lo acepté demasiado tarde —corrigió Remus el concepto, y bajó la cabeza con desgana—. Mira, sobra decirlo pero solía estar casado con una mujer, y ella es la mamá de Teddy. Las cosas entre nosotros se fueron a pique después de que me enamoré de un colega, e incluso esa relación no funcionó. De eso ya hace un par de años, pero voy a mi ritmo de oruga. Sólo mis amistades más cercanas saben que yo, uhm.

—Lo entiendo.

—No me oculto a nadie —se apresuró Remus a aclarar, y su mirada se clavó en la de Sirius—, pero soy de una generación diferente a la tuya. Para nosotros el orgullo de ser diferente a la mayoría nunca fue razón para presumir, sino un motivo de vergüenza. Y las viejas costumbres no mueren tan rápido ni se adaptan a los tiempos modernos con tanta facilidad como uno quisiera.

—Podemos ser discretos —dijo Sirius sin tomárselo a mal—. Ir despacio.

—Ya, y está ese asunto de la universidad y... —A punto de aludir su diferencia de edad y hacerle saber a Sirius que entendía si la novedad de acostarse con un hombre que casi le doblaba la edad desaparecía pronto, Sirius mismo se impulsó en sus rodillas y besó a Remus en los labios.

—Me graduaré a finales de este semestre. Ese ya no será más un impedimento. Además somos de diferentes departamentos y no estás encargado de ninguna de mis calificaciones. La dirección no tendría por qué oponerse ni intervenir.

—Ya, pero... Ok. —Remus se permitió una pequeña sonrisa—. Y respecto a Teddy, ¿podemos decirle que sólo somos amigos? Al menos mientras vemos cómo progresa todo.

—No hay problema, porque entre otras cosas también quiero ser tu amigo. No habrá necesidad de mentir en ese punto —declaró Sirius, que se puso en pie despacio y avasalló a Remus en su silla y contra el respaldo—. Iremos a tu ritmo, sin prisas ni presiones. Lo pasaremos bien...

Que como promesa, Sirius se encargó de cumplir con una segunda felación.

  


Sirius se marchó poco después de medianoche cuando la lluvia por fin amainó, y Remus no hesitó en enviar un mensaje conjunto a James y a Lily para ponerles al tanto.

Las réplicas no tardaron, incluso con la hora.

  


LP: Si Sirius te hace feliz...

JP: Ignórala. Está preocupada por ti.

JP: Juega tus cartas sabiamente.

RL: Eso pretendo hacer.

LP: Dale al chico la oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo.

RL: Iré con pies de plomo, Lils.

RL: Pero gracias por el consejo.

LP: Sabes que sólo queremos lo mejor para ti, ¿correcto?

RL: Sí. Lo sé. Y lo agradezco.

JP: Y ya que sobrepasamos la parte aburrida...

JP: ¿Cómo estuvo? ;D

LP: ¡James Fleamont Potter!

RL: Déjalo estar. Si tanto quiere saber, en ese caso...

  


Y Remus no se cortó en hablarles a grandes rasgos del momento agradable que había tenido con Sirius en su estudio. Básicamente confirmó con sus amigos que en el ámbito físico se compenetraban de mil maneras, y si el corto tiempo que habían pasado juntos hasta entonces y que no incluyera su tiempo en la cama o desnudos era un indicador de lo bien que congeniaban en otras áreas... Bueno, casi podía arriesgarse a afirmar que tenía posibilidades de enamorarse, si es que no lo estaba ya.

Que a sus cuarenta y dos sonaba de lo más cursi la idea del amor cuando entre sus ocupaciones estaba cuidar a Teddy, velar porque sus relaciones con su exesposa no se agriaran, pagar la hipoteca de su casa y su trabajo en la universidad. Muchas más actividades que esas, de hecho, y sin embargo, cuando más tarde Remus se fue a la cama no pudo evitar abrazar la almohada y anhelar con todas sus fuerzas que la almohada tuviera rastros de la fragancia de Sirius.

«Quizá... Y si todo sale bien, él pueda quedarse aquí a pasar unas horas, o la noche», pensó Remus, que de no ser porque su periodo de recuperación no era igual que veinte años atrás, en otro momento habría introducido la mano en el pantalón de su pijama y masturbado furiosamente con el nombre de Sirius en los labios.

En su lugar, se contentó con tenerlo en su mente, y con la misma rapidez con la que se estaba enamorando de él, quedarse dormido con su rostro plasmado en la memoria.

  


/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius haría lo que fuera por estar más tiempo con Remus, así sea hacerla de carpintero y conocer a su próximo hijastro *guiño*  
> Los Black siguen demostrando ser una familia de ensueño, ¿eh? Pero lo van a comprobar más adelante como es debido...  
> Graxie por leer y por sus comentarios que me motivan a tener el siguiente capítulo listo el jueves~


	6. 6.- Semejante faux pas social

**6.- Semejante _faux pas_ social**

Porque desde su divorcio la fecha había perdido por completo su significado, Remus no prestó demasiada atención al mensaje que Sirius le envió el lunes siguiente preguntando qué planes tenía para el jueves.

Absorto en la revisión de unos textos que tenía planeado enviar a revisión con un colega de otra universidad, Remus leyó el mensaje y se limitó a una escueta respuesta de “nada interesante” que supondría él le valdría una invitación a cenar, quizá al cine, o puede que sólo a dar un paseo. Tal vez Sirius buscaba un día de esa semana para verlo, y aunque a Remus la idea le parecía agradable, justo en esos instantes ocupaba el segundo puesto de su atención.

SB: Pensé que podríamos salir a celebrar el día como es debido.

SB: Podría reservar una mesa para dos en un restaurante caro o pedir comida a domicilio y construir un fuerte de almohadas y sábanas en mi habitación, pero antes me gustaría conocer tu opinión.

El mensaje, que Remus leyó casi con diez minutos de tardanza porque estaba concentrado en un párrafo particularmente enrevesado que marcó con tinta roja y una gran nota de “¡Reescribir con urgencia!”, de pronto le resultó incomprensible. Y con las prisas por volver a su trabajo, decidió que bien podía encargarle a Sirius tomar las riendas de ese asunto y ocuparse él.

RL: Cualquier opción va bien conmigo.

RL: Sólo tendré que buscar una niñera para Teddy ese día.

SB: Oh, ¿es eso una molestia?

SB: Porque no me importaría hacer arreglos que lo incluyan.

Bufando porque tenía ocupaciones más inmediatas que atender si es que quería enviar a tiempo las revisiones de sus textos, Remus repasó rápido la disponibilidad que tenía de dejar a Teddy algunas horas con un conocido. Sólo entonces reparó que tanto los Potter, como Marlene y Dorcas habían hablado de salir a cenar ese mismo jueves, y que por lo tanto no estarían disponible. Incluso Harry estaría afuera, se lo había escuchado comentar a Lily cuando habló con ella en la mañana, así que no tendría la opción de pedirle a su ahijado que velara por Teddy como en otras situaciones.

Sin ánimos de ponerse a buscar una niñera confiable porque realmente tenía prisa y esas revisiones no se iban a dar por sí solas, Remus escribió:

RL: ¿Sabes qué? Hazlo así.

RL: Teddy no tiene alergias de ningún tipo, así que podríamos ir a comer a cualquier sitio.

RL: ¿Pero podría al menos tener el lugar un área de juegos?

SB: Buscaré algo similar.

RL: Gracias.

RL: ¿Hablamos más tarde? Ahora estoy ocupado.

Y sin molestarse en revisar la contestación de Sirius, puso su móvil en modo silencioso y se dedicó a trabajar en sus revisiones por el resto del día.

A lo largo del resto de la semana, y sobre todo en la mañana del jueves se cuestionó Remus sin parar el porqué de la insistencia de Sirius en tener con él una cita en jueves. No que el día fuera impensable para salir, pero generalmente era más fácil salir juntos y beber fuera en fin de semana que un día entre clases para el cual no podía desvelarse mucho porque tenía talleres de seminario a primera hora.

No fue sino hasta que Remus arribó a su departamento y encontró a Marlene sonriente en su escritorio y con un enorme ramo de rosas que una pieza embonó en su sitio dentro de su cerebro y por fin se percató de que aquel no era un jueves cualquiera, sino el segundo jueves del año, que por ser de febrero resultaba ser día catorce.

Es decir, día de San Valentín...

—Oh, carajo —masculló entre dientes.

—¿Qué pasa, Remus? —Le chanceó Marlene, tan alegre ese inicio de día que le faltaba poco para poder despegar los pies del piso y salir volando—. ¿Olvidaste enviarle a tu alguien especial un regalo en este día tan romántico?

—Más bien —se apretó Remus el tabique nasal entre dos dedos— olvidé del todo la fecha y me siento como un idiota.

—Mmm, en ese caso mejor suerte para conseguir una cita el próximo año.

—No, es que de hecho _tengo_ una cita, sólo que... No sabía que era una cita de día de San Valentín —finalizó Remus con expresión sombría y cuestionándose si a pesar de tener un doctorado en historia estaba realmente capacitado con un cerebro funcional. Apenas así se explicaba semejante _faux pas_ social.

—No te agobies —dijo Marlene sin perder un ápice de la felicidad que la embargaba esa mañana—. Has tenido un mes ajetreado. Todavía estás a tiempo de comprarle flores, chocolates, condones incluso...

—Ugh, Marlene...

—Sólo era una proposición —se escudó ella mostrando las palmas de las manos—. Lo que hagas con ella depende de ti. Y de tu acompañante.

—Es que... —Remus hizo una mueca—. Soy un idiota. Asumí que era una cita cualquiera y...

—¿Y? —Presionó su amiga por una continuación cuando los segundos se alargaron más de lo que debían ser en una pauta normal de conversación.

—Y mencioné que por falta de niñera llevaría a Teddy.

—¡Ouch!

—Exacto.

Por primera vez en la mañana, la expresión de Marlene perdió un poco de su chispa y cobró un cariz de seriedad.

—Tal vez podría-...

—No.

—Seguro que a Dorcas no le importará que hagamos de niñera.

—No dejaré que cuides a mi hijo para tener una cita.

—No es para tanto. A diferencia de ti, Dorcas y yo tenemos citas regulares, y en cambio tú... De vez en cuando mereces tener una noche fuera.

—No a costa de la suya —dijo Remus, que puso un alto a las protestas de su amiga—. No te preocupes. Encontraré una solución.

Y lo haría. Costara lo que costara.

Teddy tuvo mejor sensibilidad que Remus cuando ya en el automóvil y conduciendo al punto de encuentro acordado con Sirius, dijo:

—¿No estorbaré hoy? Porque es San Valentín, y seguro Sirius y tú quieren tener una cita por su cuenta, pero conmigo de por medio...

—Nunca podrías estorbar, Teddy —respondió Remus, aunque no con toda la convicción que quisiera él imprimirle a su tono de voz.

La verdad era que se había pasado la mañana buscando en vano quien pudiera cuidar de Teddy, pero tal como se temía y lo vaticinó Marlene, resultó imposible. Claro, ¿cómo no? Si en efecto, era día de San Valentín y por doquier las parejas querían salir juntas y celebrar. Incluso sus contactos de siempre tenían planes hechos con antelación, y aunque Harry se enteró de su predicamento y ofreció a medias llevarse a Teddy con él a su propia cita, Remus hizo de tripas corazón y se negó. No tenía sentido hacer cargar a otros con la culpa de su descuido, incluso si por su cuenta eso le acarreaba una tarde miserable.

Con todo, Sirius no se había mostrado molesto en ninguna de las ocasiones que Remus se puso en contacto con él para disculparse por su despiste, así como tampoco manifestó deseos de cambiar la cita para otra fecha. De pasada mencionó que con un poco más de antelación quizá Regulus podría haber fungido de niñero para Teddy, pero por desgracia ya había hecho planes con su grupo de estudio para pasar el día hasta tarde en la biblioteca, así que tendrían que trabajar con lo que tenían a su disposición.

—Nos divertiremos los tres, no te preocupes —habían sido las últimas palabras de Sirius en la llamada que Remus le hizo para corroborar que el alegre tono de sus mensajes no fuera una falsedad de la que sólo se percatara una vez que los tres estuvieran reunidos, pero incluso entonces la opresión que tenía en el pecho no terminaba de desvanecerse del todo.

Con la intención de hacer lo mejor de esa noche a pesar de los contratiempos, Remus aleccionó a Teddy antes de salir de casa a tener su mejor comportamiento y demostrar que era un crío con modales y no un animalillo salvaje criado en el bosque por lobos. Que para ser justo, Teddy era del tipo de niño del que se podía elogiar por sus buenos modales y excelente juicio, pero más valía prevenir que lamentar...

—La siguiente esquina das vuelta a la derecha y Sirius debe estar esperándonos ahí —interrumpió Teddy los pensamientos de Remus, que con su móvil en mano, atendía las indicaciones que Sirius había enviado de su paradero.

Remus así lo hizo, y Sirius abordó el automóvil en la parte trasera sin tomarse a mal que Teddy fuera el copiloto para esa ocasión.

—Hola a todos. Qué buen cambio con la puntualidad —dijo Sirius apenas subirse—. Con mis amigos generalmente tengo que esperar quince minutos después de la hora en la que quedamos y a veces hasta más.

—¿Has probado llegar quince minutos después? —Preguntó Teddy la solución más obvia para él, y Sirius soltó una carcajada que asemejó al ladrido de un perro.

—Un par de veces, pero es peor. Cuando saben que llegaré quince minutos tarde, se toman otros quince por su cuenta, y es el cuento de nunca acabar.

—Qué groseros. Papá preferiría arrollar una anciana en muletas y con su perro antes que llegar tarde a cualquier lugar —comentó Teddy, y tras el volante le reprendió Remus por el comentario.

—¡Hey! Eso no es cierto.

—¿Recuerdas aquella vez que-...?

—Mejor no molestar a Sirius con esas historias —interrumpió Remus a su hijo, sólo por si acaso. Su récord de ancianitas y mascotas atropelladas era de cero, pero Teddy no estaba tan errado en el asunto de lo mucho que le obsesionaba la puntualidad y llegar a tiempo a sus citas—. ¿Y qué tal tu día, por cierto?

—Genial. Tuve sesiones dobles de moldeado de figuras —dijo Sirius, y levantó sus manos manchadas de blanco para que Remus pudiera verlas a través del espejo retrovisor—. El proceso es divertido, pero la limpieza no lo es tanto. No puedo esperar a que el curso termine.

—¿Prefieres pintar? —Preguntó Teddy, y Sirius así lo afirmó—. ¿Podrías pintarme?

—Teddy —le advirtió Remus con su tono de voz que aquella petición no era viable—. Sirius es un artista y su trabajo le cuesta tiempo y dinero. No puedes pedirle cosas así, ¿de acuerdo?

—Oh —cayó Teddy en cuenta de su error—. Lo siento, Sirius.

—No hay de qué, Teddy. Y tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo...

—¿Sí?

—Mis precios son altos —dijo Sirius—, pero podría hacerte un descuento del 99%, digamos por... ¿Una historia graciosa de tu papá?

—Ah, de esas conozco bastantes.

—Ya veo de qué va esto —dijo Remus con humor—, se han unido en mi contra y ahora fabrican un complot para hacerme caer.

—Al contrario —le chanceó Sirius con una sonrisa—, nos hemos aliado por ti.

—Mientras Teddy no cuente mis peores historias...

—No te preocupes, papá —le aseguró su hijo—, me guardaré para mí aquella vez en el zoológico cuando-...

—¡Teddy!

—Vale, vale...

Entre buen ambiente, risas y diversión, Teddy contó historias graciosas de Remus a la par que Sirius le indicaba a éste la dirección que tomarían, y fue así como al cabo de veinte minutos llegaron a su destino.

—Nunca había oído hablar de este sitio —dijo Remus al bajarse del automóvil en el estacionamiento y contemplar la fachada colorida de Jumpscale, que se anunciaba como el sitio perfecto para que chicos y grandes pasaran una tarde increíble.

—Jeremy tuvo su fiesta de cumpleaños aquí —dijo Teddy con emoción al reconocer el lugar, y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de alegría—. Hay juegos, y la comida estuvo rica, y no hay límite de tiempo cuando compras el paquete platinum, y-...

—Investigué por mi cuenta —intervino Sirius, que se había pegado un poco a Remus y le dedicó una mirada tentativa—. Pensé que al menos podríamos divertirnos los tres, y este sitio tenía buenas críticas en diversión y comida. No será de lo más romántico, pero...

—Oh, papá, espera a que veas adentro el lugar —dijo Teddy, tomando de su mano y tirando de él—. Nos la pasaremos en grande, ya verás que sí.

Y en el interior de Remus, un sentimiento que ya estaba presente por Sirius comenzó a florecer aún más.

Jumpscale resultó ser un centro de diversiones repleto con salas para críos y adultos sin límite de edad (el letrero anunciaba “de tres a ocho años con supervisión de un adulto, y a partir de ocho y hasta noventa y nueve por su cuenta”) en donde había trampolines por doquier y la principal diversión era saltar a través de obstáculos, mares de hule espuma, albercas de pelotas inflables, y hasta recorrer una pista de carreras que tenía diferentes niveles de dificultad, y que tras un primer vistazo, Remus determinó que sólo podría salir airoso hasta la intermedia, porque la avanzada se veía mucho más allá de sus capacidades físicas actuales.

Sin hacer alarde de ello pero insistiendo en pagar, Sirius compró para ellos tres el mejor paquete a su disposición, que incluía horas de juego hasta que el lugar cerraba, acceso al buffet de comida y bebida, entrada a todas las áreas, y por supuesto, un número ilimitado de fichas para las máquinas de arcade.

Teddy estaba extasiado, parado de punta en sus pies y sin creer que la suerte le hubiera sonreído de aquella manera.

—¡Gracias, Sirius, muchas gracias! —Expresó Teddy su felicidad después de que éste le ayudara a colocarse la pulsera magnética que le permitía toda clase de beneficios, y tras un largo abrazo (y otro corto a Remus) salió corriendo al área de juegos para empezar con su tarde de diversión.

—No tenías que tomarte tantas molestias —masculló Remus mientras Sirius le proporcionaba la misma ayuda con su brazalete, pues había visto el precio total, y no era calderilla que uno encontrara en el cenicero del automóvil—. Teddy habría estado satisfecho con el paquete más barato.

—Ya, pero quería hacerlo —dijo Sirius con sencillez, que al terminar con el brazo de Remus extendió el propio para que éste le correspondiera el favor con su brazalete—. Tengo todavía el dinero de la pintura que pagaste y que te niegas a recibir, así que pensé que al menos podría darle un mejor uso del que habitualmente le doy.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Ciento por ciento. ¿Viste la cara de Teddy? Apuesto a que se la pasará genial hoy.

—¿Y que nos deje a solas tiene sus ventajas?

Sirius se sonrió. —De hecho... Es uno de los beneficios, pero también pensé que sería divertido si nosotros dos ponemos en buen uso nuestros brazaletes platinum y nos montamos a todos los juegos.

—¿Pero qué hay de... nuestra cita? —Finalizó Remus.

A lo largo del día, Remus se había cuestionado hasta qué punto el cliché de cena a la luz de las velas, flores y chocolates podría ser cierto, que con Teddy presente todo había adquirido un matiz de imposibilidad, y mucho más ahora que se encontraban en Jumpscale incluso si el cambio era favorable a la idea de buscar un restaurante y lidiar con el pequeño tercero a su mesa, pero...

—Realmente la comida aquí tiene buena reputación —dijo Sirius, que con su brazalete puesto en su sitio, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Remus y le dio un tirón hacia el área de juegos—. ¿Qué opinas de esto? Jugamos, buscamos para Teddy un amigo, y después vamos al buffet para tener nuestra cita como es debido. Bueno, dentro de lo posible... Pero lo que cuenta al final es la actitud, ¿no? Poner buena cara al mal tiempo y todo eso.

Remus se mordió el labio inferior.

Por un lado, no era la clase de cita que habría esperado tener a sus cuarenta y dos años y hasta caía en lo pueril al tener a su hijo y a su acompañante menor que él por veinte años, pero al mismo tiempo no tenía queja alguna. ¿Y qué si no era lo idóneo? Por dentro, su pecho estaba que reventaba de alegría por el simple hecho de que Sirius hubiera investigado, hecho el esfuerzo por incluir a Teddy en su salida sin poner una mueca de hastío a los contratiempos, y además se esforzaba por ser conciliador.

—Vale, pero si me rompo un hueso... —Advirtió Remus, pues la idea de brincar por trampolines de toda clase le emocionaba tanto como le daba miedo.

—Ahí estaré para evitar que no sea así —dijo Sirius, que tomando su mano, lo guió a la sala desde donde Teddy les hacía señas y ya había hecho migas con otro de los pocos niños presentes ese día.

Aquel era el comienzo de una cita para recordar.

En un cambio de rutina que jamás habría esperado encontrar a su edad, Remus se sumó a Teddy y Sirius en las diferentes salas con trampolines, y subió y bajó al ritmo que el impulso de sus piernas le permitieron. Había algo completamente infantil en sus acciones, en el deseo de saltar cada vez más alto, de unirse a la diversión de su grupo, a demostrar que no era un anciano que no sabía pasarla bien... También en la risa de Teddy, a quien nunca había visto tan feliz como en ese momento, y por igual a Sirius, que tomando su mano lo llevó a las diferentes secciones con las que contaban en Jumpscale.

Su favorita fue la sala de pelotas, donde se lanzó de clavado a una piscina llena de esferas plásticas y participó en el reto de encontrar determinadas piezas y así ganar un premio que acabó en manos de Teddy.

El tiempo se les escurrió entre las manos, y luego, a pesar de ser febrero y tener temperaturas bajas, Remus salió del área de trampolines con el cuerpo bañado en sudor y un hambre canina que le imponía comer lo primero que se le pasara por delante de los ojos.

—¿Cansada ya tan pronto? —Le retó Sirius en un estado similar, también cubierto en sudor y con su cabello despeinado, pero por el resto intacto. Y menos mal que le había pedido a Remus vestir casual y él hacer lo mismo, porque ir formal a una cena como las que se esperaba de ellos en una fecha como esa habría sido impensable.

—Me tiemblan las piernas —dijo Remus, apoyándose en Sirius—. Y tengo tanta hambre que me comería un ciervo con todo y cuernos.

—Yo igual. Le preguntaré a Teddy si quiere comer ya.

A diferencia de los dos adultos, Teddy escogió quedarse jugando con un compañero que había encontrado en el área de obstáculos, y tras prometerle a su papá que tendría buen comportamiento, Remus y Sirius se encaminaron el buffet, donde con alivio descubrió que el precio pagado había valido la pena.

—No me habría atrevido a traerte a un sitio que no tuviera por lo menos cuatro estrellas de calificación —aseveró Sirius, que se había levantado las mangas de su camiseta y mostraba sus brazos fuertes sin percatarse en el efecto que tenía sobre Remus.

Ya fuera por el ejercicio, porque ahora Sirius olía a sudor (y el aroma era increíblemente tentador), o porque el look despeinado le iba de maravilla con las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo, a Remus le costó concentrarse en la comida y su atención estuvo puesta en su acompañante, y en la manera juguetona en la que éste con su pie descalzo le rozaba el suyo.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —Preguntó Sirius, que como platillo había elegido cordero, gravy, guarnición de chícharos y puré de papa.

—Ah, no tanto como Teddy, pero sí —respondió Remus con un plato opuesto, pues para él nada era más reconfortante que una sopa de lentejas con abundante queso y dos lonchas de pan tostado con mantequilla—. Ha sido todo un detalle de tu parte por pensar en él.

—Sólo calibré mis opciones. Podía disgustarme porque mis planes originales de un San Valentín de ensueño se habían ido al caño o buscar la manera de sobrellevar el temporal. Al final, opté por una tercera opción: Buscar de algún modo que los tres lo pasáramos genial. Y sólo espero no haber errado...

—En lo absoluto. Y debo disculparme contigo por mi distracción. Jamás me percaté de la fecha hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y después me resultó imposible conseguir una niñera para Teddy. Con tan poca antelación y especialmente en este día que todo mundo tiene mejores planes...

—No importa —dijo Sirius, y su tono de voz era sincero—. Resultó incluso mejor. Me permitió conocerte más allá de la fachada de siempre.

—¿Qué, profesor de tiempo completo y padre?

—Exacto. Porque todavía eres joven de corazón, sin importar cuánto te empeñes en negarlo.

—Puede ser... Aunque protestaré mañana cuando despierte con dolor en cada músculo y articulación y me cueste rodar fuera de la cama.

—Oh, en ese caso... —Y el pie de Sirius que jugaba cerca del tobillo de Remus ascendió por la cara interna de su pantorrilla—. Debería cerciorarme que no ocurra, ¿sabes? Es mi obligación moral darte un masaje que relaje esos músculos cansados.

Remus se atragantó con la cucharada de lentejas que tenía en la boca, y se apresuró a deglutir su comida con un largo trago de agua.

—Uhhh...

—Después de pasar la tarde aquí, puedes apostar a que Teddy apenas tendrá fuerzas para ducharse y después dormir por al menos doce horas —prosiguió Sirius, que hablaba con tranquilidad como si su pie no estuviera ya a media pantorrilla de Remus y diera muestras de continuar hasta donde la elasticidad de la tela se lo permitiera.

—¿No tienes clases mañana? —Preguntó Remus, luchando entre las fuerzas que le instaban a abrir más las piernas o cerrarlas.

—¿No las tienes tú? —Rebatió Sirius, y sonrió—. Tengo que presentarme en mi edificio después de las nueve, pero no será la primera vez que me presente al aula sin dormir ni una hora.

—Yo sólo tengo que ver a un par de estudiantes para tutorías y atender una reunión de consejo técnico —dijo Remus, que de pronto encontró sus ocupaciones del siguiente día insignificantes tras la perspectiva de pasar un rato agradable con Sirius esa noche—. ¿Vendrías conmigo y con Teddy a casa?

Los ojos de Sirius relampaguearon con interés.

—Si esa es una invitación, puedes apostar que sí...

Teddy y su nuevo amigo jugaron hasta que casi fue hora de cerrar Jumpscale, y después abrazó por turnos primero a Sirius y luego a Remus por darle la que en sus palabras había sido “la mejor tarde en todo el mundo, muchas gracias, jamás lo olvidaré” que le hizo merecedor de una porción doble de postre cuando se sentó con ellos en la mesa y se dispuso a comer.

La cita terminó poco antes de las nueve, una hora por demás temprana para tratarse de San Valentín, pero Remus ya se sentía agotado, y a juzgar por los bostezos que daba Teddy desde el asiento trasero, no era el único que apenas tenía fuerzas.

Sirius era el único que parecía inmune a las horas de ejercicio que habían realizado, y de buena gana le anunció a Teddy que los acompañaría a su casa para beber con su papá una taza de té antes de despedirse por la noche.

Sagaz y sin creerse la mentira, Teddy preguntó:

—¿En la mañana cocinarás waffles?

—Teddy —le advirtió Remus con severidad, pero Sirius se le adelantó.

—No me quedaré a pasar la noche, Teddy, pero antes de marcharme veré qué puedo hacer y me aseguraré de que tengas un desayuno adecuado en la mañana.

Teddy agradeció el gesto, y por gran parte del trayecto elogió los waffles de Sirius y lo ricos que le habían parecido la vez que los había comido. Después su voz perdió fuerza, y para cuando habían llegado a su domicilio, dormía con la cabeza colgando al frente, sostenido sólo por el cinturón de seguridad.

—Me gustaría decir que Teddy ha cambiado del crío que tenía que llevar cargando en brazos cuando se dormía en el automóvil, pero... —Dijo Remus, que sacudió a su hijo para despertarlo, y ya que no podía echárselo a los hombros le instó a caminar pegado a él y a no caerse adormilado contra la puerta.

Sirius le ayudó a subir a Teddy a las escaleras, y Remus se compadeció del niño al no meterlo a bañar ahora que parecía imposible despertarlo.

—Ha quedado agotado —dijo Remus una vez que salieron de su habitación, y después agregó—: aunque no ha sido el único.

—¿Te apetecería bañarnos juntos? —Sugirió Sirius—. Así podría masajearte la espalda y encargarme de que mañana puedas levantarte sin una cojera.

—Oh, no ha sido para tanto —replicó Remus, pero con todo preparó dos toallas mientras guiaba a Sirius al baño y una vez dentro los dos se ayudaban a desnudarse y se metían bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Como nunca agradeció Remus la inversión que había hecho ese año a inicios del invierno al comprar una caldera nueva que sustituyera la anterior. Antes el flujo de agua caliente era irregular, en el mejor de los casos intermitente, y más veces que no salía castañeando los dientes del frío porque no podía esperar cinco minutos más a que su agua tuviera la temperatura adecuada. Ahora en cambio tenía a su disposición toda el agua caliente que le viniera en gana, y manifestó su agrado el dejar que le cayera de lleno en la espalda y aliviara el dolor que no recordaba sentir hasta entonces.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo Sirius al tomar la barra de jabón y pasársela por el cuerpo.

Remus gimió, pero era más por el dolor de músculos que ahora sentía que por el placer.

—En verdad lamentaré esto en la mañana —se quejó con trazas de humor en su voz, y Sirius se encargó de apartar de su mente esas preocupaciones al presionarlo contra la pared de baldosas y haciendo uso de sus dedos ágiles enjabonarle cada extensión, doblez y cruce de piel que encontró a su disposición.

Por primera vez en su vida no se tensó Remus ante el tacto de dedos entre sus nalgas, porque el toque de Sirius era afectuoso, carente de brusquedad, y no percibía en él ningún deseo de daño.

—¿Quieres? —Preguntó Sirius refregando su erección contra la cadera de Remus, una de sus manos sujetando el miembro erecto de éste.

—Sí...

Sirius se encargó de hacerlo rápido y placentero, y después estuvo ahí para sostener a Remus cuando a éste las piernas le fallaron un poco al doblársele por el cansancio.

—Soy patético —se quejó Remus cuando cerraron la llave de agua caliente y procedieron a cubrirse con las toallas—. Mi condición física está peor que nunca. Debería hacer caso a James y unirme al gimnasio donde él va. Tal vez así podría jugar con Teddy sin al día siguiente arrepentirme de cada paso que doy.

—Oh, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, mañana no serás el único con dolores —le aseveró Sirius, que tras sentar a Remus en la tapa del inodoro para secarse, se encargó de hacer lo mismo con su largo cabello—. Pero nos hemos divertido, ¿correcto?

—Ha sido la mejor cita que he tenido en años —dijo Remus con toda honestidad, y después luchó con un bostezo que casi le desencajó las mandíbulas—. ¿Era cierto lo que dijiste de tus clases de mañana?

—¿Lo de tener que estar ahí a las nueve? Sí. Pero tampoco mentí cuando dije que podía presentarme ahí sin haber dormido.

—Ya, aunque tentadora la idea... Yo no puedo hacer eso, pero... ¿Te gustaría quedarte a pasar la noche? Has venido conmigo, y enviarte en un taxi es...

—Me encantaría —afirmó Sirius, que se agachó un poco y le plantó a Remus un sonoro beso en los labios—. ¿Me prestarías un pijama?

—Encantado.

Sirius se conformó con unos pantalones de pijama de Remus y no hesitó en meterse a la cama de éste y abrazarlo con fuerza desde atrás. Remus por su parte exhaló con absoluta satisfacción, pegando sus pies helados a las piernas de Sirius y aferrándose al brazo que lo ceñía por el estómago y que no daba impresión de querer dejarlo ir.

Quizá era demasiado pronto para haber dado semejante paso, apenas tenían un par de citas en su haber y Teddy dormía en la habitación de al lado, pero Remus ya había alcanzado ese punto en la soledad en donde estaba dispuesto a dar un salto de fe y arriesgarse.

Después de Dora, la vida había perdido gran parte de su color, que iba y venía conforme era o no su turno de cuidar a Teddy y la semana en que éste podía quedarse a vivir con él. Remus echaba de menos la compañía constante, no sólo por el sexo (que con Sirius había demostrado ser ideal, y compatibles ellos dos como nunca antes le había ocurrido, Dora incluida) sino también en la cotidianeidad de los días.

Y las noches.

Noches como esa, con Sirius hundiendo el rostro entre sus omóplatos y murmurando ‘buenas noches’.

—Duerme bien, Sirius —respondió Remus de vuelta, y arrebujado en las mantas y su abrazo, no tardó en quedarse dormido.

—Papá...

Remus despertó en lo que apenas le había parecido un parpadeo con Teddy sentado en su cama e instándole a despertar. El cuerpo le dolía en cada rincón, abarcando desde el dedo meñique de su pie izquierdo hasta las orejas sin que él pudiera justificar cómo era eso posible, y Remus gruñó con malestar de tener que tolerar un viernes en la universidad cuando lo único que le apetecía era tomar un analgésico y seguir durmiendo.

—Despierta, papá —volvió a insistir Teddy, jalando de las mantas y brincando un poco en la cama—. Sirius ha hecho desayuno para los dos.

—¿Uh? —Remus abrió un ojo, y con voz gruesa por el sueño consiguió articular la palabra más importante de esa oración—. ¿Desayuno?

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Teddy, que ya estaba cambiado y por su aspecto también parecía haberse duchado y peinado—. Ha preparado hot-cakes porque no tenemos wafflera, pero no importa. Huelen increíble, y me dijo que no podemos empezar a comer hasta que tú también bajes.

—Mmm... —Remus rodó sobre su espalda y ahogó un quejido cuando su cuerpo protestó al mover los músculos—. En ese caso...

A Remus le costó mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir el apartarse las mantas de encima y salir de la cama. Como nunca le resultaron tentadoras las almohadas, pero su fuerza de voluntad imperó al tallarse los ojos, pasarse los dedos por el cabello, y tras beber un poco de agua que alguien (con toda seguridad Sirius) había dejado en la mesita de noche para él, se sintió mucho mejor.

 _Mejor_ , no así _bien_ para enfrentar su día.

Para cuando Remus bajó, recién vestido, rasurado y con el aliento mentolado gracias a la pasta de dientes de hierbabuena de su baño, Teddy ya estaba frente a la mesa de la cocina y sostenía entre sus manos el tenedor y el cuchillo.

—Buenos días —le saludó Sirius desde el fogón, mucho más despierto y alegre de lo que Remus le habría dado crédito—. ¿Dormiste bien?

De reojo comprobó Remus en el reloj del microondas que todavía era temprano, y su pánico de estar llegando tarde a la universidad o a entregar a Teddy al colegio se desvaneció. Todavía contaban con tiempo suficiente para desayunar sin prisas.

—Buen día. Desperté, y eso es lo importante.

—Genial. Decidí utilizar tu cocina, espero no te moleste —dijo Sirius, que entonces se dio media vuelta y le presentó a Remus un plato rebosante con hot-cakes que todavía humeaban de lo calientes y desprendían un aroma que le hizo salivar—. Son mi segunda especialidad culinaria. También hay fruta.

—Y jugo —apuntó Teddy, que se había servido un vaso con jugo de naranja.

—Creo que preferiría un-... ¡Oh!, gracias —se sorprendió Remus cuando Sirius se le adelantó al presentarle una taza en cuyo interior flotaba una bolsita de té negro. En su opinión, una fuente de cafeína mucho más eficiente (y gratificante) que el café.

—¿Sorprendido? —Le chanceó Sirius, que no tardó en apagar el fogón, y con su propio plato de comida sentarse a la mesa a comer con ellos.

En una sorprendente charla de sobremesa, fue Sirius quien suplió conversación para Teddy mientras Remus comía pequeños bocados, bebía de su té en sorbos, y volvía a convertirse en persona. Las mañanas no eran el momento idóneo para él, y más veces que no prefería quietud y silencio, pero se descubrió disfrutando de tener a Sirius ahí para servirle a Teddy como compañía mientras él recuperaba su buen humor y de paso tenía uno de los mejores desayunos de los que tuviera memoria.

Descontando claro, otros que también eran obra de Sirius.

Demasiado pronto para su gusto, Sirius anunció que tenía que marcharse.

—Tengo que volver a casa por mis cosas para la universidad —dijo a Teddy, que había puesto un puchero al saber que Sirius tenía que irse.

—¿Necesitas que te acerque a la estación o...? —Ofreció Remus, pero Sirius denegó con la cabeza.

—No, sé que te queda en dirección opuesta al colegio de Teddy. Tomaré el autobús y después trasbordaré en el subterráneo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No te preocupes —dijo Sirius, que ya en pie y con el plato en mano para dejarlo en el fregadero estaba corriendo con los minutos contados.

—Déjalo —le instó Remus, señalando el plato, vaso y los cubiertos—. Es lo menos que podemos hacer Teddy y yo después de semejante banquete.

—¿Vendrás otra vez? —Preguntó Teddy, todavía desayunando, y de pasada le despeinó Sirius los rizos que eran idénticos a los de Remus.

—Ese es el plan —respondió Sirius, y le guiñó un ojo a Remus, que se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

—No debías molestarte tanto —murmuró Remus mientras Sirius se calzaba de vuelta sus botas y después se echaba encima el abrigo y la bufanda. El look despeinado de esa mañana era completamente natural, y también le provocaba el deseo de besarlo sin parar en el pasillo hasta que todos llegaran tarde a sus compromisos, por lo que desvió la mirada.

—No ha sido molestia. En lo absoluto —dijo Sirius, que listo para partir, no hesitó en levantar el rostro de Remus y con dos manos sosteniéndolo, besarlo de lleno en los labios—. Hablamos más tarde, ¿ok?

—Ok —accedió Remus, que lo vio salir de su casa y por inercia movió la mano para despedirlo.

Era y a la vez no destacable notar cuánto lo extrañaba ya.

—¿Papá? —Lo sacó Teddy de su distracción—. ¿Es Sirius por fin tu novio?

«Vaya, genial inicio de viernes», pensó Remus, que con todo, no supo captar si había sarcasmo o no es sus pensamientos.

En lugar de aclararle a Teddy una verdad que hasta para él todavía era confusa, dijo en su lugar.

—Se nos hace tarde para el colegio. Ve por tu mochila y lo hablaremos en el camino.

Que por todo lo que suponía, no sería una charla fácil de tener.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius puede dar la impresión de ser un poquitín inmaduro, pero en realidad es un crío de corazón, y sabe que la ruta más corta al de Remus es empezar con Teddy para ganárselo. (Pero cosa aparte, qué despiste el de Remus, ¿no?)  
> Graxie por leer~ Nos leeremos de vuelta el domingo (con comentarios) o el siguiente jueves (sin).


	7. 7.- Enamorados.

**7.- Enamorados.**

Pese a que no se había augurado un resultado favorable, Remus consiguió que Teddy accediera a mantener por un tiempo más en secreto su incipiente relación con Sirius bajo la excusa de que ellos dos todavía no eran novios, y por lo tanto, Dora no tenía por qué darse por enterada. En parte, era vivir con el filo de la guillotina rozándole el cuello, pero Remus prefería esa tensión a tener que explicarse después que su infatuación con Sirius se había ido al caño y por lo tanto pecar de optimista.

En su lugar se aseguró de ir con pies de plomo y medirse en la medida de lo posible para no ser él el primero que se enamorara y también el primero que saliera perdiendo cuando nada se concretara.

Por su manera de describir la situación, Lily le riñó por mostrarse en exceso cauto, casi pecando de miedoso y por lo tanto cerrándose a sí mismo antes de tiempo las puertas al amor, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones también supo mantener su distancia, porque si ya de por sí la compatibilidad era complicada entre personas de la misma franja de edad y con intereses en común, ¿cuán más difícil no sería entre un profesor universitario y un chico que apenas estaba por graduarse?

—Ah, tú y Lily son tal para cual —le riñó James a Remus un par de semanas después de San Valentín, él y Remus en una de sus ocasionales salidas de desestrés en las que se veían después del trabajo y bebían unas pintas de cerveza hasta relajarse y ser capaces de volver a casa en mejor estado.

Con Teddy pasando su semana con Dora y Sirius terminando un proyecto que tenía pendiente para entregar el siguiente lunes, Remus no había tenido inconveniente en verse con James en su bar de siempre apenas el reloj marcara las cinco, y de buena gana había pagado la primera ronda porque sabía que James haría lo mismo por él en la siguiente.

—¿Pretendes decir que debería robarte a tu esposa sólo porque los dos somos igual de pesimistas? —Rebatió Remus el comentario que James hiciera antes, y éste rió entre dientes—. Oh, vamos. No te burles.

—Sabes bien a qué me refiero. Ustedes dos son tan... Ugh, ¿dónde quedó el romance?

—En mi caso, las últimas gotas sirvieron para firmar las cláusulas de mi divorcio —masculló Remus, que luego bebió un largo trago de cerveza y eructó—. ¡Ops!

—Tú y Lily actúan como si Sirius fuera un crío de brazo que no sabe lo que quiere y por lo tanto es su obligación moral decidir por él.

—No todos son como lo fuimos nosotros —dijo Remus, que hizo recuento de sus relaciones sin obtener una respuesta que fuera válida.

Por un lado, él y Dora habían fracasado. Después de más de media vida juntos, su matrimonio había naufragado, y aunque de por medio conservaron a Teddy y la amistad, la pérdida de su relación romántica era todavía motivo por el cual en los días de sus diversos aniversarios se sirviera una copa de vino y brindara por lo que había sido y no sería ya nunca más.

Por el otro, James y Lily habían empezado en el mismo sitio que ellos, como novios primerizos que lo fueron todo para el otro, desde el primer beso hasta la primera fisura anal cuando Lily fue demasiado brusca con el dildo que pidió online (y algo de culpa tenía James en esa tragedia también por ser él quien solicitara experimentar, aunque lo alarmante en opinión de Remus no era eso, sino que estuviera enterado tan a detalle de sus aventuras en la cama así como por igual de sus desventuras en la misma), y a diferencia de él y Dora seguían juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

Que para su caso las ‘malas’ habían sido circunstancias más duras. Empezando por Harry. Ambas parejas habían tenido hijos varones únicos, pero la diferencia estribaba en que James y Lily habían tenido un accidente utilizando incluso anticonceptivos orales y condones, y el resultado había sido posponer un poco sus planes de continuar los estudios de medicina mientras Harry nacía y podía pasar al cuidado de alguien más. Para Remus y Dora la llegada de Teddy había sido planificada con precisión milimétrica, pero su llegada al mundo los había distanciado más que unirlos.

En su caso el amor para dar no se había multiplicado como les sucedió a Lily a James, sino que se dividió, y la mayor porción se la llevó su hijo antes que su cónyuge.

Era una pena admitirlo, pero también necesario, y en silencio brindó Remus por aquella revelación.

—¿Planeas emborracharte? —Le chanceó James, que apenas iba a la mitad de la ronda cuando Remus estaba ya dispuesto a pedir otro vaso.

—Quizá... —Admitió con los párpados cansados, y volvió a eructar—. Sólo pensaba...

—Ajá...

—Bueno, que la paso genial al lado de Sirius.

—Ok.

—Y eso es todo.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Mmm, sí —asintió Remus—, sólo eso.

—Teddy suena más emocionado que tú cuando habla de Sirius, ¿sabes?

—Bien por él. La diferencia de edad entre ambos es de apenas once años. Es gracioso, ¿no? Sirius tiene el doble de la edad de Teddy, y yo tengo el doble de la edad de Sirius menos dos años.

—¿Y dónde está lo gracioso?

—Uhm, todavía lo estoy pensando.

—Ay, Moony —le llamó James con el viejo apodo que alguna vez utilizaron en el colegio, cuando él todavía era Prongs y su mayor preocupación en la vida era hacer que su vieja profesora de gramática inglesa no los sorprendiera saltándose las clases—. ¿Puedes siquiera tener un poco de fe?

—¿Uh?

—En Sirius. En ti. En ustedes. Porque hay un ‘ustedes’ aquí de por medio. No intentes negarlo. Se han estado viendo sin parar en las últimas semanas y eso te hace feliz, pero apenas pregunto si van en serio y es como si te hubiera obligado a morder un limón.

—No diría que sin parar...

—Remus... —Le riñó James con su mejor tono de ‘te-conozco-mejor-que-nadie-más-en-el-mundo-así-que-corta-el-rollo-ya’ que había masterizado en tantas décadas de amistad.

—Vale, pero sólo un par de veces por semana...

Que como par bien podían ser pares, en plural, porque al menos en la última semana Sirius se las había ingeniado para ser una constante diaria en la vida de Remus.

Después de San Valentín, Teddy volvió ese fin de semana con Dora, y Sirius no perdió oportunidad en invitarlo al museo el domingo, el lunes pasar por su oficina a dejarle una caja de té que había comprado pensando en él, luego el martes se reunieron a almorzar en el campus, el miércoles Remus asistió a una exposición de Sirius, y el jueves Sirius estuvo en el aula de Remus donde lo escuchó embelesado hablar del periodo histórico del romanticismo. El viernes habían dormido en casa de Sirius, y la estancia se prolongó hasta mediodía del sábado, cuando Remus llegó con tardanza a recoger a Teddy de casa de Dora y tuvo que inventarse una excusa de lo más torpe que incluyera una llanta pinchada y un perno endurecido con lodo que se resistió a salir.

Con Teddy en casa había sido más complicado verse, pero no imposible, y con el sábado cerca de vuelta y la posibilidad de que el tiempo le volviera a pertenecer en su totalidad, Remus temía caer en la tentación de creer que su tiempo y el de Sirius volvería a coincidir como antes.

—¿Por qué no lo invitas a venir a casa? Sin presiones. Sólo tú y Teddy trayendo a Sirius como acompañante. Serviría para que Lily se tranquilizara, y de paso yo también —dijo James, lanzando una confesión final pero al menos proponiendo una solución—. ¿Qué dices?

—¿Cocinarás tus famosas hamburguesas?

—¡¿En marzo?! —Se alarmó James, porque las parrilladas generalmente requerían de buen clima para cocinarse al exterior, y que por vivir en Londres eran un lujo que contadas veces se podían permitir al año.

—Tienes parrilla y espacio para guarnecerte del viento —le recordó Remus, que sonrió con malicia—. Esa es mi única condición.

Tras sus gafas, James entrecerró los ojos. —¿Y sabes qué te digo yo? Qué acepto. Este sábado sin falta habrá de mis famosas hamburguesas, y no olvides traer a Sirius.

—Hecho.

Remus postergó lo más posible el hacerle la invitación a Sirius de acompañarle a casa de sus mejores amigos a comer, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque nunca encontró el momento que considerara como apropiado para ello.

Contar con la compañía de Sirius era seguido perderse en el gris de sus ojos, en la humedad de su lengua, en el roce de sus dedos, en el simple gozo de su presencia... Y más veces que no dejó ir Remus la oportunidad por preferir tratar asuntos más agradables que ese.

Con todo, llegado el viernes y con la invitación hecha para el sábado, no le quedó de otra más que abordar el tema y esperar lo mejor.

—¿James, tu amigo James es el que nos invita? —Reiteró Sirius durante un paseo tardío que daban él y Remus por su vecindario.

Luego de las clases de ambos y finalizar por fin con su jornada, se habían reunido en la explanada que conectaba sus respectivos edificios en la universidad, y después habían emprendido marcha hasta la casa de Sirius. Prescindiendo éste de su motocicleta porque Remus no podía montarse así como así a un vehículo de un alumno, habían optado por tomar el subterráneo y caminar las calles restantes.

A sabiendas de que una vez pusieran un pie dentro de la casa no harían nada más que buscar un contacto directo de piel contra piel y después le resultaría demasiado violento abordar el asunto, Remus se decidió cuando todavía les faltaban un par de calles por llegar a su destino.

—Ese mismo James —respondió Remus, que con anterioridad le había hablado de su mejor amigo a Sirius y así se lo confirmó—. Su especialidad son las hamburguesas, pero en realidad es un pretexto para, uhm, conocerte.

—¿Les has hablado de mí? —Le chanceó Sirius, y su hombro rozó el de Remus juguetonamente al caminar—. Confiésalo, ¿qué les has contado de mí?

«Todo», pensó Remus, y su contestación fue lo opuesto.

—Oh, casi nada. Sólo que hemos estado saliendo juntos las últimas semanas y que eres el causante de que les haya cancelado algunas visitas a su casa.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—¿Las cancelaciones? —Remus balanceó las bolsas de compra que cargaban, y que sólo incluían un par de artículos personales, entre los que se contaban condones y lubricante—. En parte. Indirectamente puede que haya estado demasiado cansado luego de pasar la noche contigo y que prefiriera quedarme en casa a salir con ellos al teatro.

—Vaya, lo siento...

Fue el turno de Remus en hacer colindar sus hombros. —Hey, que no te lo he contado con la intención de hacerte sentir mal. Simplemente, a mi edad es preferible dedicarme a un par de actividades y descartar el resto. Tan simple como eso.

—¿Significa entonces que me he vuelto una prioridad?

—No te crezcas demasiado —dijo Remus, pero había humor en su advertencia—. Como sea, no tienes que ir si no quieres...

—¡Claro que quiero ir! —Replicó Sirius con vehemencia, y sus pisadas en la acera cobraron brío—. Apuesto que será, erm, divertido. ¿Necesito llevar algo?

—Tu presencia basta y sobra, pero apuesto a que Lily agradecería que no llevaras la motocicleta porque el ruido molesta a los vecinos. Ah, sí, y una botella de vino vendría bien para después. Si te invitan a descorcharla con ellos en su jardín trasero, es que te aprueban y has pasado la primera prueba.

—Entiendo —dijo Sirius, que frunció un poco el ceño y mantuvo la vista al frente—. No motocicleta y vino. ¿Algo más?

—Erm... —Remus se mordisqueó el labio inferior con indecisión, pero ya que estaban a punto de llegar y desde esa distancia podía vislumbrar el buzón de Sirius, se decantó por pasar de la excesiva cortesía y ser claro—. ¿No tendrás en tu repertorio ropa un poco más...? Ya sabes. Menos juvenil y más...

—¿Voy de traje?

—No, no se trata de eso. Pero seguro que-...

«Ayudaría que dejaras tus jeans rotos y las botas de lado», pensó Remus con arrepentimiento, «también que no tuvieras el cabello largo y no utilizaras esa arracada que a veces te da por ponerte...»

Pero entonces aquel no sería Sirius, y Remus se odiaría por forzarlo a presentar una fachada ficticia de la persona que no era. Y Remus lo quería tal cual era. Joven, sí, tanto como para que ese look le perteneciera por derecho propio, y por lo tanto, ¿quién era él para exigirle que el sábado se presentara de camisa y corbata para una simple cena entre amigos?

—Sirius —dijo Remus tras unos segundos de silencio—. Ve como prefieras, ¿ok? Sé tú mismo.

—¿Estará bien? —Inquirió éste con curiosidad, también ligera aprensión.

—Tendrá que ser así —sentenció Remus, que dejó de mirar el camino y se giró hacia Sirius para sonreírle—. Es por eso que me gustas, y mis amigos tendrán que verlo así también.

Y agradecido, Sirius musitó ‘gracias’.

La persona más feliz de que Sirius se uniera ese sábado a la casa de los Potter fue Teddy, pero el honor perduró poco cuando tras pasadas las incómodas presentaciones (y que James mascullara “vaya, sí que es joven”, seguido de un codazo por parte de Lily) Harry se sumó al grupo y encontró en Sirius una especie de hermano mayor y mezcla de mentor a quién admirar.

Resultó que Sirius había jugado en sus años de internado al rugby, y de paso pertenecido como titular al equipo de su casa, que como relató mientras ayudaba a poner la parrilla y a encender el carbón, ostentaba en sus años de colegio haberse llevado la copa de la victoria en cuatro ocasiones consecutivas.

—Tuve que dejarlo por riesgo a una lesión permanente —explicó Sirius sus motivos para abandonar el deporte cuando entró a la universidad, y eso dio pie a que él y James se enfrascaran en una apasionada descripción de los golpes recibidos por el rugby.

Porque Lily le pidió ayuda en la cocina para traer la carne de las hamburguesas y el pan, Remus se unió a su amiga en el interior de la casa, y esperó paciente a que ella terminara de mirar a través de la ventana cómo Teddy, James y Harry interactuaban en desorden con el recién llegado. Igual que si se tratara de un novedoso juguete nuevo al que todos ellos le hubieran cobrado afecto instantáneo, Sirius era el centro de su atención, y hacían hasta lo indecible por atrapar su atención y conseguirla de manera exclusiva.

—Ok, lo admito —dijo por fin Lily, desviando la vista de la ventana y girándose hacia Remus, que aguardaba su veredicto.

Bueno o malo, Remus no desecharía lo que tenía con Sirius así como así, pero en caso de que su persona no fuera del agrado de Lily o ella encontrara en su personalidad señales de que él y Remus no eran apropiados el uno para el otro, conseguiría empañar su felicidad, y puede que hasta ponerle punto final.

—Sirius es... —Lily se recargó en la encimera de la cocina, de brazos cruzados pero con expresión avergonzada—. Lo juzgué mal en un inicio, ¿vale? Di por sentado no sé cuántas cosas que ahora que lo conozco un poco me parecen una tontería, pero...

—Lo sé, Lily —se acercó Remus a ella, y al extender su mano Lily no dudó en imitarlo y estrecharle los dedos—, lo sé.

—Es joven.

—Ajá.

— _Muy_ joven —enfatizó ella, y lo matizó al ver la expresión casi dolida de Remus—, pero está bien. Te hace feliz, ¿correcto?

—Bastante, sí.

—Entonces disfrútalo.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Ese es tu consejo?

Lily suspiró, pero sus facciones eran serenas. —Hay una lista de ‘peros’ que deberías de considerar antes de embarcarte en serio a una relación con Sirius, pero de momento deberías olvidarlos. Es como has dicho antes, todavía no han llegado a ese puente, ¿para qué cruzarlo antes de tiempo?

—Ok —dijo Remus, que de momento, se quitó de los hombres un enorme peso—. Gracias.

—No hay de qué, Rem.

Las hamburguesas de James fueron la delicia de todos, y después como el clima lo permitía a pesar del frío, se quedaron en el jardín disfrutando de un poco de té que Lily preparó en abundante cantidad para hacerlos entrar en calor a todos.

Ella, James y Remus se sentaron en los escalones del porche trasero que la casa tenía ahí, y no tardaron en quedar absortos de la perfecta visión que eran Sirius y Harry pasándose el balón de rugby de éste último con una facilidad tal que parecía conectado a sus dedos por medio de un imán. Teddy también había sido admitido en su juego, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros, él no tenía la misma habilidad para dar o recibir pases, y más veces que no perdía la pelota y tenía que ir en su búsqueda.

Remus podía al menos estar agradecido de que tanto Harry como Sirius le permitieran a Teddy unirse a su juego, porque por estar fuera de su liga de habilidades, su hijo era en esos momentos más una molestia que un aliado a cualquier equipo.

El propio Teddy debió intuirlo así, cuando por fin hastiado de tener que ir de vuelta a casa de la vecina para pedirle el balón, se excusó al interior de la casa con el pretexto de preferir mejor el televisor que continuar afuera en el frío.

—No te sientas desanimado —le abrazó Lily de pasada, y Teddy se arrebujó contra su madrina—. Ese par vive y respira rugby, es normal que sus habilidades estén por encima de las tuyas.

—No me importa —declaró Teddy sin rencor patente en su voz—. De todos modos ya estaba cansado.

Sin su tercer compañero de juego, Sirius y Harry se inventaron reglas para un juego improvisado que utilizara el balón, y lo que comenzó como una partida amistosa pronto se tornó en una competencia de muerte. Por sus años y experiencia, Sirius empezó a dominar el marcador de su juego, pero la agilidad y buena condición de Harry le hizo irle a la zaga, y por espacio de una hora se mantuvieron jugando casi mano con mano y sin que el marcador cambiara a favor de cualquiera de ellos más de un par de puntos.

Incluso James dejó de prestar atención a la conversación que mantenía con Lily y Remus, y se concentró en ver el juego y de vez en cuando gritar consejos a cualquiera de los dos por igual, que él era un apasionado del rugby sin importar quién ganaba o perdía.

Remus no habría hecho lo mismo, los deportes le tenían sin cuidado, pero entonces su vista se posó en Sirius, que con el esfuerzo y a pesar del clima, se había despojado una a una de sus prendas excedentes y se encontraba en esos momentos en camiseta de manga corta, la frente perlada de sudor, y listo para recuperar los puntos perdidos.

Harry se encontraba en su estado similar, y eso le ganó el regaño de Lily.

—¡Harry James Potter, haz el favor de vestirte antes de que pesques una pulmonía!

—¡Ach, mamá! —Replicó Harry de vuelta, pero buscó su suéter desechado con desgana sobre una silla y se lo volvió a colocar sin rechistar. Nadie mejor que él en el hogar Potter tenía claro cuáles peleas valía la pena luchar (James) y cuales no (Lily) so pena de enfrentarse a un castigo peor.

Las palabras de Lily tuvieron además un efecto agridulce en Remus, pues si bien una parte de él (una parte que se encontraba al sur de su cintura) mostraba interés por la manera en que la camiseta térmica de Sirius se le pegaba a éste al torso y su cabello despeinado le caía deliciosamente sobre el rostro, también otra porción de él estaba de parte de Lily y consideraba que el clima y el sudor no eran combinaciones ideales, y que ambos chicos corrían el riesgo de enfermarse si no medían las consecuencias de sus actos.

Fue la palabreja... Chicos... En plural, que alertó a Remus y lo hizo sentirse enfermó el percatarse que había colocado a Sirius en la misma categoría que su ahijado. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Sirius y Harry habían hecho migas como dos viejos amigos que se reencontraran, y la naturalidad en su trato los acercó mucho más de lo que había sido entre Sirius y James, por ejemplo, y ni hablar de Sirius y Lily, a quien éste trató primero de usted y señora antes de que ésta le insistiera en dejar los formalismos y llamarle por tú y Lily. Si bien habían conseguido sobreponerse ese primer bache, el que ahora Sirius y Harry estuvieran _jugando_ lo colocaba en la categoría de críos, uno que Remus había traído consigo y que de pronto le pareció un compañero de juegos para Harry antes que un prospecto de novio para él.

—Diox —masculló Remus para sí, y después se disculpó unos minutos para entrar a la casa y refrescarse en el baño.

Con la puerta cerrada y mirándose en el espejo que los Potter tenían sobre el lavamanos, Remus examinó con ojo crítico sus canas, que aparecieron en sus veintes, en los treintas tomaron domicilio, y ahora en sus cuarentas amenazaban con poblar su otrora abundante cabellera de cabello castaño; las líneas de su rostro no ayudaban tampoco, y Remus se examinó de lado a lado cuestionándose cómo alguien como él podía tener a una persona como Sirius a su lado. En ningún momento le había hecho sentir Sirius inadecuado, siempre devoto a las imperfecciones de su edad, incluyendo su cuerpo que se mantenía delgado pero que ya había visto mejores días, e incluso los achaques que de vez en cuando le atacaban por causa del accidente que sufriera muchos años atrás.

En su juventud, Remus había sufrido en silencio y con estoicismo las cicatrices que el accidente automovilístico que casi tomara su vida en la niñez le dejara, pero esa era la primera vez en su vida que los bordes irregulares que surcaban su rostro y cuerpo pasaban a segundo término mientras se examinaba a consciencia y buscaba en su reflejo la señal inequívoca de que era tan mayor para Sirius que no valía la pena siquiera intentar más con él.

La desazón de no ser adecuado para Sirius además trajo consigo un sentimiento de infelicidad para el que Remus no estaba preparado. Más que un golpe a su ego, era una dentellada a su corazón, donde la perspectiva de perder a Sirius le resultaba de pronto insoportable...

—Tranquilízate, Lupin —se riñó Remus, dándose un par de palmaditas en las mejillas—. Estás actuando como un crío... Y no debes de convertirte en uno para salir con uno. Ugh...

Tras secarse las manos y borrar de su rostro cualquier rastro de malestar, Remus salió del baño para casi estrellarse con Sirius, que esperaba por él y tenía en los ojos una cierta nube de sospecha que confirmó mediante una pregunta.

—¿He sido yo, no?

—¿Uh?

—Vi que entraste a la casa con prisa, y... No sé, tuve un presentimiento de que era por mi causa. ¿Qué hice?

Remus suspiró. —Nada.

—Vamos... —Musitó Sirius, arrinconando a Remus en el estrecho pasillo y buscando el contacto de su piel con una mano rozando sus dedos—. Dímelo para poder remediarlo.

—En serio, nada —insistió Remus, que no veía cómo explicarle a Sirius que la diferencia de edad entre ambos lo había abrumado de golpe. En primera porque no era su culpa, y en segunda porque tampoco quería abordar ese tema. No todavía. No ahí cuando apenas lo había presentado con su familia por elección.

En aras de desviar la atención de Sirius hacia otros derroteros, Remus se forzó a sonreír.

—¿Qué tal el juego? ¿Quién ganó?

El cambio de tópico interesó a Sirius, que de improviso le plantó un intenso beso en los labios. —Yo, por supuesto. La diferencia fue de apenas un punto y sin el consejo de James de atacar el flanco izquierdo de Harry estaría perdido, pero conseguí hacerme con la victoria.

—¿Te ha pedido la revancha?

—Puedes apostar que sí. Harry y yo hemos intercambiado números y quedamos de acuerdo para vernos en la semana y comprobar quién de los dos es el ganador absoluto.

—¿Estás al tanto que Harry está por conseguir una beca para el equipo nacional, correcto? —Le chanceó Remus, y Sirius le correspondió con información de la que todavía no estaba al tanto.

—Conozco esa beca... —Y el tono de su voz implicó que había más de esa historia para contar. Remus así lo intuyó, y leyó la respuesta en las facciones burlonas de Sirius.

—No... —Exclamó al comprender—. Estás de broma. No puede ser...

—Sí puede ser y lo fue —confirmó Sirius con una sonrisa canina—. Me ofrecieron esa misma beca hará ya casi cuatro años. Mis padres, por supuesto, estaban en contra así que estaba dispuesto a aceptarla sin medir las consecuencias de mis actos, pero entonces el bueno del tío Alphard intervino y me recordó que podía hacerles enfurecer de otras maneras más ofensivas y duraderas.

El comentario, como siempre que Sirius ahondaba en el tema de su familia, no le sentó del todo bien a Remus porque le costaba digerir la manera en la que éste se dirigía de sus propios padres y del resto de su familia, aunque si la mitad de las historias que contaba de ellos eran verdad, entonces tampoco podía juzgarlo.

—Lo juro —leyó Sirius de nueva cuenta su pensamiento—, mis padres se lo merecen.

—Ya, es que me cuesta imaginar a Teddy hablando así de mí —se disculpó Remus, y Sirius movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Teddy tiene una suerte increíble de tenerte como padre. Y no todos pueden ser tan afortunados como él. Créeme. Algún día te contaré a detalle las cosas que Madre y Padre nos hicieron pasar a Reg y a mí, y verás lo que es tener familia y renegar de ella porque no hay una opción mejor.

Remus asintió una vez, convencido de que el día en que ese momento llegara necesitaría un trago fuerte para digerir las historias con las que Sirius aderezara su relato familiar.

Por fortuna para ellos, la pesadez del momento quedó en términos secundarios cuando Harry acudió en su búsqueda porque era hora de destapar el vino y beber.

—Mamá está encantada por la selección —les hizo saber Harry con tono confidente, y Remus luchó contra el bochorno que sentía en esos momentos y de paso le plantó un codazo a Sirius en las costillas.

Su culpa, en realidad. Al saber de la invitación, Sirius había insistido en llevar algo para sus anfitriones, así que Remus había sugerido la clásica botella de vino que no podía faltar como cierre de una respetable velada londinense en su grupo de edad. Remus había esperado que Sirius comprara cualquier botella de pasada en el supermercado, pero éste se había aparecido sospechosamente con una botella cuya etiqueta en francés le hizo temer por razones que todavía se escapaban a su comprensión.

Eso hasta que llegaron a la casa de los Potter, y al presentarle a estos el vino, James lanzó un silbido de admiración al leer la etiqueta.

—Remus, no debiste molestarte... —Dijo James con admiración, y éste se apresuró a corregirle.

—No fui yo, sino Sirius.

—Ah, es sólo una vieja botella que el tío Alphard dejó en el departamento después de comprarlo —se excusó Sirius como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero a juzgar por la reacción idéntica a la de James que puso Lily al ver el envase, no se trataba de un vino cualquiera.

Remus habría querido ser más culto en el tema de vinos, pero ya tenía bastante con los artículos históricos que escribía de otros temas, así que quedaba descartado. En su fuero interno, sólo esperaba que el vino de la botella tuviera buen sabor y que la elección de Sirius fuera la correcta.

—Oh, esto casi se siente como un sacrilegio —dijo Lily cuando Remus y Sirius se le unieron a ella y a James en la cocina, y con un preciso tirón de su brazo descorchó la botella y emitió un quejido—. Ya está.

James fue el encargado de servir las copas, y después hicieron un corto brindis por la salud. Luego bebieron, y las reacciones fueron diversas.

Harry se había sumado al grupo a pesar de ser menor de edad porque James y Lily eran permisivos con él y el consumo de alcohol siempre que lo hiciera en casa y bajo su supervisión, y fue el primero en expresarse cuando el sabor se permeó en su lengua.

—Oh, wow...

—Es... —James se quedó sin palabras igual que su hijo.

—Es incluso mejor de lo que imaginaba —musitó Lily, y su lengua sonrosada por el vino recorrió su labio inferior—. Jamás creí que algo así pudiera existir.

Remus se guardó de opinar que había probado un vino similar en un fallido encuentro con un importante banquero de Londres con el que se había reunido para una cita de manera discreta y de lo más aburrida. Su encuentro no había durado más que la permanencia de la comida sobre sus platos y después se habían despedido con un apretón de manos, pero el sabor del magnífico vino que aquella vez había degustado permanecía en su lengua.

—En casa tengo otra botella extra —dijo Sirius—, y no me importaría regalárselas.

—Oh, no podríamos aceptarla-... —Empezó Lily, pero la impertinencia de James imperó.

—¡Chist! ¿Otra botella dices?

Harry rió al presenciar la dinámica de sus padres en acción, y Sirius se comprometió a hacerles llegar la otra botella en tanto que Remus continuó bebiendo de su copa.

El vino restante en la botella favoreció a que todos ellos perdieran sus inhibiciones restantes, y una vez que Harry se excusó al piso de arriba con Teddy para jugar un par de partidas en su consola de videojuegos más nueva, quedaron las dos parejas en los sillones de la sala.

Como era habitual en ellos, Lily se descalzó y se recostó en el sofá con los pies en el regazo de James y éste abstraído le acarició los tobillos.

En el pasado, Remus y Dora habían asistido a cenas con los Potter que terminaban con ellos dos también acurrucados en el sofá, pero eso había sido antes de Teddy, y después el contacto, aunque permaneció, había sido menos romántico y más del tipo platónico.

Remus ya casi había olvidado lo que era ese tipo de toque, y se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando Sirius se recostó con la cabeza en su regazo y le pidió jugar con su cabello. Era un toque similar al que Teddy le pedía cuando se enfermaba, salvo que su hijo prefería mimos en la espalda, así que Remus pudo ignorar las similitudes y concentrarse sólo en las diferencias.

Aquel era un toque de amantes, no de padre e hijo como se temía por la diferencia de edad, y con ello en mente, el resto de su velada salió adelante y consiguió ser un éxito.

Sólo después le confesaría Lily que en aquel instante había aceptado por completo a Sirius por la manera en que éste le miraba con adoración y amor en sus ojos, pero de momento... Remus tendría que deducirlo por sí mismo con las inequívocas señales que Sirius le enviaba, y que él por su parte, correspondía al ciento por ciento.

Estaba enamorado, y sabía con certeza que el sentimiento era mutuo.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia real: No me había dado cuenta el capítulo anterior que después del jueves de actualización seguía San Valentín hasta que alguien me lo señaló. ¡Juro que ni era mi intención actualizar el capítulo en esa fecha! Y yo que pensaba que me parecía a Sirius porque nuestros cumpleaños están muy cerca, pero más bien soy como Remus, un despiste total.  
> En fin, Sirius conoce a los Potter y con Harry hace las mejores migas. Lástima que es entonces cuando Remus lo ve más como amigo de su ahijado que su pareja, pero todo tiene solución cuando hay amor de por medio. Y pobre Remus, pero recordatorios como ese, de su diferencia de edad, hay más en esta historia.  
> Nos veremos el jueves (con comentarios) o el próximo domingo (sin), graxie por leer~!


	8. 8.- Pluralizados.

**8.- Pluralizados.**

Con la aprobación explícita de sus mejores amigos, Remus se sintió tranquilo durante las siguientes semanas mientras él y Sirius continuaban saliendo en citas y conociéndose mejor. El proceso, aunque no exento de la ocasional discrepancia entre dos personas opuestas en muchos aspectos, demostró también sus puntos en común, como la pasión por la música, el cine, los libros, restaurantes que encontraron en común, y un sinfín de temas que hacían su charla rica e inagotable.

Especialmente en ese punto encontraba Remus solaz, pues luego de innumerables citas en los últimos años, citas en las que los temas de conversación eran forzados y más veces que no fuera de su campo de intereses, el tener con quien compartir más que la cama era un cambio refrescante. Sólo con Dora, y quizá más en sus veintes que en sus treintas había encontrado Remus una compañía similar a la que Sirius le proporcionaba, donde sus actividades de cama eran apasionadas, y después podían quedarse despiertos hasta tarde abordando toda clase de temas sin temor alguno de censura.

El propio Sirius le hizo saber a Remus que para él también ese aspecto era crucial en su relación, y de paso descubrieron juntos por igual que podían tolerar sus silencios mutuos, y que no había necesidad de rellenar cada espacio disponible con palabras cuando bastaba un roce, una mirada, una simple exhalación para entender los deseos del otro.

Era casi demasiado bueno para ser real, y Remus entró a marzo con una invisible mano apretando su corazón y a la espera de que el hechizo se rompiera y Sirius demostrara su verdadera personalidad.

Lo cual ocurrió, pero para nada de la manera en que él se habría temido imaginar.

Con su cumpleaños a la vuelta de la segunda semana del mes, Remus se vio de pronto sorprendido cuando días antes Sirius le envió una propuesta por demás interesante.

SB: Tú. Yo. La cabaña que el tío Alphard tiene en Somerset.

SB: Saldríamos el viernes y volveríamos el domingo.

SB: ¿Te tienta como plan de cumpleaños?

Remus leyó de pasada el mensaje porque lo había recibido a la mitad de una importante junta con Kingsley Shacklebolt, el editor en jefe del boletín que se publicaba en la universidad y que en esos momentos alababa su trabajo al punto de sugerir no por primera vez que Remus renunciara a esas entregas mensuales sobre la vida, usos y costumbres de los antiguos celtas a manera ficcionalizada y simplemente escribiera su primera novela.

—Tienes talento del que sólo se ve una vez cada tantos años —dijo Kingsley, que no se había medido en alabanzas durante la última hora—, y da la casualidad que yo tengo contactos en una importante casa editorial que está en búsqueda de material como éste.

—Uhm, ¿podrías darme un segundo? —Pidió Remus, que se apresuró a escribirle a Sirius de vuelta.

RL: No puedo. Teddy se queda conmigo este fin de semana.

SB: Entonces que venga con nosotros. Será divertido.

RL: En verdad no creo que a Teddy le interese visitar Somerset.

RL: No en esta época del año al menos.

SB: Oh, bueno. Entiendo.

RL: ¿Puedo darte una respuesta más tarde? Ahora mismo estoy en una reunión.

SB: Claro. Tómate tu tiempo.

SB: ¿Sigue en pie lo de ir a almorzar, correcto?

RL: Sí.

El móvil volvió a vibrar en su bolsa pero Remus lo ignoró por el momento.

—No sé si podría escribir una novela —volvió Remus a su conversación con Kingsley—. Es decir, no tengo problema con capítulos cortos y serializados, pero no son nada más que simples descripciones. No hay trama. Y nadie compraría un libro que tenga quinientas páginas y no hable de nada.

—Tu protagonista, Gareth, él podría ser un sujeto interesante de conocer —señaló Kingsley el fajo de papeles que se apilaban entre él y Remus en la mesa de trabajo—. La manera en que describes su día a día y las interacciones con sus vecinos de comarca lo convierten en un personaje que causa curiosidad. La manera en que entrelazas su oficio con el resto de los habitantes del pueblo y creas su pequeña sociedad es admirable. Los convierte en seres de carne y hueso.

—Oh, vaya...

La verdad fuera dicha, las intenciones de Remus no habían tenido más pretensión que acceder a la petición de un colega por rellenar un espacio en la revista universitaria. Cada departamento debía participar con una pieza, y la persona encargada antes que él se había jubilado dos años atrás. Desde entonces Remus asumió el papel de cubrir ese hueco de dos mil palabras, y lo había de la única manera que conocía: Poniendo en práctica sus conocimientos en historia para el resto.

Quiso la suerte que por aquel entonces Remus estuviera interesado en la plena edad media y que a su disposición tuviese la bibliografía necesaria para recrear la vida de una serie de personajes inventados que narraban su día a día en esa época siguiendo los usos, costumbres y tradiciones, por lo que no se lo pensó mucho al enviar el primer texto, y después cuando las reseñas fueron positivas, continuar enviando más.

De hecho, Remus había recibido un puñado de correspondencia referente a sus artículos. Casi siempre positivos, de vez en cuando alguno repleto de preguntas, y en una memorable ocasión, un fanfic en donde su protagonista Gareth se declaraba por fin a la viuda del pueblo y juntos conformaban una feliz familia. Remus ni siquiera había creído que sus textos fueran leídos entre los docentes y alumnos, pero a veces las cartas llegaban incluso fuera del área de la universidad, y la sensación de orgullo y esmero le había instado a continuar con sus publicaciones sin importar qué.

Kingsley ya le había mencionado en el pasado la posibilidad de recopilar aquellos artículos en un libro de ensayos, pero aquella era la primera vez que le proponía una novela, y que hacía mención de un conocido editor que pudiera echarle la mano... Remus no quería darle un ‘no’ contundente sin antes sopesar sus opciones y pensarlo a fondo.

—Medítalo sin prisas —le aconsejó Kingsley, que al menos para el mes ya tenía la siguiente colaboración de Remus y no pensaba desaprovecharlo—. Si tan sólo pudieras darme tu aprobación para mostrarle a mi amiga editora tu trabajo... Estoy segura que ella se pondría en contacto contigo lo antes posible y tendría lista una oferta más que generosa para ti.

«¿Y si no? ¿Entonces qué con el fracaso?», lo acosó la parte negativa del cerebro de Remus, pero éste barrió aquellos pensamientos.

—Ok. Supongo que no pierdo nada con al menos intentarlo...

—En lo absoluto. Y cuando te conviertes en un afamado escritor con varias novelas en tu haber, por favor recuerda quién te sirvió de primer escalón —dijo Kingsley, que le guiñó un ojo, e hizo dudar a Remus no por vez primera si flirteaba en serio con él o sólo su personalidad era así.

Cualquiera que fuera el caso, Remus salió con prisa de la oficina de Kingsley y tomó un atajo por un área despejada de estudiantes para responder con calma los mensajes de Sirius, pero mientras sus pisadas hacían eco en el camino y en la distancia el sonido del tráfico le recordaba que seguía en Londres, no encontró una respuesta que le satisficiera.

Después de todo, los planes que Sirius le había presentado eran muy de su agrado. Ellos dos en Somerset, que podía no ser la meca turística que él hubiera elegido para vacacionar, pero quizá sí para una escapada de fin de semana ellos dos juntos. Incluso Sirius le había propuesto la solución perfecta a su dilema de pasar su cumpleaños lejos de casa y por ende alejado de Teddy al volver el mismo domingo, pero... Era su turno de tener a Teddy. Y no llevarlo consigo (porque había que ser honestos, una cosa era olvidar San Valentín y poner a Sirius en aprietos durante su primera cita oficial, y otra y diferente llevarlo con ellos a un fin de semana romántico en la costa) implicaba tener que explicarle a Dora por qué justo esa semana que le tocaba la custodia de Teddy y era cumpleaños elegía dejarlo con ella...

—Mierda —masculló Remus, que con todo, logró sobreponerse al pánico inicial con resignación. Y esperanza.

Esperanza de que quizá pudiera inventarse una excusa (que Dora no se tragaría ni en un millón de años) pero que le compraría tiempo, y a su regreso, si todo había salido bien, quizá podría hablarle de Sirius.

Quizá...

—¿Te das cuenta que estás actuando de lo más raro y no soy tonta? —Ironizó Dora cuando Remus me llamó para pedirle alargar la estancia de Teddy en su casa durante ese fin de semana. Había humor en su tono de voz, así que Remus no se preocupó mucho, pero por si acaso hizo lo posible por mantenerse en su gracia.

—Nunca pensaría que eres tonta. Trabajas para la policía, y no en cualquier departamento, así que de tonta nada —señaló Remus lo obvio, pues su exesposa pertenecía a la unidad de crímenes cibernéticos y para ello había requerido su gran cantidad de años de estudio y esfuerzo para ascender hasta el puesto en el que se encontraba—. Mira, se presentó una oportunidad de salir este fin de semana de Londres, y en cualquier caso, estaré aquí el domingo para comer pastel con ustedes, recoger a Teddy, y no alterar demasiado su día. No lo haría si no pensara que es adecuado. Me crees, ¿verdad?

—Ciertamente sí, pero... ¿Quién es ella?

—Uh...

—Entonces es un él —dijo Dora, y Remus se aclaró la garganta—. Puedes contármelo, ¿sabes? Estamos divorciados con todas las de la ley, pero seguimos siendo amigos.

—Ya, pero preferiría esperar a ver cómo marcha todo. Este fin de semana es una especie de prueba para cerciorarme que, uhm, somos capaces de pasar juntos tres días y dos noches sin acabar en pelea.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Y tan pronto han llegado a esa etapa? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de verse?

—Ah, un par de meses —exageró Remus la verdad, porque literalmente, eran dos meses, menos de dos meses de hecho, los que él y Sirius tenían viéndose, pero no quería adentrarse en detalles escabrosos con la madre de su hijo—. ¿Qué tal todo con Bill, por cierto? —Inquirió con ánimo de cambiar el tema, pero Dora resopló y la línea se llenó de estática.

—Terminamos. Ambos sabíamos que no iba a funcionar. Él sólo esperaba a que Fleur le diera la hora del día, y ahora están juntos. Yay por ellos, buh por mí, supongo...

—Ya encontrarás a alguien —dijo Remus, y al otro lado de la línea, Dora se sorbió la nariz.

—Sí, uhm... En todo caso no te preocupes. Yo me quedaré con Teddy este fin de semana y te esperaremos el domingo para comer pastel y ver una película.

—Como es tradición —dijo Remus.

—Como es tradición —repitió Dora, la voz cargada de afecto.

Aquella había sido su tradición por años mientras todavía estaban casados, que empezó incluso antes de ser novios y se extendió hasta el último año que estuvieron oficialmente juntos. De por medio habían tenido un único año perdido en donde Remus lloró para su cumpleaños al apreciar lo que había perdido, y después Dora le había confesado que para ella había sido igual, por lo que la tradición se volvió a restaurar e hicieron el juramento de no dejar que sus conflictos personales interfirieran con su amistad, porque antes que esposo y esposa habían sido los mejores amigos y ahora debían de volver a serlo por el bien de Teddy.

—Hasta el domingo entonces, Dora.

—Vuelve y trae a tu hombre —dijo ésta de vuelta—. Me encantaría conocerlo.

—Ya veremos —replicó Remus, y después la llamada finalizó.

Remus había dado por sentado que viajarían a Somerset en su automóvil y se hospedarían en una simple casita como las que había en la costa, pero no pudo estar más equivocado de inicio a fin que cuando Sirius pasó por él en un flamante Audi R8 y le recordó de golpe que tenía dinero, y más del que podía gastar.

—¿También es de tu tío? —Preguntó Remus cuando Sirius bajó con ligereza del vehículo, como si lo condujera a diario aunque bien sabía él que se movía por Londres en su fiel motocicleta que él había construido desde cero con todas sus partes.

—Sí y no —respondió Sirius con una amplia sonrisa, presto para ayudar a Remus con su pequeño maletín de viaje—. La factura la paga el tío Alphard, pero puedo disponer de él las veces que me apetezca. Casi nunca lo hago en Londres porque es un lío buscar estacionamiento, pero pensé que podríamos dar nuestro paseo a Somerset en esta preciosura.

—Ah, ok.

Un tanto aturdido, Remus se cercioró de llevar consigo su equipaje, cerrar la casa, y con nervios sentarse en el asiento del copiloto y comprobar por sí mismo que la fama de los modelos Audi no era infundada, en verdad eran piezas de ingeniería y confort aderezadas con lujo.

—Elige la música —dijo Sirius cuando apenas habían recorrido un par de calles, y Remus se decantó por una estación local que tocaba _oldies_ de los 1980’s que al menos sirvió para relajarlo.

El trayecto hasta Somerset estuvo aderezado con charla amena e historias de los veranos que Sirius y su hermano habían pasado en casa del tío Alphard cuando eran unos críos, por lo que Remus se hizo a la idea de una simple casita por la manera en la que Sirius describía aburrirse en sus cuatro paredes, pero la estampa que encontró una vez que llegaron no pudo haber sido más diferente cuando Sirius hizo abrir las verjas de una mansión y se estacionó en la cochera.

—Dijiste que era una cabaña —farfulló Remus una vez que Sirius le confirmó que habían llegado.

—Oh, así es como le llama el tío Alphard —dijo Sirius sin tomar en cuenta el azoramiento de Remus—. Ha pertenecido a la familia desde al menos tres generaciones atrás, y fue motivo de pelea entre Madre y el tío Alphard cuando murió el abuelo, pero al final llegaron a un acuerdo cuando él se quedó este domicilio y Madre pasó a tomar posesión total de Grimmauld Place.

—¿Grim old place? —Malentendió Remus, y Sirius corrigió el nombre sin tomárselo a mal.

—En todo caso, henos aquí: Hemos llegado —dijo al abrir el portaequipaje y sacar tanto su maleta como la de Remus—. Entremos.

El interior de la casa era tan impresionante como el exterior, pero Remus se sintió menos apabullado el descubrir varios libreros y volúmenes que de pronto despertaron su atención.

—Sabía que te gustaría venir aquí —dijo Sirius, y prometiéndole a Remus que después podría revisar la biblioteca de la casa a sus anchas, lo llevó escaleras arriba al que sería su dormitorio.

La recámara contaba con una mullida cama, armario, escritorio, un espejo de cuerpo completo, baño adosado y un enorme ventanal que Remus no resistió abrir y extasiarse con la vista que desde ahí tenían. La casa estaba separada de la de sus vecinos, y tenía vistas privilegiadas a la costa que Remus encontró vivificantes tras el viaje.

—¿Disfrutando de la vista? —Le abrazó Sirius por atrás y apoyó el mentón en la conjunción entre su hombro y cuello.

—Bastante. Es... No puedo quejarme.

—Me alegra —dijo Sirius el girar el rostro y besar a Remus en el cuello—. ¿Quieres comer algo, desempacar o... dormir una siesta?

Remus giró la cabeza y miró la cama que como nunca le resultó tentadora. Con Sirius marcando un camino de besos por su cuello y nuca, Remus decidió que dormir una siesta podía esperar, y tirando de él lo guió hasta el lecho que por las siguientes sería suyo.

Lo _harían_ suyo.

Después de una agradable de sesión en la que pusieron a prueba los resortes de la cama y la suavidad del mullido cobertor, Sirius propuso una siesta y Remus le siguió, sólo para despertar un par de horas después con un carraspeo y ligero dolor de garganta.

Remus dijo “es nada, para mañana se me habrá pasado”, se tomó una aspirina y siguió con el resto de su tarde, que consistió en un corto paseo por las cercanías, cena en una restaurante que Sirius conocía (y donde él mismo era conocido entre los dueños que salieron explícitamente a saludarlo y preguntar por su tío Alphard y hermano Regulus) y volver tomados de la mano a la casa.

Fiel a su palabra, Sirius permitió a Remus revisar todos los libros que le viniera en gana y de paso tomarlos prestado por el tiempo que le viniera en gana.

—En cualquier caso, al tío Alphard no le importará mientras los devuelvas en buen estado —dijo Sirius, y Remus agradeció ese voto de confianza, tomando nota de cuidarlos incluso mejor que los suyos.

La velada finalizó con una segunda sesión en la cama, donde el único traspié ocurrió cuando Sirius, posicionado entre las piernas de Remus y practicándole una felación, intentó descender aún más por su perineo. Remus le puso un alto, y con apuro masculló que todavía no se sentía cómodo con el contacto _ahí_.

Sirius lo respetó, y después de prepararse, montó a Remus con lentitud con la espalda de éste apoyada en la cabecera hasta que les fue imposible contenerse más y alcanzaron su respectivo orgasmo.

Sólo entonces, en charla post-coito y arrebujados bajo las mantas, preguntó Sirius de las reticencias de Remus cuando de asumir el papel pasivo se trataba.

—Tuve una terrible experiencia —confesó Remus, la vista clavada en el techo—. Honestamente, ni yo sé lo que estaba pensando. Salí en una de mis primeras noches de soltero y cometí el error de irme a la cama con un tipo que... Bueno, basta y sobra decir que su definición de preliminares era abrirme las nalgas y escupir. Por supuesto que no llegó a más, y sé que una mala experiencia no debería arruinarme la oportunidad de experimentar, pero fue entonces cuando decidí que lo haría cuando estuviera listo. Y erm, el momento todavía no parece haber llegado.

—Ok, es válido —dijo Sirius, que recostado contra el pecho de Remus y jugando con el poco vello que tenía en el pecho, le hizo una confidencia similar—. Cuando perdí la virginidad... ¿Recuerdas cómo mencioné pertenecer al equipo de rugby?

—Ajá.

—El capitán era mi compañero de cuarto en el internado. Éramos inseparables, lo consideraba como un hermano más, pero... Todo se fue al carajo cuando empezamos a dormir juntos. Bastó una vez en las duchas después del entrenamiento para arruinarlo todo, pero es difícil tener arrepentimientos cuando se tiene quince y la sangre apenas llega a la cabeza. —Sirius rió entre dientes por su propia broma, y después se pegó más a Remus—. La primera vez que él me lo hizo a mí dolió como el demonio. ¿Quién habría de decir que la crema de manos no era lubricante suficiente? Y que fuera crema de coco no ayudó en nada. Hasta la fecha no tolero ese perfume sin recordar otras sensaciones.

—¿Tú y...?

—Caradoc —suplió Sirius el nombre tras un leve suspiro—. Caradoc Dearborn.

—¿Tú y Caradoc mantuvieron el contacto después del internado?

—Oh, ni hablarlo. Tomamos caminos separados. Él se marchó a Estados Unidos a cursar una carrera en finanzas. Él era hijo de un magnate petrolero, así que tenía su futuro escrito para él desde pequeño. Esposa incluida...

—Ouch.

—Lo sé. Especialmente porque semanas antes de despedirnos me confesó que era gay y... ¿Por qué estoy hablando de esto? Caray... Y yo que pensé que ya no me molestaba más —refunfuñó Sirius, que se sorbió la nariz y enterró el rostro en el costado de Remus—. Ignórame. Estoy actuando como un chiquillo.

—No. Teddy actúa como un chiquillo cuando la caja de su cereal favorito está vacía en la alacena. Esto es... Son problemas adultos a los que te enfrentaste, y es válido que te siga causando dolor.

—¿Así lo crees?

Remus apretó más fuerte a Sirius, entrelazando sus piernas y aferrándose a él como a una tabla de salvación, a sabiendas de que al menos para él ya lo era.

—Tengo qué —replicó Remus con sequedad—. Soy un hombre divorciado, y de su primer y único amor. De no haberme percatado de mis deseos bisexuales... Estoy seguro que podríamos haber envejecido juntos. O quizá no. Eso es algo me gusta decirme a mí mismo para ignorar las señales de que nuestro matrimonio se había convertido en una amistad de largo plazo con cuentas compartidas y un hijo en común.

—Por lo que cuentas, las cosas entre tú y tu esposa no terminaron tan mal.

—Tampoco tan bien —ironizó Remus, haciendo un recuento del difícil año que habían atravesado cuando recién se separaron y antes de firmar los papeles del divorcio—, pero tuvimos que hacer que funcionara. Por Teddy. El resto fue prueba y error. Sobre todo errores —admitió Remus con una risita irónica a la que Sirius se sumó.

—¿Y cuándo no lo son?

Divagando sobre temas de naturaleza más ligera, acabaron por quedarse dormidos poco después de medianoche. Un cierre ideal tras horas de conducción, una tarde divertida, una noche apasionada, y tener la posibilidad de dormir a sus anchas sin preocuparse de que alguien más que ellos dos estuviera en la casa.

Sólo Remus y Sirius, y la sombra de la catástrofe que se cernía sobre ellos.

Sirius sorprendió a Remus la mañana del sábado preparando un típico desayuno inglés con los víveres que habían comprado de pasa al volver la tarde anterior de su paseo, pero éste no tuvo oportunidad de elogiarlo como era debido porque la garganta le punzaba. En concreto, cada vez que deglutía líquidos sentía como si con ellos viniera una dotación de vidrio en polvo que le lacerara laringe y faringe por igual.

—Es mi culpa —se lamentó Sirius al enterarse del estado de Remus—. Anoche olvidé cerrar la ventana.

—Entonces sería mi culpa, porque fui yo quien la abrió en primer lugar —señaló Remus su parte de responsabilidad, y al menos agradecido porque de entre ellos dos fuera sólo él quien estuviera a punto de caer con un maldito resfriado.

Para mal que entonces intervino si cerebro recordándole que era mayor, por lo tanto sus defensas no tenían el mismo brío que Sirius a sus veinte, y su expresión se tornó agria.

—No te preocupes —aligeró Sirius la atmósfera esa mañana—, más tarde pasaremos por la botica y compraremos algo para tu resfriado. Para la tarde, estarás como nuevo.

—Eso espero...

Por desgracia, el estado de Remus no hizo sino decaer, y éste, tozudo en su deseo de no aparentar debilidad cuando a su lado Sirius era la estampa de la salud y el vigor, se forzó a cumplir con toda clase de actividades para las cuales no se sentía con fuerzas.

¿Un paseo por el pueblecito en el que se hospedaban? Hecho, y sin quejarse del frío que corría.

¿Una caminata por la playa? Hecho, y de paso descalzarse y hundir los pies en las heladas aguas de marzo.

¿Comprar un helado en lugar de un café? Hecho, y aseverar que no había arrepentimientos en esa decisión.

—Estás un poco pálido —comentó Sirius cuando a media tarde tomaron asiento en un mirador con vistas al mar—. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—D-De marav-villa —titiritó Remus, que había podido contenerse hasta ese momento, pero sentado y muriendo por una capa más de abrigo, estaba llegando el borde de sus fuerzas. Casi podía jurar que estaba sufriendo de fiebre, y que no tardaría en empeorar todavía más—. ¿Podríamos volver?

—Bueno, quería mostrarte un par de lugares que Reg y yo frecuentábamos de críos, pero-...

—Oh, está bien —se retractó Remus—. Podemos ir.

—¿Seguro?

—Completamente.

Aunque sólo después lo admitiría, fue terquedad y fuerza de voluntad lo que lo mantuvo en pie a partir de ese punto.

—En verdad no te ves bien —comentó Sirius una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en la casa, y Remus por poco se dejó caer contra el perchero de la entrada mientras dudaba entre retirarse el abrigo o colocarse otro encima

Moría de frío a pesar del vigoroso paseo que habían dado de regreso, por lo que no le fue difícil deducir si la fiebre que tenía había subido o bajado y estaba incubando un resfriado que haría época.

Son fuerzas para mentir, Remus cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el muro. —No me siento bien... —Masculló por último, y experimentó una sensación de _deja vú_ en donde los papeles se habían invertido, pues él era Teddy la última vez que éste se había enfermado, y Sirius era él buscando su confesión de enfermedad.

—Oh, Remus...

Remus abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver la mano de Sirius ir en pos de su rostro, y en lugar de posicionarse en su frente, la ahuecó alrededor de su mejilla.

—Estás ardiendo —dijo Sirius, el ceño fruncido y la sonrisa de antes ausente.

—No es para tanto —quiso refutar Remus, pero lo cierto es que con cada segundo su estado físico se deterioraba más y más.

—Finjamos que sí, ¿ok? —Le presionó Sirius a tomar cartas en el asunto, y con infinita paciencia le ayudó a despojarse de su abrigo, la bufanda y los zapatos para después entrar tambaleante a la casa—. ¿Crees poder subir las escaleras?

Remus se dispuso a refutar que sí. Claro que sí. ¿En qué pensaba siquiera Sirius para sugerir algo así? Pero en una situación donde cada paso que daba le resultaba todavía más arduo que el anterior, Remus pronto se dio cuenta que la preocupación de Sirius tenía bases en lo que éste percibía de él.

—Me duele todo... —Farfulló Remus, y a los pies de las escaleras recargó todo su peso en Sirius y dejó que fuera éste quien tomara la decisión de cómo proceder.

Sirius no hesitó en cargar con el peso de Remus, y con esfuerzos y no pocas palabrotas mientras avanzaban despacio peldaño a peldaño, consiguió por fin hacer que llegara al dormitorio.

El primer contacto entre Remus y la cama le resultó a éste divino, pero la satisfacción le duró poco cuando su cuerpo comenzó a dar muestras de malestar generalizado que no se limitaron a la fiebre y a la garganta adolorida, sino también jaqueca, debilidad, y la creciente sensación de angustia de estar enfrentando a una crisis de proporciones épicas.

—Hey... —Lo tranquilizó Sirius mientras le ayudaba a meterse bajo las mantas y se aseguraba de que estuviera adecuadamente cubierto—. Aquí estoy. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Yo voy a cuidar de ti.

—Pero... Pero... —Remus consiguió apenas mover los labios, pues con los ojos entrecerrados y ardiendo en fiebre, no tenía raciocinio para más.

—Déjalo todo en mis manos —dijo Sirius, y fue lo último que conscientemente pudo Remus recordar.

Remus no despertó sino hasta el martes en la madrugada, perdiendo así más de cuarenta y ocho horas de su vida en el delirio de la fiebre y una gripe que sin siquiera sospecharlo había incubado de manera peligrosa en su cuerpo debilitado por el frío.

Después de desvanecerse por culpa de la fiebre, Sirius se había encargado de atender su temperatura desnudándolo y haciendo uso de paños húmedos con los que le refrescó en las peores horas de su convalecencia. Además llamó a un médico, que sin muchos ambages le hizo saber que había un malévolo virus en la región y que no era el primer paciente que se le presentaba.

Sí, el virus era de una cepa especialmente agresiva que afectaba al individuo con los peores síntomas de su arsenal; no, no era letal ni era necesario que hiciera una visita a domicilio o le recetara medicamento alguno para salir adelante. Que sólo bastaría con mantener la fiebre a raya, beber abundantes líquidos y en general descansar. Del resto se encargaría el organismo.

No muy convencido del diagnóstico, Sirius había aceptado en su totalidad el papel de enfermero, y después se enteraría Remus que además permaneció a su lado día y noche sin moverse más que a la cocina para preparar más té o al sanitario para visitas rápidas.

Más que eso incluso, cuando llegó el domingo y con ello la hora del retorno, pues Sirius buscó en su móvil el número de los Potter y les hizo partícipes de la situación. Ellos mismos como médicos estaban al tanto del brote de gripe que estaba asolando Inglaterra, y le pidieron proporcionarle a Remus los mejores cuidados mientras éste seguía en cama.

De Teddy que esperaba el retorno de Remus ese domingo, y por consiguiente, de Dora, se encargó Lily de informarles la noticia de por qué éste no podría presentarse, y Sirius se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula cuando Teddy llamó a su móvil para informarse, y después le anunció sin tanta ceremonia que su mamá quería hablar con él.

De la conversación que Sirius y Dora habían mantenido por teléfono y que duró cerca de media hora, Remus supo poco. Sirius se mantuvo esquivo cuando le preguntó, aunque de paso no dudo en aseverarle que habían sido corteses el uno con el otro, y que Dora sólo le había pedido cuidar de Remus y mantenerla al tanto de su estado, por Teddy, así que Sirius accedió de buena gana.

A su retorno al mundo de los vivos, Remus se encontraba débil, con ganas de ir al sanitario, sediento y hambriento, y en ese orden se dedicó a atender sus necesidades con ayuda de Sirius, que le ayudó a ir al baño y le narró los acontecimientos del último día.

—Lily me recomendó llamar a tu colega Marlene McKinnon y pedirle que informara a tu superior que estarías de baja por salud un par de días y que cancelaran tus clases —dijo Sirius, que había seguido a Remus hasta el baño y en esos momentos lo observaba lavarse los dientes con fuerza excesiva.

Remus escupió la espuma en el lavamanos. —¿Hablaste con Marlene?

—Sí, y erm, no lo vas a creer, pero el mundo es realmente pequeño porque la profesora Meadowes y la profesora McKinnon son pareja, ¿sabías?

—Fui yo quien las presentó hace ya tantos años —dijo Remus, que procedió a enjuagarse la boca y lavarse el rostro con abundante agua—. Ugh, muero por una ducha.

—¿No preferirías comer antes?

—Sí, pero me doy asco y no podría —dijo Remus, que sólo entonces reparó en su apariencia actual—. Uhm, ¿esta camiseta...?

—Es mía —respondió Sirius su pregunta formulada a medias—. Sudabas sin parar durante la fiebre, así que te presté un poco de mi ropa.

—Gracias —musitó Remus, que se descubrió cómodo en la gastada camiseta de Queen de Sirius y en sus bóxers con motivos de rugby.

—¿Quieres ayuda? —Ofreció Sirius cuando Remus caminó tambaleante hacia el área de la ducha, que contaba con una pequeña tina y en el mismo espacio la regadera.

Remus se vio tentado a negarse. ¿Qué tan bajo habría de caer para permitirse esa clase de ayuda? Lo más probable es que Sirius después reconsiderara seguir a su lado y se cuestionara si no era demasiado joven todavía para lidiar con los achaques de un anciano como él, pero... Por otra parte Sirius no se había mostrado irritado al respecto, sino que todavía en esos momentos, con ojeras por los desvelos e idéntico estado desaseado que él, lucía listo también para una buena lavada.

—¿Y por qué no te unes? —Ofreció Remus, extendiendo su mano y con agrado encontrando el roce de los dedos de Sirius entrelazándose con los suyos.

Bajo el chorro del agua caliente, la tensión en el cuerpo de Remus desapareció, y su cuerpo se amoldó a la perfección al de Sirius, que era en su mayor parte huesos y músculo, y lo presionó contra la pared de mosaico antes de sugerir un delicioso baño de tina.

—Quiero bañarte —dijo Sirius, los ojos oscuros por causa de su pupila dilatada, el gris de su iris ausente salvo por una delgada circunferencia.

Y lo que en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera derivado en sexo desenfrenado que después les hiciera temer por su seguridad debido a lo resbaloso de las baldosas, se convirtió en Remus entre las piernas de Sirius, éste apoyado contra la bañera, y un ritual de limpieza con una esponja y jabón que se convirtió en la experiencia más erótica por la que cualquiera de los dos hubiera pasado jamás en la vida.

De eso charlarían mucho tiempo después, cuando la incertidumbre de su relación todavía no los corroyera en secreto, porque en realidad la única charla ocurrió casi una hora después cuando salieron arrugados y con principios de golpe de calor de la tina, y Remus comentó que debería llamar a Teddy y avisar por qué no había podido estar presente el domingo de su propio cumpleaños.

—Oh, yo me encargué de eso —dijo Sirius, que posicionado de pie detrás de Remus, le secaba cuidadosamente los rizos de su cabello.

—¿Uh?

—Sabía cuán importante era para ti pasar tu cumpleaños con Teddy y lo decepcionado que estaría si no te presentabas, así que le pedí a Lily, uhm, el número de Dora y llamé... Espero no haberme metido demasiado donde no me llamaban.

—Uhm... —Remus inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y observó a Sirius desde ese ángulo inverso mordisquearse con saña el labio inferior—. ¿Hablaste con...?

—Con los dos, sí. Primero con Dora. Me hizo una docena de preguntas sobre tu estado, y... Como tres docenas acerca de quién era yo y si me sentía capacitado para cuidar de ti. Le respondí que sí, por supuesto, y después me pasó a Teddy.

—¿Sonaba demasiado desilusionado?

—Triste —admitió Sirius, acariciando la frente de Remus—, pero también supo mostrarse comprensivo. Prometió guardar el pastel para cuando regreses.

—Genial.

—Es decir, cuando _regresemos_... —Dijo Sirius, y el plural tardó unos segundos en penetrar el cerebro aturdido de Remus—. Porque me han invitado, y me pareció grosero rechazar semejante invitación.

—¿Teddy?

—Y Dora también. Fue muy amable de su parte. ¿Debería de llevar vino? —Una pausa—. ¿Remus?

Pero Remus ya no lo escuchaba, porque con el cerebro trabajando a marchas forzadas, de pronto se sintió agobiado por el pánico.

Lo sabía, incluso si Dora se empeñaba en hacerles que no, que estaba jodido.

Corrección (en vista de que a Sirius le gustaba tanto pluralizarlos): Estaban jodidos.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Han oído hablar de 'la prueba de amor'? Es esa que piden los novios y consiste sexo. Yo en cambio creo en 'la prueba de confianza', que es cuando te enfermas, vomitas, estás en tu peor estado, y aun así no te abandonan por más en el hoyo que te encuentres. Si te ama con fiebre, te amará como sea *risas* Pero en serio, pobre Remus, y lo que falta en el siguiente capítulo con Dora...  
> Ya saben, nos vemos el domingo (con comentarios) o el próximo jueves (sin). Graxie por leer~!


	9. 9.- Familia extendida: Dora y Alphard.

**9.- Familia extendida: Dora y Alphard.**

A su vuelta a Londres, Remus postergó la posibilidad de llevar a Sirius a casa de Dora para que ellos dos se conocieran, pero no en balde su exesposa había estado a su lado en las buenas y en las malas por la mayor parte de su vida, y se le adelantó pasando con Teddy de visita justo en el momento en que él y Sirius estacionaban el Audi de éste en la acera de enfrente a su casa.

Remus entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a Dora bajar de su automóvil, convencido de que había estado estacionada ahí por horas esperando su arribo y lista para sorprenderlo sin darle oportunidad de escape.

No en balde era policía.

Policía cibernética, valga la aclaración. Dora había empezado en una unidad móvil como cualquier otro, pero tras dos años y un importante caso de pornografía infantil que ella se encargó casi por su propia cuenta de desmantelar y llevar a los culpables a la cárcel, fue que descubrió cuánto le apasionaba la informática y la utilidad práctica que podía tener en su profesión para acabar con una clase especial de delincuentes.

Infinidad de cursos, seminarios y conferencias después, Dora era ahora la jefa de su unidad, y no era fuera de lo común que otros investigadores similares a ella en Europa acudieran buscando su ayuda cuando se veían en aprietos y necesitaban asesoramiento.

Remus la admiraba por ello, pero también la temía, porque invariablemente Dora indagaba acerca de toda persona que entraba en su círculo cercano, y con completa certeza tendría ella ya la partida de nacimiento de Sirius, sus notas del colegio, su carnet de conducir, su boleta de votación de las últimas elecciones y hasta su historial de Google en la última década. Todo procesado bajo su estricto escrutinio para dilucidar si Sirius era digno de tener cualquier tipo de relación con Teddy, y por ende con Remus.

—Esa mujer de cabello rosa parece que viene para acá y-... Ah, ¿es ese Teddy? —Dijo Sirius, y Remus estuvo a punto de soltar su mano y poner un metro de distancia entre ambos. Si acaso para protegerlo.

—¡Papá! ¡Sirius! —Corrió Teddy a su encuentro, y Remus lo recibió en brazos mientras su hijo le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños atrasado y le preguntaba por su estado de salud en un mismo aliento—. Me alegra tanto que por fin estés aquí.

—Yo también, Teddy —respondió Remus con afecto, acariciando los bucles de Teddy que eran idénticos a los suyos.

—¿Es cierto que te enfermaste?

—Sí.

—¿Peor que en la Navidad de hace tres años cuando vomitaste?

—Erm...

—Eso era una resaca, Teddy —intervino Dora, que se sumó al grupo y con familiaridad besó a Remus en los labios como era su costumbre incluso después del divorcio.

Remus nunca lo había encontrado extraño porque era parte de sus rutinas de casados que habían perdurado mucho más allá de la separación legal de sus personas, pero algunos exes suyos habrían arqueado cejas de extrañeza en caso de presenciar esa escena, y algunos exes de Dora que sí los habían visto se mosquearon de manera irremediable.

Sirius no. Él sólo sonrió, y esperó el momento adecuado para presentarse con Dora por medio de un apretón de manos y un beso mucho más casto en la mejilla que ella le correspondió.

—Eres tan atractivo como en las fotografías —dijo Dora, y Remus ahogó un quejido.

—Dora, no...

—¿Eh, de qué me perdí? —Preguntó Sirius con humor, halagado por el comentario de la exesposa de su actual novio y sin verse afectado por nada más.

—Mamá consiguió acceso a tu cuenta de Facebook e Instagram —le hizo saber Teddy, y ahí donde Dora y su hijo sonreían provocadores para tantear la reacción de Sirius, Remus sólo pudo implorar que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara ahí mismo.

—Ah, eso explica por qué me llegó un correo de una sesión en un dispositivo nuevo y cambiar de contraseña —dijo Sirius con un leve fruncimiento de cejas.

—Exacto —dijo Dora—, y tu nueva contraseña fue incluso más sencilla de hackear. A ti podría interesarte, Remus —chanceó Dora a su exesposo, y éste enrojeció y no a causa de las décimas de fiebre que todavía le quedaban en el cuerpo.

—Es Moony y tu año de nacimiento —admitió Sirius ante Remus—. Escuché a James llamarte así cuando estuvimos de visita en su casa, y no pude evitarlo.

Remus consiguió reponerse a medias para preguntar con la voz entrecortada. —¿No irás a decirme que estás de acuerdo con lo que Dora ha hecho?

Sirius se encogió de hombros. —Teddy ya me había advertido que podía pasar. Que era protocolo con cada novio con el que salías en serio, y en cualquier caso, no tengo nada que ocultar salvo un par de conversaciones vergonzosas que en nada me pueden perjudicar contigo, so...

—Sirius tiene un grupo de amigos con los que habla maravillas de ti —dijo Dora de lo más jocosa, y aunque todos rieron, Sirius incluido, a Remus le costó verle el lado gracioso.

Fuera o no un tema del que Sirius no se sintiera invadido en su privacidad, él sí lo hacía, y se disgustó.

—Sabes bien cuánto detesto que hagas eso. Da igual si lo haces “por Teddy” —enfatizó con comillas en el aire que formó con sus dedos índice—, o que Sirius esté de acuerdo con ello, porque yo no.

Dora permaneció en silencio, lo mismo que Sirius, y fue por último Teddy quien habló.

—Mamá sólo quería estar tranquila. Porque Sirius es tu novio y-...

—No somos novios —dijo Remus, no por primera vez a su hijo, y a su lado Sirius ahogó una exclamación. Dora no pareció darse cuenta, ni tampoco Teddy, pero Remus sí, y de pronto se sintió terrible—. Miren, ¿podemos tener esta charla en otra ocasión? Todavía me estoy recuperando de esa gripe y...

—¿Entonces no comeremos pastel y celebraremos tu cumpleaños como siempre? —Preguntó Teddy, e hizo un puchero que lo devolvió a los cinco años de edad cuando todavía le costaba lidiar con la frustración y el único recurso que tenía a su alcance era montar un berrinche descomunal.

—No. Es decir, ya no es mi cumpleaños, pero... —Remus consultó con Dora, que sin el uniforme de policía y trayendo consigo una caja que a todas luces contenía su pastel, tenía toda la intención de celebrar con él y su hijo—. Ok, supongo que no podemos fallarle a la tradición.

—Esa es mi señal para marcharme —dijo Sirius con ligereza, pero Remus no pasó por alto que de ir pegado a su costado se había distanciado casi medio metro, y en un acto de valor le agarró de la manga del abrigo y lo retuvo.

—Quédate.

—Pero...

—Quédate —repitió Remus, mirándolo directo a los ojos—. Estoy seguro que Teddy te quiere aquí, y Dora también querrá conocerte.

—Todavía hay bastante información de ti que desconozco —dijo Dora, haciendo gala de su particular sentido del humor—. El pastel es grande, como para cuatro...

—¿Chocolate? —Preguntó Sirius.

—Ah, otro adicto al chocolate...

—A Sirius no le gusta el chocolate —intervino Teddy.

—Ciertamente no —admitió éste—, pero Remus sí. Por eso preguntaba.

—Interesante —sentenció Dora, que sin haber escuchado de Sirius una respuesta afirmativa, dio por sentado que les acompañaría y le guió a la casa de Remus con Teddy a un lado y Remus siguiéndoles estupefacto por la manera tan extraña en que se habían desarrollado los hechos.

Extraña, pero tranquilizadora también.

—¿Es siempre así con Teddy o...? —Preguntó Dora, que con Remus en la mesa del comedor, observaba de reojo en la cocina cómo Sirius supervisaba de buena gana a Teddy a cumplir con su tarea de lavar los platos y cubiertos en donde habían comido pastel mientras él se encargaba de poner agua para el té y servicio en cuatro tazas.

—Siempre —dijo Remus, que no pudo ocultar una sombra de sonrisa en los labios—. Se llevan de maravilla. Con Harry todavía más. Supongo que debe de ser la cercanía de edad.

—Y no fallarías... —Fue el comentario de Dora, que con todo, estuvo exento de malicia—. Es guapo, agradable, y sumamente joven... Por no mencionar que le gustas mucho más de lo que podrías imaginar.

—Si esa última declaración es el resultado de tu investigación exhaustiva, y apuesto que ilegal, de sus redes sociales, olvídalo. No me interesa saberlo.

—¿Quieres la verdad? —Le confió Dora, bajando la voz y acercándose a él—. Sirius me dio permiso, ¿ok? Charlamos más de lo que crees esos días en que estuviste enfermo. Llamaba varias veces al día para mantenernos al tanto de tu estado, e hicimos migas.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Y la imagen mental que me hice de él después de nuestra primera llamada telefónica no era ni por asomo lo que encontré en realidad. No es muy tu estilo habitual.

—Ya.

—Ni tú del suyo.

—Dora.

Su exesposa puso los ojos en blanco. —Lo que quiero decir es que a pesar de esos obvios inconvenientes, ustedes dos han conseguido salir adelante. ¿Estás seguro que no son novios?

—No lo hemos hablado.

—Idiota —le pateó Dora bajo la mesa con familiaridad, y Remus ahogó un quejido—. Esas cosas ya no se preguntan como antes. Debes actualizarte si en verdad no quieres pasar el resto de tus días en soledad.

Consciente de que su exesposa no estaba errando la marca por demasiado a juzgar el modo en que Sirius había reaccionado cuando Remus declaró que ellos no eran novios, lo más probable es que tuviera que planificar una charla con él y discutir abiertamente si estaban o no juntos.

En términos prácticos, podía afirmarse sin problemas que sí. No en balde dormían juntos una mayoría de los días, tanto en casa de Remus como de Sirius, salvo cuando Teddy estaba en su semana de visita, pero incluso entonces Sirius pasaba de visita a cenar con ellos, ayudaba a su hijo con las tareas, y después se quedaba hasta tarde con Remus para luego marcharse.

La conversación probablemente versaría más en lo que el uno esperaba del otro, y era ahí donde los nervios de Remus se disparaban hasta el cielo cuando consideraba que quizá Sirius se la estaba pasando genial con él, sí, pero que la idea de un compromiso más serio, la regla de la monogamia que todavía no habían discutido, acabara por ponerle punto final a lo que tenían.

Salvo por Dora, Remus no tenía mayor experiencia en relaciones duraderas más allá de un par de meses, y ese era precisamente el tiempo que tenía saliendo con Sirius. ¿Qué hacer si se adelantaba a los hechos sacando a relucir la incómodo cuestión de su relación y lo arruinaba sin más? Esa despedida lo destrozaría.

—¿Sabes que todavía te conozco lo suficiente como para leer tus pensamientos casi palabra por palabra? —Interrumpió Dora las lúgubres reflexiones de Remus, y por encima de la mesa posó su mano en la de él y le dio un leve apretoncito—. Verás que todo saldrá bien.

—Ah, tu eterno optimismo...

—Era mi requerimiento para estar casada contigo cuando te ponías en uno de tus peores humores melancólicos... —Le recordó ella, y Remus encogió un hombro porque negar la verdad no iba con él.

Sirius y Teddy no tardaron en unirse a ellos a la mesa con el servicio de té y las tazas puestas en una bandeja, y si Sirius encontró extraño que Remus y Dora estuvieran tomados de la mano y en una actitud de lo más íntima, no se los hizo saber. En su lugar se posicionó en el asiento contiguo a Remus, y se esmeró en servir el agua caliente para todos los presentes.

—Creo que lo más prudente sería que me llevara a Teddy contigo también esta semana —dijo Dora, y no debía ser la primera vez que se lo mencionara a su hijo, pues éste suspiró con resignación—. Al menos mientras te recuperas del todo de tu gripe y dejas de ser contagioso. Después podrás tenerlo dos semanas en compensación.

—Uhm, me parece una buena idea —respondió Remus. Aunque en apariencia estaba mucho mejor de lo que estuvo en días anteriores, Remus todavía no se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para retomar sus actividades cotidianas, y consideraba que tener a Teddy a su cargo por el resto de la semana podría minar sus fuerzas y propiciar una recaída.

—No se diga más —dijo Dora, y así quedó zanjado el asunto.

Tras el té y la charla de sobremesa, Dora y Teddy se despidieron, y atrás quedaron Remus y Sirius, que de pronto no tuvieron la capacidad de verse a los ojos o entablar conversación.

—Uh —intentó Remus una vez entraron a la casa, y pendiente quedó el hecho de si Sirius se quedaría a pasar la noche o se marcharía.

—So... —Probó Sirius por su cuenta, que con Remus en el pasillo de la entrada y demasiado cerca del perchero donde pendía su abrigo, parecía indeciso de cuál camino tomar.

Ante tal disyuntiva, fue Sirius quien tomó el mando.

—¿Quieres que...?

—¡No! ¡Sí! —Replicó Remus en rápida sucesión entes de llevarse la mano a la frente y darse unos golpecitos—. Lo siento. Haz tu pregunta. Sólo quiero que te quedes un poco más.

—Eso quiero también yo —dijo Sirius, que luego avanzó un paso en dirección a Remus, y sus pies enfundados en calcetines se rozaron—. Más que... ‘un poco más’ de hecho.

—Sirius...

—¿No puedo?

—¿Estamos hablando de...?

—Sé que no es un tema que hayamos abordado, pero...

En un impasse para el que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado afrontar, fue Sirius quien hizo gala de su impulsividad al dar ese gran salto de fe y prepararse para cualquiera que fuera la respuesta de Remus.

—¿Estamos o no juntos, Remus?

—Supongo que lo estamos —contestó éste—, salvo que nunca hablamos de... las reglas.

«Oh, genial, Lupin», estalló la voz interna de Remus en su el interior de su cabeza. «Ahora Sirius creerá que no sabes comportarte más que como un profesor dentro y fuera de la universidad, ¡carajo!»

Correcto salvo por la cuestión en que Sirius se mostró repentinamente más relajado, y con una sonrisa en labios le indicó el interior de la casa con una cabeceada y después lo arrastró a la sala, donde escogió para ambos el sofá más mullido y ahí se sentaron.

—Así que reglas...

—Olvida que dije eso —masculló Remus con mortificación, anhelante poder retroceder el tiempo y borrar sus palabras de antes, pero Sirius no parecía estar en la misma sintonía que él, y se valía de ello para enfatizar su punto y salirse con la suya.

—¿Puedo empezar yo? —Inquirió Sirius, que después no perdió tiempo en imponer sus condiciones—. Monogamia.

—¿Uh?

—Sólo tú y yo en esta relación. Sin terceros, sin más citas, sin... lo que sea. Pido fidelidad. Tu turno.

Remus observó a Sirius con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, y el único pensamiento racional que fue capaz de conjurar fue un ahogado “¡¿Qué?!” para el cual no había respuesta real.

Por si acaso, Remus volvió a intentarlo. —Ok, uhm... Realmente estamos teniendo esta conversación.

—Exacto.

—Y quieres...

—Oficialmente estar juntos —repitió Sirius su petición—. Una oportunidad de demostrar que hacemos una excelente pareja.

—Tanto así que excelente... —Quiso bromear Remus, pues ‘excelente’ era una palabra que detestaba encontrar en los ensayos que encargaba a sus alumnos. Él prefería adjetivos menos grandilocuentes y mayor introspección, pero claro, eso Sirius no lo sabía por no haber estado en el curso de inducción, y en ese momento fruncía el ceño con preocupación.

—¿Es que no lo piensas así? —Defendió Sirius su postura, y Remus consiguió salir por fin de su estupor y sorpresa para retomar el control de su propia persona.

—A ratos —admitió en voz baja—. No siempre. La diferencia de edad puede ser... abrumadora.

—A mí nunca me importó, y pensé que era lo mismo para ti —dijo Sirius, que se mostró ligeramente ofendido por tener que abordar ese tema—. ¿Y qué más da?

—Por favor no digas que la edad es sólo un número o en verdad pensaré que eres un crío por utilizar una frase tan trillada —le advirtió Remus, y Sirius se le adelantó con un argumento de mayor peso.

—No, no diré eso. En su lugar te preguntaré si esa diferencia de edad que aludes es notable. Porque si lo es y te molesta, he perdido; pero si no...

—No.

—¿No?

—No —dijo Remus, porque no quería prolongar por más tiempo aquella tontería—. No me molesta, ni me disgusta, ni nada en realidad. Sólo... me pone nervioso. No se asemeja a nada de lo que haya vivido antes, y a ratos me hace dudar de mí mismo, pero también de ti y tus intenciones...

—Mis intenciones contigo... Con tu familia y amigos —dijo Sirius, mirando a Remus a los ojos y revelando sus sentimientos en aquel acto— nunca han sido nada más que honestas.

—Te creo —dijo Remus por último, y entonces exhaló con fuerza y preguntó—: ¿Entonces? ¿Eso dónde nos coloca? ¿En qué nos convierte?

—Remus...

—¿Es ‘novio’ un término en uso? Ah, me siento tan fuera de lugar —masculló éste, riéndose de su propia falta de vida romántica.

Antes de Dora no había tenido a nadie, y después de ella, no había llegado tan lejos con nadie. Ahora que estaba con Sirius, que en verdad estaba con Sirius, las etiquetas bajo las cuales se regirían le resultaban de lo más confusas por si acaso habían perdido el valor que él les asignaba.

—Novios. Amantes. Pareja. Cualquier término está bien por mí —dijo Sirius, que se abalanzó sobre Remus en el sofá y lo besó de lleno en los labios—. Para términos prácticos, soy tuyo tanto como te permitas ser mío.

—Genial —declaró Remus, que con un aleteo en el pecho y el pulso latiéndole con fuerza por todo el pecho, de pronto recordó ese sentimiento por haberlo vivido sólo una vez en toda su vida con anterioridad: Estaba enamorado.

Y de paso, estaba bien con ello.

Con Sirius como su novio oficial, descubrió Remus que poco había cambiado entre ellos.

Desde un inicio Sirius le había hecho saber que no tenía interés en salir con nadie más que él, por lo que Remus apenas si reparó en ese aspecto, pero otras áreas de su recién formada relación cambiaron cuando consideraron abordar otros asuntos.

—Sirius quiere un cajón en mi clóset —le contó Remus a Lily un par de semanas después, ellos dos de compras en el supermercado y disfrutando de una cotidiana tarde de miércoles.

Cada uno empujando su carrito de compra y cumpliendo con un ritual que llevaban a cabo juntos un par de veces al mes, Remus y Lily habían comenzado hablando de su semana y el frío que duraría más incluso si días atrás la primavera había dado comienzo oficialmente, cuando Remus de pronto reveló qué discurría por su cerebro.

Lily ni se inmutó, y sin levantar la vista del cartón de leche que sostenía para leer la etiqueta, dio su mejor consejo para casos como ese:

—Dáselo.

—Uhhh...

Tras unos segundos y darse por satisfecha con los niveles de calcio del cartón, Lily alzó la vista y miró a Remus con ojos escrutadores.

—Ok, escúpelo, Lupin.

—¿Me escuchaste siquiera?

—Sí, que Sirius quiere un cajón de tu enorme armario vacío en dos de sus terceras partes. ¿Cuál es el problema ahí? Tienes espacio de sobra para darle más que un simple cajón.

—Lils...

Su amiga resopló. —Vayamos directo al grano, ¿sí? ¿Qué problema habría en darle a Sirius un cajón para que guarde sus cosas en tu casa? Hasta donde sé, vive a medio turno contigo y seguro ya dejó su cepillo de dientes en el baño. Un cajón que de todos modos está vacío no es el fin del mundo.

—Es más que eso —dijo Remus en tono de confidencia—. Incluso hay un empaque de su granola especial con coco y trocitos de piña seca en la alacena.

—Ahí lo tienes —sentenció Lily de buen humor—. Si está en tus planes hacerlo sentir como en casa en tu casa, vas por buen camino...

—Pero... —Remus siguió a Lily por el pasillo mientras continuaban con sus compras—. ¿No es un tanto apresurado?

—Define apresurado.

—Sólo nos conocemos desde hace un par de meses. Con Dora ese proceso tomó... Pues, años.

—Cuando Dora y tú comenzaron a salir juntos todavía vivían con sus padres y tenían que rendirles cuentas igual que críos, ¿recuerdas? Tú y Sirius son adultos, y pueden ir tan rápido o lento como les venga en gana sin que nadie más pueda intervenir o tomar decisiones por ustedes.

—Mmm...

Lily se paró de manera abrupta a mitad del pasillo y Remus la imitó. —Te diré esto porque te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo en el mundo y te deseo lo mejor con esta nueva relación: No hagas comparaciones. Las diferencias entre Dora y Sirius van más allá del sexo y la edad en las que entraron a tu vida. A ambos los conociste en etapas muy particulares de tu existencia, y debes honrar esas circunstancias dándole a cada uno su lugar sin compararlo con el otro.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.

—Genial —dijo Lily, dándole un apretón en el brazo—. Y por si no quedó claro: Dale a Sirius un cajón. Alguien que tiene tantas ganas de permanecer en tu vida merece un espacio en ella, ¿no?

Remus sólo asintió.

Así que Sirius consiguió un cajón en la residencia Lupin, y a cambio descubrió Remus que él tenía diez veces más de espacio en su armario la próxima vez que llegó de visita y se quedó a pasar la noche.

—No es nada —desestimó Sirius la noción con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja luego de que le mostrara el clóset con ambas puertas abiertas y listo para su escrutinio—. Aquí tenía repleto de materiales de arte, pero he decidido montar en el ático un estudio y los he subido con esa intención.

Remus no le creyó del todo, y así lo confirmó cuando más tarde Regulus lo abordó para hacerle saber la verdadera causa por la cual su hermano había hecho toda aquella mudanza.

—El tío Alphard estuvo de visita la semana pasada...

—Oh, ya veo.

La mítica figura del tío Alphard, un nombre que Remus había escuchado hasta el hartazgo pero que todavía no tenía el honor de conocer, era casi siempre referida por ambos hermanos Black con idénticas muestras de alegría, afecto y respeto. Ocasionalmente con temor reverencial, pero eso sólo cuando otros nombres más salían a colación, y en esas circunstancias intuía Remus que los asuntos que los inmiscuían eran mucho más enrevesados de lo que él podía siquiera llegar a suponer.

El punto era que el tío Alphard había venido de visita, y en consecuencia, Sirius había tenido que aceptar de éste una invitación a tomar el té.

—Debes de saber que invitación es la manera amable que tiene el tío Alphard de hacerte saber que acudes por las buenas o hará que acudas por las malas —explicó Regulus sin necesidad de que así hubiera sido, porque Remus lo entendió a la perfección—. Él y Sirius se vieron puntuales a las cinco, y por lo que mi hermano me ha contado, el tío Alphard sólo quería ponerse al tanto de su vida.

—Ok.

—De cómo le está yendo en sus clases ahora que está en su último semestre, y... De ti.

—Oh...

—Seguramente Sirius te lo contará más tarde, pero pensé que sería apropiado si te dejo saber de antemano lo que te espera. El tío Alphard quiere que los tres se reúnan a almorzar antes de que él tenga que volver a volar a Sudáfrica por dos meses, y puede que se trate de una reunión, uhm, complicada.

—¿Complicada? —Repitió Remus, que sólo entonces pudo apreciar la magnitud del embrollo al que estaba siendo arrastrado.

—Con todos sus sobrinos, pero especialmente a Sirius, a quien siempre ha tratado de hijo ilegítimo y con el que se identifica en su condición de hijo pródigo, es el tío Alphard protector de nuestros intereses. Obviamente Sirius le ha hablado de ti todos estos meses que tienen saliendo, y ahora el tío Alphard quiere comprobar por sí mismo si estás a la altura de los relatos de su sobrino favorito.

La expresión azorada de Remus debió poner en alerta a Regulus, que se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

—Sé cómo suena, pero no es nada más que almorzar en el restaurante de su hotel y charlar. El tío Alphard tiene un talento especial para ponerse al tanto de las noticias que a él le interesan, y nunca perdería la compostura. Pasarán un rato agradable, ya lo verás.

Regulus no pudo contarle más a Remus porque entonces regresó Sirius de la pizzería a donde había ido para traer la cena de esa noche, y tras cenar los tres y retirarse a sus respectivos dormitorios, comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

De estar más tranquilo en su propia piel, Remus no habría tenido inconveniente en esperar a que Sirius fuera quien diera el primer paso, pero en palabras de Regulus, el tío Alphard tenía que marcharse de Inglaterra en la brevedad posible, por lo que su cita para almorzar debía ser con preferencia de mañana, y el que Sirius no dijera ni pío no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Sentados en la cama y con las espaldas recargadas contra la cabecera (Sirius dibujaba en un cuadernillo, en tanto que Remus había fingido leer un grueso mamotreto sobre su regazo), fue Remus quien carraspeó e hizo la temida pregunta.

—Y... ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que tu tío Alphard quería vernos mañana para almorzar?

—Mañana. Después del almuerzo.

—Ya veo.

—No es que no quiera que lo conozcas...

—Ya, para nada me ha quedado esa impresión —ironizó Remus al cerrar el libro, y sin querer dio la impresión de estar molesto cuando en realidad sólo estaba dolido—. ¿Te avergüenza presentarme con él?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Exclamó Sirius, y la vehemencia de sus palabras puso en calma a Remus—. Mira, Remus... Hay más cosas en juego que sólo conocer a mi tío Alphard en el almuerzo de mañana. Es... complicado.

—Esa misma palabra utilizó Regulus.

—¿Reg te dijo?

—Regulus me previno. Porque al parecer tu familia es mucho más... —Remus se presionó el tabique nasal entre dos dedos y masculló una palabrota por lo bajo—. Lo siento. Pero en verdad necesito saber qué está pasando aquí. Hasta el momento no he tenido quejas, ni he hecho demasiadas preguntas, ni me he metido donde no se me llama, pero esto es incluso demasiado extraño para mí.

—No eres el único que lo piensa así a veces —farfulló Sirius, que hizo a un lado su cuaderno de dibujo y se giró hacia Remus—. Y... no hay gran cosa por contar. Reg lo malentendió: Esta visita del tío Alphard es algo bueno. Eso espero...

—Sirius...

—Es más por mí que por ti, lo juro —aseveró Sirius con insistencia—. Con la fecha de graduación tan cerca, el tío me ofreció trabajo en una de sus empresas para tener un buen comienzo con un salario inicial nada desdeñable.

—Sudáfrica —suplió Remus, y Sirius así lo confirmó.

—Sí, en Sudáfrica. La paga es buena incluso si apenas llegar me marcan con una estampa en la frente el sello del nepotismo, pero ese no es el punto. No pienso aceptar ese empleo. Mi intención es quedarme en Londres, contigo, y-...

—¿Es a lo que tu tío se niega? —Presionó Remus por una respuesta, y Sirius movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—No. Pero tiene la idea de que yo no sé lo que quiero en la vida. De hecho, raras veces lo sé, pero ésta no es una de esas ocasiones.

—¿Y qué quieres exactamente, Sirius? —Preguntó Remus, pues habían llegado a ese punto de la charla en donde debían ser honestos o callar.

Sirius se mordisqueó con saña el labio inferior, la mirada de concentración y las cejas curvadas, y al final de una larga espera, su respuesta fue una que Remus no anticipó.

—A ti.

—No lo dirás en serio.

—Sería imposible no hacerlo con un nombre como el mío —bromeó Sirius de vuelta, pero en vista de que Remus no reía, se apresuró a corregirse—. ¿Puedo ser completamente honesto contigo? Ni yo mismo sé qué esperar mañana. El tío Alphard es mucho menos temible de lo que puedes esperar. Con toda probabilidad sólo quiere cerciorarse que asisto a mis clases, que en verdad es mi último semestre y que...

—¿Que los rumores de tu noviazgo con un profesor son ciertos?

—Bueno —resopló Sirius—, eso se lo confirmé yo al menos un mes atrás y no tuvo nada que decir al respecto más que sus recomendaciones habituales. Quizá sólo quiera comprobar por su cuenta si en verdad tienes tres hoyuelos cuando sonríes.

—¿Los has contado?

—Es lo único a lo que presto atención —declaró Sirius, que hizo a un lado las mantas y gateó en la cama hasta quedar sentado de frente a Remus y con ternura acariciarle el brazo—. ¿Puedes confiar en mí? Te he hablado antes de mi familia, y ni por todo el oro del rescate de un rey te impondría su compañía. Salvo que se tratara de-...

—Tu hermano Regulus, tu prima Andrómeda y su familia política, y tu tío Alphard —enumeró Remus las tres excepciones de las que Sirius ya le había hablado con anterioridad, y que constituían el único nexo que éste esperaba tener con los miembros Black.

—Exacto —confirmó Sirius, y repitió su petición de antes—: ¿Puedes confiar en mí? No aceptaría llevarte si no creyera que es seguro.

—¿Y cuál es tu excusa para postergar el decírmelo?

—Nervios. Infundados. Lo juro, Moony... —Dijo Sirius antes de besarlo, y ya que era siempre más divertido retozar que pelearse en la cama, Remus dejó ir sus propias inseguridades.

Por ahora, mejor así.

La reservación a almorzar estaba hecha para mediodía en el lujoso hotel en el que Alphard Black estaba hospedado, y que como le confirmó Sirius a Remus en la mañana antes de despedirse cada uno en su propia dirección, le pertenecía en un porcentaje porque era dueño de un buen número de sus acciones.

Remus sólo había escuchado comentarios positivos de ese hotel, su servicio, instalaciones y renombre, siendo lo único negativo los precios prohibitivos que lo convertían en una escala imposible para el 99%, así que tomó nota de pedir de almuerzo lo mismo que los demás y limitarse a ser él mismo y no dejarse apabullar por las evidentes muestras de ostentación con las que se encontraría.

Tras una clase y ser retenido a la salida por dos alumnas que buscaron en él cartas de recomendaciones para una estancia en México durante el verano, Remus arribó a su oficina con un ligero retraso a su itinerario del día, pero nada serio. Nada que le impidiera estar a tiempo en el hotel y reunirse ahí con Sirius y su tío.

O al menos eso creyó hasta que la secretaria del edificio, la siempre eficaz Alice, le anunció que tenía a un caballero esperando por él afuera de su cubículo.

Y de nueva cuenta, su percepción cambió cuando la persona que se levantó para recibirlo resultó ser una copia madura de quien sería Sirius en un par de décadas más.

Remus apenas si atinó a parpadear, y con una sonrisa trémula extender su mano y saludar a la persona que tenía frente a sí y que con toda seguridad era...

—Mucho gusto —se presentó el individuo, que con perfecto acento inglés y ojos grises, no se demoró en confirmárselo—, soy Alphard Black.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, la familia. Ni modo, eso pasa cuando te unes a un divorciado, que no sólo viene con hijo sino también una exesposa cotilla... y con medios. Pero bueno, que Sirius capeó el temporal como un campeón, y además se sumó puntos. Ahora que son novios (ains, hasta cursi me sonó, pero se entiende) la relación avanza y toca conocer al famoso tío Alphard y con él al resto de los Black... Por cierto que a Remus le está costando acostumbrarse a tener pareja porque Dora fue la única en su vida. Para él todo es nuevo, y si Sirius le tiene paciencia, con más razón las lectoras.  
> Graxie por leer, nos vemos el jueves (con comentarios) y el próximo domingo (sin).


	10. 10.- El hijo de Sirius; el padre de Teddy.

**10.- El hijo de Sirius; el padre de Teddy.**

Alphard Black aceptó la taza de té que Remus le ofreció, y éste tuvo un absoluto instante de pánico al servirle de su tetera eléctrica el último sobre de la caja de Earl Gray en una taza sin asa y despostillada de un simposium de historia al que había asistido por lo menos diez años atrás. La sordidez de su condición le incomodó, si acaso porque quería dar una buena impresión y no iba a conseguirlo de esa manera, pero Alphard pareció no tomárselo a más, y en cambio elogió la selección de té.

—Es mi favorito —dijo con sencillez, y aspiró la fragancia que emanaba de la taza.

Remus se preparó otra taza para él, la suya con té negro, e hizo la misma broma por inercia, pues era una broma personal entre él y Sirius con su apellido.

—Ah, la predilección por un Black —dijo Alphard, que sentado en uno de los sillones encontrados que Remus tenía en su pequeña oficina para ese fin, no dudó en ir directo al grano—. Me he informado a detalle de usted, señor Lupin.

—Remus, por favor —pidió éste, pues a ojo podía calcular que si bien Alphard le sobrepasaba por al menos diez años, puede que hasta quince, no quería tener que tutearse con él como si fuera él un crío de colegio.

—Muy bien, Remus, puedes llamarme Alphard —pidió éste a su vez—. Sé que tenemos una cita a almorzar más tarde con Sirius, pero pensé que podríamos hablar entre nosotros primero y beber un té como buenos caballeros ingleses. Al menos una parte de eso ya se ha cumplido... —Dijo, y levantó su taza para enfatizar el punto.

—¿Está Sirius enterado de tu visita en mi oficina?

—No. Pero no creí conveniente mencionar nada porque no hay mala intención en esta visita. Simplemente quería pasar a presentarme y comprobar cuán ciertos son los halagos que circulan en torno al nombre de Remus John Lupin.

—No sabría decirlo —replicó Remus con ligereza—. Soy un profesor universitario y mi vida transcurre sin más sobresaltos que los comunes. Mi hijo, mi trabajo y ahora Sirius ocupan todo mi tiempo libre. Por el resto...

—Ese resto es digno de mención —dijo Alphard, que enumeró un par de premios y distinciones que Remus había recibido por su labor de investigación, así como algunas menciones especiales por ser considerado su curso uno de los mejores en el área—. Comprenderás mi sorpresa cuando Sirius mencionó estar saliendo muy en serio con un profesor de historia en su universidad pero no se detuvo en lo que él consideraba nimiedades y no lo eran en realidad.

—Esos son premios académicas —desestimó Remus las condecoraciones a las que Alphard había hecho mención—, y acumulados a lo largo de los años. Realmente no es para tanto. Cualquier otro profesor en mi posición los tiene.

—Me limitaré al simple recuento —dijo Alphard, que tras un sorbo a su té, volvió a la carga—. La razón de mi visita como mencioné antes es simplemente para facilitar la hora del almuerzo. Puede que Sirius lo demuestre o no, pero preferiría que esta reunión no se diera. Está demasiado acostumbrado a las maneras de mi hermana y su esposo, y se prepara al almuerzo como un templario antes de partir a la próxima guerra santa...

Remus rió entre dientes por la comparación, porque en efecto, esa misma mañana Sirius se había levantado media hora antes que su alarma para realizar una corta pero intensa sesión de ejercicio. Igual que si se dispusiera a plantar cara al más cruento de sus enemigos, Sirius había tenido los nervios de punta y actuado en consecuencia con una actitud que era cautela y también instinto de supervivencia.

—Sirius es como yo —prosiguió Alphard con una sombra de sonrisa en los labios—. Una especie de oveja negra dentro de una familia negra de por sí. No sé si eso nos convierte o no en buenas personas, pero no encajamos. Yo no lo hice en mis tiempos, y él tampoco lo hace ahora. Y es por eso que quiero ayudarlo. Yo nunca tuve un hombro sobre el cual apoyarme, y quiero brindarle justo esa oportunidad a mi sobrino. A estas alturas de su vida, he hecho ya la mayor parte de mi trabajo, y sin embargo hay una cuestión...

—Sirius me lo ha contado —dijo Remus, que adivinó en el acto de qué se trataba—. Es su falta de planes a futuro lo que te preocupa.

—Exacto. —Alphard se descruzó de piernas, y alisó las perneras de su pantalón—. Cualquier plan por descabellado que sea yo le ayudaré a cumplirlo, pero si no tiene proyectos de ningún tipo... ¿Y sabes qué me dijo en su última llamada?

Remus aguardó en silencio a que Alphard le respondiera.

—Que prefería quedarse en Londres porque tenía a alguien. De hecho mencionó dos nombres, uno seguido del otro, y por un segundo creí que se había visto inmiscuido entre una pareja casada cuando dijo tu nombre y también Teddy.

—Teddy es mi hijo.

—Eso lo sé ahora —dijo Alphard, y exhaló despacio por la nariz—. Se escuchaba feliz. Y no soy quién para interferir con su felicidad, pero me gustaría ver en él cualquier señal de certeza, de que ha tomado una decisión y planea seguir adelante con ella.

—Apenas tiene veintidós años —señaló Remus lo obvio—. Yo a su edad tampoco tenía la vida en claro.

—Tu currículum te contradice —rebatió Alphard con ligereza—. Ya estabas aplicando para una estancia de verano en el extranjero y vivías con la mujer que se convertiría en tu esposa de una década. Incluso si no lo tenías claro entonces, ya habías trazado un boceto de vida.

—Veo que me has investigado...

Por primera vez en aquella entrevista, Alphard se mostró turbado. —Tengo contactos que me ayudan en casos como éste, y me he llevado un buen susto cuando la encargada de llevar tu investigación resultó ser precisamente tu exesposa y ella me lo hizo saber con una advertencia de no intentar nada en tu contra.

—Oh.

—Es notable cómo a pesar del divorcio no tuvo comentarios negativos en tu contra salvo uno: Jamás limpias la tostadora después de hacer pan con mermelada.

—Juro que no fue la causa de nuestro divorcio —bromeó Remus, pero a juzgar por la manera en que Alphard lo miró por el borde de su taza de té, éste ya lo sabía.

—Remus —dijo Alphard con calma—. ¿Es Sirius un buen chico?

Remus consideró las implicaciones de la pregunta que Alphard le había formulado, de la respuesta que él esperaba obtener, y decidió que no podía mentirle.

—No. Un chico no, sino un hombre. Y es lo suficientemente bueno como para querer que esté a mi lado, y al de mi hijo...

—Ya veo.

Si era o no el veredicto que esperaba escuchar para esa reunión, Alphard no lo reveló. En su lugar cerró los ojos, asintió un par de veces para sí, y suspiró. Luego volvió a abrir los ojos, y las finas líneas de tensión que habían demarcado su rostro se desvanecieron como por arte de magia. Remus quiso creer porque le había otorgado una paz que hasta entonces había estado fuera de su alcance.

—¿La invitación a almorzar sigue en pie? —Preguntó Remus como si el momento de antes no hubiera ocurrido, y su intención con ello no era sólo cambiar de tema, sino también cerciorarse de no haber arruinado su primer encuentro con su intromisión.

—Claro. De hecho, estaba por sugerir pasar antes al bar del restaurante y beber unos cuantos tragos. ¿Me acompañas?

Remus consideró la hora (demasiado temprano, no eran ni las diez), el día de la semana (martes, muy lejos del idílico fin de semana de desenfreno) y el estado de su escritorio (repleto de ensayos por revisar y calificaciones que otorgar), y sin embargo...

—Vamos.

Remus notificó a Sirius de su nuevo punto de reunión, y éste se presentó media hora antes en el bar del hotel, corto de aliento y con aspecto de no poder procesar la escena que tenía ante él, donde su tío y novio tenían para ellos una botella de tequila y se retaban por turnos a beber un trago, morder un limón y lamerse el dorso de la mano con sal.

—Ven, anda —le instó Remus cuando Sirius se mostró dubitativo de unirse a ellos en la barra—. Es tu turno de probar cuánto puedes beber, pero tendrás que darte prisa porque te llevamos ventaja.

—Uhm, ¿tío? —Posicionado al lado de Remus, Sirius se enfrentó a su tío Alphard—. ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

—Beber —fue la respuesta de éste, que sin inmutarse bebió otro trago sin apenas una mueca—. Yo habría preferido whisky, y Remus es más de vodka, pero acordamos tequila porque los dos tenemos buenos recuerdos de su consumo. Y vaya que así seguirán siendo, ¿eh, Remus?

—Puedes apostar que sí, Alphard —replicó Remus con el mismo tono jocoso.

—Pensé que... almorzaríamos.

—Todavía podemos —dijo Remus, que le pasó el brazo a Sirius por la cintura y lo atrajo contra sí—. Alphard mencionó que aquí preparan una paella para chuparse los dedos.

—Paella y fabada —recalcó Alphard, y él y Remus intercambiaron una risotada que mucho tendría que ver con un chiste entre ellos dos, pero que Sirius no comprendió y le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Di por sentado que charlaríamos de, bueno... De mí —dijo Sirius, pues no podía procesar la escena que tenía ante él ni cómo se había desarrollado.

—Oh, eso ya lo hicimos —dijo Alphard, e ignoró la expresión escandalizada de su sobrino—. No te preocupes. Remus tranquilizó mis preocupaciones y prometió cuidar de ti tanto como tú cuidas de él, así que me marcharé de Londres tranquilo de las buenas manos en las que te encuentras.

—Tío...

—Sin embargo —dijo éste, levantando el dedo índice y sin quitarlo del renglón—, espero para junio tu decisión final en el asunto que ya sabes...

—No digas nada —le aconsejó Remus, que había apoyado su mentón en el hombro de Sirius y le susurró las palabras cerca del oído—. Tienes hasta junio para hacerlo. Disfruta de tu tiempo de cortesía.

Sirius entonces asintió, y pasando su brazo por la espalda de Remus encontró no sólo que éste lo protegía, sino que también quería corresponderle el favor.

—Y en otros asuntos —dijo el tío Alphard, colocando sobre la barra la botella de tequila vacía con un sonoro golpe—. ¿Almorzamos? Porque muero de hambre.

Remus y Sirius se le unieron en aquella moción.

El almuerzo se volvió hora del té y después cena, hasta que por último Alphard llamó al mesero para que buscara otra botella de tequila y también dieron cuenta de ella sin remordimiento.

La cuenta ascendió estratosférica y a Remus se le desorbitaron los ojos cuando cerca de medianoche el mesero la depositó en su mesa y Alphard la pagó con su firma. Ni una tarjeta, nada de efectivo, sólo una firma donde la A y la B ocupaban gran parte de la hoja.

—Ventajas de ser uno de los socios mayoritarios de esta cadena de hoteles —susurró Sirius al oído de Remus, y éste requirió de varios segundos para procesar la información y ponerse en marcha.

—La suite extra está lista, señor —se acercó un empleado a ellos cuando salieron del restaurante al lobby, Remus miró inquisidor a Sirius por una aclaración.

—Todos hemos bebido demasiado —dijo Sirius—, así que el tío Alphard dispuso una habitación para nosotros dos en el hotel. A menos que prefieras volver a casa. Su chofer puede llevarnos, pero eso tomaría más tiempo y ya es bastante tarde...

—Quédense —pidió Alphard—. Haré que los despierten a tiempo y tengan un desayuno decente. Mi chofer después los conducirá a la universidad.

—B-Bueno, supongo que podríamos aceptar —accedió Remus por lo peculiar de la situación en la que se había visto envuelto, y subió con Sirius y Alphard en un ascensor privado que más bien parecía una diminuta sala de juntas con su sillón tipo diván y cuadros colgados en las paredes.

Subieron hasta uno de los últimos pisos, y ahí se dieron todos las buenas noches antes de retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Como era de esperarse, Sirius y Remus compartirían, aunque a éste último le costó asumir que el verbo ‘compartir’ aplicara cuando la cama que tuvieron ante sí resultó tan masiva que bien podrían dormir en extremos opuestos y perderse en la noche si se soltaban de la mano en la oscuridad.

—Sólo para estar seguros... —Dijo Sirius una vez que se descalzó, y con la camiseta en la mano le contempló con aprensión—. ¿El tío Alphard te dijo algo de mí?

—Sé un poco más específico que eso —pidió Remus al imitarle, dejando su camisa en una silla cercana y sus pantalones extendidos para que no se arrugaran más—. Charlamos bastante, y sí, mucho fue sobre ti.

—¿Debería alarmarme?

—Es tu tío. Tú lo conoces mejor que yo —dijo Remus, que al contemplar el rostro ligeramente angustiado de Sirius optó por tranquilizarlo—. Él te quiere y desea lo mejor para ti. Nada de lo que dijo u opinó sobre ti cruzó esa línea.

—Y... ¿No dijo nada que te molestara? Hace años... Uhm, él le pagó al novio de una prima para que se retirara por las buenas antes de tener que actuar él por las malas.

—Diox santo...

—No lo juzgues. Era en verdad una terrible compañía para ella, y el tío Alphard sólo evitó que como piedra rodara y se despeñara en el acantilado. Él tiene un ojo excelente para juzgar a las personas y a las situaciones.

—¿Y pensaste que su veredicto sobre nosotros sería negativo?

—Sólo temía que así fuera —dijo Sirius encogiendo un hombro—, no que en verdad fuera así...

—Ven acá —le pidió Remus al sentarse a los pies de la enorme cama y darle unas palmaditas a su lado al colchón.

Igual que un cachorro, Sirius obedeció, pero en su lugar se arrodilló a los pies de Remus y apoyó su cabeza en su regazo. Remus no resistió la tentación de jugar con su cabello, y con sus dedos trazó líneas afectuosas por su larga melena.

—Estamos bien —murmuró Remus, moviendo un mechón de cabello hacia la parte trasera de la oreja de Sirius y después jugando con el contorno de su cartílago—. Y eso era lo único que tu tío quería comprobar. A riesgo de sonar autocomplaciente, pero le hemos causado una buena impresión en conjunto.

—Tú le has causado una excelente impresión —recalcó Sirius, ciñendo sus brazos alrededor de la cadera de Remus y enterrando más el rostro en sus muslos—. Ah, no te imaginas el alivio que siento ahora...

—¿Es el primer novio que él aprueba para ti?

Despacio, Sirius levantó la cabeza, y a pesar de su aspecto desaliñado, aliento alcohólico y que en sus ojos podía verse una nube de borrachera, no hubo ni un fallo en su voz.

—Eres el primer novio que llevo a conocerlo...

—Oh.

—Antes había sido más fácil ponerle fin a la relación que pasar por este proceso.

—Oh...

—Sí, bueno... Apuesto que al tío le habría encantado conocer también a Teddy, pero estoy seguro que tendremos noticias suyas y que se las ingeniará para pedir reunirnos una semana en que tengas su custodia. Así es él. —Una pausa—. ¿Te molesta?

—No.

—Pero...

—No, Sirius —insistió Remus, que sujetó el rostro de Sirius entre sus dos manos y lo miró directo a los ojos—. Entiendo que es importante para ti, ergo, lo es para mí.

—¿ _Ergo_? —Inquirió divertido Sirius, y Remus le pellizcó juguetón una mejilla.

—Basta, es hora de dormir. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

—Sí, profesor —dijo Sirius, y algo en su tono de voz hizo saltar la chispa en el vientre bajo de Remus.

—¿Profesor? —Repitió con un hilo de voz Remus, y Sirius se valió de su vacilación para impulsarse en sus piernas y avasallarlo, haciendo que Remus cayera de espaldas en la cama y con él encima.

—Profesor Lupin... —Enunció Sirius, rozando con sus labios los de Remus y despertando en éste un fetiche del que se había sentido atemorizado en todos sus años de carrera docente, pero ya no más.

No con el cuerpo de Sirius pegado al suyo, y murmurando sin parar...

—Profesor... Oh, profesor...

Remus tuvo un miércoles difícil con una resaca de campeonato que le hizo salir de la cama dando traspiés en dirección al baño para vomitar, pero consiguió reponerse en tiempo récord gracias a la atención personalizada de dos empleados del hotel que le presentaron por turnos agua, aspirinas, un menjurje asqueroso (pero reconstituyente), desayuno, ropa limpia y órdenes de pedirles cualquier cosa que estuviera en su poder para hacer de aquella mañana lo más simple posible.

Sirius no estaba en mejor estado luego de la juerga que se habían puesto en el restaurante del hotel la noche anterior, pero de su parte tenía la juventud y un metabolismo acelerado que le facilitó estar casi como nuevo después de una ducha reparadora.

Para él también había ropa y desayuno esa mañana, y éste actuó como si se tratara de una ocurrencia habitual.

—Al menos una cuarta parte de mi ropa la he conseguido así —dijo Sirius una vez que él y Remus estuvieron vestidos y desayunando con fruición del opíparo desayuno que el servicio a habitaciones había subido para ellos y consistía en un poco de todo lo que pudieran imaginarse.

Remus se decantó por tostadas, huevo, frijoles y gruesas rebanadas de tomate que engulló con sal y mucha sed, en tanto que Sirius escogió un desayuno dulce de pan francés y salchichas rebosantes en miel de maple. Para ambos café negro, que la mañana lo ameritaba y con creces.

—¿Sabía tu tío mis tallas? —Preguntó Remus, pues vestía el conjunto que el empleado había traído recién planchado para él y que era muy de su gusto y tamaño, pero sobre todo de mucha más calidad a lo que estaba habituado comprar con su salario de profesor.

—Puede que él no, pero sí su ayudante —dijo Sirius—. Es a él a quien le encarga todo lo referente a estos temas.

—¿Lo veremos esta mañana? A tu tío, no al asistente.

—Nah. Ya debe estar a medio camino a Sudáfrica —respondió Sirius, y ante el gesto sorprendido de Remus, aclaró—: Tranquilo. Ya cumplió lo que vino a hacer aquí. Tendremos noticias de él en un par de semanas. Que se marchara sin despedirse es de hecho una buena señal.

—Si tú dices...

Luego del desayuno, Remus y Sirius recogieron sus cosas y bajaron al lobby, donde ya un automóvil esperaba por ellos para llevarlos a donde quiera que fuera necesario. En el caso de esa mañana que era como cualquier otra incluso si no había comenzado así, a la universidad, donde Remus pidió bajarse un par de calles antes porque no podía permitirse el escándalo de llegar con un alumno. No así al menos.

—Tendrá que ser diferente una vez que pase el día de la graduación —dijo Sirius, que con todo convenció a Remus de darle un último beso antes de bajar del automóvil, pero éste no compartió el sentimiento.

No todavía al menos.

—Supongo que es... ¿Otro paso natural entre parejas? —Opinó James más tarde en la semana cuando Remus se reunió con él para beber un par de pintas de cerveza después del trabajo y relajarse.

Sin omitir ningún detalle, Remus le contó a su amigo sus últimas aventuras, y dejó a éste la tarea de expresar si en su opinión él y Sirius estaban avanzando como cualquier otra pareja o eran simples imaginaciones suyas que no.

Por un lado, y Remus se detestó por hacer las mismas comparaciones entre Dora y Sirius, la parte de presentar a su pareja con los padres estaba más que descartada. Remus había perdido a su mamá durante los años de universidad por una leucemia fulminante que acabó con su salud, cabello y fuerzas en un tiempo récord de seis meses. Su padre soportó un par de años en soledad, pero acabó por sucumbir a un infarto antes incluso de conocer a su primer nieto, por lo que ya no tenía más familia directa que su hijo, pues él mismo no tenía hermanos o hermanas de ninguna clase. En el caso de Sirius la situación era más complicada que eso, porque éste no se llevaba en lo absoluto con ellos, y limitaba no sólo su contacto sino también las menciones que hacía de ellos, casi siempre pronunciando Madre o Padre con un desdén que revelaba mucho más de lo que éste habría preferido.

Así que no, no habían dado ese paso natural de conocer a los padres del otro, y en su lugar habían llevado a cabo la variedad que más se le pareciera. Para Remus, presentar a Sirius con los Potter, sin obviar a Teddy y también a Dora. Para Sirius, al parecer era su hermano Regulus, y ahora su tío Alphard de quien había buscado implícita aprobación y ahora que la tenía volvía a respirar con calma.

Sin embargo, pese a que todo había salido bien y de paso ellos indemnes, no podía quitarse Remus de encima la vaga sensación de insatisfacción que nacía de la rareza de su relación amorosa con Sirius.

Vale, que utilizar el término ‘rareza’ proporcionaba una idea equivocada y para nada cercana a la que él quería imprimirle, pero algo en su interior renegaba de otro nombre, y ese era el que utilizaba él para referirse: Rareza.

James tenía la ventaja de conocerlo por más de media vida, y sin problemas adivinó lo que discurría por su mente con la misma rapidez que si hubiera chasqueado los dedos.

—Sé lo que te pasa.

—¿Uh?

—Te mosquea. —James depositó su vaso vacío en la barra, y con una seña le indicó al cantinero para que sirviera dos más—. Que no sea nada como la última vez.

—James...

—Sólo admítelo. Porque las únicas veces que te escucho quejarte de Sirius es por la manera en que ha desordenado tu perfecta vida de respetable profesor universitario. A ti te tiene sin cuidado la diferencia de edad, pero no tanto las implicaciones sociales que trae consigo. Mismo caso ahora que has conocido a su tío. Apuesto a que habrías preferido el odio declarado de sus padres a la aprobación de su tío favorito sólo porque es lo que marca la tradición.

—Me gusta la aprobación de cualquiera —admitió Remus, que agradeció al cantinero cuando depositó su vaso rebosante de cerveza frente a él—. Y lo confieso, no me habría importado que fuera la de los padres de Sirius pero...

—Olvídalo. Por lo que me has contado, es mejor para él no tenerlos en su vida, y tú en la tuya. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo caerle bien al tío excéntrico que por casualidad es como una especie de figura paterna para Sirius? En mi opinión, eres más afortunado de lo que te das crédito.

—Quizá...

Sin embargo, Remus no conseguía sacudirse de encima la molesta sensación de estar actuando justo como James le había acusado: Inconforme porque los mismos pináculos que había tenido su relación con Dora no eran idénticos ahora que él y Sirius eran pareja.

Resultaba engorroso reconocer una parte de sí tan infantil y anal, dispuesta a caer en lo absurdo por simple afán de imitación, y con ello pasar por alto una relación que por sí sola era maravillosa y no tenía nada que envidiarle a ninguna otra. Ni propia ni ajena.

—Ah, realmente soy un idiota —se quejó Remus en voz baja de su comportamiento, y frente a él, James le dio unos golpecitos en el dorso de la mano.

—Sí, pero lo importante es que lo reconozcas y cambies tu manera de actuar. Puede que te cueste apreciar el haber conocido a su tío Alphard y asignarle el mismo valor que para Sirius seguro tuvo, pero inténtalo al menos. Ponte en tus zapatos.

—Eso hago, Prongs.

—Hazlo con más ganas, Moony.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, pero no refutó sus palabras. No tenía sentido. No cuando James era un as en materia de relaciones, pues no en balde su matrimonio con Lily era uno de los vínculos más sólidos que Remus hubiera tenido jamás la oportunidad de presenciar desde primera fila. Siempre había sido así, y siempre habría querido para él eso que sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo tenían y que a él le habría gustado recrear por su cuenta con Dora...

Y ahora con Sirius...

Porque no tenía caso negarlo, estaba enamorado de él hasta el tuétano, y si era una atracción pasajera esa no podría afirmarlo al menos en una larga temporada, pero sus sentimientos eran fuertes, y en el poco tiempo que tenían de estar juntos... Se había hecho a la idea de que sí. Sí podían estar hechos el uno para el otro y estar destinados a ser felices si lo daban todo de sí para conseguirlo.

—Pones esa cara estúpida siempre que piensas en Sirius —dijo James sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y Remus chasqueó la lengua—. Pero está bien. De maravilla de hecho. Nos gusta verte así.

—¿A ti y a Lily?

—A todos, Remus —afirmó James con convicción—. A Harry también, y puedes apostar que Teddy se incluye en ese grupo. Dora seguro está en proceso de sumarse, pero ella necesitará primero encontrar el amor por su cuenta antes de poder asimilar que tú estás listo a seguir adelante con tu vida romántica.

—Ugh, James... —Arrugó Remus la nariz con una mueca—. ¿Pretendes hacerme sentir culpable?

—No, pero será bueno que recordaras que tú y Dora ahora son sus propias personas y está bien si su proceso de sanación es diferente. Ella fue la primera en salir en citas después del divorcio y jamás le reclamaste nada. Ahora es tu turno de encontrar primero el amor y ella debe asimilarlo lo mejor que pueda.

—Nadie me dijo que un divorcio sería tan insufrible para el alma....

—Ánimo, Lupin —levantó James su vaso y presionó a Remus hasta que éste hizo lo mismo e hizo entrechocar los cristales—. La parte más dura ya pasó.

—Mmm...

Que como si el destino quisiera probarle que su actitud negativa no llegaría a nada, de pronto el móvil de Remus comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo.

Al sacarlo, Remus sonrió al ver el destinatario:

SB: [Imagen: Tres tickets de cine para la _premiere_ de la última película de la saga de Patty Hopper].

SB: ¡Mira lo que conseguí!

SB: Sé que a Teddy le gustan los libros, así que moví un poco los hilos de mi influencia (nada ilegal, ¡lo juro!, una amiga trabaja en taquillas) y conseguí asientos para la función de medianoche.

SB: Sé que es tarde y en jueves, así que primero lo consulto contigo...

SB: ... pero apuesto a que Teddy recordará con más afecto una salida al cine la noche del estreno que su clase de geografía a primera hora de la mañana.

SB: ¿Qué dices?

—Ni siquiera tengo que preguntar para saber de quién se trata... —Le chanceó James, y Remus volvió a ser consciente de la expresión de su rostro, porque en verdad sentía él que su sonrisa era de lo más estúpida con la felicidad que le embargaba.

—Consiguió boletos para la _premiere_ de Patty Hopper —dijo Remus, y la sorpresa en el rostro le confirmó que sus sentimientos de agradecimiento estaban puestos en el lugar correcto.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo los consiguió? ¡Harry lleva semanas buscándolos pero se agotaron desde hace por lo menos un mes! ¿Qué función?

—Sirius dice que el jueves en la noche...

James silbó con admiración, y mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, le reveló a Remus algo que éste ni siquiera había considerado.

—La _premiere_ es el viernes. El jueves es una función especial y exclusiva. Parte del elenco de la película estará ahí, ¿Sirius no te contó nada de eso?

—... no.

—Tal vez... Arruiné su sorpresa, ¿no?

Remus resopló. —La mía no, pero Teddy... Ha estado enamorado de la mejor amiga de Patty Hopper desde que salió la primera película.

En conjunto, Remus y James compartieron una carcajada a costa de Teddy, porque quizá la amiga de Patty Hopper, una pelirroja que en la serie quedaba con el otro mejor amigo de su grupo de tres había sido linda durante las primeras tres películas, pero la serie se había extendido por una década y ahora ya no era una niña, sino una adulta joven con la que Teddy no tendría ninguna clase de oportunidad.

—Ni hablar. —James se limpió el borde de los párpados, pues de tanto reír se le habían escapado un par de lágrimas—. Pero promete tomar fotos. Esto promete ser digno de recordarse.

—Apuesta a que sí, Prongs —confirmó Remus con él, tan seguro en su fuero interno de que así seguiría, que se prometió tener su cámara lista para conmemorar el momento con toda clase de fotografías y videos.

A la posteridad, serían de sus favoritas.

El jueves de la _premiere_ nadie sabía qué esperar, Sirius incluido, que presentó sus boletos en taquilla y preguntó a Remus y a Teddy si querían palomitas o un refresco para la función.

—¡De mantequilla y caramelo! —Saltó Teddy por su combinación preferida de salado y dulce, en tanto que Remus dijo que se contentaba con un refresco de cola y nada más.

La fila en dulcería incluyó rodearse de otros fanáticos de Patty Hopper que como ellos estaban ahí a punto de vivir un momento inolvidable, y sólo entonces se percató Teddy que los actores que protagonizaban su saga favorita de ficción se habían ido a formar justo después de ellos.

—¿Sirius Black, eres tú? —Preguntó la actriz que hacía de Patty Hopper, y Sirius se giró en redondo para examinar el rostro sonriente que esperaba por su reconocimiento—. ¿Me recuerdas? Porque yo a ti sí, del internado. Fuimos juntos en Hogwarts el primer año.

—Es Emmeline Vance —suplió Teddy el nombre al tirar de la manga de la chaqueta de Sirius, y éste alzó las cejas al reconocer sin duda a una compañera de la que tenía mucho tiempo sin saber nada.

—¡Es cierto! Emmeline, hola, caray... —Dijo Sirius, que presa de la repentina emoción de toparse con una amiga que creía olvidada, le echó los brazos encima y la abrazó. Emmeline hizo lo mismo, y tanto Remus como Teddy se quedaron en sus sitios con las mandíbulas desencajadas por el asombro.

—Uhhh... —Intentó hablar Remus, pero la lengua se le quedó pegada al paladar y no hubo modo de aclarar la confusión hasta que el abrazo terminó y el propio Sirius hizo las presentaciones pertinentes y les contó su breve historia.

—Emmeline solía ir en Gryffindor, esa era mi casa en Hogwarts. Era la chica que le gustaba a uno de mis compañeros de dormitorio, así que por supuesto intenté ayudarle a conquistarla y acabó fatal.

—Edgar y yo jamás habríamos hecho buena pareja, no a los doce años —dijo Emmeline, contando su parte de la historia—, pero Sirius y yo quedamos como amigos ese primer año. Luego me marché a rodar mi primera película y perdimos el contacto, pero Londres es siempre un sitio demasiado pequeño si te mueves en los mismos círculos de siempre. ¿Eres un fan de la saga, Siri?

—Erm, no exactamente —se disculpó éste al pasarse la mano por la nuca en ademán nervioso—. Pero mi-... Erm, Teddy aquí es fan.

—¿Teddy? —Emmeline examinó a Teddy, y por sí misma concluyó que no podía ser familia de Sirius. De haber ido al mismo internado que él, seguro conocía a su hermano Regulus, y al hecho innegable de que eran como dos gotas de agua.

—El primer libro que leí completo fue Patty Hopper y la roca ígnea a los seis años —suplió Teddy, que presa de una timidez que no iba en lo absoluto con su personalidad habitual, le costó anunciar en voz alta.

—Fui yo quien empezó a leerle los libros —agregó Remus con una sonrisa nostálgica de aquellos tiempos simples en los que había pasado a la librería para comprar los libros disponibles y cada noche sentarse en la cama de Teddy a leerle un capítulo o cuantos éste pudiera resistir antes de caer dormido.

—¿Es Patty Hopper tu personaje favorito? —Preguntó Emmeline directo a Teddy, y éste se sonrojó al desviar la mirada a sus dos coprotagonistas, que se habían mantenido al margen en respetuoso silencio—. Oh, ya veo... —Luego se acercó a Teddy, y en voz baja y tono conspirador le preguntó—: ¿Quieres que te presente a Hannah?

Teddy asintió, y fue así como Emmeline le echó un brazo sobre los hombros y lo presentó con sus otros dos amigos de la serie como “un fan que merecía de toda su atención”.

Incrédulo por el salto de acontecimientos, Remus apenas atinó a expresarle a Sirius su agradecimiento moviendo los labios en un quedo ‘gracias’ que éste tomó como pretexto para plantarle un corto beso.

—¿Estabas enterado que el elenco de la película estaría presente? —Susurró Remus, puesto que no quería romper la magia en la que Teddy se encontraba en esos momentos con los tres protagonistas de la película más taquillera de la década tomándose una selfie y preguntando su podían promoverla en Instagram.

—Bueno, sí —confesó Sirius en tono igualmente bajo—. Pero no recordaba que Emmeline estuviera en las películas. Eso ha sido una feliz coincidencia.

—Feliz coincidencia es encontrarse a los actores y obtener un autógrafo. Lo de Teddy esta noche es... —Expresó Remus, a tiempo para presenciar el flash de una fotografía oficial donde las dos actrices besaban a Teddy cada una en una mejilla y el chico posaba desde atrás de su hijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Sirius pareció coincidir con él, pero su mente no pareció estar del todo en ese tema. En cambio, preguntó:

—Antes... ¿Te molestó?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cuando Emmeline me preguntó por Teddy. No podía llamarlo un hijo... Ella me conoció en Hogwarts, y sabía que por aquel entonces no tenía un hijo de dos años.

—¿Eso te preocupa?

—Bueno... —Masculló Sirius con apuro—. Si tú y yo vamos en serio entonces no puedo llamar a Teddy sólo el hijo de mi novio. Hijastro suena demasiado, ugh...

—¿Qué tal... hijo a secas? Y que piensen lo que quieran.

Sirius rió entre dientes. —¿Lo que quieran? Mmm, eso suena genial. Creo que lo probaré —decidió ahí mismo, echándole un brazo encima de los hombros a Remus y besándole en la sien—. Si es que está bien contigo.

—Sabes que sí.

—Genial.

Y en ese acuerdo, Teddy pasó a ser hijo de Sirius.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviamente Patty Hopper es una parodia de... *Risas* El tío Alphard resultó no ser tan temible como Black, pero no se confíen. En su charla reveló mucho de lo que va a pesar en los capítulos finales, y Sirius va a tener que tomar decisiones de madurez para las que quizá Remus puede ser de ayuda. O no. (Oh, ¿a quién le miento? Me muero antes que no escribir un final feliz.)  
> Graxie por leer, nos vemos el domingo (con comentarios) o el próximo jueves (sin)~


	11. 11.- En consideración.

**11.- En consideración.**

En abril advirtió Remus a Sirius de lo que estaba dispuesto a permitir para el cumpleaños de Teddy y lo que no bajo su mando.

—Nada de fuegos artificiales, paseos a medianoche en motocicleta, ni... —Remus hizo memoria de las últimas sugerencias que había hecho Sirius y arrugó la nariz—. Ni tampoco una noche de casino en nuestro jardín.

—¿Por qué no? —Rebatió Sirius, que se había esforzado más y más con cada idea, al grado en que la última (una acampada en una de las tantas propiedades de su tío Alphard para la cual requerirían permiso de varios padres para llevar a sus hijos a dormir fuera de la ciudad) Remus por poco había estallado con un rotundo ‘no’ casi a voz de cuello.

—Piensa un poco y lo entenderás —gruñó Remus, que ya se había cansado de exponer las razones de su negativa sin que Sirius pudiera comprender su postura.

Ya tarde y viendo un programa que los dos disfrutaban, cada uno se mantuvo con la vista fija en el televisor y los brazos cruzados. Por lo general, esas noches de cita en las que dormían juntos estaban repletas de domesticidad, con una cena compartida, un programa de televisión, charla de su día, un par de arrumacos, y después a la cama.

De hecho, su tarde había empezado justo así, hasta que Sirius volvió a sacar a colación el cumpleaños de Teddy la próxima semana y todos los planes que tenía en mente para llevar a cabo y hacer de aquel día el más especial que éste pudiera recordar.

Remus había apreciado la intención, claro que sí. Después de todo, el que Teddy y Sirius estuvieran desarrollando por su cuenta una relación de cariño y respeto era idónea para sus intereses, pero sus fantasías se vinieron abajo cuando se percató que Sirius más bien estaba planeando una celebración apropiada para alguien de su edad. O mejor dicho, para un niño mimado con exceso de dinero para gastar. Algo que Teddy no era, y a lo que Remus prefería no malacostumbrar a su hijo.

Los temas de dinero eran siempre peliagudos entre él y Sirius por varias razones, siendo la principal la disparidad entre sus ingresos.

En su infancia, Remus había crecido con poco pero suficiente. Sus padres jamás habían tenido dinero en exceso para derrochar, y al crecer había tenido poco más que lo básico, pero incluso mientras se comparaba con sus compañeros de curso al ver la ropa a la moda que estos tenían o las últimas tecnologías de las que presumían a la hora del descanso, Remus había pensado que la enseñanza de la humildad era preferible.

En su vida adulta, cuando se marchó a Londres y se las tuvo que arreglar en gran medida por su cuenta para pagar su subsistencia en la ciudad a base de toda clase de empleos de medio tiempo, becas y frugalidades, Remus cimentó en su mente la noción de que el dinero no constituía la base de la felicidad. Era una gran ayuda, sí, y facilitaba mucho las cosas cuando lo tenía en el bolsillo, pero tampoco debía hacerlo el eje central de su existencia cuando lo tuviera.

Sólo después de finalizar su doctorado obtuvo Remus los beneficios monetarios de sus estudios, pero a pesar de tener un salario más que decente en lugar de tener que depender cheque a cheque de la buena suerte y casi la caridad de sus amigos, nunca olvidó las enseñanzas de sus años más duros y la humildad que les había acompañado. Especialmente la máxima bajo la cual se regía, donde la austeridad era la regla de oro bajo la cual debía medirse.

Con Dora aquella parquedad suya en el gasto y el ahorro había desencadenado problemas los primeros años de convivencia. Ella no había sido tan marcada por sus años de estudiante con facturas hasta el cuello porque contaba con padres que la protegían de los imprevistos más severos, y solía tener unas reglas más laxas cuando se trataba de gastar dinero.

Pese a ello, habían llegado a un acuerdo común cuando se trataba de la crianza de Teddy, donde establecieron para su hijo la posibilidad de un regalo por cada padre durante su cumpleaños, y que éste no excediera cierta cantidad establecida de antemano. La cifra había aumentado poco a poco con los años para satisfacer la inflación y sus demandas, pero incluso ese año que Teddy cumpliría doce continuaba siendo una suma discreta y para nada ostentosa.

Con el divorcio de sus padres, esa regla había sido motivo de tensiones entre Remus y Dora porque ambos querían estar en las mejores gracias de su hijo después de la separación, pero al final imperó la razón, y juntos optaron por un regalo en conjunto con el que Teddy estuvo más que contento.

A partir de entonces, era casi una regla entre ellos sumar sus cantidades y otorgarle así a su hijo un regalo más o menos decente. Sin ir más lejos, el año anterior Teddy había optado por unos patines en línea que había costado más que un buen pellizco, pero que le valieron la entrada al equipo de patinaje de su escuela en el que todavía participaba un par de tardes a la semana, así que había sido una excelente decisión gastar un poco más para obsequiarle algo que en verdad le fuera de utilidad y tuviera durabilidad.

Ese año Remus y Dora ya habían discutido distintas posibilidades para un regalo, y de paso acordar en casa de quién sería la celebración, que por lo general incluía amigos de la familia, algunos compañeros de curso de Teddy, y a ellos dos en el papel de anfitriones como si el divorcio jamás hubiese acontecido.

Nunca parejas, ya fuera porque se tratara de relaciones incipientes apenas, o que estuvieran solteros. No es como si fuera deliberado, porque simplemente nunca había ocurrido antes que uno de los dos tuviera pareja estable durante el cumpleaños de Teddy, pero al parecer ese año iba a cambiar, y de qué manera...

—Vale, que no he sugerido llevar a Teddy y a sus compañeros de curso a un club de desnudistas —refunfuñó Sirius de su asiento, al parecer, ofendido por las constantes negativas con las que Remus había rechazado una tras otra sus sugerencias y sin darle oportunidad de resarcirse.

—Sirius... —Resopló Remus, que como último recurso puso una pausa al programa que fingían ver y se giró hacia su novio—. ¿Puedes por un segundo ponerte en mi lugar?

—Eso intento, ¡pero-...!

—No —le paró en seco Remus—. Dices que lo intentas pero no es cierto, porque si lo hicieras notarías que mi rechazo a tus ideas no tiene que ver con que sean malas, sino porque no son adecuadas.

—Teddy se divertiría como nunca si me permitieras rentar para él y sus amigos el planetario. Incluso puedo conseguir un tour exclusivo a medianoche, y-...

—Basta —volvió a interrumpirlo Remus al llevarse las manos al rostro y con fuerza presionarse las sienes—. Eso no va a ocurrir y es definitivo.

—Dime la verdadera razón y la aceptaré —refunfuñó Sirius, pues había llegado al tope de sus fuerzas y no quería pelear más—. Explícame qué te disgusta tanto de que Teddy tenga el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

Remus suspiró. —Si es el mejor sólo porque el dinero lo compró...

La expresión de Sirius cambió de frustrada a dolida, y después frunció el ceño. —Es un regalo. Y pensé que podría... Que _debía_ esforzarme.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Remus se movió un poco en el sofá hasta que su pierna doblada tocó el muslo de Sirius. Si iban a tener esa charla, quería al menos tocarlo, y hacerle saber que podían pelear al respecto, no estar de acuerdo, pero que eso no implicaba más que una diferencia de opiniones. Podían salir adelante si se lo proponían.

—Y lo aprecio. Lo _apreciamos_ , en serio —enfatizó el plural, hablando por él y por Dora, porque juntos habían coincidido en sus charlas semanales de padres con custodia compartida que Sirius era una buena influencia para Teddy y no debían de preocuparse de las interacciones que tenía éste con su hijo—. Pero Dora y yo siempre hemos querido inculcarle a Teddy la importancia de, bueno, precisamente no darle demasiada importancia al dinero... Ni Dora ni yo tuvimos demasiado de eso al crecer, y creemos que fueron esas estrecheces las que formaron nuestro carácter. Es por ello que no nos gustaría mimar a Teddy con lujos y excesos, ¿sabes?

Sirius asintió una vez. —Ya veo.

—Tus ideas fueron geniales —aseveró Remus sólo para aclarar el malentendido—. Es la ejecución la que se sale un poco de control. Que te ofrezcas a llevar a Teddy y a sus amigos al cine es genial, pero no es necesario que reserves una sala entera o que compres la dulcería completa para ellos.

—Oh, es que pensé que... —Sirius arrugó el rostro, y con pesar se mesó el cabello con su mano derecha—. Entiendo tu punto. Por fin.

—Gracias —dijo Remus, que se acercó a él y le besó en la mejilla—. Si todavía quieres hacer algo por Teddy en ese gran día eres libre de hacerlo, pero ten en consideración mis deseos y los de Dora, ¿vale? A veces los pequeños detalles valen más que las grandes demostraciones.

Fue el turno de Sirius en suspirar.

—Lo tendré en consideración...

La pequeña discusión que ocurrió entre Remus y Sirius sirvió para que éste último reconsiderara en serio qué mensaje quería transmitirle a Teddy en su cumpleaños con su regalo, así que rehízo la más factible de sus ideas y la transformó de tal manera en que pudiera llevarse a cabo dentro de sus nuevas limitantes.

Al escuchar su plan, Remus mantuvo en lo alto de su rostro una ceja arqueada de escepticismo porque Sirius consiguiera llevarlo con éxito, pero éste demostró que sí cuando le pidió ayuda a Harry y de paso le sugiriera que invitara a Ginny Weasley como acompañante.

Sirius además lo habló con Dora, y aunque ella interpuso preguntas serias de la logística de su plan, al final acabó por coincidir con él que era un regalo excepcional para Teddy, y que tenía todo su apoyo para llevarse a cabo.

De esa manera, el día del cumpleaños de Teddy, que por fortuna caía en sábado, se dividió en dos partes.

En la primera, tuvo Teddy temprano una fiesta en casa con sus dos padres, Sirius, los Potter, otras amistades en común de Remus y Dora, y al menos la mitad de sus compañeros de clase. Hubo comida, pastel, juegos y regalos. Por no olvidarse de mencionar la estación de caricaturas que montó Sirius, y en donde a cambio de un chiste que lo hiciera reír, él se encargaba de dibujar a quien se lo pidiera en un estilo exagerado y humorístico que dicho sea de paso tampoco hería susceptibilidades incluso entre los más sensibles.

En la segunda, una buena porción de los adultos se marchó, los Potter incluidos excepto por Harry y Ginny, y también lo hizo la mitad de los niños. Los que se quedaron, un selecto grupo que había obtenido el permiso de sus padres para pasar la noche en casa de los Lupin, traían consigo sus sacos de dormir y enfilaron al jardín trasero de la casa que Sirius se había encargado la última semana en acondicionar.

De su idea original de viajar al campo a la casita que el tío Alphard tenía ahí y que con toda seguridad habría accedido a donar para la ocasión para ver las estrellas, Sirius había conservado sólo los elementos principales, que eran dormir al aire libre y una sesión amateur de astronomía.

«O quizá no tan amateur», juzgó Remus, pues Sirius parecía conocer del tema, y se había preparado con un proyector de fabricación personal en el que se podían proyectar las constelaciones más conocidas. Entre ellas, claro está, la de Sirius, y para la cual éste había comprado una bombilla de diferente color para iluminarla cuando llegara el momento preciso.

Era de admirarse cómo Sirius había tomado las palabras de Remus no como un atentado sino como una oportunidad de mejorar, y que Teddy fuera el beneficiario de su esfuerzo no hizo más que favorecerlo a ojos de Remus, que después de que la fiesta se terminó y entre todos limpiaron la casa, se pasó un buen rato espiando por la ventana de la cocina al jardín trasero mientras veía los preparativos.

Además de Remus, también Dora se quedaría a pasar la noche para ayudarle a supervisar la seguridad de la media docena de críos que ahora tenían bajo su cargo, aunque ninguno de los dos dudaba de las capacidades de Sirius para mantenerlos en control. No sólo tenía con él a Harry y a Ginny como ayudantes, sino que además genuinamente se había ganado a los amigos de Teddy de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con éste, y ahora todos lo seguían como patitos por el jardín montando las tiendas de campaña y los sacos de dormir sobre una lona en el césped.

Al parecer, no era la primera vez que Sirius acampaba en exteriores, porque sabía desenvolverse con los preparativos, y daba instrucciones precisas para que todo se desarrollara en tiempo y forma. Tan preparado estaba, que incluso había tramitado el permiso para una pequeña fogata y asar en ella malvaviscos como si se tratara de un típico día de camping en lugar de una noche de mirar las estrellas en un jardín cualquiera de Londres.

Claro está, minus la parte de realmente mirar las estrellas porque los cielos sempiternamente nublados del área metropolitana de Londres eran un incordio para cualquier astrónomo aficionado, pero Sirius se mantenía firme y optimista en su objetivo, y nada lo iba a detener. Ni el clima todavía helado de abril, ni las nubes, o cualquier amenaza de lluvia que empañara su horizonte.

—Debo admitirlo —dijo Dora, sacando a Remus de sus pensamientos y obligándolo a volverse para verla—. Sirius está haciendo un excelente trabajo con los críos y su campamento.

—No es un campamento. Es una lunada —explicó Remus el término bajo el cual se refería su novio a aquella velada, aunque costaba utilizarlo porque la luna permanecía oculta tras las nubes—. Y hace lo que puede.

—No estaba siendo irónica.

—Oh.

—Y mira que convencer a Harry y a Ginny de ayudar. Creo que más bien les está haciendo el favor para pasar el rato juntos sin la supervisión constante de Molly encima de sus hombros —dijo Dora, que rió entre dientes y con ello dio su permiso.

No que ella o Remus estuvieran preocupados de actividades indecentes bajo su techo. Ellos también habían sido adolescentes alguna vez, y sabían el poder que tenían las hormonas sobre sus cuerpos. Tanto James como Lily eran abiertos con Harry del tema, y ambos sabían de buena fuente que Lily incluso había tenido una charla al respecto con Ginny, donde le hizo saber que su opinión y la de Molly diferían en el asunto del sexo, pero que al final del día eran ella y Harry los que tomaban las decisiones, y que como padres lo único que querían para ellos es que fueran cuidadosos.

Por si acaso y para guardar apariencias, la disposición oficial sería que Harry y Ginny tuvieran tiendas de dormir separadas y poner una distancia de al menos medio metro entre ellas, aunque Remus podía imaginarse que a la mañana en que saliera para despertarlos los encontraría durmiendo lado a lado, ya fuera uniendo sus sacos de dormir o compartiendo uno. Como fuera, él ni pestañearía.

—Teddy parece feliz —comentó Remus, pues era a fin de cuentas lo más importante para él.

Bajo la luz fluorescente de las bombillas, Teddy seguía a Sirius y a sus indicaciones, e instaba a sus amigos a hacer lo mismo mientras le daban los toques finales a sus tiendas de campaña y se preparaban para la noche al exterior que tendrían.

Probablemente Sirius empezaría el fuego pronto, y contarían historias alrededor de la fogata comiendo más dulces, para después proceder con la sesión de astronomía, que incluiría su extraño aparato de fabricación casera que en apariencia no le hacía justicia al servicio prestado. Sirius se lo había mostrado a Remus la noche anterior el terminarlo, y aunque parecía un simple disco circular recubriendo una bombilla, en verdad servía para proyectar constelaciones. Que además Sirius aderezara cada una de las imágenes con un dato curioso o una leyenda de su origen no hizo más que provocar en Remus un agradable sentimiento en su pecho que degeneró en felicidad absoluta.

—Tú también pareces feliz —dijo Dora sin malicia—, y ni siquiera es tu cumpleaños el que estamos celebrando...

—Bueno, es que-... —Intentó excusarse Remus, pero entonces el timbre sonó con apremio varias veces en sucesión, y eso sólo podía significar dos cosas: Muy buenas noticias, o muy malas noticias.

Aprensivo de tener que abandonar su puesto de vigilancia para atender a esa nueva visita, Remus acudió a abrir la puerta con Dora pisándole los talones y en mismo estado de preocupación, pero sus temores terminaron por transformarse en sorpresa cuando a su puerta se presentó Kingsley Shacklebolt, y con el mismo aliento con el que se disculpó por presentarse a esa hora y sin anunciar su visita, le reveló que tenía grandes noticias.

—Lo siento, conseguí tus datos en el directorio de la facultad después de que no contestaste a mis mensajes.

—Tuvimos una fiesta de cumpleaños y-...

—La editorial llamó, Remus —dijo Kingsley, interrumpiéndolo y con un brillo febril en los ojos—. ¿Puedo pasar? Tengo en verdad excelentes noticias para ti.

—Uhm, claro. Pasa —le indicó Remus, y después hizo las presentaciones—. Dora, él es Kingsley, el editor de la revista universitaria. Te he hablado antes de él. Kingsley, ella es Dora, la madre de mi hijo.

Los dos intercambiaron saludos, y tras despojarse Kingsley de su abrigo entró con Remus al resto de la casa y se dejó guiar hasta la salita, donde Remus le ofreció algo para beber.

—¿Supongo que no tendrás por ahí una botella de vino para descorchar y celebrar como es debido, eh? —Bromeó Kingsley, y Remus se le quedó mirando con los ojos grandes y sin comprender—. En verdad no has visto mis mensajes.

—No, lo siento. Hemos tenido un día ocupado aquí y... ¿Es importante? —Una pausa—. ¿Tiene que ver con mis artículos que le llevaste a leer a tu amiga editora?

—Los leyó —confirmó Kingsley—. Ella y el resto de su equipo. Todos coincidieron conmigo que eran magníficos y quieren reunirse contigo el lunes a más tardar para hablar de la posibilidad de publicarlos en un libro.

—¡Woah! —Se ahogó Dora con su propia saliva, y su mirada paseó del muy sonriente Kingsley al estupefacto Remus que apenas respiraba.

—¿N-No lo dirás en serio? —Preguntó Remus, pues le costaba creer que a tal grado fuera la urgencia. Después de todo, sus textos no eran nada fuera del otro mundo, y si bien recibían críticas positivas, tampoco era para tanto. Salvo por sí mismo, dudaba de otra persona a la que pudieran gustarle tanto.

—Muy en serio —enfatizó Kingsley, y Remus tuvo un instante de distracción al pensar en Sirius, a la broma boba que tanto le gustaba hacer en momentos como ese, y que por su ausencia le hizo sentirse extraño—. Incluso me han enviado como mensajero. Y tengo autorizado revelarte la cifra inicial que están dispuestos a pagar por la mitad del libro que tienes...

La nada desdeñable cifra provocó que Remus alzara tanto las cejas que casi se le perdieron en la línea del cabello, mientras que Dora tuvo un nuevo ataque de tos y se retiró unos momentos para ir a la cocina y beber un vaso con agua.

—Si es una broma... —Empezó Remus, y Kingsley abandonó su asiento en el sofá frente a él y se sentó a su lado, tan cerca que sus muslos se rozaron. Luego le echó un brazo al hombro y apretó con fuerza.

—Ten más confianza en tus habilidades. Te lo dije antes, ¿no?, que tenías talento y que tus textos gustaban más de lo que dabas crédito. La editora, su nombre es Augusta Longbottom, es una experta en historia igual que tú y jamás dejó de pronunciarse a favor de tu escritura. Apenas le entregué las impresiones esta semana, y esta mañana me llamó en calidad de urgente a su oficina. Te aseguro que ella no aceptará un ‘no’ por respuesta.

—¿Pero espera que escriba más?

—Al menos un poco más. En sus palabras, ya has creado a los personajes y al entorno, ahora sólo necesitas agregar un elemento de cambio y continuar hasta el final para tener el borrador de tu primera novela.

—No sé si pueda, Kingsley —masculló Remus—. No es mi área. Yo soy historiador, no novelista.

—Eres escritor, Remus —insistió Kingsley, acercando su rostro más y más al de Remus y clavando sus ojos en los de él—. Pocas veces se ve un talento puro como el tuyo, y el nivel de minuciosidad que tomas al escribir es... Pocos autores pueden presumir de esa capacidad de observación.

Remus tragó saliva. —Gracias...

Kingsley pareció considerar el momento como propicio para un avance intermedio, y en cámara lenta toleró Remus que el hombre redujera la distancia al mínimo entre los dos y le plantara un beso en la mejilla.

El gesto, que para nada podía considerarse platónico, desencadenó en Kingsley una maldición apenas murmurada en voz baja y que después éste se disculpara profusamente.

—Lo siento, yo... Por favor no tengas la impresión de que estás forzado a corresponderme. —Las pisadas de Dora en la cocina lo hicieron alejarse de Remus, aunque no tanto como para cambiarse de asiento.

—Debes aceptar, Rem —dijo Dora una vez que volvió, y tras dedicarle una mirada larga a Kingsley sentado al lado de Remus, ella se sentó en el asiento que éste había dejado antes—. Una oportunidad como ésta sólo se presenta una vez en la vida. Más para ti que nunca la buscaste en primer lugar.

—Yo... —Todavía aturdido por el beso y la velada confesión de Kingsley, Remus no tenía claro si en verdad quería tener con éste una relación tal que complicara su amistad o el porvenir del libro.

—Ve a ver a Augusta en la mañana. Fue ella quien me envió aquí expresamente para pedirte que te reunieras con ella. Es una mujer fuerte, no lo creerías por su edad, pero además sabe ser persuasiva cuando tiene un propósito fijo entre ceja y ceja. Ha sido ella quien trajera grandes éxitos a la editorial, y cree que tú serás el próximo.

—Exageras...

—No —denegó Kingsley con vehemencia, y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo le resultó de golpe a Remus como una brasa ardiendo a su costado—. Yo también lo creo.

—Ve, Rem —se unió Dora a la petición—. Yo cuidaré a Teddy, y así podrás por tu cuenta tener toda la información y tomar una decisión acertada. ¿Qué tienes por perder?

—Uhm...

—¿Has terminado el artículo del próximo mes para la revista? —Preguntó Kingsley, y Remus asintió—. ¡Genial! Llévalo. Augusta está impaciente por leer la continuación, y puede que ahí mismo te ofrezca el contrato para el libro.

—Sin peros —se adelantó Dora antes incluso de que Remus pudiera abrir la boca—. Él irá —le notificó a Kingsley con una sonrisa, y éste se dio por satisfecho.

—Ahí nos veremos entonces —dijo con afabilidad, y después se puso en pie—. Nuevamente, discúlpenme por llegar a esta hora e interrumpirlos, pero ésta es una oportunidad única en la vida, y no podía ser por mi causa que Remus la perdiera.

—Sí, gracias —dijo Remus, que después guió a Kingsley a la salida y nervioso aguardó con él en el vestíbulo mientras él se ponía los zapatos de vuelta y se calzaba su abrigo—. Kingsley...

—Lo de antes —dijo éste al mismo tiempo, y juntos compartieron la incomodidad de tener que hablar de ello—. Yo primero. Me gustas, Remus. ¿Malinterpreté las señales? Uhm, porque di por sentado que tenía alguna clase de oportunidad contigo...

Remus se sintió halagado. Después de toda clase de citas desastrosas, falsos perfiles que se revelaban demasiado tarde, malas experiencias de una noche, y casi resignarse a morir en soledad, el que Kingsley Shacklebolt precisamente le revelara que se sentía atraído por él era casi demasiado cruel. Un par de meses atrás, Remus no habría hesitado en al menos darse una oportunidad a salir con él y corroborar si la mutua atracción que bullía entre ellos y su compatibilidad de caracteres eran una señal de que bien podrían haber tenido una relación funcional.

Kingsley era apenas un poco mayor que él, pero cumplía con todos los requisitos que Remus pudiera haber deseado en una pareja, y casi le dolió tener que rechazarlo. Casi. Porque apenas recordó a Sirius en su jardín trasero encargándose de Teddy y media docena más de críos, se le pasó.

—No puedo decir que no me gustaras —admitió Remus, la vista en alto y sin rehuir la verdad porque Kingsley al menos merecía eso—, pero ahora mismo estoy con alguien.

—Oh.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. Es mi culpa por no haber actuado antes. Alguna vez te escuché mencionar que tenías una exesposa y un hijo así que no podía estar seguro de que mis avances fueran bien recibidos. Perdí mi oportunidad por indeciso.

Remus suspiró, pero no dijo más. —Sí, bueno. ¿Te veré mañana entonces?

—Ah, claro. Te enviaré la dirección y la hora. No olvides llevar el último capítulo.

—Claro.

Y tras intercambiar un corto abrazo, Kingsley se marchó dejando a Remus con una vaga sensación de melancolía que le pesaba en todas las extremidades.

—¿Cómo es que tú tienes tanta suerte en el romance y yo sigo sola? —Lo sacó Dora de sus cavilaciones, y Remus se llevó un susto de muerte porque no había notado su presencia.

—¡Carajo, Dora! —Exclamó con una mano en el pecho—. Me has asustado.

—¿Yo te he asustado? Imagina mi cara cuando estoy por salir de la cocina y veo que alguien te está besando en el sofá.

—No me besó —denegó Remus antes de corregirse—. Fue en la mejilla, y... No significó nada. Lo hemos hablado y no pasará a más.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Tenía que espiar —confesó Dora, que se acercó y se cruzó de brazos frente a él—. Puedes molestarte por lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero... Kingsley es exactamente la clase de hombre con el que pensé que te asentarías.

Remus entrecerró los ojos. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Es alto, atractivo, tiene un trabajo similar al tuyo y por lo que veo también los mismos intereses por la literatura.

—Ya, de eso me di cuenta desde tiempo atrás.

—¿Pero tú y él no...? —Implicó Dora, y Remus se apresuró a desmentir sus sospechas.

—¡No! Nunca. Siempre tuvimos una relación enteramente profesional.

—Entonces... Pobre Kingsley —dijo Dora tras un suspiro—. Esperó demasiado y la presa se le escapó.

—Mmm... —Fue el comentario de Remus, que sólo se permitió una breve visión de lo que hubiera podido ser si... Pero no. Él tenía a Sirius ahora, e incluso si como Dora le había señalado antes Kingsley reunía muchos de los requisitos que él buscaba en una pareja, esa oportunidad ya estaba en el pasado, y no valía la pena atormentarse por ‘hubieras’ ridículos que a nada llevaban.

En su lugar, se concentró en el aquí y el ahora, donde estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Teddy, y donde él en un par de horas tendría una cita que quizá cambiaría su vida.

Quizá...

Dora pareció leer sus pensamientos y le sonrió. —Y bien, ¿qué ropa llevarás puesta mañana para impresionar a la tal Augusta Longbottom?

Augusta Longbottom era justo como su nombre la describía, pues alta, regia y dominante no aparentaba las muchas décadas de experiencia en el campo editorial como seguro tenía, y le tendió a Remus una mano huesuda y apergaminada que éste cogió primero con cautela por miedo a fracturarle las falanges y después corrigió su apreciación cuando fue él quien recibió un apretón que lo subyugó.

—Señor Lupin, un placer conocerlo por fin —dijo Augusta al darles la bienvenida a él y a Kingsley en su casa en uno de los municipios más ricos de Londres.

Al enterarse de la dirección apenas una hora antes de salir de casa, Remus había sufrido de sudores fríos al considerar el atuendo que había elegido como demasiado informal, pero Kingsley lo tranquilizó al hacerle saber que Augusta apreciaba más el talento que permanecía oculto bajo la superficie que la simple apariencia, y sólo así había conseguido aplacar sus nervios.

Con ayuda de Dora se había presentado Remus en pantalón de vestir y camisa, pero sin corbata y con uno de sus habituales suéteres que Sirius catalogaba “tan de profesor que me hace querer ponerme de rodillas e implorar por clases extra para subir mis notas”, siempre dicho con un tono de insinuación que dejaba bien en claro la clase de actividades a las que podía someterse a esa altura.

También con la ayuda de Dora y de paso de Sirius era que Remus había podido escaparse un poco de sus obligaciones del hogar, pues al salir todavía tenía a media docena de críos en su casa y había sido precisamente Sirius quien se encargara de imponer orden mientras cocinaba para todos de sus famosos waffles y sugería un juego de rugby en el jardín mientras llegaba la hora de que sus padres los recogieran.

Remus no habría podido estar más agradecido por su ayuda, pues una vez que él y Kingsley pasaron de los saludos habituales con Augusta, pronto la conversación tomó un cariz profesional y de negocios cuando la editora le pidió para leer la próxima entrega que publicaría en la gaceta escolar y se plantó en un sofá a leerla ahí mismo.

Su lectura, que no le tomó más que un cuarto de hora, fue el cuarto de hora más tenso que Remus jamás hubiera experimentado. Ni siquiera el nacimiento de Teddy se le acercaba, porque Dora había entrado y salido al área de parto con una sonrisa en el rostro y apenas un poco de sudor sobre la ceja, para dar un único grito y después reaparecer con su hijo en brazos. No, la angustia por la que Remus estaba pasando en esos momentos era tal que comenzó a mover con angustia su pierna de arriba a abajo en un tic nervioso que no padecía por lo menos desde años atrás, y sólo la mano pesada y cálida de Kingsley en su rodilla le puso un alto.

—Ánimo —le hizo saber éste moviendo los labios pero sin emitir sonido alguno—, todo saldrá bien.

Su veredicto estuvo corto en comparación al de Augusta, que terminó de leer la última hoja y se llevó una mano al pecho con gesto teatral.

—Veo que has seguido el consejo de Kingsley en incluir un elemento de quiebre que rompa la armonía en el pueblo donde se desarrolla la vida de tus personajes.

—En realidad ya lo había pensado antes —dijo Remus—. La posición en la revista tiene un tiempo de duración largo, pero mi turno ya casi está llegando a su fin, y pensé que no había nada más realista en un relato de la Edad Media que un brote de peste negra.

—¡Magnífico!

—Seguido de otro de cólera.

—¡Excelente! Tiene potencial —declaró Augusta, que se lanzó de lleno a discutir con Remus sus impresiones de los textos y las sugerencias que tenía para convertirlos en una novela que pudiera llevarse a publicación.

Remus escuchó con atención cada palabra y por su parte compartió con ella sus propias ideas, relegando a Kingsley a la labor de escucha mientras bebía taza tras taza de té, en tanto que sus dos acompañantes apenas tocaban las suyas.

La junta no terminó sino hasta mediodía, y aunque Augusta les insistió en quedarse a almorzar, tanto Remus como Kingsley rechazaron el ofrecimiento por tener otros compromisos previos que atender en su agenda.

Del contrato editorial que Remus revisaría y si todo era de su agrado firmaría acordaron hablar a lo largo de la semana en la oficina, y entonces sólo quedaron las despedidas.

—No me gusta hacer promesas de ninguna clase con un primer autor, Remus —dijo Augusta al tener una mano de Remus entre las dos suyas—, pero contigo puedo hacer una excepción, querido. Tú tienes talento, y vas a triunfar. El resto déjalo a mi cargo.

—Uhm, ok —articuló Remus con cautela, sin comprometerse demasiado—. Gracias por todo.

—Gracias a ti —enfatizó ella, y sólo entonces los dejó marchar.

—No pienses que Augusta es así con todos sus autores —dijo Kingsley apenas estuvieron en la calle—. Ella sabe que eres especial, e igual que un Joker de su baraja te va a dar el mejor uso posible.

Remus se limitó a pasarse las manos por el cabello y a despeinarse los rizos. —¿Puedo ser honesto? Porque todavía me cuesta creer que esto es real.

—Espera a la reunión del miércoles cuando te entreguen el primer adelanto, entonces te parecerá tan real como el resto.

—Todo sucedió tan rápido y... Gracias, Kingsley —dijo Remus—. Esto no habría ocurrido de no ser por ti.

—No me lo agradezcas todavía —pidió éste—, porque mis intenciones no son del todo buenas. Había imaginado este momento como ideal para invitarte a cenar y...

—Todavía podemos hacerlo.

—Me refería a una cita.

—Oh. —Una pausa—. Lo siento.

—Ya, yo también —murmuró Kingsley, que por un segundo reveló sus sentimientos de melancolía, pero se recuperó en tiempo récord con una amplia sonrisa—. Vamos, te llevo de vuelta a casa.

Porque esa mañana Kingsley había pasado por Remus en su automóvil y sería mejor para éste que tomar un taxi, aceptó. Después de todo, lo mejor que podían hacer por su amistad era superar cuanto antes cualquier sentimiento residual de algo más y seguir adelante.

Sería lo mejor.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevas oportunidades para Remus, y eso incluye el interés de Kingsley... Obvio que Sirius va por delante, pero nunca está de más un poco de conflicto. No maten a nadie todavía, a este fic todavía le queda un buen de historia por delante.  
> Graxie por leer, nos leeremos de vuelta el jueves (con comentarios) o el próximo domingo (sin).


	12. 12.- Soirée.

**12.- _Soirée_.**

Remus firmó su contrato con la editorial, y por el resto del mes de abril se concentró en escribir tanto como le fuera posible. Después de una larga temporada en que sus requisitos se habían limitado a un capítulo que siguiera los lineamientos de publicación de la gaceta escolar, el tener que escribir con mayor regularidad le obligó a buscar un horario y volverlo parte de su calendario, de tal modo que su vida diaria de pronto se vio modificada por el hecho indiscutible de que a diario se tomaría una hora de su tiempo y trataría de obtener el mejor resultado posible.

Generalmente esa hora caía justo después de la cena, y Sirius por su parte adoptó la costumbre de sentarse con Teddy a ver televisión en volumen bajo o ayudarle a éste con cualquier duda remanente que hubiera quedado de sus deberes. Remus no podía estar más agradecido por esta ayuda, y así se los hizo saber cuando a finales de mes presentó varios capítulos para revisión.

El pro de su recién descubierta faceta de escritor prolífico le ganó aún más la buena voluntad de Augusta Longbottom, que lo citó en la editorial y lo presentó con otros colegas editores como “una promesa en ascenso” y “Remus Lupin, escuchen bien el nombre porque pronto estará por doquier en los anaqueles de su librería más cercana” que lo hizo sonrojar, pero no por ello se degradó con falsa modestia que en esos momentos no sentía.

El único contra que Remus encontró en sus nuevos horarios era la simple falta de tiempo a la que estaba sometido. Nadie le había explicado jamás que escribir un libro era más que sólo sentarse frente a su portátil y dejar que las palabras fluyeran libres, porque después tenía que hacer revisiones, y el número ideal propuesto por Augusta era casi siempre el doble de aquel que él consideraba el adecuado. Y quién más lo resintió no fue él, sino Teddy, quien de pronto ya no se veía tan animado de pasar con él la semana que le tocaba.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Teddy cuando Remus preguntó—, sé que tienes trabajo y que es importante. Sirius me lo explicó y lo entiendo.

—Aun así...

—Tranquilo, papá —dijo Teddy con más madurez de la que Remus le había dado crédito a su corta edad—. Es tu gran oportunidad para convertirte en un autor, y sé que esto durará sólo unos meses. Después tendrás tiempo para mí, ¿correcto?

—Correcto.

—Y para Sirius también —dijo Teddy, no como pregunta sino como afirmación, y sólo entonces comprendió Remus que sus nuevas obligaciones no sólo lo habían alejado de su hijo, sino también de su novio.

Con intenciones de resarcir el daño causado inadvertidamente con su distracción, Remus aprovechó que aunque el siguiente sábado era su turno para tener a Teddy podía dejarlo un par de horas (o más que eso) con los Potter, para sugerirle a Sirius que se quedara a pasar la noche con él en su casa y se relajaran como bien se lo tenían merecido tras las últimas semanas de infarto que habían vivido.

Lo usual para esas noches de sábado era pasarlas en casa y sin mayores distracciones que un par de películas y después irse temprano a la cama para una reparadora sesión de sexo, por lo que Remus no esperaba una respuesta negativa por parte de Sirius como la que recibió.

—Uhm, pasa que este sábado he hecho planes —explicó Sirius cuando Remus lanzó la propuesta con un par de días de anticipación, y éste intentó ocultar su sorpresa porque estaban en una cafetería pública y no quería protagonizar ninguna clase de escena.

Lo suficientemente lejos de la universidad pero no tanto como para poder bajar del todo la guardia, habían dado con una cafetería local que tenía sus mesas cubiertas por biombos y era ideal para mantener cualquier cita en privado siempre que cuidaran el volumen de su voz. Había sido idea de Remus ir ahí a almorzar ese día, y ahora se arrepentía porque tenía el presentimiento de que estaban por tener una discusión y que el recuerdo se permearía en los muros de aquel lugar.

—¿Recuerdas a Emmeline? ¿Emmeline Vance, mi amiga del colegio? —Prosiguió Sirius, y Remus asintió con la boca seca.

¿Cómo olvidarla? Era la protagonista de Patty Hopper, y desde aquella memorable ocasión en que habían asistido a la _premiere_ de su última película y se la toparan en la fila de las palomitas porque resultó ser una vieja compañera del colegio de Sirius, Teddy no había parado de mencionarla con cada ocasión posible.

Por Sirius era que Remus estaba ahora al tanto de que ellos dos habían intercambiado números el día de la _premiere_ y mantenían contacto vía mensajería instantánea. La conexión había sido tal a pesar de todos esos años de no verse que ahora eran mutuos seguidores de Instagram (no que a Remus le importara gran cosa que de pronto el número de seguidores en la cuenta de arte de Sirius hubiera alcanzado estatus de popularidad) y hasta estaban en charlas para reunirse al menos una vez con sus antiguos compañeros de generación.

Sirius se lo había contado todo a eso a Remus y más que de pasada, pero atareado como estaba con su libro, él apenas le había prestado más atención que darle luz verde a esa reunión. De hecho, Remus sólo tenía un recuerdo bastante memorable de sí mismo insistiendo en lo genial que sería una reunión de ese tipo y dándole a Sirius toda la luz verde para llevarla a cabo.

Ahora, como si se tratara de karma, su apoyo distraído del pasado volvía para morderle el trasero.

—Requirió de bastante coordinación porque todos hemos seguido caminos muy diferentes —continuó Sirius con las explicaciones, sus ojos grises chispeando y la pupila dilatada con excitación por el sábado entrante—, pero la mayoría vivimos en Londres, y los que no acordaron venir a como diera lugar. Será divertido. Hemos reservado un sala de reuniones y todo en un hotel, y tendremos barra libre y servicio de catering con buffet.

Sin pretender nada con ello, Remus soltó un silbido de admiración, y Sirius frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió con actitud defensiva, y Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Nada.

—Sólo dilo —gruñó Sirius—. Piensas que somos un grupo de críos privilegiados con exceso de dinero.

—No lo expresaría así...

—Pero es así como lo piensas —decretó Sirius, y su actitud alegre de antes dio un giro—. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? No todos dependen del dinero de sus padres. Algunos de mis excompañeros de colegio se han labrado un nombre por sí mismos y tienen su propio dinero para gastar. ¿Es eso malo?

«Con un gran comienzo...», pensó Remus, que encontraba siempre irónico y risible cuando alguien que siempre había tenido dinero de sobra a su disposición para comenzar proyectos nuevos y rentables declaraba que se ‘había hecho a sí mismo’ por medio de su sudor y esfuerzo. «Y claro que un capital inicial ilimitado es siempre de lo más conveniente para pavimentar ese camino...»

—Mira, no he dicho nada —se excusó Remus de empezar una pelea con Sirius, pero éste igual que un perro con un hueso se negó a dejarlo ir.

—Ya, y sin embargo yo he captado todo tu mensaje a la perfección. Basta verte a la cara para descifrar tu parecer, y en tu opinión mis compañeros de Hogwarts y por lo tanto también yo somos unos críos mimados con demasiado dinero a su disposición.

—¿Acaso mencioné yo algo similar?

—¡No, pero para el caso da lo mismo! —Replicó Sirius de lo más acalorado, y sin querer atrajeron las miradas de otros comensales.

Remus se sintió morir de vergüenza y a punto estuvo de empujar su plato a medias lejos de sí, dejar dinero para cubrir sus consumiciones y marcharse lo antes posible del local para nunca volver, pero Sirius debió intuir que se había pasado, y lo retuvo con una mano ciñéndose con fuerza a su muñeca y una veloz disculpa.

—Lo siento —masculló como si cada sílaba le doliera físicamente, pero no hesitó—. Eso ha estado fuera de línea.

—Sirius...

—Pero odio que me juzgues por tener dinero —confesó Sirius un problema subyacente que había estado en su relación casi desde el inicio—. Es mi culpa si soy insensible o me comporto como un idiota, pero no me lo eches en cara sólo porque a pesar de la terrible relación que llevo con mis padres todavía me depositan una mesada que podría competir con la de los herederos a la corona.

Pese a que los ánimos se habían caldeado hasta casi desbordarse, Remus no pudo evitar una risa entre dientes tras ese comentario.

—¿En serio? —Lo retó a su broma habitual con el nombre que llevaba—. ¿Tanto es?

—Puedes apostar que sí —respondió Sirius en voz baja y tono lúgubre, y Remus lo ayudó a salir de ese estado liberando su mano del agarre que él tenía sobre su muñeca, pero entrelazando sus dedos.

—Ok. Eso también estuvo fuera de lugar para mí.

—Remus...

—Los dos sobrereaccionamos, ¿eh?

—Mmm...

—Yo también lo siento —dijo Remus tras un suspiro, listo para hacer las paces—. En primer lugar, no debí de meterme donde no me llamaban. Es tu fiesta, verás a tus amigos del colegio, no es asunto mío cómo o dónde deciden celebrarlo, y no debí haberme inmiscuido.

—Mmm... —Volvió a repetir Sirius, y el agarre de sus dedos entre los de Remus se intensificó hasta casi ser doloroso—. ¿Remus?

El aludido entendió de qué se trataba apenas llegó a sus oídos su nombre pronunciado de esa manera. No había equivocación, Sirius quería que...

—¿Me acompañarás? Ese es el plan, todos traerán un acompañante, porque cuantos más seamos más divertido todo, ¿eh?

—No.

—Vamos.

—No.

—Será divertido.

—¿Sí? ¿Para quién?

—Toda esta boba pelea y yo lo único que quería era invitarte a ir conmigo —dijo Sirius, revelando sus verdaderas intenciones subyacentes después de todo—. Habrá buena música, comida, y si es lo tuyo, historias de mis años en Hogwarts cuando todavía la opinión ajena tenía un peso sobre mí y me obligaba a comportarme dentro de los rígidos parámetros que mis padres establecieron para mí.

—Aunque tentador escuchar esos relatos, no.

—Anda, sé que esa noche te toca tener a Teddy, pero seguro que James y Lily aceptan encantados de cuidarlo por un rato. Harry también porque es el pretexto ideal para invitar a Ginny a pasar la noche y si de por medio tienen al crío.

—Qué generoso de tu parte —ironizó Remus—, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

—¿Hay alguna manera de cambiarla a sí?

—Por favor —imploró Remus—, en verdad no creo que sea tu deseo tenerme ahí.

—¿Por qué no? —Exigió Sirius saber, y Remus se preguntó por un instante si su novio era realmente honesto o actuaba para no hacerlo sentir mal.

Obviamente, Remus no quería asistir a una reunión del colegio con Sirius porque la diferencia de edad que había entre ellos destacaría igual que lo iba a hacer como un cuarentón con canas entre un grupo que todavía estaba en la universidad y sin preocupaciones. Hacía décadas que Remus había superado esa etapa de su vida, y no quería volver a tener una repetición sólo porque a Sirius le apetecía aparecerse con él del brazo como compañía para la velada.

—¿No te cuestionarán qué haces apareciendo a la reunión de la mano con alguien que podría ser tu padre? —Estalló Remus, y la carcajada de Sirius sólo lo irritó más.

—No. Para nada —dijo Sirius, limpiándose con su mano libre el borde de los ojos—. Lo sabrías si conocieras al resto de mi familia. Padre es una versión de lo que yo seré en treinta años si me dedico al alcohol y al tabaco con el mismo entusiasmo que él lo ha hecho desde que se casó con Madre. Además, somos casi idénticos. Nadie pensará que eres mi padre, Remus.

Remus suspiró, y con pesadez se llevó dos dedos al tabique nasal y apretó. Fuerte. —No es como si pudieras decirles que nos hemos conocido en la universidad...

—¿Por qué no? —Rebatió Sirius—. No es asunto de nadie los detalles. Sólo que eres mi novio y vienes conmigo. No encuentro cuál es el problema al que te aferras tanto.

—No me hagas decirlo... —Masculló Remus, que estaba consciente del riesgo emocional que sufriría su autoestima si tenía que declararse a sí mismo como inapropiado para Sirius debido a la diferencia de edad que había entre ellos dos.

A eso se reducía todo: Veinte años que de pronto le sentaban fatal por tenerlos en exceso. O Sirius en carencia. Sólo Diox sabría cuál de los dos.

—Oh, vamos —insistió Sirius, inclinándose sobre la mesa y buscando los ojos de Remus hasta que éste le correspondió la mirada—. ¿Crees que me importa la opinión de la gente con la que fui a Hogwarts? Yo ya tenía mi reputación mucho antes de conocerte, y si vienes conmigo no les sorprenderá ni tu sexo ni tu edad. Si acaso que seas profesor universitario y que hayas conseguido que esté enamorado de ti hasta el tuétano.

Listo para replicar de manera acalorada acerca de lo poco que quería formar parte de aquel circo y lo incómodo que encontraría las miradas sobre ellos dos, de pronto las palabras de Sirius cobraron sentido en la cabeza de Remus, y éste tuvo un leve traspiés con la lengua.

—¿E-Enamorado hasta el tuétano? —Repitió la frase, paladeando cada sílaba por si acaso había escuchado mal, pero no. La expresión de Sirius no perdió intensidad, y al contrario, el agarre de sus dedos se volvió casi doloroso por la manera desesperada en que éste lo mantenía sujeto.

—No dirás que no lo habías notado. —Una pausa—. O que es mutuo. Eso último me destrozaría.

—Bueno, no.

—¿No? —Indagó Sirius, su voz agónica tras el manto de la inseguridad, y Remus decidió que no podía torturarlo más de lo que haría consigo mismo.

—Es decir, sí. Es mutuo —admitió Remus, que entonces sonrió—. ¿Puedo al menos pensarlo? Agradezco el detalle de la invitación, pero...

—Entiendo. Ok —accedió Sirius, que sólo entonces dejó ir su mano y así pudieron retomar sus almuerzos.

Remus lo consultó con la almohada, con James, con Lily, incluso con Dora, y al final seguía sin haber tomado una decisión de qué iba a hacer ese sábado cuando ya el día le había alcanzado y Sirius le preguntó al respecto.

—No pasa nada si de última hora decides que no quieres ir conmigo —dijo Sirius por teléfono, la voz falsamente alegre—. Ya haremos otra cosa tú y yo.

—¿Qué, no irías a tu reunión? —Preguntó Remus, de pronto experimentando una porción de culpa por su envolvimiento en esa resolución.

—Nah.

—Pero-...

—Había presumido tanto de llegar con mi novio que ahora no tiene sentido. El grupo sabrá entenderlo. No es la primera vez que falto a una fiesta grande. No fui a mi festejo de graduación, ¿sabes?

«Oh Diox», pensó Remus, que después abrió la boca. —No puedo creer que estoy a punto de decir esto...

—No te sientas obligado, Remus.

—No es eso —replicó éste con mordacidad, aunque una buena porción sí lo era—. Le preguntaré a los Potter si pueden tener a Teddy con ellos esta noche, ¿ok? Y si dicen que sí...

—Gracias, Remus.

—Ya...

La reunión, que podía considerarse en parte fiesta y en parte celebración de generación, estuvo más cargada hacia la conversación y la comida que al baile y el desenfreno, por fortuna... Al menos esa fue la opinión de Remus, que tomado de la mano de Sirius entró un paso después que él a la sala del hotel en el que se celebraba y se forzó a sonreír aunque en ello se le fuera la vida.

Su esfuerzo fue bien recibido por el grupo que estaba apiñado en la entrada, y que al reconocer a Sirius armó alboroto por contar al fin con su muy ansiada presencia. No en balde era uno de los organizadores de esa reunión, y si él faltaba, ¿entonces qué sentido había?

Buscando aparentar calma mientras Sirius dejaba ir su mano y ceñía sus brazos alrededor de la primera chica de un grupo de cinco que se conglomeraron a su alrededor, Remus aguardó el momento de la presentación y estrechó manos conforme Sirius le presentó a sus compañeras.

—En realidad nunca llevamos tantas clases juntos —explicó Sirius—. Ellas pertenecían a Ravenclaw y yo a Gryffindor.

—¿Gryffin-qué? —Preguntó Remus, pues era la primera vez que escuchaba ese término y no comprendía nada.

—Así se llamaban las casas del colegio —explicó una de las chicas con afabilidad—. Desde primer año nos separan en una de las cuatro casas y competimos con logros académicos y deportivos para declarar a una vencedora al final del año.

—Le costé más victorias a mi casa de las que debería de sentirme orgulloso por causa de mi mal comportamiento y los puntos que perdía con los prefectos con cada castigo —confesó Sirius con un guiño, y tres de las cinco chicas rieron con coquetería su broma. Las dos restantes fueron incluso más atrevidas al pegarse a él por cada lado y celebrar su broma con un refregón de sus senos.

Remus se preguntó si estaban realmente al tanto de la homosexualidad de Sirius o preferían ignorarla, pero al menos no experimentó celos.

Para nada.

Los celos llegaron después cuando luego de saludar a varios grupos de amigos y compañeros Sirius guió a Remus a la mesa del buffet y le ofreció alguna bebida. Ahí fue cuando se les acercó uno de los recién llegados, que se lanzó de lleno sobre Sirius con ímpetu e ignorando a Remus.

—Sirius —dijo el recién llegado, un hombre a todas luces mayor que Sirius por unos cuantos años, de platinado cabello rubio que le llegaba a media espalda y mantenía en orden con una coleta.

Remus lo encontró hermoso, pero también detestable en su primera impresión, y no estuvo muy equivocado en su percepción.

Sirius correspondió el saludo con mayor frialdad al recurrir al apellido. —Malfoy. —A secas, sin el ronroneo apenas perceptible que éste había utilizado al dirigirse a él—. ¿Has venido con Cissy?

—Correcto. Narcissa se detuvo a charlar con unas amigas-...

—... ella jamás ha tenido nada que se asemeje a amigas —masculló Sirius interrumpiéndolo, pero Malfoy no perdió el aplomo.

—... y me pidió que le sirviera un poco de ponche —finalizó Malfoy, y sus fríos ojos azules barrieron la figura de Sirius con una mezcla de reconocimiento y deseo—. Los años te han sentado bien. Casi demasiado bien...

—No es el comentario que más me gustaría escuchar del prometido de mi prima —dijo Sirius, y a su lado Remus estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su saliva y tener un acceso de tos por el repentino giro que los acontecimientos habían dado.

Evidentemente, Sirius y el tal Malfoy compartían una historia juntos a pesar de que la diferencia de edades entre ellos dos podía haber hecho del affair en el colegio un asunto inapropiado e incluso ilegal dependiendo de cuándo sucedió.

—No seas así, Siri —murmuró Malfoy, invadiendo el espacio personal de Sirius al avanzar un paso más del necesario, y éste apretó la mandíbula con incomodidad. Remus se preguntó si debía intervenir, pero Sirius era un adulto capaz y no le dio oportunidad.

—Guarda tu distancia, Malfoy. Estoy seguro que a Cissy le importará más mantener la apariencia que atacarte aquí, pero no correrás la misma suerte una vez que la lleves a casa y Bella te confronte.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos. —No te atreverías...

—Pruébame —le desafío Sirius, y por unos segundos dio la impresión de que Malfoy estuviera reconsiderando los pros y contras de una decisión de ese calibre. Al final, las líneas de tensión en su rostro se distendieron, y como si de su parte se tratara de la oferta más generosa a su disposición, sonrió y con un movimiento vago de su mano lo dejó ir.

—Ok. Tú ganas. Por hoy.

—Esfúmate de una vez, Malfoy.

Malfoy arrugó el labio superior y en su mueca le mostró a Sirius los dientes, pero se recuperó en tiempo récord, y fingiendo ligereza, dijo:

—Sé cuándo he perdido una batalla, mas no la guerra. Te veré más tarde, Siri —y se dio media vuelta para alejarse.

Sirius resopló al clavar su vista en la espalda de Malfoy, y no volvió a sentirse a gusto en su piel hasta que éste se unió al lado de una chica de aproximadamente la misma edad que Sirius y con la que éste guardaba un asombroso parecido. La nariz, el mentón, los rasgos aristocráticos eran muy similares, excepto por la melena. O mejor dicho, el color de la misma, porque abundante y con la misma docilidad que Remus había asociado a los tres Black que ya conocía, sólo difería en no ser de un negro azabache, sino tan rubia como la de Malfoy.

—Lo creas o no, es natural —suplió Sirius la pregunta silenciosa que Remus se había hecho, y luego suspiró—. Como habrás deducido, Malfoy es una especie de... ¿Ex? En realidad jamás salimos en citas ni nada por el estilo. Estaba unos años por encima de mí en el colegio y en el equipo de rugby, así que en las duchas después de los entrenamientos...

La expresión en shock de Remus le puso un alto a las palabras de Sirius.

—Lo siento.

—No, yo... —Remus suspiró, y después se forzó a recobrar la calma—. ¿Y Cissy es...?

—Mi prima. Es hija del otro hermano de Madre. Te he mencionado antes a Andrómeda, su hermana de en medio, y Bella es la mayor.

—¿La psicópata?

—El estudio jamás fue conclusivo, pero... seh. Esa misma.

—Wow...

—¿Te ha molestado? —Preguntó Sirius en voz baja, y Remus deseó haber podido denegar con la cabeza y salido de aquel brete sin más problemas, pero su cuerpo lo traicionó, y su cabeza de movió de manera mecánica de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué edad...?

—Trece. Y Malfoy estaba por cumplir diecinueve. Sé cómo suena, a mí también me parecería aberrante —dijo Sirius en un volumen apenas audible y sujetando la mano de Remus para darle fuerza—, pero las cosas eran... Cuando ocurrió no era nada diferente a lo que podías encontrar en el colegio. Mira —Sirius se mordisqueó el labio inferior—, si es lo que te preocupa, nadie abusó de mí, ¿ok? En todo caso, yo era un mierdecilla que sabía lo que quería y se dedicó a buscarlo. Todo mundo sabía de lo que Malfoy y Rosier habían hecho el año anterior en la ducha de los prefectos, y pensé que sería la oportunidad perfecta para salir de dudas, satisfacer cierta curiosidad mía que todavía no podía definir por medio de un nombre...

Con un hijo que apenas ese mes había cumplido doce años, a Remus le costó horrores suplantar en la misma imagen a un adulto hecho y derecho de dieciocho con un crío que apenas tenía trece. Daba igual si para Sirius la combinación no era repulsiva como le resultaba a él. Una enorme porción en su interior se rebelaba ante ese cuadro, y deseaba actuar en consecuencia estableciendo una barrera protectora.

De tiempo atrás era que Remus tenía más que claro que la infancia y adolescencia de Sirius no había sido nada que él conociera antes. El dinero, el renombre de su apellido, la familia en la que había nacido, todo en conjunto había contribuido a un entorno nefasto en donde casi era una sorpresa no haber llevado una existencia funesta, y sin embargo... Los ocasionales recordatorios del abandono al que Sirius había estado sometido por parte de sus padres se manifestaban de las maneras más dolorosas posibles, justo como ahora.

—Tú eras un crío, Sirius —articuló Remus con dificultad— y Malfoy... —Por el rabillo del ojo, Remus observó a Malfoy charlar con Cissy como si nada, actuando a sus anchas como si no tuviera nada de qué avergonzarse, y probablemente creía que era así—. Lo que él hizo fue aprovecharse de ti.

—¿Incluso si yo fui quien lo buscó en primer lugar?

—Incluso así. Tenías trece año, Sirius, ¡por Diox!, ¿qué tanto podías querer eso?

—Mi precocidad te sorprendería... —Declaró Sirius, que al instante se arrepintió cuando en el rostro de Remus apareció una sombra—. Olvídalo, ¿sí? Eso está en el pasado. Malfoy ya no es nadie en mi vida.

—¿No?

—¡Claro que no! —Declaró Sirius, y Remus experimentó alivió. Al menos un poco—. Olvidemos a ese idiota pomposo, ¿sí? No tiene sentido dejar que nos arruine la noche.

—Sí, uhm, supongo —respondió Remus, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Malfoy no sería el único contratiempo con el que se toparían esa noche.

En efecto, conforme la velada continuó transcurriendo fue que Remus se sintió cada vez más alejado de Sirius, quien en un punto se convirtió tal como la profetizaba su nombre en la estrella de la reunión.

No faltaba quién recordaba a Sirius de sus innumerables travesuras, bromas, aventuras y correrías en Hogwarts, y todos tenían historias por contar de él, y que iban desde la apuesta que perdió y que lo obligó a correr desnudo hasta el lago en el que se rumoraba vivía un calamar gigante y lanzarse al agua, hasta la memorable ocasión en que organizó una fiesta de cumpleaños que degeneró en orgía y que provocó la desaparición de un grupo de cinco personas que por el fin de semana permanecieron perdidas en terrenos escolares y aparecieron con una resaca de campeonato, en su ropa interior y sin recordar gran cosa de lo acontecido.

Sirius brilló como una estrella a la cual alrededor orbitaban planetas y satélites, siempre sonriente y conversador, todo un ejemplo de encanto y carisma al prestar a todos atención y mantenerse cortés sin importar qué.

A esa conclusión llegó Remus, que se alejó poco a poco de él al no sentirse parte del grupo, y se dedicó a observarlo desde la distancia con una copa de vino en las manos y una melancolía imposible de sacudirse de encima que le pesaba igual que un fardo mojado.

—¿Remus, correcto? —Se acercó a charlar con él una chica que estaba seguro le habían presentado antes, pero de la que no recordaba el nombre, sólo que estaba en Francia estudiando algo relacionado al idioma.

—Correcto —dijo Remus, obligado a mostrarse cordial incluso si por dentro una marejada de sentimientos amenazaba con doblegarlo—. Perdona, he olvidado tu-...

—Pansy —repitió la chica el nombre que le había dado antes—. Pansy Parkinson. De hecho, técnicamente podría decirse que nos conocemos —y rió, pero a Remus le desagradó la falsedad de su gesto—, porque estuve en tus clases de hace dos años. Historia de la economía y política en Reino Unido.

—Ah. —Remus asintió. Ese curso lo había impartido en sustitución de otro profesor que había tenido que pedir la baja por salud cuando sufrió un accidente automovilístico que lo dejó en el hospital por casi un mes, y no era más memorable para él lo mucho que había tenido que documentarse antes de pararse frente al grupo.

—Nunca habría imaginado que tú y Sirius... —Dijo Pansy, que le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva y barrió con sus ojos la figura de Remus de arriba a abajo sin perderse nada de su presencia.

Remus la detestó al instante. Para la ocasión había elegido ropa que se asemejara a la de Sirius con pantalones negros y los más ajustados de su clóset, zapato cerrado y una camisa a la que le había agregado un suéter ligero en color verde musgo que Sirius elogió porque le iba de maravillas a sus ojos dorados. Frente al espejo apenas un par de horas atrás, Remus se había sentido cómodo con su apariencia, pero ahora toda esa seguridad había saltado fuera de la ventana por el modo casi despreciativo con el que Pansy lo clasificó en silencio.

—¿Tienen mucho de estar saliendo juntos? —Preguntó Pansy, y Remus consideró la opción de simplemente darse media vuelta y no responder, pero tampoco quería ser grosero.

—Un par de meses.

Pansy rió entre dientes. —Justo lo que dura con todos.

Remus se forzó a mantener la calma, por lo que inhaló hondo y cambió de tema lo antes posible. —Así que... ¿Ibas a la misma universidad que Sirius?

—Oh, algo así. Eso fue antes de París —dijo Pansy con aburrimiento, y sus facciones aunque hermosas se tornaron desagradables justo como su personalidad—. Me ofrecieron un trabajo de modelo y le puse una pausa a mi educación. Ahora mismo estoy lista para volar a Milán y ser el nuevo rostro oficial de Versace, pero no podía perderme una reunión como ésta. Jamás en la vida.

—Pansy siempre fue nuestra futura reina de las pasarelas —se sumó una segunda chica a la conversación, y tras unos segundos de rebuscar en el trastero de su memoria, Remus recordó su nombre como Emma. Sirius algo había mencionado de tenerla como compañera de química en los últimos dos años, por lo que le descripción ayudó a su memoria—. Mucho encanto —Pansy se sonrió con satisfacción—, y pocos sesos.

—¡Hey!

—He escuchado que también conoces a Regulus —dijo Emma como si el reclamo de Pansy no hubiera sido audible, y Remus agradeció la intervención.

—Sí, así es. Creo incluso haber escuchado que pasaría a saludar —agregó Remus, y eso bastó para que Emma se colgara de su brazo, e ignorando a Pansy, se lo llevara de aquel punto de la sala a otro diametralmente opuesto.

Al pasar cerca de Sirius pensó Remus si éste no echaría de menos su presencia a su lado, pero Sirius estaba absorto en uno más de sus relatos del colegio, por lo que no le quedó de otra más que seguir a Emma a una de las mesitas dispuestas con el fin de favorecer la conversación, y sentarse con ella.

Por lo que escuchó durante la siguiente media hora, Emma había tenido siempre algo por Sirius, pero ya que éste era abiertamente gay casi desde el inicio de su carrera en Hogwarts, había acabado ella por contentarse con Regulus como un decente reemplazo. Al menos en apariencias. Remus empezó a dudar de que Emma alguna vez hubiera hablado con él, porque de otra manera no conseguía explicarse que ella diera por sentado que ambos hermanos eran similares en su personalidad cuando la realidad no podía estar más alejada.

Ahí donde Sirius era extrovertido y adoraba ser el centro de atención, Regulus era su opuesto, con introversión y deseo de confundirse entre la muchedumbre. Ambos hermanos eran caras diferentes de una misma moneda, y ambos lo asumían con naturalidad porque de ello dependía su convivencia bajo el mismo techo.

Remus sólo encontraba un tanto gracioso que su personalidad encajara más con la de Regulus que con la de Sirius, pues bien podía contar con éste para hacerle compañía cuando llegaba antes que su novio a su casa y tenía que esperarlo. Lo usual era charlar con Regulus de libros, cine, música, y otros tantos intereses que tenían en común y que proveían entretenimiento. Sirius no lo entendía, y a ratos Remus tampoco porque la brecha de edad era de casi dos años más que con éste, pero Regulus había demostrado estar a la altura de una madurez superior a la de su edad, y eso era lo único que contaba al final.

—Por casualidad, ¿no sabrás si Regulus tiene novia? —Preguntó Emma, que ajena a la línea de pensamiento que discurría en la mente de Remus de pronto lo sorprendió con una pregunta directa—. ¿O si sale con alguien?

—Erm, no —respondió Remus con cautela—. No está interesado por el momento.

—Oh. Vaya... Ok —dijo Emma, antes de ponerse en pie, y sin más, marcharse dejando a Remus a solas.

—Gracias por la compañía —masculló éste para sí, empinando la copa de vino que se había servido, y que un camarero rellenó casi al instante—. Gracias a usted también.

Un tanto aburrido porque la música le era desconocida, no tenía mucha hambre, y Sirius continuaba deleitando a su público con un recuento detallado de sus castigos más merecidos durante sus años de colegio, Remus acabó por sacar su móvil y revisar un par de apps antes de terminar en su cuenta de correo institucional leyendo mensajes de alumnos que le pedían tutorías la semana entrante.

«Éste debe ser mi punto más bajo de la fiesta», pensó Remus con desgana mientras escribía las horas de su oficina en un correo y después las agregaba a su calendario de Google, porque estar un sábado cerca de medianoche buscando distracción en su trabajo más que en la fiesta que se desarrollaba a su alrededor era patético.

O quizá... Normal.

Dadas las circunstancias, claro está.

Porque rodeado de críos que apenas estaban al comienzo de sus veinte, bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana y actuando como dueños del mundo, Remus de pronto se descubrió pensando que ojalá estuviera en casa, con Teddy, disfrutando de una noche de relax que no terminara por provocarle una jaqueca por causa del ruido y el exceso de alcohol.

Él ya había pasado por esa etapa de desenfreno y diversión, y de paso había terminado con ella. Sirius no, y aunque eso por sí sólo no era bueno ni malo porque englobarlo en una escala tan restrictiva era injusto para ambos, sí era una señal inequívoca de que no se encontraban en la misma página, y que de paso no debían ignorarlo, porque podía volverse en su contra y morderles el trasero con sus consecuencias.

Lamentando su presencia (y estancia en la fiesta), Remus se vio rescatado por Regulus cuando por fin éste hizo aparición poco antes de medianoche, y le bastó una vuelta por la sala para saludar (y despedirse a la vez) para decidir que no iba a quedarse.

—Tienes cara de estar pasándotela terrible —dijo Regulus cuando se acercó a Remus, y éste no ocultó sus sentimientos.

—Quiero marcharme.

—¿Qué te detiene?

Remus miró en dirección a Sirius, que ahora tenía a tres cuartas partes de los invitados absortos a su alrededor, y se encogió de hombros.

—Déjalo —sugirió Regulus—. Es su culpa por olvidarse que te ha traído en primer lugar.

—¿No sería grosero?

—¿No lo fue él primero? Después de todo, es tu acompañante. Al menos se supone que lo sea.

Remus exhaló. —En marcha.

Y con Regulus guiando sus pasos, se marcharon por la puerta principal sin que Sirius siquiera se percatara.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En los comentarios seguido elogian a Sirius por ser maduro y darlo todo por Remus, peeeeeeero... También puede equivocarse. Sigue teniendo 22, y es falible. La cagó. Pero esta autora suya sigue creyendo en el amor, así que esperen la solución. (Y no, Regulus no le va a comer al mandado a su hermano, no sean sucias XD)  
> Graxie por leer, nos vemos el domingo (con comentarios) o el próximo jueves (sin)~!


	13. 13.- Castigo y recompensa.

**13.- Castigo y recompensa.**

Remus se sintió conflictuado al marcharse de la fiesta a la que Sirius lo había invitado como su +1, pero el sentimiento se transformó luego de abordar el automóvil de Regulus (una versión del año de un vehículo discreto aunque lujoso) a un enojo que continuó creciendo mientras recorrían las calles de Londres en silencio. Incluso para la hora, era sábado y la ciudad nunca dormía, así que el trayecto le dio tiempo de reconsiderar cuán molesto se sentía con Sirius (y consigo mismo) por haber tenido que marcharse así.

—¿Vienes a casa? —Preguntó Regulus de pronto, y Remus consideró sus opciones. En cualquier caso, Teddy estaba con los Potter y había quedado de pasar por él en la mañana. Si se presentaba a esas horas por su hijo cuando seguramente ya todos dormían sólo los perturbaría, y era lo que menos le apetecía. Si se marchaba a su propio hogar, no podría dormir en paz esperando que Sirius se pusiera en contacto con él; en cambio si lo esperaba en su habitación al menos podía estar seguro de que volvería ahí, tarde o temprano...

—Sí.

—Ok.

Virando con dirección al área de Londres en la que él y Sirius vivían, Regulus le facilitó a Remus la oportunidad de desmenuzar sus pensamientos y examinarlos a detalle mientras duró el trayecto.

Bueno o malo, el recuento le permitió a Remus percatarse de manera tangible que Sirius no era la persona madura y mesurada que se había mostrado frente a él hasta entonces. Cierto que Sirius revelaba su juventud cuando al lado tenía Harry, pero siempre había entre ellos un halo de hermano mayor y hermano menor que quizá con Regulus nunca había existido porque éste último daba la impresión de ser un anciano atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre joven. Demasiado joven para ser tan maduro, era la opinión de Remus al respecto. Con Teddy, las circunstancias obligaban a Sirius a ser el responsable de los dos, por lo que aunque podía mostrarse un poco permisivo y de paso infantil, Remus no se lo había echado en cara.

En cambio ahora... A sus anchas y entre amigos de su misma franja generacional, Sirius no había hecho nada más que actuar acorde a su edad, con ruido, risas, chistes groseros, exceso de alcohol y artificios que lo catalogaran como un adulto con más años de los que tenía en realidad. Era lo que era, y ahora Remus tenía que asumirlo.

Remus no podía ni quería recriminárselo. En sí, no estaba disgustado con Sirius por olvidarse de él en la fiesta y centrarse en sus amigos a los que no veía desde años atrás, sino por tener que enfrentarse cara a cara a la realidad, en donde Sirius todavía era joven y quería divertirse, cuando a él esa clase de festejos le resultaban un muermo total y sólo le apetecía marcharse a un sitio tranquilo.

Erróneamente, Remus había asumido que Sirius era feliz con sus tardes en casa preparando juntos la cena, dedicando sus horas de ocio a charlar, ver películas y relajarse. De vez en cuando saliendo al parque con Teddy, o visitando a los Potter como un matrimonio viejo igual que si tuvieran una década juntos y no unos cuantos meses. Así habían sido las cosas con Dora, e inadvertidamente había arrastrado Remus a Sirius a esa rutina sin siquiera tomar en consideración si éste así lo deseaba. ¿Pero realmente Sirius había sido feliz durante esos momentos o...?

Con la boca contraída en una fina línea, Remus cerró los ojos unos instantes y se forzó a contar hasta diez para dar paso a esa angustia que le oprimía el pecho y que de pronto le era imposible de ignorar.

Fue Regulus quien lo sacó de aquel estado de pánico autoinducido cuando al estacionarse frente a su casa le tocó el hombro con delicadeza y lo confortó con palabras.

—Sirius puede ser un idiota, pero te ama, Remus.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, dalo por hecho. Puede que se tarde en darse cuenta que te has marchado de la fiesta, pero puedes apostar que moverá cielo, mar y tierra para asegurarse de que lo perdones. Será tu momento de pedirle lo que quieras y él accederá sin rechistar.

Trémulo, Remus sonrió. —¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

—Claro. —Regulus lo dejó ir—. ¿Prefieres esperarlo despierto? Porque puedo preparar té y hacerte compañía si así lo prefieres.

Remus pensó en mover la cabeza de lado a lado y agradecer con palabras genéricas su ofrecimiento para después desecharlo sin más, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Al fin y al cabo, quedarse quién sabe cuántas horas más a la espera de una conversación que podría ponerle fin a su relación con Sirius o fortalecerla podría resultar más contraproducente que beneficioso debido a su tendencia a darle demasiadas vueltas y no sacar nada en claro más que más sufrimiento.

La compañía extra durante esas horas de calvario le sentaría bien para no caer en ese agujero negro. Plus, el té que Regulus preparaba era siempre de los mejores que había probado.

—Hazme compañía, por favor —pidió Remus, y Regulus así lo hizo.

Además de té y su compañía, Regulus le regaló a Remus bollos de canela de una bolsa que sacó de la alacena y que resultaron ser la combinación perfecta para que éste saliera de su fúnebre estado de ánimo y pudiera tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para que su primera reacción al ver a Sirius cruzar el dintel de la puerta de entrada no fuera romper con él.

A sus anchas en el sofá de tres plazas y con Regulus en el otro extremo en una posición similar, cerca de las dos fue cuando Remus se atrevió a preguntarle a éste algo que rondaba en su mente desde tiempo atrás pero que sólo ahora, y en su actual condición, se atrevía a enunciar en voz alta.

—Sé honesto, ¿crees que Sirius y yo...? —Remus resopló—. ¿Nos ves futuro? A largo plazo, quiero decir. Eres su hermano después de todo, y por lo que me doy cuenta, lo conoces incluso mejor de lo que él se conoce a sí mismo. Pues bien, ¿cuál sería tu veredicto?

Regulus permaneció con la vista clavada en el aire y el mentón apoyado en su mano, pero sus dedos comenzaron a tamborilear a lo largo del afilado hueso de su barbilla.

—¿Honestamente?

—No esperaría menos de ti.

—Sí, pero no es un camino fácil. Ninguna relación lo es, supongo —dijo Regulus, y rió entre dientes—. ¿Aunque quién soy yo para actuar como conocedor del tema si estoy solo?

—Tu opinión me importa —le hizo saber Remus—. Además eres su familia, y por lo que entiendo, de los pocos en ella que quiere lo que es mejor para él...

—Si es bajo esa opción, quizá tú lo seas para él, pero mi hermano no lo será para ti...

—¿El que estaba en esa fiesta era el verdadero Sirius?

—Era y no era —dijo Regulus, que giró el rostro hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los de Remus y éste pudiera ver la sinceridad en ellos—. No actuaba así desde hace por lo menos cuatro años. Lo que viste... Era Sirius en Hogwarts, cuando todavía se encontraba bajo el yugo de nuestros padres y no tenía manera de liberarse más que con muestras de rebeldía. Las cosas han cambiado bastante desde entonces, y todavía más desde que te conoce... Incluso el tío Alphard estaba admirado.

—Ah.

—Podría agregar muchas más cosas, pero no sería justo para Sirius que yo tomara partido o me entrometiera más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

—No, está bien. Gracias, Reg —dijo Remus, que de nueva cuenta comprobó en su móvil si tenía mensajes de Sirius y suspiró con desgana al corroborar que no.

El malestar de la espera se prolongó más allá de las dos, de las tres, de las cuatro...

Regulus propuso poner una película para tener ruido de fondo, pero se quedó dormido apenas transcurridos diez minutos, y Remus acabó por verla solo. Un drama histórico repleto de datos incorrectos en donde se omitían detalles cruciales y se exageraban otros para conferirle a la trama una historia de romance que permeara el resto.

Mientras tomaba nota mentalmente de estudiar a fondo el tema para cerciorarse de ciertos datos que creía erróneos, el móvil de Remus vibró en su mano casi a las cinco, y éste contuvo el aliento al cerciorarse de que era Sirius.

SB: ¿Dónde estás?

SB: Espera...

SB: [Mensaje de audio] Remus, lo siento... Lo siento mucho... Yo... ¡Mierda! ¿Ha sido mi culpa, verdad? Apenas reviso el teléfono y veo que Regulus me ha escrito y... ¿Estás enojado? ¡Joder! Claro que lo estás, y muy en tu derecho. Volveré a casa ahora mismo, ¿ok?, y te juro que haré lo que sea para que me perdones. No ha sido mi intención y-...

Luego el mensaje se cortaba, pero a pesar del ruido de la música y voces en varios estados de ebriedad que llamaban a Sirius (no que éste se encontrara en mejor condición), Remus apreció que su arrepentimiento era real, igual que sus intenciones por enmendar sus errores.

Sirius no era perfecto, él tampoco, pero no tenían por qué serlo para hacer que su relación funcionara. En altos y bajos, lo importante era tener claro que si querían, podían salir adelante.

Y Remus quería... Mucho.

Sólo esperaba que Sirius igual...

RL: Prométeme que no conducirás.

RL: Ven en taxi. Y hablaremos.

SB: Gracias.

Y después esperar.

Sirius arribó poco después de las seis. Ebrio, pero no tanto como Remus se temía, y también avergonzado. Lo que Remus en verdad no esperó encontrar fueron marcas de dientes en el cuello de Sirius, y por lo menos tres manchas rojizas que delataron exactamente a qué clase de actividades se había entregado en su ausencia.

Veloz para llevarse la mano al cuello, Sirius se apresuró a desmentir cualquier suposición.

—No es lo que parece —masculló y contrajo el rostro, consciente del cliché al que se sometía con una frase tan trillada—. Fueron las chicas. Es una estupidez... Estaban recordando cómo en Hogwarts no había fin de semana al que acudiéramos de visita a Hogsmeade y no volviera al colegio con apariencia de haber sido atacado por un vampiro.

—¿Entonces fue una de ellas la que te chupó el cuello?

—Sí, y bueno... Adrian.

Si bien Adrian podía ser uno de esos nombres unisex que se prestaran a la doble interpretación, Remus leyó la culpa en los ojos de Sirius y la aceptó como parte del proceso.

—¿Hizo algo más que besuquearte el cuello?

Sirius frunció el ceño y arrugó la frente. —No. No se lo habría permitido jamás, yo... Lo siento, Remus.

—Ya te has disculpado antes. —Remus exhaló—. ¿Podemos hacer a un lado los interminables ‘lo siento’, ‘perdóname’ y ‘lo lamento’ que seguro están por llegar? Ahórratelos, porque no los necesito. No me sirven de nada, y a ti tampoco.

La expresión de Sirius empeoró, y el gris de sus ojos, casi siempre reluciente como plata recién acuñada, se volvió plomizo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué... significa eso?

Remus se cruzó de brazos, una manera inconsciente de protegerse a sí mismo, a su corazón, que ahora estaba en juego y que corría el riesgo de partirse en dos.

—Regulus está dormido en el sofá —dijo apenas moviendo los labios, y si lo hizo no quedó claro si era porque quería evitar una pelea, o evitar del todo esa conversación—. Tal vez debería marcharme y-...

—¡No! —Exclamó Sirius, que venció el metro de distancia que los separaba y lo abrazó. En su cabello el aroma a tabaco y alcohol era fuerte, pero también lo era una mezcla vomitiva de distintas lociones y perfumes—. No te vayas.

—No quiero pelear...

—No lo hagamos —dijo Sirius, rodeando a Remus con ambos brazos y sin importarle que éste permaneciera en posición cerrada—. La cagué. Admito toda mi culpa. Pagaré mi penitencia. Y después podremos olvidar que todo esto siquiera pasó...

—Sirius... Mierda, la vida no es tan fácil.

—¿Por qué no? —Exhaló Sirius contra su cuello—. Sé que todo esto ha sido por culpa mía. No debí dejarte a solas en la fiesta, ni mucho menos comportarme como lo hice. Ese no soy más yo.

Remus descruzó sus brazos, pero los mantuvo laxos a cada lado suyo. —Yo escuchaba death metal en la universidad. No lo hago más, pero eso no significa que no sea parte de mí o de quien soy. Lo mismo pasa contigo. Además... Ha sido un shock —admitió al fin para sí y en voz alta el conflicto central de su pelea—. Verte ahí rodeado de tus amigos, siendo tú mismo... El tú de hace cuatro años... Y me hace pensar quién era yo hace cuatro años, y lo ilógico que habría sido que el tú y yo de esa época pudieran estar hoy juntos...

—Oh, Remus —lo estrechó Sirius más de cerca—. Eso es entonces y esto es ahora. Y si me das la oportunidad, podré demostrarte mañana, en una año, en cuatro o en los que sean, que no tiene importancia.

Dejando un poco ir el pesar que le había agobiado a lo largo de la noche, Remus abrazó a Sirius por la cintura, y apoyó su mejilla contra su hombro.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que me ha resultado más impactante? —Remus murmuró las siguientes palabras contra la tela de su camisa—. Que perdiste la virginidad con un hombre antes que yo. Soy mayor que tú por veinte años, e incluso así me llevas ventaja. Me hizo sentir tan inadecuado, viendo con cuántas personas has... Tú has...

—Eso no tiene importancia —refutó Sirius, que en ningún momento se burló de Remus, sino que buscó hacerle comprender que no había nada digno de valor en aquellas experiencias—. ¿Mi virginidad? La perdí en uno de los laboratorios del tercer piso y no significó nada. No hay nada de qué sentir orgullo en la manera tan descuidada en la que me ponía de rodillas para cualquiera que lo pedía sólo porque estaba al tanto de la reputación que me precedía.

Remus pegó más sus cuerpos. —¿En serio hacías eso?

—Eso y más —fue la lúgubre respuesta de Sirius—. Descubrí demasiado pronto que el sexo podía atraer toda clase de compañía e interés por mí, pero nunca consideré las consecuencias. Me volví popular por ser aquel con el que se podía pasar un rato divertido sin compromisos, pero... Pronto perdió su diversión, y abandonar ese papel requirió más que sólo terminar Hogwarts y empezar desde cero en la universidad. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la atención fácil y a conseguir salirme con la mía utilizando el sexo como herramienta principal. Quería ser diferente, hacer las cosas diferentes, pero no fue sencillo...

—¿Y entonces, qué pasó?

—Regulus intervino —dijo Sirius—. Nunca hemos sido la clase de hermanos que mantienen secretos. Y me ayudó bastante que aceptara vivir conmigo en esta casa. El tío Alphard también tuvo mucho que ver... Gran parte de la solución estuvo en tener su apoyo, y el resto fue intentar por todos los medios no decepcionarlos. Y ahora... Es a ti y a Teddy a quienes no quiero fallarles —musitó Sirius, tan bajo que Remus pudo haberlo pasado por alto, pero no lo hizo.

—¿En serio?

Sirius pegó su cabeza a la de Remus, y con los labios rozando el cartílago de su cabeza, así se lo confirmó como sólo él podía hacerlo.

—Tanto como mi nombre me permite serlo...

—Oh, Sirius... —Le reprochó Remus por su falta de seriedad en un momento que era crucial para su relación, pero lo perdonó por eso y más al instante cuando Sirius movió un poco más su cabeza y unió sus bocas en un beso que traía consigo implícito el perdón.

Por ahora, estaban bien.

A pesar de la terrible resaca que le atacó, Sirius se comportó como un cachorro apaleado y en su mejor comportamiento cuando a eso de mediodía Remus le hizo salir de la cama para desayunar un plato típicamente inglés que él le había preparado antes de tener que marcharse.

—Iré por Teddy con los Potter y en la tarde lo llevaré al parque —dijo Remus en respuesta a la pregunta que hizo Sirius respecto a sus planes para el resto del día, y éste no hesitó en pedir unírseles y después llenarse la boca con comida para estar listo lo antes posible.

Mientras Sirius se duchaba con prisa para lavar de su cuerpo todos los rastros de la fatídica noche anterior, Remus y Regulus compartieron breves impresiones de Sirius con una taza de té en mano y asombro, aunque cada uno por razones distintas.

—Creí que romperíamos —confesó Remus tras un sorbo—, en su lugar... No. Creo que somos más fuertes.

—Yo supuse que habría más gritos. Igual los escuché, lo siento —dijo Regulus, y su respiración elevó volutas de vapor en la superficie de su taza—. Pero me alegra que todo haya salido bien al final.

—Mientras no termine, no es el final —recitó Remus, repitiendo una frase que seguro había leído en algún lado, y que encontró adecuada para ese momento—. Como sea, debo agradecerte por tus consejos. Me ayudó a poner las cosas en perspectiva y a tomar una decisión.

Regulus asintió una vez. —De nada, supongo, pero que mi hermano no te escuche decir eso o me acosará pidiendo que le repita palabra por palabra todo lo que te dije anoche.

—Hecho.

Y después en amigable silencio, continuaron bebiendo sus tés.

Sirius cumplió su promesa de ir con Remus a casa de los Potter con Teddy, y a pesar de estar sufriendo lo que en sus palabras era “una jodida resaca que me abre el cráneo como si dos manos invisibles me jalaran desde las orejas” se mostró encantador con James y Lily, además de concertar con Harry verse entre semana para jugar en el equipo de rugby de éste un partido amistoso. Teddy como siempre corrió para darle la bienvenida, y Sirius premió su devoción con su completa atención mientras el niño le contaba todo lo que había hecho desde la última vez que se vieron.

Remus encontró aquel comportamiento de lo más conflictivo, porque por una parte no quería que Sirius fingiera todos aquellos sentimientos para estar dentro de su gracia, pero también adoraba la manera en que éste demostraba con hechos y no con palabras que le importaba, y que estaba dando lo mejor de sí para demostrarlo.

—Puedes ser tú mismo —le dijo en un momento dado, aprovechando que podía hacerlo en voz baja y sin ponerle en evidencia, y Sirius se mordió el labio inferior.

—Tengo miedo de... —Murmuró Sirius, y luego cerró los ojos un segundo más de lo normal—. Ok.

Su estancia con los Potter fue breve. No se quedaron a almorzar, y después se marcharon a casa.

Sirius se les sumó, y como ya le había prometido a Teddy que irían en la tarde al parque, Remus los dejó a solas frente al televisor mientras se duchaba y ponía un pantalón de pijama. En sus planes estaba hacer lo más de ese par de horas libres y dormir una siesta que reparara el desvelo que la noche anterior le había infligido a su cuerpo.

De lado y bajo una gruesa manta, fue como lo encontró Sirius cuando media hora después subió a ver cómo se encontraba.

—Hey... —Le pellizcó Sirius el dedo pulgar que sobresalía de la manta. Daba igual si era verano o invierno, si habían espíritus malévolos en la habitación o si sólo eran ideas de su imaginación, Remus no podía dormir del todo cubierto porque su temperatura bajo las mantas se disparaba y acababa acalorado, así que la regulaba sacando una pequeña porción de su pie y así se aseguraba comodidad por el resto de la noche.

Para Sirius, quien prefería dormir completamente cubierto y no darle ninguna oportunidad a cualquier monstruo que estuviera espiando por la oportunidad idónea para tomarlo de los pues y llevarlo consigo a su guarida, la mera idea de que Remus pudiera dormir con una porción de piel fuera de las mantas le resultaba impensable, y le chanceaba repetidamente por ello.

—Vino Timothy —dijo Sirius, haciendo mención del hijo del vecino, un crío menor que Teddy por dos años y que por lo tanto lo admiraba casi como a un hermano mayor porque él sólo tenía dos hermanitas menores—. Invitó a Teddy a ir con él a su casa porque le han regalado un nuevo videojuego.

—Mmm... —Se desperezó Remus bajo las mantas—. ¿Le diste permiso de ir?

—No, antes quería consultarlo contigo.

—Que vaya. Haremos bien en tener la casa para nosotros solos un par de horas.

—¡Ach, papá! —Escuchó Remus la voz de Teddy, que al parecer había estado espiando detrás de la puerta y se había sentido violento por el comentario.

—Vuelve antes de las cinco si quieres que vayamos al parque —dijo Sirius de vuelta al abrir la puerta y darle instrucciones a Teddy de ir con Timothy.

Una vez que Teddy se marchó, el ruido de sus pisadas en la escalera y después el de la puerta principal al cerrarse señalaron que estaban a solas, y Sirius suspiró.

—Ven a la cama —le instó Remus, que incluso cansado por el desvelo y una levísima resaca, tenía ánimos suficientes para desear su compañía.

—Teddy puede volver...

—Entonces ponle el pestillo a la puerta —fue la sugerencia de Remus—. Teddy ya es lo suficientemente grande como para saber que debe tocar a las puertas antes de entrar.

Sirius tragó saliva. —Vale.

Sólo hesitó un momento, y después Sirius se introdujo bajo las mantas y abrazó a Remus desde atrás.

—Estás ardiendo —comentó con admiración. Era curioso cómo Remus siempre tenía frío y se cubría con varias capas de ropa para mantenerse activo y cumpliendo con sus actividades diarias, pero a la hora de dormir era lo opuesto. Podía incluso mantenerse desnudo bajo las mantas, porque su cuerpo producía calor igual que las brasas, y más veces que no Sirius se separaba de él en las mañanas con transpiración en todos aquellos puntos en los que su piel se había mantenido en contacto.

—¿Sí? Porque tengo frío —dijo Remus, que aferró el brazo que Sirius le había pasado por el estómago y lo ciñó más cerca para que le rodeara hasta el pecho.

Habría bastado con proponerlo. Sirius era joven después de todo, en la flor de la vida, pero Remus optó por el camino discreto al refregar su trasero contra la entrepierna de su novio, y éste entendió en el acto cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Remus de hecho había estado pensando... Y aunque hasta entonces no había llegado a tomar una decisión, de pronto en ese instante lo hizo.

—¿Sirius?

—¿Sí? —Inquirió éste, besando el área entre los omóplatos de Remus.

—Hazme el amor.

—Eso intento.

—No —enfatizó Remus—, _hazme_ el amor.

—¿Estás... seguro?

Remus contuvo el aliento. ¿Lo estaba?

Su única experiencia con el anal había sido insatisfactoria a morir, y por lo tanto Remus había desistido de seguir ese camino con cualquier otra pareja posterior. Pero... Había habido un antes y un después de esa persona, igual que lo había ahora entre aquellos contados amantes que habían llegado antes que Sirius, y el propio Sirius... El mismo Sirius que en esos momentos refregaba su erección contra su trasero y le hacía sentir deseo, no miedo de que algo en ese encuentro fuera a salir mal.

Remus no tenía claro qué podía esperar de su primera vez. Por teoría, y también por práctica porque él podía apreciarlo en la manera en que sus anteriores parejas, en que ahora Sirius, sucumbían al placer, tenía claro que podía ser una experiencia memorable si la llevaba a cabo de manera adecuada, y sin embargo el miedo le había paralizado en cada intento anterior sin llegar a más.

Sirius había sido paciente, jamás le había reprochado dar marcha atrás, y seguro no lo haría ahora tampoco si Remus cambiaba de opinión, pero por primera vez en su vida éste tuvo la convicción de que la espera había llegado a su fin y el fruto de su esfuerzo estaba al alcance de sus manos.

Todo eso pensó Remus mientras Sirius se desnudaba de cada una de sus prendas y hacía lo mismo con los pantalones de pijama que Remus vestía. Su única pieza de ropa porque debajo no llevaba bóxers, y Remus se cuestionó si acaso de manera subconsciente ya había hecho su elección desde antes y ahora sólo seguía los pasos para llevarla a cabo.

Después de la discusión que él y Sirius habían tenido esa misma madrugada, lo lógico habría sido suponer que les tomaría días, sino es que semanas para reponerse de su primera pelea fuerte como pareja, pero Remus se descubrió racionalizando que no había espacio en su corazón para el rencor cuando de antemano Sirius se había encargado de llenarlo con amor. Para él, y para Teddy.

Aún más, había espacio para Sirius como persona, y Remus estaba dispuesto a relajarse lo suficiente para que así ocurriera.

Pese a sus temores de dolor e incomodidad, Sirius no era ningún torpe inexperimentado con el sexo anal. Al contrario, a juzgar por el modo en que primero se cercioró de tener a Remus excitado antes de proceder.

Remus aceptó una posición bocabajo y con un par de almohadas bajo su pelvis, de tal modo que su trasero se elevaba en el aire y favorecía el acceso.

—¿Alguna vez alguien te ha besado aquí? —Preguntó Sirius, que posicionado entre las piernas de Remus, respiraba cerca de sus nalgas.

—N-No —fue la trémula respuesta de éste, que apretó la sábana entre los dedos—. Nadie.

—Muy bien —murmuró Sirius, que le plantó un beso en un glúteo y después en otro—. Excelente...

Remus gimió al primer roce de su lengua cuando Sirius plantó un tercer beso en su cóccix, y utilizando la punta de su lengua trazó un camino húmedo hacia abajo. La mortificación del aroma, del sabor, golpeó a Remus de improviso y éste se vio tentado de cerrar las piernas y forzar a Sirius fuera de ellas a pesar de que no hacía ni una hora que se había duchado, y sólo su voz apreciativa y el murmullo de “Delicioso” le puso un alto a su ansiedad.

El punto culminante llegó cuando la lengua de Sirius llegó por fin a su abertura, y éste no se cortó en trazar un perfecto círculo alrededor del anillo de músculos y finalizar con un beso.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó por si acaso, su aliento tibio impactando contra la piel caliente de Remus, que sin capacidad del habla consiguió formular un sonido afirmativo desde lo hondo de su garganta.

A partir de ahí, la preparación progresó a una velocidad alarmante.

Los besos de Sirius sirvieron como distracción para que éste preparara a Remus primero con un dedo y después con dos antes de que la saliva se volviera un recurso insuficiente y fuera necesario tomar la botella de lubricante que tenían a medias en la mesita de noche.

—Uhm... ¿Sirius? —Lo llamó Remus cuando éste pasó por su lado, y su novio se detuvo.

—¿Sí?

—Sé... —Remus exhaló con el aliento entrecortado y el corazón latiéndole casi al tope de su capacidad—. Sé cuidadoso, ¿ok? Es mi... Es mi trasero del que hablamos aquí y...

—Prometo darle los cuidados que merece —prometió Sirius, antes de volver a ocupar su lugar, y con ayuda del lubricante transicionar de dos a tres dedos. Los suficientes para que Remus estuviera listo y la penetración pudiera llevarse a cabo.

Sirius se esmeró en lubricar el área de manera abundante, y se cercioró en repetidas ocasiones que el músculo estuviera relajado, lo mismo que Remus, quien a esas alturas tenía una dolorosa erección y lo estaba acusando de provocarle bolas azules.

—No te preocupes, Moony —murmuró Sirius al acariciarle el costado una última vez antes de romper el empaque de un condón y comenzar a colocárselo con cuidado sobre su miembro erecto—. Hace años que no hago esto-...

—No me consuelas en nada —masculló Remus contra el colchón.

—... pero prometo hacer que sea inolvidable —prosiguió Sirius sin inmutarse, y luego se inclinó para besar una última vez el nacimiento de su espalda—. En el buen sentido.

Remus tragó saliva en un vano intento de saciar la sequedad de su garganta. —Ok.

Tal como Sirius había demostrado a lo largo de la última hora, los nervios de Remus eran infundados. Remus gimió desde su posición cuando en lugar de ir directo a su línea de meta y hacer diana, Sirius presionó la punta de su pene desde la base de sus testículos y lo deslizó a lo largo del perineo con un movimiento largo y sensual. El exceso de lubricante que había aplicado antes facilitó el movimiento, y Remus gimió contra sus nudillos, tensando y destensando rítmicamente los músculos de todo su cuerpo.

Sirius afianzó su agarre con una mano en la cadera de Remus para impedirle que por su cuenta se moviera fuera de su alcance, pero resultó contraproducente cuando el mismo Remus elevó la pelvis para buscar un contacto más cercano, más íntimo...

—¿Estás listo? —Inquirió Sirius sólo para estar seguro, y Remus respondió con acciones, arqueando la espalda en un ángulo casi imposible que dejó expuesta su abertura y no dejaba espacio a dobles interpretaciones.

Sujetando su pene con la mano dominante, Sirius presionó la punta contra el orificio de Remus, y se mordió el labio inferior mientras ejercía fuerza y los músculos cedían. El propio Remus fue consciente del instante desde su propia perspectiva, porque aquello era más grande que tres dedos, y presagiaba dolor tanto como placer... Excepto que quizá por primera vez en su vida Remus estaba dispuesto a tolerar lo primero si a cambio obtenía lo segundo.

—Dioxxx... —Exhaló Remus cuando el glande cruzó el primer círculo de músculos, y su intrusión fue tan terrible y a la vez no como se había temido. De momento, había llegado tan lejos como su primera vez, y el resto sería...

—Respira, Moony —pidió Sirius, sujetando a Remus con las manos puestas en cada cadera y los pulgares acariciando el músculo de sus glúteos—. Adentro —murmuró al avanzar un par de centímetros en su interior—, y afuera...

Remus tuvo un instante de duda y arrepentimiento... Una fracción de segundo en la que temió estarse comportando como un crío bobo por entregar algo que le había sido tan valioso por años, y que pasó sin más cuando recordó que se trataba de Sirius, que era Sirius quien pegaba su pelvis a su trasero y acariciaba su piel con palabras fervorosas en sus labios.

Sirius... Con su retahíla de “te amo, te amo tanto, Moony” que alivió en él cualquier duda que pudiera albergar y tranquilizó no sólo su corazón, sino también su alma.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Sirius con la voz sobrecogida por el placer pero sin moverse.

—Sí. Eso, ugh, creo —articuló Remus, que se sentía listo para romper a llorar, pero todavía no—. ¿Puedes...?

—¿Quieres...?

—Sí.

—Ok.

Tras una honda inhalación, Sirius se retiró un par de centímetros de Remus, y volvió a entrar en su cuerpo con cuidado. Un lento proceso que requirió de varios intentos antes de encontrar la posición y el ángulo correctos, y que en unísono les arrancó sendos gemidos.

—Eso fue... —Balbuceó Remus, que por primera vez en la última hora aflojó la tensión en su rostro y sonrió—. Hazlo otra vez, por favor...

Sirius obedeció, y su propio gemido reverberó en las paredes de la habitación.

Pronto encontraron un ritmo apropiado y una cadencia, y el resto fue similar y a la vez tan distinto a lo que ya conocían de antemano.

Remus fue el primero en correrse, si acaso porque la posición en la que se encontraba favoreció la fricción de su pene contra las almohadas, y Sirius no tardó en seguirle, desplomándose luego sobre su espalda húmeda y plantándole un rosario de besos a lo largo de la nuca y los hombros.

—Wow... —Expresó Remus su primera impresión, y detrás de él, Sirius rió entre dientes.

—¿Qué tal?

—Pregúntame de vuelta cuando vuelva a sentir las piernas.

—Sentirás más que eso en un par de horas —dijo Sirius, que despacio se separó de él, y todavía con mayor delicadeza salió de su interior con una mano alrededor de su pene semierecto para evitar que el contenido del condón se derramara.

Remus lo observó desde la cama con pereza, los mismos pasos que él había cumplido en el pasado al envolver el preservativo en papel y tirarlo al contenedor de basura. Sirius tuvo la misma consideración que él tenía en esos momentos post-coitales de traer una toalla húmeda y limpiarlo, y aunque en el momento posterior a hacer el amor Remus se mordió el labio inferior cuando Sirius abrió sus nalgas para examinar por cualquier daño, no por ello quiso detenerlo.

—Todo luce bien —verbalizó Sirius su diagnóstico—. No hay sangre ni se ve el área irritada.

—Me alegro.

—Igual yo. Habría sido terrible que jamás me permitieras una repetición.

—¿Tan pronto y pensando en eso? —Le chanceó Remus, que rodó fuera de su trono de almohadas y quitándole la toalla a Sirius se limpió el semen del vientre bajo.

—No puedes culparme... —Murmuró Sirius al abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo de lleno en los labios, poniendo fin a la charla e inicio a una magnífica sesión de caricias que sólo llegó a su fin horas después, cuando Teddy volvió de la casa de al lado, y tocando con prudencia a la puerta, preguntó su saldrían o no al parque.

Que incluso con la interrupción, no sería más que el cierre perfecto a un día que no había hecho nada más que mejorar y mejorar.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta este punto de la historia, Sirius había sido perfecto. Pero tiene su pasado, y no se siente muy orgulloso de lo que era. De ser 'Black' nunca ha podido experimentar más que vergüenza, pero ser 'Sirius' es algo que sólo recientemente lo hace sentir cómodo en su piel. Frente a Remus quería dar una impresión de estar a su altura como persona, pero claro, la verdad siempre sale a la luz... Y ahí tienen la explicación del título. Hubo castigo, y también recompensa *guiño* Remus le entregó algo valioso para él, y es la prueba con hechos y no con palabras de cuánto lo ama.  
> Como siempre, graxie por leer y nos vemos de vuelta el jueves (con comentarios) o el próximo domingo (sin)~!


	14. 14.- Piezas de intimidad.

**14.- Piezas de intimidad.**

En mayo, Remus y Sirius se separaron.

No se _separaron_ , per se, sino que se separaron, sobreentendiéndose que con la cercanía del final del semestre a la vuelta de la esquina apenas si tenían tiempo para verse, y más veces que no esos encuentros terminaban con ellos dos durmiendo juntos, y no en el sentido sucio de la expresión, sino desplomados de cara sobre la almohada y buscando contacto con su bien amado, ya fuera estirando un pie o la mano.

De Sirius era de esperarse. Estaba en su último semestre y estaba al tope con sus clases y deberes. Día y noche se dedicaba a su arte, y si los dedos se le agarrotaban por sostener los pinceles, los ojos le ardían tras horas de trazar en contraste a carboncillo, o la espalda le protestaba cuando luego de permanecer en la misma posición los huesos le crujían, poco se quejó. Sus únicos reproches fueron para su poca disponibilidad de tiempo, y a la alta pila de pendientes que no hacía más que acumularse.

A su favor tenía la juventud y la resistencia, pues sólo hacía podía cumplir con los estrictos horarios que se había impuesto para conseguir cumplir con todos sus quehaceres y no retrasarse con ninguno. Era digno de admirarse, en opinión de Remus, que una o dos veces quiso compensárselo con una cena o un masaje, pero acabó quedándose dormido sobre la mesa de la cocina con los preparativos a medio camino (y buena suerte que Regulus llegó para apagar el fogón) y sobre la cabecera de la cama (en esa ocasión, Sirius apreció el gesto por lo que era y no se lo reprochó al tirar de él para meterlo a la cama y abrazarse a su cuerpo) respectivamente.

Aunque antes muerto que admitir su edad como un factor determinante, Remus la pasó peor aquel año que otros anteriores. Después de todo, ese no era su primer rodeo. Ya tenía en su haber una docena de años como docente, y sabía bien lo que debía esperar al final de un semestre, desde los habituales exámenes, trabajos finales, proyectos para puntos extras y reposiciones, hasta el llanto, las quejas, la desolación, la angustia y el deseo de que todo terminara. Eso último por parte de los alumnos abiertamente, y por él en secreto y luchando por mantener el gesto impávido.

En años anteriores, Remus había enfrentado con entereza el final del semestre y con ello el año escolar con resignada paciencia. Lo usual era que se relajara entre revisiones de exámenes y leyendo los interminables ensayos que recibía fantaseando con el tiempo libre que tendría durante el verano, la quietud de julio y agosto, y la lejanía de ese septiembre al que casi añoraba. Casi. Porque claro, no todo eran nubarrones en su cielo personal.

Sobre él pendía en esos momentos un gratificante rayo de luz que era la escritura de su libro y las revisiones a las que semanalmente se sometía él con Kingsley en su oficina.

Después de lidiar con las formalidades de un contrato y la presión de lidiar con un sustancioso adelanto que todavía seguía íntegro en su cuenta del banco porque no pensaba gastarse ni un chelín hasta cerciorarse de que podía terminar ese libro, Remus le había cogido ritmo y gusto a la escritura como nunca antes.

En sus años de universidad, había dado rienda suelta a sus dedos sobre el teclado de su fiel máquina de escribir (un armatoste heredado de sus tiempos de colegio) antes de comprar su primera computadora de escritorio, y aunque por aquel entonces la mayoría de sus textos habían consistido en tareas similares a las que ahora él calificaba, también había llevado a cabo sus primeros experimentos con ese campo tan nuevo que era la crónica histórica ficcionalizada. O mejor dicho, sus esbozos de novela que ahora estaban a punto de convertirlo en un novelista publicado.

Quizá.

Remus todavía no terminaba de asumir aquel título como suyo ni aquella su realidad, pero era divertido fantasear con que así era cuando se quedaba despierto hasta tarde escribiendo en su estudio y se sumergía en el mundo de fantasía que había creado para sus personajes.

Resultaba curioso que incluso entonces él y Sirius habían dado con la manera de hacerse mutua compañía, pues sus respectivas profesiones tendían, si no es que a complementarse, al menos a no ser un estorbo. En un lado de la habitación, Remus fijaba la vista en su pantalla y escribía sin parar, haciendo ocasionales pausas para consultar un libro, prepararse otra taza de té (y a Sirius sin necesidad de preguntarle) o acudir al sanitario. En el otro lado de la habitación, Sirius se había apropiado de una mesita baja que alguna vez fue de Teddy, y ahí extendía su pieza actual mientras trabajaba minuciosamente y con los auriculares puestos al ritmo de la música que en esos momentos le sirviera mejor de compañía.

A veces en el silencio de la habitación, Remus captaba el lejano murmullo de la música clásica, pero otras veces podía ser metal, cuando no pop, rap, y en una memorable ocasión, danzas irlandesas que de manera inconsciente Sirius imitó en el trazo de sus dedos mientras dibujaba sin parar, absorto en su propio mundo.

Remus suponía que esa apreciación era compartida, y lo corroboró así cuando luego de una fructífera noche en la que se retiraron a la cama después de medianoche Sirius le hizo saber que cuando en verdad estaba concentrado en su escritura tendía a murmurar entre dientes fragmentos, acompañados de sus propios comentarios personales, no siempre libres de censura.

—¿Quién era Tom y por qué era ‘un imbécil redomado sin derecho a la vida’? —Preguntó Sirius cuando luego de una rápida ducha compartida él y Remus se metieron bajo las mantas.

Remus rió para sí. —Tom es el médico, y fiel a las costumbres de la época practica las sangrías y no lavarse las manos antes o después de tocar a un paciente. Está en conflicto con el viejo curandero que vive a las orillas del pueblo, y lo trata de hereje porque hierve el agua antes de beberla.

—Oh, ¿entonces la plaga del libro será el cólera?

Remus bostezó, y se acomodó mejor sobre su almohada. —No estoy seguro. Kingsley piensa que es lo mejor, que prolongaría el drama, pero yo prefiero ser tradicionalista.

—¿Uh?

—La peste negra.

—Oh, ya veo. Un clásico de la Edad Media.

—Esa es mi opinión también —murmuró Remus, tan cansado que de sus labios las palabras emanaron con dificultad—, pero Kingsley...

—Que se joda Kingsley —replicó Sirius en igual estado de somnolencia.

Despacio, porque a esa hora y sin reservas de energía hasta abrir los ojos era una tarea titánica, Sirius extendió una mano a través de la cama y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Remus.

—Es tu libro... Hazlo como tú quieras...

—Pero... Kingsley es el editor...

—¿Y?

—Y... No sé... —Murmuró Remus, que en realidad prefería no verbalizar sus razones.

Tenía un presentimiento, y estaría en lo correcto, de que a Sirius no le gustarían.

Sin planearlo así, pero después no haciendo nada para evitarlo, los miércoles se convirtieron en el día oficial en que Remus y Kingsley se veían en la oficina de éste último para hablar de los avances del libro e ir revisando los nuevos capítulos. Lo que en un inicio comenzó como un par de horas en la tarde pronto pasó a ser una junta que se prolongó a las cinco, a las seis, luego a las siete... Y después tan tarde que otros aspectos en la vida de Remus se vieron afectados.

Entre ellos, Sirius, pero también Teddy, que se disgustó cuando tuvo que quedarse esperando a que pasara por él interminables horas en una biblioteca adyacente a su colegio.

Para el tercer miércoles, que coincidió con el último de mayo, Sirius abordó el tema durante la hora del desayuno (se había quedado a pasar la noche, y en esos momentos cocinaba un simple platillo de pan francés para todos) procurando no perder el tacto.

—¿Te parece bien si paso yo por Teddy al colegio hoy?

—No, lo haré yo —se comprometió Remus, pero era la tercera vez que lo prometía así, y entre los presentes había un cierto estado de escepticismo porque pudiera cumplirlo. Especialmente porque la primera vez se le había olvidado, y en la segunda Kingsley lo retuvo hasta que era demasiado tarde.

—Ach, papá —se quejó Teddy con los codos en la mesa y el mentón apoyado en una mano—. No quiero tener que quedarme toda la tarde en la biblioteca. Es taaan aburrido.

—No será toda la tarde, hoy pasaré temprano por ti —se comprometió Remus mientras alzaba la vista de una pila de ensayos que aprovechaba para calificar mientras tenía unos minutos libres.

—¿Y después qué? —Presionó Sirius desde el fogón, que de espaldas a ellos había mantenido distancia de la discusión que ocurría entre Remus y Teddy, pero al parecer ya no más.

—¿A qué te refieres con después? —Inquirió Remus con malhumor—. Pues claro que llevaré a Teddy conmigo. No es como si pudiera volver todo el camino hasta aquí. Teddy irá conmigo a la oficina de Kingsley.

Desde su asiento, Teddy gimoteó, y su rostro se convirtió en un poema. —¡Eso es incluso más aburrido que ir a la biblioteca!

—Sabes bien que no puedo llegar tarde a mi reunión con Kingsley y-... —Empezó Remus a razonar con su hijo, pero Sirius intervino, y de pronto le pareció que no era a su favor, sino al de Teddy.

—Yo puedo ir por Teddy y llevarlo conmigo. Hoy tengo una visita programada al museo para una tarea, y podría acompañarme. Sé que se divertirá más haciéndome compañía a mí que a ti.

Remus apretó los dientes y los rechinó, porque sin problemas habría dado su consentimiento y bendiciones para que Sirius cuidara a Teddy justo esa tarde que tanto podía favorecerle para sus beneficios personales, pero ese ‘más’ a la mitad de su oración le había enfurecido, y aunque hizo hasta lo indecible para que no se le notara, Sirius debió leerlo en su rostro.

—Déjalo. Le pediré a James que pase por Teddy y lo cuide un rato —dijo con extremada cautela y tono de voz contenido. Incluso Teddy debió intuir que aunque el plan no era perfecto porque su tío James tenía un empleo como cualquier otro y esa salida a recogerlo del colegio era una molestia (que él cumpliría con gusto en cualquier caso porque Remus había hecho lo mismo por Harry en su momento), pero no dijo nada.

—¿Seguro? —Presionó Sirius, mirando por encima de su hombro.

—Muy seguro —respondió Remus, que para nada no lo estaba, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

Y el desayuno de esa mañana fue incómodo como pocos.

—Luces tenso —dijo Kingsley no por primera vez desde que Remus llegó a su oficina, y éste se forzó a soltar los músculos del rostro y a perder la expresión de constipación que seguro tenía en esos momentos.

Remus mismo se había visto de pasada reflejado en espejos, ventanas y hasta en la tetera de la oficina, y su aspecto no podría haber sido peor aquel día.

Después de pelear con Sirius, o mejor dicho, de no haber peleado abiertamente con Sirius salvo con frases veladas e indirectas que habían desencadenado en ellos dos despidiéndose con un beso que había esquivado la boca del otro al menos por cinco centímetros, a Remus le había costado lo suyo no poner en manifiesto de manera física cuán mal le estaba sentado esa situación.

En realidad, la razón de su pelea viéndolo bien era una soberana estupidez. Teddy tenía razón, acompañarlo a la oficina con Kingsley habría sido tedioso porque los dos adultos tendían a ir párrafo por párrafo de sus textos realizando correcciones, y en cambio haber dejado que Sirius pasara por él al colegio le habría servido como distracción luego de una tarde en el museo. Eso sin contar con que, aunque James le había asegurado que no había problema y que pasaría por Teddy a la hora de salida, seguro tendría que pedir permiso y eso afectaría su día de manera negativa.

—¿Todo bien? —Insistió Kingsley, que sentado al lado de Remus frente a la mesa en la que trabajaban, le tocó el hombro y le dio un leve apretón—. Hoy no pareces estar en tu mejor condición.

«Porque no lo estoy. He peleado con Sirius por una tontería, y ahora que me doy cuenta me siento como una mierda», pensó Remus, pero esa no era la clase de conversación que quería mantener con alguien como Kingsley, a quien prefería conservar como un amigo, pero ante todo un colega de trabajo, al menos mientras le ayudaba con la edición del libro.

A Remus no le había pasado por alto la manera en la que Kingsley se comportaba a su alrededor, siempre dispuesto a mostrarse cortés y respetuoso en todo momento, pero también listo para tocarlo cuando se presentaba la oportunidad, y no ocultaba en sus enormes ojos oscuros la atracción que por él sentía y dominaba sus interacciones. De ser inapropiado, de cruzar una línea, Remus no habría dudado en tener con Kingsley una charla al respecto, pero éste siempre sabía controlarse, y jamás le había dado motivos para tener que hacerlo.

Incluso ahora, aunque era el turno de Remus de abrir del todo esa puerta entreabierta o cerrarla del todo.

—He... —Remus repasó sus opciones, y por una vez su cerebro y su corazón actuaron de manera conjunta—. Lo siento, anoche dormí fatal. Y hoy no estoy en mi mejor condición.

—Suele pasar —dijo Kingsley, que dejó caer su mano y se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Preferirías posponer esto hasta el próximo miércoles o...?

De nueva cuenta, Remus se vio en una encrucijada, pero la respuesta correcta no tardó en cruzar por su cabeza a la velocidad de la luz.

—¿Sabes qué? Sí. En cualquier caso, hoy no serviría de ayuda. La próxima semana traeré yo estas hojas listas y las siguientes preparadas para la revisión —se comprometió Remus, al recoger con prisa sus papeles e ir trazando un plan de acción de tenía intenciones de llevar a buen puerto—. Nos vemos la semana entrante, Kingsley.

—Claro, Remus —lo despidió éste, que habiendo leído en la atmósfera de la habitación la oportunidad única que se le había presentado, ya no podía hacer más.

Jamás tendría una oportunidad con Remus.

Remus se montó en su automóvil y antes de arrancar escribió dos mensajes:

RL: Perdona por hacerte ir por Teddy a la escuela.

RL: ¿Puedo pasar por él a tu oficina?

JP: Claro, no hay problema.

JP: ¿Ocurrió algo?

RL: No, pero pensé que sería agradable ir juntos al museo.

JP: ¿Es una sorpresa o puedo decírselo?

RL: Ya lo haré yo.

RL: Y gracias por todo, Prongs.

JP: Siempre a tu servicio, Moony.

RL: Lo siento.

SB: ¿Por?

RL: Lo de esta mañana.

RL: Por todo.

RL: Sólo querías ayudar y lo arruiné en grande sin razón.

SB: Nah. Tenías tus razones para estar estresado.

SB: Y ya pasó.

SB: Estamos bien.

RL: ¿Sigues en el museo?

SB: Sí.

SB: Hasta que cierren.

RL: Genial. Ahí te veremos.

Y sin leer la respuesta que después Sirius escribió, Remus encendió el automóvil y se apresuró a ir por Teddy y después reunirse con Sirius en el museo.

Sirius no estaba por su cuenta en el museo.

De eso se percató Remus apenas entró a la sala en la que su novio le notificó que se encontraba, y fue duro no ceder a la tentación de fruncir el ceño y mostrarse hosco cuando la escena frente a él no resultó de su agrado.

Vale, que Sirius estaba en el museo porque tenía por cumplir un proyecto en donde debía escoger tres piezas de arte de su elección y reimaginarlas en su medio de expresión favorito con su estilo y un breve ensayo que ahondara en las razones de su selección, eso Remus lo entendía, pero lo que escapaba a su comprensión era por qué Sirius necesitaba compañía. De nueva cuenta, de haber sido Teddy lo entendía; su hijo no era compañía tal cual, sino un acompañante extra que se podía haber sumado dadas las circunstancias, y en cambio esa otra persona que en esos momentos estaba parado demasiado cerca de Sirius y le flirteaba sin descaro alguno no entraba en esa categoría.

—¡Sirius! —Exclamó Teddy para anunciar su presencia, y Remus le riñó por inercia para recordarle el sitio en el que estaban y lo importante que era respetar las reglas del lugar.

Con un giro que provocó que de su improvisado recogido cayeran un par de mechones de cabello, Sirius se sonrió al verlos ahí, pero a Remus no le pasó por alto la manera casi abochornada en la que puso distancia entre él y la otra persona.

—Me alegra que vinieras —dijo Sirius apenas él y Remus se reunieron, y éste último se vio tentado de preguntar si realmente era sí, considerando que ya tenía compañía y que quizá él y Teddy ahora sólo eran dos extras para los que no tenía ocupación.

La negatividad de su pensamiento hizo a Remus morderse la cara interior de la mejilla con saña, y se obligó a racionalizar lo que sin duda eran celos sin fundamento y que Sirius no merecía. Después de todo, quizá sólo era un compañero de curso que se había sumado a él porque tenían la misma tarea de clase y el museo tenía esa excelente oferta de dos por uno en miércoles con la que habían entrado él y Teddy.

—Remus, Teddy, él es Quirrell —presentó Sirius a su compañero, un chico de su edad pero no tan alto y ostentaba una prematura calvicie que ocultaba llevando el cabello a rape.

Remus apreció en él el aspecto de artista atormentado al visualizar en su oreja una arracada de oro y manchas de pintura en su ropa, pero le pareció un estudiado esfuerzo por aparentarlo, tomando en consideración que sus supuestas prendas raídas y perdidas en pos del arte en realidad eran nuevas, y a juzgar por su calidad, de marca. Igual que Sirius, Quirrell traía consigo utensilios de calidad, aunque como comprobó Remus con satisfacción cuando miró sus esbozos, no tenía ni la décima parte de su talento.

—De hecho ya sólo nos falta la última pieza —dijo Sirius cuando Teddy preguntó cómo iban sus avances, y les mostró de su bloc de dibujo dos hojas que mantenían su estilo y calidad a pesar de sólo ser esbozos—. Quirrell ya se decidió, pero yo todavía estoy indeciso.

—No he parado de decirle a Siri que elija una pieza de Lord Voldemort —dijo Quirrell con fervor en sus ojos acuosos—. Se ajusta a la perfección a su estilo.

Discretamente, Sirius le hizo saber a Remus lo que pensaba de ese artista con una mueca mal disimulada.

—Oh, no entremos en detalles con ese... artista. Puaj.

—¿Quién es Lord Voldemort? —Preguntó Teddy, que podía no tener ningún interés por el mundo del arte salvo cuando Sirius le daba sus explicaciones porque en verdad sabía transmitir la información con toda su pasión y cautivaba a su público—. ¿Es tan famoso como Picasso?

Quirrell bufó. —Pfff, Picasso... El talento no se mide en fama.

—Sobre todo cuando no hay talento —agregó Sirius—. Lord Voldemort es el seudónimo que adoptó Tom Riddle después de que tras diez años ninguna de sus pinturas se vendiera. A su retorno y con un nuevo nombre, se alió políticamente a la extrema derecha y se cree que la venta de sus pinturas era en realidad una tapadera para el lavado de dinero.

—¡Esas son habladurías! —Se encendió Quirrell—. ¡Nunca pudieron demostrar nada!

—No hace falta —dijo Sirius sin perder la calma—. Sus cuadros hablan por sí solos.

Remus y Teddy se retiraron para ver los cuadros de Lord Voldemort que el museo tenía en su colección mientras Sirius y Quirrell se enfrascaban en un debate sin ganadores, y al final y aunque había favoritismo hacia Sirius, la verdad era que...

—Qué feo cuadro —lo resumió Teddy, que sin necesidad de un título en apreciación del arte tenía dos ojos para ver y una boca para hablar—. ¿En serio alguien pagó por esta pintura, papá?

—Eso parece...

—Ahora entiendo por qué Sirius se niega a elegirla como su tercera pieza.

—Eso si convence a Quirrell de no molestarlo más...

Porque habían pagado sus pases para entrar y de todos modos Sirius necesitaba concentrarse en su última pieza (al final eligió una de una artista que Remus jamás había escuchado mencionar, pero que debía admitir, sabía lo que hacía para capturar la atención de su público), Remus y Teddy pasearon por las distintas salas mientras disfrutaban de su tarde, y por último esperaron a Sirius en la cafetería que se encontraba al final del tour, más allá de la tienda de regalos de donde compraron un par de postales con intención de compartir algunas y conservar otras como recuerdo.

Sirius se les unió cerca de una hora después, cuando ya Remus iba por su segundo té y Teddy por su segundo bollo, y las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca fue una disculpa.

—Lo siento. A Quirrell y a mí nos tocó el mismo museo, pero de haber sabido lo plasta que podía ser con su fascinación por Lord Voldemort, habría buscado con quién cambiar.

Con la taza tapándole la boca, Remus se sonrió con alivio, pues aquel comentario evaporó cualquier traza de incertidumbre que pudiera sentir respecto a Sirius y su inusual compañía.

—Teddy, ¿podrías comprarme un bollo de chocolate? —Pidió Sirius al entregarle al niño un billete y éste accedió encantado. Apenas Teddy se alejó, Sirius se giró hacia Remus—. Eres tan transparente.

—¿Uh?

—Estabas celoso. —Remus abrió la boca para refutarlo, pero Sirius se le adelanto—. Casi tanto como yo de tus citas con Kingsley.

—¿Estabas celoso de-...? Espera, ¡no eran citas, y-...! —Remus chasqueó la lengua—. Volvamos a empezar, ¿ok?

—Nah, qué sentido tiene —dijo Sirius de buen humor y mirando a Remus a los ojos—. Te amo, me amas, y no tiene sentido que me preocupe de Kingsley o tú de Quirrell, ¿correcto?

—¿Y lo dudas?

Sirius fingió pensárselo, pero una sonrisa curvó sus labios. —No, la verdad es que no. Pero es divertido comprobar que somos como cualquier otra pareja —y después tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos—. Por cierto, ¿me ayudarás?

—¿Con qué?

—Oh, dos cosas. La primera —y con la cabeza señaló a Teddy, que había vuelto a su asiento y traía consigo el bollo de chocolate que Sirius le había pedido comprar—. No creo poder comérmelo solo, y sé cuánto te gusta el chocolate...

—Vale. ¿Y la segunda?

Sirius apretó un poco sus dedos. —Eso te lo diré en casa...

Después del día que habían tenido en el museo, Teddy no se hizo el remolón cuando llegó la hora de darse una ducha y después ir a la cama. Con un gran bostezo a los pies de la escalera, les deseó a Remus y a Sirius buenas noches y después se retiró.

—So... —Abordó Remus el tema al que Sirius había hecho mención horas atrás y que desde entonces no había abandonado su mente. Cuando se trataba de favores, Remus era peor que un perro con un hueso, porque quería saber con certeza de qué se trataba—. Respecto a lo que mencionaste antes en el museo...

—Ah, eso —fingió Sirius normalidad, como si hubiera olvidado su conversación de antes, pero las líneas de tensión que ya tenía en el rostro sólo se acentuaron—. Verás...

—¿Necesito sentarme para esto? —Preguntó Remus con sorna, si acaso para aliviar la tensión del ambiente, y Sirius sugirió té incluso aunque en esos momentos apenas habían terminado una taza.

De vuelta en la cocina y apoyados en extremos opuestos de la encimera mientras la tetera repiqueteaba sobre la estufa, Remus volvió a ser quien abordara la cuestión.

—Sólo dilo. No puede ser terrible.

Sirius se pasó la mano por la nuca, y jugueteó con su cabello ahí. —Terrible no es la palabra que yo utilizaría. Más bien... Uhm... Tengo el presentimiento de que no va a gustarte, pero no pierdo nada con preguntar, ¿eh? Si no pregunto al menos, la respuesta siempre será no, aunque no tengo mucha fe en mis posibilidades...

—Prometo mantener la mente abierta —dijo Remus, suponiendo que la clase de favor que Sirius estaba por pedirle estaba dentro de su alcance. O no.

Pero definitivamente, no lo que dijo a continuación.

—Verás... En clase tenemos este enorme proyecto en el que debimos comenzar a trabajar a inicio del semestre. Parecía de lo más simple. Sólo teníamos que elegir una temática y ahondar lo más posible en diez piezas en cualquier medio que nos viniera la gana. Simple, ¿no? La profesora Meadowes fue muy insistente al respecto, que además debíamos de empezar lo antes posible porque al final del semestre apenas tendríamos tiempo para completarlo, y...

—No has empezado, ¿se trata de eso?

Sirius denegó con la cabeza. —No, de hecho... —La mano de su nuca cayó fláccida a su costado—. No tuve ningún problema en la primera pieza, ni en las siguientes... Pensé que tendría una calificación perfecta para el curso y ya está, pero esta semana la profesora Meadowes anunció que tendríamos una muestra estudiantil en uno de los auditorios, y que esas piezas serían las de interés central.

—Propio de Dorcas —dijo Remus, que seguía sin ver el conflicto en todo eso. Por Marlene era que Remus ya estaba al tanto del evento que se presentaría en unas cuantas semanas más y a la que estaría invitado el cuerpo de estudiantes y docentes de la universidad en su totalidad. Ya había asistido por su cuenta en años anteriores, y aunque lo suyo nunca era el arte en sus expresiones más plásticas, siempre era un excelente pretexto para pasar una tarde divertida con vino y canapés.

—Ya, la cosa es que...

Ajeno a la apostura relajada con la que Remus estaba tomando aquella noticia, Sirius se fue tensando más y más hasta el punto en que casi saltó fuera de su piel cuando la tetera comenzó a silbar.

—Espera —pidió Remus mientras apagaba el fuego y se disponía a servir sus tazas. Para los dos, infusiones herbales porque perder el sueño por culpa de la cafeína no era una opción a esas horas de la noche.

Impaciente, Sirius cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro mientras Remus preparaba sus tés con miel y leche, y después se quedaba con una taza luego de entregarle otra a su novio.

—Mira, iré directo al grano —dijo Sirius, que parecía haberse hecho de valor en los últimos minutos. Con la vista al frente y sus ojos fijos en Remus, soltó la bomba—. No fue intencional, pero terminé por elegirte como el tema de mi proyecto. ¿Recuerdas la primera noche que pasamos juntos y...? Bueno, ese cuadro fue el primero de la serie, y la profesora Meadowes me dio luz verde para seguir.

—¿Lo hiciste? —Preguntó Remus con un hilo de voz, y Sirius asintió.

—Contando ese cuadro, tengo nueve piezas entre pinturas, dibujos, esculturas y una especie de collage gráfico. Planeo hacer la décima pieza la semana entrante, y quizá me sobre inspiración para una undécima; ya sabes, para crédito extra. La profesora Meadowes adora eso.

—Oh.

Remus bajó el mentón, y sobre su frente cayó un rizo de cabello que se apartó de manera distraída. Por inercia se tocó la frente, y descubrió que el ceño fruncido que esperaba encontrar ahí era inexistente. Era complicado de explicar en esos términos, pero Remus no estaba exactamente molesto por ser la musa («Joder, una musa... ¿O sería su muso?», pensó Remus) de Sirius; si acaso porque sus trabajos estarían expuestos a la vista del público, y ahora era demasiado tarde para que éste cambiara de tema y empezara desde cero.

Tal como les había vaticinado Dorcas Meadowes a sus alumnos, un proyecto de ese calibre no era una bicoca que pudiera realizarse la noche anterior antes de su entrega. Y Remus sería cruel si a esas alturas del semestre se plantaba de brazos cruzados y le impedía a Sirius presentar sus obras. De querer y poder, no tenía duda de conseguirlo. Sirius se las vería negras durante las siguientes semanas, pero lo haría, siempre atento a las necesidades y peticiones de Remus, incluso si con ello él mismo se ponía en línea de fuego.

Pero de nuevo, Remus no podía hacerle eso. Incluso si había sido un error suyo por asumir que podría llevar a cabo esas diez piezas sin darle a conocer su participación involuntaria, ahora ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás y...

—Si te pidiera que-... —Empezó Remus, y Sirius lo interrumpió.

—No pondría objeciones —declaró con firmeza—. Aceptaría tu negativa sin rechistar.

Remus parpadeó. —¿Sabes siquiera lo que estaba por decir?

Sobre la barra dejó Sirius su taza de té, y se talló con fuerza el rostro utilizando ambas manos hasta que por fin abrió los dedos, y a través de ellos le dedicó a Remus una expresión de pánico.

Por su dramatismo, Remus le dio puntos. —Puedes volver a respirar con normalidad porque... —Sirius contuvo el aliento—. Sé cuán importante es para ti pasar todos tus cursos con excelentes notas.

—¿Incluso si...?

—Incluso si tienes que hacer una exposición con piezas donde yo... Como aquel cuadro... Uhm... —Remus resopló, y en las comisuras de sus labios apareció una sombra de sonrisa—. Al menos prométeme que llevo puesta ropa en tus otras piezas.

Sirius bajó las manos y desvió la mirada. —En algunas de ellas.

—Oh, Sirius.

—Pero esta vez quiero ser completamente honesto contigo y no hacer trampas. Antes de tomar una decisión, quiero que las examines una a una antes de otorgarme tu permiso.

—¿Tan obscenas son?

—Yo más bien diría... íntimas. De una intimidad que entendería a la perfección que tú no quisieras compartir con nadie más. De hecho, erm, tal vez debería hablar también con Dora y asegurarme que está de acuerdo o corro el riesgo de enfrentarme no a un padre molesto, sino a una madre furiosa.

A Remus no le costó adivinar la causa. —¿Aparece Teddy en alguna de tus piezas?

Con un resoplido, Sirius así lo confirmó. —Velo por ti mismo. Pero respuesta corta es, sí.

—Oh, Sirius... Temo decirte que también tendrás que pedirle permiso a Teddy.

Nuevamente las expresiones de Sirius dieron un salto, y pasó de preocupado a tener una ligereza impropia de apenas unos segundos atrás.

—Teddy ya está al tanto. De él ya tengo luz verde.

—Genial, supongo.

—Y... Tal vez deberías considerar un mejor escondite para el cuadro que me compraste. Teddy está al tanto de su existencia en todos sus detalles, y por eso no pude negarle ver el resto de las piezas, incluidas también aquellas que no son aptas para todo público.

—Joder —masculló Remus por lo bajo. Su hijo, el precoz Teddy, había atacado de vuelta con presteza—. En todo caso, tendrás que mostrarme tus piezas.

—¿Ahora?

—Cuanto antes mejor.

—Uhm, ¿y podría tomar prestado el cuadro que te vendí?

Remus sonrió con malicia para sí. —Sólo si prometes devolverlo íntegro a su legítimo dueño. Es mi mejor inversión, ¿sabes? Conseguí un novio después.

—Mmm, es curioso que lo digas así, porque en ese caso también es mi mejor cuadro. Me consiguió un novio —recalcó Sirius, que recuperando su taza y acercándose a Remus, le instó a ir con él a la comodidad de su sofá y ahí mostrarle en su teléfono una a una las piezas en las que había trabajado los últimos meses que tenían de conocerse.

Y que como comprobó después Remus, hablaban de él, sí, pero también del amor compartido que había crecido entre ellos.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus es la musa de Sirius~ Fue un capítulo ligerito salvo la parte de los celos de Remus y es porque quería hacerle pagar un poquito por Kingsley, pero lo que sigue... Se los dice su queridísima autora Marbius, agárrense a sus asientos y pónganse el cinturón de seguridad, porque estamos por entrar al tramo final de la historia y hasta plagado de baches angst.   
> Graxie por leer, y nos leemos de vuelta el domingo (con comentarios) o el próximo jueves (sin).  
> p.d. ¿Sospechan ya cuál es la gran crisis que se avecina en el fic? No diré pistas porque quiero ver quién le atina.


	15. 15.- El atrevimiento.

**15.- El atrevimiento.**

La exposición de Sirius y el resto de su grupo coincidió con el primer viernes de junio, y también con el viernes en que Remus entregó el primer borrador completo de su novela.

Para celebrar sus logros personales, ambos se reunieron a almorzar en un periodo en que ambos no tenían clases, y sin importarles demasiado que estaban en terrenos de la universidad, desenvolvieron los dos sándwiches que habían comprado y se dispusieron a comerlos en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Hace un par de meses ésta habría sido una fantasía que jamás pensé ver cumplida —dijo Sirius con su sándwich en el regazo sobre una servilleta y abriendo un refresco de lata que había comprado en la máquina expendedora.

A su lado, Remus sostuvo su sándwich en el aire. —¿Qué, comer al aire libre o...?

—Comer contigo. Aquí en la universidad. Sin que te... Ya sabes, que te sintieras cohibido por lo que pudieran pensar los demás de ver a un maestro con un alumno a solas y en un sitio público como éste.

—Ah, eso —dijo Remus antes de darle una mordida a su comida y sin prisas masticar.

Él por su cuenta ya lo había pensado temprano en la mañana cuando las dos opciones que tenía a su alcance eran no almorzar con Sirius porque ambos tenían bastantes compromisos para el día y conformarse con hacerle en su cubículo, o ignorar toda prudencia y encontrarse con su novio en un punto medio entre sus dos facultades y obviar cualquier mirada que pudiera llegar en su dirección.

Que para ser francos, eran pocas y muy contadas porque en realidad sólo eran dos personas disfrutando de un simple almuerzo bajo la sombra de los árboles. Era finales de primavera y el clima en Londres por fin era tolerable para dejar de lado la ropa gruesa, lo cual promovía en el ambiente una sensación de libertad como nunca antes, y ni siquiera Remus era inmune a ello.

Además, Remus estaba harto de esconderse. Obviamente no iba a besar a Sirius en aquella banca, ni mucho menos en la universidad, frente a colegas o compañeros de Sirius, pero tampoco iba a actuar como si el simple hecho de ellos dos estar lado a lado en una banca constituyera un delito del que debiera sentirse avergonzado. En su lugar, había dado con un punto medio que le diera paz de consciencia, donde se comportaría con decoro pero esperarían hasta finalizar el curso antes de notificar a cualquier persona del estatus oficial de su relación.

—Tal vez sea el polen en el ambiente —dijo Remus una vez que pasó el bocado—, pero... No me importa gran cosa lo que puedan pensar las personas que nos vean almorzar aquí. Su opinión no me compete ni un gramo.

—¿Que se vayan al carajo?

—Algo así. Simplemente que no se metan en nuestros asuntos —declaró Remus, en verdad creyéndolo—. Por cierto, ¿llegó el vuelo de tu tío Alphard?

—Yep —confirmó Sirius con una sonrisa adornando su rostro—. Esta mañana, puntual como siempre. Creí que rechazaría la invitación porque se trata de una simple exposición de materia y no es como si le hubiera dado suficiente tiempo como para reorganizar sus asuntos, pero vendrá hoy y se quedará hasta mañana.

—Es un día importante para ti —dijo Remus—, claro que haría lo posible para estar aquí y contigo.

Dado que en realidad era justo como Sirius había dicho antes, una exposición con sus trabajos del semestre para la materia de la profesora Meadowes por mucho que el auditorio elegido para ese fin compitiera con el de cualquier otra galería de arte, Remus había esperado poca asistencia y nulo interés entre aquellas personas que no estuvieran involucradas directamente.

De años y cursos anteriores era que Remus estaba enterado que Dorcas realizaba aquella actividad de evaluación entre sus alumnos, los amigos que estos conseguían que visitaran la sala de exposiciones, y sus familiares. La invitación abierta a la población universitaria también atraía un par de curiosos, pero en general casi siempre eran eventos sencillos y de poca asistencia.

Bajo esa noción, Remus se había sentido más en calma con la idea de que una serie de doce piezas (al final Sirius había conseguido terminar dos más para la fecha límite) estuvieran en exposición a la vista de todo mundo, pero no tardó en desengañarse cuando la locación del evento cambió del departamento de artes al auditorio de artes después de que se viralizara entre la comunidad de estudiantes cuando una reseña local hizo un artículo mostrando algunos de los próximos artistas a graduarse y sus obras. Entre ellos Sirius, y uno de sus mejores cuadros donde el rostro de Remus era inequívoco.

Puesto en una encrucijada, Remus había acabado por resignarse y esperar lo mejor, así que hizo lo posible por ignorar todo ese día salvo a Sirius, sus piezas, la calificación que debía obtener al final del día, y saludar a Alphard Black. Justo en ese orden.

—Mis padres mencionaron que quizá... puede ser... aunque no apostaría por ello... —Masculló Sirius de pronto, y una rebanada de tomate resbaló de su sándwich y cayó en su regazo—. Mierda...

—Ten —le extendió Remus una de sus servilletas sobrantes, y esperó paciente a que éste terminara de limpiarse y de ordenar sus pensamientos antes de hablar.

Sirius exhaló con pesadez. —Mis padres vendrán, uhm, eso han dicho, y Regulus me lo confirmó. Al parecer quieren estar presentes hoy porque saben que el tío Alphard estará también y quieren discutir con él acerca de mi futuro, como si yo no tuviera ni una palabra que decir al respecto.

—¿Sigue en pie la oferta de Alphard para ir con él a trabajar en Sudáfrica después de la graduación?

—Sí —confirmó Sirius con una mueca—. Él también me está presionando para tomar una decisión. En sus palabras, está dispuesto a ayudarme en lo que sea que yo elija, pero...

—Pero antes tienes que elegir —confirmó Remus con suavidad aquello que se esperaba de Sirius.

—Exacto.

—¿Y qué opciones te presentan tus padres?

—Ah, lo usual —dijo Sirius al repantigarse en la banca con las piernas extendidas frente a él y el cuello echado hacia atrás—. Los negocios familiares. ¿De qué? No lo sé, y sospecho que ellos tampoco. Padre tiene una bella oficina en el piso más alto, con vistas al río Thames, pero da igual a qué hora del día lo visites, él estará ahí jugando una partida online de póker. En realidad quien lleva los negocios son sus subalternos. En ese aspecto el tío Alphard es diferente porque él si tiene bajo su mando los equipos que maneja.

—Mmm, ¿o sea que ‘ _working hard or hardly working’_? —Enunció Remus un refrán que resumía a la perfección sus dos opciones: Trabajar o trabajar de verdad. Sin puntos medios.

—Supongo que podría resumirse así.

—Pero y tú, ¿qué es lo que _tú_ quieres hacer? —Preguntó Remus, que de pronto cayó en cuenta que jamás habían tenido él y Sirius esa conversación.

Sí habían hablado del arte, y la pasión que éste despertaba en Sirius. De su interés por la belleza estética y las técnicas que lo componían. Casi siempre derivaban de ahí a las obras de Sirius o a la de grandes artistas reconocidos, y Remus debía admitir que casi siempre terminaba embobado escuchando hablar a su novio de un tema que dominaba a la perfección y que por lo tanto constituía una delicia tener a su disponibilidad para educarse, y en ello había radicado su fallo, puesto que nunca prestó atención al simple hecho de que Sirius jamás explicó qué planes tenía para sí después de la graduación.

—Yo... —Sirius contempló el último bocado de su sándwich, y lo descartó junto con la servilleta de su regazo. Con una rabia inusitada en él, hizo bola ambos objetos y los lanzó al contenedor de basura más cercano, haciendo un enceste asombroso por la distancia de varios metros que los separaba.

Pero Remus no se dejó distraer, sino que volvió a la carga.

—Debe haber algo que despierte tu interés, que sea tu pasión...

—El arte es mi pasión —masculló Sirius como si con ello pudiera librarse de hacer una elección—. ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

—Ya, pero... —Remus torció la boca, y se odió por lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Imagina que no eres un Black, que no tienes dinero, y que la fecha de la graduación está a tres semanas de distancia. ¿Ahora qué, cuál es el siguiente paso?

—El tío Alphard-...

—No hay ningún tío Alphard —dijo Remus con suavidad—, ni dinero, ni colchón de seguridad, ni un puesto que espera por ti para el momento en que decidas tomarlo. Eres tú, tus habilidades, y lo que decidas que puedes hacer con ellas. Sólo tú contra el mundo, y estás por tu cuenta.

—Eso suena... triste. No tan diferente a antes, excepto por el dinero y las conexiones...

—Estoy contigo —dijo Remus, buscando su mano, y a pesar de estar en un sitio público, entrelazando sus dedos—, pero también con Alphard en este asunto: Tu vida es tuya, pero tienes que tomar control sobre ella antes de que otra persona lo haga sobre ti, ya sean tus padres por imposición o tu tío porque desidia tuya... Elige, Sirius.

El aludido cerró los ojos y suspiró. —Ok, yo... Ok. Lo haré. Prometo que lo haré.

—Sé que lo harás, tarde o temprano todos lo hacemos —dijo Remus, que se odió por tener que adoptar la posición del malo en el cuento, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo—, pero en tu caso... Creo que incluso deberías considerar si esa fecha límite del día de tu graduación es viable o no. Sólo piénsalo...

Y esa vez, Sirius no prometió nada.

—¡Reggie!

A la exposición que tendría Sirius con el resto de sus compañeros de curso y de la que dependería en la totalidad su calificación final, llegó Remus tarde y malhumorado porque el tráfico había sido terrible y de camino al auditorio la lluvia los había atrapado.

Claro, para él era una catástrofe, no así para Teddy, que feliz de su envolvimiento en las amenidades de la tarde no tardó en localizar a Regulus y correr a su encuentro... Demasiado tarde para que Remus le pusiera un alto, porque como no tardó éste en comprobar, Regulus no se encontraba a solas.

—¡Teddy, esper-...! —Quiso intervenir Remus, pero Teddy ya se había alejado de su lado e iba directo a Regulus sin tomar en consideración nada más.

La relación entre ellos dos era una que no dejaba de sorprender tanto a Remus como a Sirius, pues no podían ellos dos imaginar dos personas más disimiles entre sí. Teddy era un crío, y como tal todavía tenía intereses infantiles a pesar de que por la edad eso estaba a punto de cambiar, pero en general era alegre, abierto y sociable. Lo opuesto a Regulus, que se retraía como ostra en su caparazón y más veces que no prefería la compañía de sus libros de economía antes que establecer contacto humano.

Las oportunidad entre ellos dos para conocerse habían sido contadas y no se habían realizado, porque por regla general Teddy pertenecía a la casa de Remus mientras que Regulus lo hacía a la que él y Sirius compartían, de tal manera en que su tiempo entre una u otra vivienda dependía si Teddy se quedaba esa semana con Dora o con Remus, pero quiso la (mala) suerte que un desperfecto con la caldera que tomaría días en arreglarse obligara a Remus, y con ello a Teddy, a pernoctar con los hermanos Black.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, y Teddy y Regulus descubrieron varios intereses en común que favorecieron la creación de una atípica amistad entre ellos dos. Genial para Remus, que se sintió aliviado de no tener que separar tanto las facetas de su vida, y todavía más genial para Sirius, que descubrió un niñero confiable en su hermano a cambio de otros favores del mismo calibre.

Así que, Teddy y Regulus eran hasta cierto punto amigos, y ello influyó a que Remus tuviera que acercarse al grupo compuesto por Regulus y dos personas más a quienes habría preferido no tener que conocer en vivo y en directo por un tiempo más.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Remus en voz baja con Regulus y tomó a Teddy por los hombros para retirarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—No, quédate —dijo Regulus, que tieso como si debajo de la camisa llevara puesta la percha, lo presentó—. Madre, Padre, él es Remus, el novio de Sirius, y éste de aquí es Teddy, su hijo.

Educado para ello, Teddy extendió la mano para intercambiar saludos, y Remus sufrió con él los largos segundos antes de que Walburga y Orion Black se dignaran a corresponderle el gesto. Luego Remus hizo lo mismo, y el silencio que se instauró entre ellos resultó tan ominoso y asfixiante como un sudario.

Remus tuvo entonces oportunidad de comprobar una vez más la potencia de los genes Black para perdurar por encima del resto. Claro, en palabras de Sirius, eso era gracia del constante incesto al que la familia se sometía al casarse con miembros de su misma estirpe que lejanamente estuvieran emparentados, y que ante el escepticismo de Remus, comprobó sacando un árbol genealógico para demostrar que sus propios padres eran primos en tercer grado dentro de la misma familia.

La endogamia, según Sirius, había dado sus frutos y la mayoría de ellos estaban podridos.

Remus sólo podía apreciar que en apariencia, todos tenían los mismos ojos grises y el cabello negro que caía lustroso y en cascada. Por el resto, los parecidos diferían pero siempre guardando una semejanza que no permitía lugar a dudas respecto al parentesco. Así como Sirius y Regulus podían ser gotas de agua el uno del otro salvo por mínimas diferencias, y el tío Alphard era una versión de en lo que ellos se convertirían en unas cuantas décadas más, sus padres eran una prueba física del poder de los genes, y que sin importar cuánto renegaran de ellos, la sangre llamaba, y en su caso, era a gritos.

Si bien hasta entonces Remus había creído que Sirius y Regulus guardaban tal semejanza entre sí que casi podían ser mellizos, pronto desmitificó esa creencia al percatarse que Sirius era más cercano a Walburga, en tanto que Regulus lo era a Orion. Los detalles eran apenas perceptibles en el ángulo de las cejas o la curva en la comisura de los labios, pero estaban presentes, y eran ineludibles.

—Hemos escuchado de usted con anterioridad, señor Lupin —dijo Walburga de pronto, interrumpiendo las reflexiones de Remus—. Y me temo que no es con gusto debido al envolvimiento que tiene en nuestra familia y con Sirius en particular.

—Madre... —Intervino Regulus, pues con toda seguridad quería evitarse y evitarles a Remus y a Regulus participar en una escena desagradable—. Por favor no, espera a que estemos en casa.

Walburga apretó la mandíbula, y las líneas de tensión en su rostro acrecentaron el parecido entre ella y Sirius.

—Sólo quiero ser clara aquí, señor Lupin —continuó Walburga, ignorando las palabras de su hijo menor—, que mi esposo y yo no consentiremos su participación en la vida de Sirius ni permitiremos que sea un factor determinante en su tendencia a arruinarla.

—¡Madre! —Exclamó Regulus, incapaz de contenerse.

Frente a Remus, Teddy tomó la mano que éste todavía tenía en su hombro y contempló la escena frente a él con miedo, también fascinación.

—Señora Black, esa nunca ha sido mi intención —dijo Remus con toda cortesía, pero tampoco dispuesto a dejarse pisotear—. Sirius y yo-...

—No existe un Sirius y usted que podamos aceptar —intervino Orion, y su voz atronadora puso a temblar a Teddy—. Se lo prohibimos rotundamente

Remus alzó el mentón en muestra de desafío. —¿A mí o a Sirius? Porque ambos somos adultos, y tomamos nuestras propias decisiones.

—Sirius no sabe lo que quiere —dijo Walburga apenas separando los labios para hablar—, y es nuestro deber como sus padres intervenir según vemos conveniente hasta que tenga el juicio necesario para hacerlo por su cuenta.

—Haría bien en entender que su papel en la vida de Sirius ha terminado y es hora de retirarse —agregó Orion.

Regulus pareció dispuesto a intervenir una vez más, pero Remus se le adelantó.

—Con todo respeto, eso lo decidiremos Sirius y yo. Ahora, si me disculpan... —Y luego se giró hacia Regulus—. Lo siento, Reg. Te veré adentro.

Y con Teddy tras sus pasos y cohibido por la escena que había presenciado, Remus se retiró.

Los Potter, ahora en calidad de amigos de Sirius, también habían acudido a su exposición, y Remus no hesitó en acercarse a James y a Lily para buscar en ellos un poco de cordura antes de tener que enfrentarse a Sirius y confirmarle que todas y cada una de las percepciones negativas de sus padres estaban en lo correcto.

Agradecido de que Harry había traído consigo a Ginny (ya que ella insistió a llevarse a Teddy como acompañante) y ellos tres estaban más interesados en recorrer el auditorio que permanecer cerca de la mesa del buffet, Remus le contó a grandes rasgos a sus dos mejores amigos en el mundo el encuentro que recién había tenido y no omitió nada.

—¡El atrevimiento! —Resopló Remus no por primera vez al volver a la sugerencia imperativa de que él rompiera con Sirius por mandato absoluto de sus padres—. Esa mujer es una... Arpía. Sirius tenía razón.

—No puede alegar demencia si antes él te previno —dijo James tras beber un sorbo al vino que se repartía para el evento.

—Estoy con James en esto —coincidió Lily—. Coincide a la perfección con su historia familiar.

—Y con el hecho de que él y Regulus prefieran vivir por su cuenta —masculló Remus, por una vez, las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban.

A Remus le había costado por todo el tiempo que tenía de conocer a Sirius el asimilar la manera tan desapegada que tenía éste se referirse a su familia. Salvo por Regulus, su tío Alphard y una prima con la que tenía un contacto limitado porque vivía muy al norte de Inglaterra, las menciones a los restantes miembros de su familia eran cortas, distantes, con una mueca... Remus había creído erróneamente que eran exageraciones de su parte, y ahora comprobaba que no era así...

—¡Oh, ahí estás! Remus... —Se acercó Sirius de improviso, y su primera reacción fue examinar a su novio de pies a cabeza mientras tomaba sus manos—. Regulus me contó lo que pasó. ¿Están bien tú y Teddy?

Remus apretó la boca y asintió. —Sí, aunque no puedo decir que haya sido un primer encuentro exitoso entre tus padres y yo, lo siento.

—A la mierda con ellos —gruñó Sirius, y el agarre de sus dedos se intensificó—. Su opinión me tiene sin cuidado, y en cambio la tuya...

—Son tal como los describiste —dijo Remus, que dejó escapar una risita nerviosa—. Perdona no haberte creído antes, pero...

—Seh —exhaló Sirius con pesadez, aunque también con una sombra de humor negro en sus facciones—. Pocas veces me abro a los demás con respecto a mi familia porque sé cuán difícil es creer lo imbéciles que pueden llegar a ser, y cuando se cercioran por su propia cuenta... En fin, lo importante es que no les des oportunidad de arruinarte la tarde. Es su pasatiempo favorito.

—Ya lo he comprobado...

Tras intercambiar entre sí un par de frases más de apoyo, Sirius fue capaz de soltar a Remus y éste de reponerse de la impresión sufrida. Sólo entonces fue consciente Remus del picor que sentía en la nuca, y que al girarse en aquella dirección le hizo comprobar que él y Sirius eran los receptores principales de las miradas de odio reconcentrado de Walburga y Orion Black.

—¿Son ellos? —Preguntó James, y Sirius así lo confirmó.

—Por si el parecido no los delataba, sí. Ellos son mis padres.

—Entonces aquel debe ser el famoso Alphard Black del que tanto hemos escuchado mencionar —dijo Lily, que con mejor discreción que su esposo señaló con el mentón a la dirección opuesta a la que todos miraban y reconoció en el acto del tío de Sirius.

No es que fuera difícil, claro está. Con un parecido como el que todos los miembros Black compartían como clan, lo complicado no era reconocerlos como parte de la misma familia, sino diferenciarlos entre sí. Aunque en el caso de Alphard, su hermana Walburga y su cuñado Orion era sencillo porque el primero exudaba calma y sosiego, mientras que los otros dos cargaban consigo una nube de negatividad a su alrededor que electrizaba el ambiente y dejaba un regusto metálico en la lengua.

—¡Tío Alphard! —Exclamó Sirius con la misma felicidad que antes tuviera Teddy con Regulus, y Remus sonrió cuando los dos hombres de reunieron en un fuerte abrazo que seguro nada tenía que ver con el encuentro que habrían tenido Sirius y sus padres.

—Mi buen Sirius —dijo Alphard al estrecharlo en sus brazos, sin lugar a dudas, recordando el crío que había sido, el muchacho en el que se había convertido, y ahora el adulto que era la culminación de todos esos años y todavía le profesaba la misma adoración.

Regulus no tardó en sumarse, y los tres miraron en dirección a Walburga y Orion, que se mantenían a distancia con sendas copas de vino en la mano y expresión avinagrada como si estuvieran repletas de pis.

—No sé a qué han venido —dijo Sirius con desagrado—. Ni siquiera los he invitado.

—Lo hice yo —dijo Alphard, que se apresuró a explicar sus motivos cuando Sirius abrió la boca para replicar—. Creo que ha llegado la hora de que todos nos sentemos juntos y charlemos como es debido. Sin posponerlo más.

—Oh, tío... —Se lamentó Regulus por Sirius en vista de que éste tenía la mandíbula desencajada igual que si hubiera recibido un puñetazo que lo dejara noqueado.

—Así que he hecho reservaciones para cenar —prosiguió Alphard sin perder aplomo—, y espero contar con tu presencia. No puede obligarte a asistir, pero en vista de que hablaremos de ti y de tu futuro, más te valdría estar presente si es que quieres tomar parte y poner de tu voz y voto para aceptar o rechazar nuestras propuestas.

Aquella manera de hablar, la desconexión con la que Alphard Black habló de Sirius, su persona, como si se tratara de un objeto ajeno a él mismo, no le sentó bien a Remus. Hasta ese momento había tenido una opinión favorable del tío de Sirius, pues lo consideraba junto con Regulus uno de los pocos aliados con los que su novio contaba en aquella familia tan trastornada, pero esa ilusión se desdibujó de la misma manera que lo hizo la expresión alegre de Sirius por su reencuentro.

—Oh —musitó Sirius, y luego se aclaró la garganta—. Uhm, sí. Supongo que ahí nos veremos.

Remus apretó los dientes con rabia, y al desviar la mirada porque no se creía capaz de ver a Alphard y no echarle en cara lo terribles que eran sus palabras, sus ojos se toparon con los de Regulus. El mensaje de éste era claro: “Esta es nuestra familia, nos guste o no”, e imperceptiblemente se encogió de hombros, no porque la suerte de Sirius fuera una banalidad para él, sino porque el próximo año con su graduación ya sería su turno de pasar por lo mismo.

—No arruinemos la velada con charla insulsa —dijo Alphard, moviendo los dedos en el aire con un gesto similar al que hiciera alguien que se desprende los restos de una telaraña—. En su lugar disfrutemos del arte, que a eso hemos venido.

James y Lily fingieron no haber escuchado nada al sincronizados alzar sus copas y beber hondo, en tanto que Regulus empujó al tío Alphard en dirección a los muros de los que colgaban esa noche las pinturas. Sólo entonces se atrevió Remus a tocar a Sirius, y con el aliento contenido en el pecho, esperar a que éste saliera de su estupor.

—Y-Yo... —Balbuceó Sirius, y Remus se pegó a su costado.

Como había dicho Sirius apenas un par de minutos atrás, “al diablo con ellos”, siendo _ellos_ todos aquellos cuya intervención sólo hacía más daño que bien.

—Ven —le pasó Remus a Sirius el brazo por la cintura y tiró de él—. Bebamos.

Sirius lo tomó literal al empezar a caminar y de pasada tomar una copa de una charola que pasó cerca, pero Remus se la retiró antes de que tocara sus labios y la dejó en la primera superficie que encontró sin que con ello el ritmo de sus pasos se alterara.

Con una mayor eficiencia de la que creía apropiada para lidiar con casos de shock como ese, Remus agenció para ellos dos una botella de agua helada y un rincón en la sala, justo entre dos mamparas decorativas, donde introdujo a Sirius, y tras cerciorarse de que nadie iba a echarlos de meno, se coló él también.

—Toma —le tendió Remus a Sirius la botella de agua y éste la contempló unos segundos antes de llevársela a la boca y beber con desesperación tres cuartos de su contenido.

—¡Ahhh! —Expresó Sirius al limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano, y más presente de su entorno, volver a ser él mismo. Por la mayor parte—. ¿Cómo sabías que era eso lo que necesitaba?

—Tus labios se veían resecos. Estabas deshidratado —dijo Remus con simpleza—. Sólo eso. Respecto a lo otro...

—Siento que tuvieras que presenciar eso —dijo Sirius con un encogimiento de hombros—. Y no se lo tomes a mal al tío Alphard. Esa es la manera que tiene de fungir como mediador en las peleas entre mis padres y yo. Es la manera Black con la que lidiamos nuestros asuntos.

Remus torció el gesto pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, le hizo señas a Sirius para que bebiera el resto de su agua, y después suspiró.

—¿Y has pensado en...? —«Agarra valor, Lupin», pensó Remus, pues las siguientes palabras le resultaron casi imposibles de pronunciar, casi tan dolorosas como una extracción de muelas—. ¿Es Sudáfrica tu mejor opción?

—Quizá —dijo Sirius, apretando la botella de plástico y haciéndola crujir bajo sus dedos—. Es un trabajo seguro, y haría lo que me gusta, para lo que he estudiado...

—Genial entonces —replicó Remus con sequedad, para luego invadir el espacio personal de Sirius al casi pegar sus torsos, y con absoluto cuidado arreglarle la camisa y la corbata que vestía.

Fiel a sus principios, Sirius no había dejado ir su chaqueta de cuero, pero combinaba bien con el resto de su look, y Remus habría dado un pulgar por tener el placer de darle un mordisco. En su lugar se contentó con un casto beso en los labios.

—Tienes que salir y brillar, hacerle honor a tu nombre, chico estrella —murmuró con pesar—. Es tu gran noche, y no debes dejar que nadie te la arruine. Ni tus padres, ni tu tío Alphard, ni... —«Ni yo con mi egoísmo», pensó Remus, alisando las últimas arrugas de su camisa antes de dar un paso atrás.

Era la velada de Sirius. Remus no debía olvidarlo. De él y sus compañeros de curso porque su calificación dependía del desempeño que demostraran ahí afuera, y por lo tanto no era su sitio para hundirse porque había una gran posibilidad de que en un futuro cercano Sirius hiciera sus maletas y se mudara a Sudáfrica buscando huir del yugo de sus padres.

Pedirle que se quedara en tales condiciones era impensable, y Remus no sería quien lo hiciera.

—Tú también pareces necesitar un trago —dijo Sirius con mucha más calma de la que Remus tendría de estar en sus zapatos—. De agua, quiero decir. ¿Tienes sed?

—No.

—Prométeme que beberás algo.

—Ok.

Y tras un corto beso que a Remus le pareció el preludio del final, abandonaron aquel rincón para unirse a la concurrencia.

Dora también asistió a la exposición por invitación expresa de Sirius, y después de saludarlo y quedarse charlando una buena media hora con Regulus frente a una pintura, se acercó con Remus para hacerle saber cuán curioso le resultaba todo eso.

—¿Habrá una familia compuesta más moderna que la nuestra? Porque ahora mismo pienso que no —dijo ella con ligereza y sonriendo, pero ante el gesto adusto de su exmarido se apresuró a cambiar de tono—. ¿Qué?

—Nada.

—‘Nada’ nunca es _nada_ contigo.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso aquí.

—Supongo que tiene algo que ver con la pareja sombría del rincón —dijo Dora, con discreción señalando a los padres de Sirius, quienes ni participaban en la exposición pero tampoco se retiraban—, y del elegante caballero que Regulus me presentó como su famoso tío Alphard Black —agregó apuntando en dirección opuesta—. Corrígeme si me equivoco.

—No tiene sentido.

Dora chasqueó la lengua con satisfacción, pero más que eso no se vanaglorio de sus dotes deductivas. En lugar de eso le echó a Remus el brazo por la cintura (desventajas de la notoria diferencia de estaturas entre ellos dos) y le hizo saber que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Es más, podía incluso tomárselo con calma y centrar su completa atención en otros asuntos.

—¿Sabías que hay un elegante caballero pujando por uno de tus cuadros?

—Oh Diox...

—Eso mismo pensé yo. Por un segundo hasta consideré que los ojos me engañaban y que no era un retrato de mi exmarido tal como había venido al mundo el que colgaba del muro, pero... Ese lunar tuyo en forma de luna es bastante delator...

—Imposible de confundir, diría yo —masculló Remus, empinando su copa y bebiendo hondo.

De la colección de arte que Sirius había creado con él como inspiración, había dos categorías fácilmente discernibles entre sí. La primera, arte espontáneo y dotado de inocencia. En su mayoría cuadros, con Remus como la figura central de un mundo desdibujado. De buen gusto además, y del agrado del propio Remus, que encontró una pieza que lo incluía a él y a Teddy como su favorita. La segunda categoría no era tan amable con él ni con sus sensibilidades, porque eran piezas diversas de las facetas más íntimas y naturales de Remus, todas ellas bajo la óptica particular de Sirius, que había retratado lo que estaba al alcance de sus sentidos, y que de paso incluía una escultura de su torso con todas y cada una de las cicatrices que lo recorrían expuestas al dominio ajeno.

Remus había odiado esa pieza apenas verla. Era grotesca a la vista, y ponía en manifiesto todo aquello que le hacía sentirse incómodo dentro de su propia piel, pero le había bastado ver la delicadeza con la que Sirius trataba aquella escultura para comprender que había sido fabricada sin intención de lastimar, sólo de guardar testimonio. Y Remus había acabado por no rehuir más de su espejo y simplemente dejarlo ser. Y él estar.

Después de aquella escultura, el resto de las piezas que componían la exposición no alteraron a Remus, y éste dio su autorización para que Sirius ocupara el rincón de la galería que por derecho ahora le correspondía, y en donde en esos momentos se encontraba ahora fungiendo como artista.

No simplemente como Un Artista sino El Artista de aquellas obras.

—Debe ser halagador ser la musa de un próximo artista de renombre —dijo Dora, y pegó el rostro al costado de Remus—. ¿O debería decir el muso?

—Jamás existió un muso. Sólo musas. Tuve que buscarlo para salir de esa duda —dijo Remus con el mismo tono monótono que habría utilizado en clase para aclarar una concepción errónea, y después suspiró—. Lo siento, ha sido una tarde larga.

—Ahora imagina cómo ha sido para Sirius...

—Seh...

—¿Quieres que me quede a Teddy por la noche? No me importaría. Supongo que tú y Sirius están de ánimos de celebrar después de hoy.

«Oh, si supieras...», pensó Remus, para quienes las opciones de esa noche eran simplemente volver a solas a casa porque Sirius tenía una cena familiar a la que asistir. Pero en vista de que no estaba de ánimos para explicarle a su exmujer esos detalles, se encogió de hombros y aceptó el ofrecimiento.

—Qué amable de tu parte.

—Lo merecen —y el porqué de su plural, se lo quedó para ella.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay para las personas que supusieron que el angst del último arco en el fic serían los Black. Aunque hubiera sido tentador involucrar más a Remus con Kingsley (pero lo descarté porque sus sentimientos por Sirius son firmes) o meterlo en líos con la universidad (no se sostenía, ni es su maestro, ambos son mayores de edad y discretos al respecto), desde muy al inicio di pistas de lo complicada que era la relación entre Sirius y su familia. Y ya verán cuánto...   
> Graxie por leer y nos vemos de vuelta el jueves (con comentarios) o el próximo domingo (sin)~  
> p.d. Una ENORME disculpa por los comentarios que me falta por responder. Hemos tenido un clima extraño y mi línea de internet ha estado inestable, pero esta semana sin falta consigo responder a todas sin falta :)


	16. 16.- «Yo y mi bocota»

**16.- «Yo y mi bocota»**

La exposición de fin de curso llegó a su fin ya tarde en la velada, con éxito para sus participantes, algunas ventas, y mucho regocijo entre la mayoría de los artistas. La profesora Meadowes tomó la palabra para anunciar que el número de piezas presentadas constituía multiplicado por diez su calificación final para la clase, y que aquellos que hubieran hecho una venta podían considerarse parte de la élite ganadora de la que quizá se hablaría en la posteridad.

Desde su sitio, Sirius se mantuvo impávido y con la vista al frente, porque a pesar de repetidas ofertas por algunas de sus piezas, se había mantenido firme en su negativa a vender. De eso se enteraría Remus hasta después, pero Sirius no estaba dispuesto a despedirse de ninguna de sus piezas, del mismo modo en que no estaba en sus planes hacerlo con él, y con ello en mente fue que tomó una serie de decisiones que cerca de medianoche lo llevaron al domicilio de los Lupin.

Para entonces, Remus ya había vuelto a casa, tomado una ducha, preparado una jarra completa de té, y se había retirado a dormir de muy mal humor porque sus almohadas emanaban el perfume de Sirius y nunca lo detestaba más que cuando estaba ausente.

Remus había hecho intentos por distraerse con un libro pero sin éxito. Sus ojos se paseaban por las líneas sin comprender su significado, y se había resignado a yacer de espalda, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo e imaginando cuán mal podía haber ido aquella cena en la que los Black se habían reunido a hablar del futuro de Sirius igual que se tratara de una junta de negocios antes que una reunión familiar.

Cerca de medianoche y consciente de que la pasaría mal cuando a la mañana siguiente se presentara a su primera clase del día con profundas ojeras, Remus casi saltó de su cama cuando un ruido en la planta baja lo alertó de intrusos. Pero no era el habitual ruido de pisadas de puntillas y sigilo mal conseguido, sino la cerradura abriéndose (con una llave que él voluntariamente había entregado con anterioridad), el thud de un par de botas (que él sabía eran de motociclista) y el rechinar de las escaleras (con ese andar al que ya se había acostumbrado), que delataron la presencia de su visita imprevista, sí, pero a la vez por completo deseada.

—¿Sirius? —Llamó Remus a la oscuridad cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y a través de la escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana y que sólo dibujaba los contornos de las formas, descubrió que sus sospechas eran las correctas—. Pensé que-... —Pero se detuvo a mitad de la oración.

Sirius le facilitó el silencio al irse desprendiendo una a una de sus prendas, y sólo en ropa interior introducirse bajo las mantas y abrazarlo con fuerza.

Si acaso, abrazar _se_ a él con fuerza.

Daba la impresión de necesitarlo así, y justo así Remus se lo proveyó.

Remus despertó antes que su alarma, antes incluso de que saliera el sol, y en un inicio no encontró explicación plausible de ello, hasta que descubrió que recostado sobre su pecho Sirius no dormía.

—¿No puedes dormir? —Preguntó con voz rasposa por el sueño, y Sirius se arrebujó más contra su pectoral.

—No.

—¿Hace mucho que estás despierto?

—Una media hora al menos.

—¿Quieres hablar?

Sirius pareció dudar. —¿No tienes que levantarte temprano?

—Sí, ¿y? Tengo un par de clases y tutorías, no es como si trabajara en una construcción. Me puedo permitir el lujo de aparecer desvelado sin consecuencias. —Remus acarició la cabeza de Sirius, y pasando sus dedos a través de su sedoso y grueso cabello, le despejó la frente para poder apreciarlo mejor—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Mmm...

—Deduzco que la cena de anoche no fue un éxito.

El brazo que Sirius tenía echado sobre Remus afianzó su agarre. —Al contrario.

—¿Uh?

—Aunque la definición de ‘éxito’ varía entre persona y persona, ¿no?

Remus suspiró. —¿Vamos a tener una de esas conversaciones serias? Porque en ese caso primero necesito beber una taza de té.

—Ahora que lo mencionas...

—Anda, en marcha —dijo Remus, y tras darle un último apretón, Sirius lo dejó ir.

La falta del calor de Sirius contra su cuerpo hizo a Remus estremecerse cuando éste apartó las mantas y puso los pies en el suelo helado. A pesar de estar a punto de entrar al verano en Londres, la ciudad seguía gélida para estándares de normalidad, y haberse ido a la cama sólo con los pantalones de su pijama trajo consigo la consecuencia de un estremecimiento que le erizó la piel.

Remus se echó encima una camiseta interior y después un suéter que encontró en el respaldo de su silla, en tanto que Sirius sacó del armario prendas deportivas de la mitad que Remus le había cedido como espacio no sino tras mucha insistencia de su parte, y al mismo tiempo estuvieron listos para salir de la recámara.

De pasada comprobó Remus que era temprano. Tanto que en condiciones normales le habría bastado un vistazo al reloj para darse media vuelta y volverse a dormir, pero no ahora. No cuando Sirius lo necesitaba, y de paso él quería servirle de ayuda.

Sin molestarse en encender las luces hasta llegar a la cocina, Remus contrajo el rostro con una mueca dolorosa cuando Sirius encendió el interruptor y la luz bañó la habitación.

—Ugh —masculló Remus, y poniéndole las manos en los hombros, Sirius le instó a sentarse frente a la mesita donde usualmente ellos dos y Teddy preferían desayunar.

Después Sirius se centró en el ritual del té, llenando la tetera y poniéndola al fuego, sacando dos sobrecitos de la alacena, y colocándolos después en las dos tazas que por elección ellos consideraban como _suyas_. Sirius hizo todo eso en silencio pero consciente de los ojos de Remus clavados en su figura, atentos a su primer movimiento para revelar los motivos que los tenían despiertos a esas horas.

—¿Quieres limón? —Ofreció Sirius para el té de Remus, y éste asintió además de agregar la petición de “y miel también, por favor”.

La cotidianeidad de su rutina diaria y trato en común afloraba como si aquella fuera una mañana de viernes cualquiera en la que Teddy estuviera quedándose con Dora porque era su semana.

Ese día Remus entraba temprano a la universidad porque tenía una clase a las ocho y era un grupo de posgrado tan competitivo entre sí que seguido era motivo de orgullo y de frustración por partes iguales; Sirius en cambio entraba a las diez, y era siempre él quien preparaba para ambos el desayuno y se tomaba su dulce tiempo, pues después de que Remus se hubiera marchado con prisa y un corto beso en los labios, lavaría la vajilla sucia, limpiaría detrás de sí, saldría de la casa y volvería a la suya para empezar su propio día y volver a la universidad a tiempo de su primera clase.

En cambio ahora, la hora estaba mal, la atmósfera era incorrecta, ellos dos eran estampas erróneas de su habitual ser.

Cualesquiera que fueran las siguientes palabras de Sirius en aquella cocina, Remus tenía claro que los cambiarían para siempre, y no estuvo equivocado ni un ápice.

—Hablé claro con mis padres, y también con el tío Alphard —dijo Sirius al traer a colación la cena de la noche anterior entre los Black.

—¿Cómo fue?

—Mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. También peor. ¿Es raro? ¿Puede ser ambas cosas a la vez? —Expresó Sirius de manera retórica a nadie en particular, y cualquier atisbo de respuesta murió en sus labios con el silbido de la tetera.

Sirius sirvió los tés y se esmeró en su preparación, de tal manera que para cuando por fin se sentó frente a Remus en la mesita y sujetó su taza entre dos manos, éste se preguntó si no necesitaría un recordatorio acerca de la conversación que mantenían antes.

Pero no fue el caso.

—Tenías razón —dijo Sirius con una voz extrañamente tranquila, casi optimista, y la vista clavada en la mesa.

Remus lo examinó en búsqueda de cualquier síntoma de locura pero no encontró ninguno. En el pasado. La simple mención de su familia alteraba a Sirius y producía en él los peores cambios de humor; a veces una risa histérica, a veces rabia acumulada, otras una tristeza húmeda que le empañaba los ojos, y cuando no un dolor físico que le obligaba a llevarse una mano al pecho y cerciorarse de la regularidad de sus latidos. Eran respuestas viscerales a un vínculo que por la completa duración de su vida había sido fuente constante de sufrimiento y angustia, y que en esos instantes parecía no afectarle en lo absoluto.

En búsqueda de cualquier grieta, pues aquella sólo podía ser una máscara, Remus pasó por alto preguntar en qué había tenido razón, pero Sirius no dudó en recordárselo.

—Tú también querías que tomara una decisión respecto a mi futuro, y... No, miento. Tú no me forzaste a elegir; a diferencia de todos ellos, tú no hiciste ese planteamiento —denegó Sirius moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, y su cabello despeinado tras dormir le enmarcó el rostro—. Tú me hiciste cuestionar qué era lo que quería hacer, encontrar mi pasión, y contemplar las posibilidades a mi alcance. Sin la presión de mis padres, el dinero del tío Alphard o el apoyo de Regulus. Pues bien... Eso hice.

Remus aguardó expectante, la taza a medio camino entre la mesa y su boca, los labios entreabiertos y el aliento contenido mientras Sirius esbozaba la primera sonrisa de esa mañana y lo hacía partícipe de sus planes.

—Nadie puede obligarme a llevar un camino que por su cuenta no piense en transitar. Eso le dije al tío Alphard cuando volvió a mencionar el puesto que tiene reservado para mí en sus oficinas de Sudáfrica. Mis padres debieron de haber pensado por un segundo que se iban a salir con la suya y que estaba dispuesto a asumir el papel de Padre en la empresa, pero por una vez fue totalmente honesto con ellos y les dije que ni hoy ni nunca seré la clase de Black que ellos esperan que yo sea.

—¿Entonces...? —Confundido, Remus apenas si atinó a enunciar esas tres sílabas.

—No sé, uhm —Sirius encogió un hombro—. Todavía no lo tengo del todo claro. Sé lo que _no_ quiero, pero...

—Oh.

—Pero todavía faltan tres semanas para la graduación...

—Sirius...

—Algo se me ocurrirá.

Nunca como en ese momento se sintió Remus listo para mesase el cabello con desesperación al corroborar que la edad no era sólo un número, y que en verdad estaba con un crío al que le sacaba dos décadas de ventaja y por lo tanto estaba en su derecho de sufrir la clásica crisis post universitaria en la que elegir un camino era menos un deleite y más un suplicio.

—La cosa es que... Me quedaré sin un sitio a donde ir —dijo Sirius, y su mentón se hundió más contra su pecho—. Padre me ha dado un ultimátum: O empiezo a trabajar con él en la empresa, o me deshereda.

—¿Qué ha dicho Alphard?

—Básicamente... lo mismo. Regulus me aseguró que nuestra casa siempre estará abierta para mí, pero... ¿Recuerdas antes cuando mencionaste un mundo sin el dinero que viene con mi apellido? Uhm... Creo que me gustaría probar eso. Al menos mientras hago mi elección final.

«Yo y mi bocota», pensó Remus, que en su momento se había vanagloriado de su supuesta madurez repartiendo consejos a diestra y siniestra sin siquiera sopesar las consecuencias a las que ahora se estaban enfrentando él y Sirius.

—¿Lo has pensado bien? —Preguntó Remus, y por una vez, alzó Sirius la mirada y la fijó directo en los ojos de Remus. Había dudas en él, sólo determinación.

—Sí, completamente.

Y con eso selló su suerte.

Remus no se enteró sino hasta más tarde que al volver a casa por una muda de ropa y cuantificar los daños de su anuncio en la cena de la noche anterior, Sirius se topó al tío Alphard esperando por él en su habitación y éste le dejó bien claro que contaba con su apoyo, siempre y cuando hiciera a un lado su apatía y plantara cara a la vida como un Black.

La frase “Te guste o no eres un Black, y así reniegues de ello lo seguirás siendo hasta el final de sus días, al menos haz algo diferente del resto de la familia con eso” perduró grabada en la memoria de Sirius, que escuchó las advertencias de su tío con actitud contrita y prometió tener para el primer día de julio una resolución que satisficiera a ambas partes, sobreentendidas como él y su tío Alphard, sin involucrar a sus padres, Regulus o incluso Remus.

—Es un trato de caballeros —dijo Alphard Black al tenderle la mano a su sobrino, que se la estrechó y lo confirmó justo así.

—No te defraudaré, tío.

Pero las apuestas eran altas, y riesgosas...

Con sus propios asuntos por atender, Remus le pidió a Sirius darse espacio por ese fin de semana mientras ponía un poco de orden en sus pensamientos pero también en sus sentimientos, y al fin concluía que su vida se había trastocado tras aquella noche en que él y Sirius se conocieron y terminaron en la cama, pero a la vez, que no había arrepentimientos del modo en el que se habían desarrollado los eventos posteriores.

Pidiendo a Dora que cuidara de Teddy hasta el lunes porque necesitaba de tiempo tanto como de espacio para reflexionar, Remus se pasó gran parte de ese fin de semana bebiendo té sin parar y haciendo un recuento de lo terrible que sería su vida si al final de mes la indecisión de Sirius sobrepasaba sus capacidades y éste se veía forzado a aceptar las condiciones que Alphard había dispuesto para él.

La compra de tiempo había implicado una fecha límite, donde Sirius tenía hasta el primer día de julio para dejar en claro qué decisión tomaba para sí, y en caso de no conseguirlo, no rechistaría al recibir un boleto de avión directo a Sudáfrica ni tampoco al firmar un contrato de empleo por un año para trabajar allá.

La facilidad con la que Sirius se lo había hecho saber a Remus por medio de una llamada había dejado a éste pasmado y frío, pero también incapacitado de protestar porque no era su lugar para hacerlo.

Él ya era un hombre adulto, con un hijo y divorciado además, que ya tenía su vida resuelta y la vivía sin arrepentimientos. Por su cuenta ya se había dado sus topes contra la pared cuando tenía la edad de Sirius, y había aprendido a sobrellevarlos de maneras más crueles al no tener a su disposición una red de seguridad con su apellido o el dinero de abolengo que perteneciera a su familia. Si era o no un elemento a envidiar o por el que debiera de sentir pena por Sirius, Remus no lo tenía claro, pero al menos era comprensible en términos de no juzgar las evidentes diferencias entre ellos dos durante ese periodo de sus veintes.

La aceptación de ese hecho ineludible trajo consigo una tristeza que Remus sólo había experimentado durante los periodos más oscuros de su divorcio, cuando entre él y Dora sólo quedaban escombros y no rastros de supervivencia de sus yo anteriores, y le dio rienda suelta hasta las últimas horas del domingo, cuando por fin venció su propia apatía y contactó a Sirius tras pedirle explícitamente que no lo molestara.

RL: ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

La respuesta de Sirius no se demoró ni un minuto.

SB: Eso mismo podría preguntarte a ti.

SB: Pero la verdad es que no quiero conocer la respuesta.

RL: No estoy molesto.

RL: Te extraño.

SB: ¿Teddy sigue con Dora?

RL: Sí.

RL: ¿Puedes venir?

SB: ¿Quieres que vaya?

La simultaneidad de sus mensajes le arrancó a Remus la primera sonrisa en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, y se apresuró a escribir de vuelta.

Lo mismo que Sirius.

RL: Sí.

SB: Sí.

Y el resto fue esperar.

Remus no preguntó, del mismo modo en que Sirius no dio ninguna explicación.

En lugar de palabras, dejaron que la comunicación fluyera a través de sus otros sentidos, y sin importarles la locación porque estaban a solas y nada podría interrumpirlos, se unieron en un beso desesperado en el sofá y se fueron desprendiendo una a una de sus prendas hasta que la única barrera entre ellos dos fue la de su ropa interior húmeda al frente con abundante líquido seminal.

—Yo también te extrañé —murmuró Sirius contra sus labios, encima de Remus y jugando con su pulgar sobre la banda elástica de su ropa interior.

Remus arqueó la espalda para facilitar la extracción de la prenda, y pronto los bóxers de Sirius le siguieron en la pila de ropa que habían hecho a un lado del sofá.

El roce de sus erecciones les arrancó idénticos gemidos, y Remus no tuvo hesitación alguna al abrir las piernas y permitirle cabida a Remus entre ellas.

El acuerdo estaba tácito, y aunque Sirius habría podido entrar en Remus sin un condón y valiéndose sólo de su humedad natural aunque con ello voluntariamente le doliera, no lo hizo. En su lugar posicionó su pene entre las nalgas de Remus, y abrazándose fuerte a él comenzó un vaivén cadencioso que resultó casi tan agradable como el sexo.

Casi.

La falta de un punto de unión, la ausencia de un roce íntimo, hizo a Remus gruñir desde el fondo de su garganta cuando se corrió contra el estómago de Sirius, y a cambio éste lo hizo entre sus nalgas.

—Ah, lo siento —masculló Sirius al caer con todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de Remus—. Eso dejará una mancha en el sofá.

«Al demonio con el sofá», pensó Remus, haciendo planes secundarios de comprar otro si era el caso, porque lo principal para él en esos instantes era cerciorarse si el rechazo de Sirius era tal o sólo parte de su imaginación.

—¿No... querías? —Preguntó corto de aliento, y Sirius lo tranquilizó con un beso de labios turgentes.

—Sí, pero...

—¿Pero...?

—No es una cuestión de querer, sino de responsabilidad —dijo Sirius, y con su palma abierta recorrió el costado de Remus—. Nunca lo he hecho antes sin un condón. Al dar o recibir, y por seguridad...

—¿Quieres que nos hagamos la prueba de VIH para estar tranquilos?

Sirius asintió, y después enterró su rostro en el cuello de Remus. —Ok, no te rías, pero... Significa eso que vamos muy en serio, ¿correcto?

—Oh, Sirius —le acarició Remus la cabeza, los mechones de cabello húmedos de sudor—. Por mi bien, espero que sí.

—¿No deberías de decir que por el mío?

—No es tu corazón el que está en línea de fuego —dijo Remus con suavidad, y el agarre de Sirius tenía sobre él se volvió posesivo. Alzando el rostro, Sirius lo miró directo a los ojos.

—No estés tan seguro —dijo Sirius con absoluta certeza de sus palabras, y Remus se estremeció.

Sin una manera de expresar cuánto significaban para él esas palabras, Remus cayó, y echándole a Sirius los brazos por encima de los hombros lo estrechó hasta que la angustia desapareció.

Podían no ser perfectos juntos, tener sus problemas y estar a punto de enfrentarse a innumerables pruebas, pero al menos por un instante Remus hizo de lado todas aquellas dudas y se permitió en el aquí y el ahora, ser feliz.

Con Sirius, pero sobre todo, _por_ Sirius.

Atareado con sus propios asuntos, que para su caso implicaban terminar el semestre de clases, recibir de vuelta las primeras revisiones de su libro, y buscar una actividad de verano para Teddy ahora que su hijo estaba a punto de salir de vacaciones y tendría sus días desocupados, Remus casi pasó por alto el ligero cambio de actitud en Sirius, donde su novio de pronto estuvo ausente durante la mayor parte de su tiempo libre, y aunque siempre estuvo en comunicación vía mensajes, fueron en realidad pocas las horas que disfrutaron de la compañía del otro.

—Ah, es que conseguí un empleo temporal —dijo Sirius como si no fuera la gran cosa cuando Remus le preguntó al respecto, y ante su silencio estupefacto, él mismo se explicó—. Erm, verás... Iba en serio cuando dije que quería probar suerte por mi cuenta, así que quise probar si era capaz de llegar hasta finales de mes sin utilizar el dinero de mi familia para salir adelante.

Disfrutando de apenas una hora en la que sus horarios coincidían antes de que Remus tuviera una sesión de seminario y Sirius se marchara de vuelta a ese misterioso trabajo suyo, fue Remus quien de pronto apreció que en lugar del almuerzo y té que Sirius usualmente pedía, ahora sólo tenía frente a él el té.

—¿Necesitas dinero? —Preguntó sin ambages, pues de pronto notó que su novio tenía aspecto de necesitar una buena comida, una ducha y dormir unas cuantas horas, pero Sirius denegó con la cabeza.

—Voy tirando.

—¿Pero ya te pagaron? —Una pausa—. ¿Qué clase de trabajo haces exactamente?

—Bueno, he dicho trabajo, pero la verdad es que... —Y Sirius procedió a contarle a Remus que había sido abordado en el parque por unas adolescentes que lo observaron realizar un sketch rápido del paisaje y le pidieron un dibujo de ellas a cambio de un par de libras.

El trabajillo, que apenas le costó a Sirius una hoja de su cuadernillo de dibujo y un cuarto de hora, le sirvió como inspiración para montar un puesto improvisado en la misma banca del parque en el que se encontraba, y aceptar pedidos según iban llegando.

—Hay días en que consigo hasta cincuenta libras, especialmente en las tardes cuando hay estudiantes, pero otros en que nada —dijo Sirius de lo más ufano, y Remus le contempló horrorizado y con la boca entreabierta porque no podía creer que esa situación se estuviera desarrollando ya por más de una semana y él no estuviera enterado en lo absoluto.

—Sirius... —Consiguió articular a pesar de la sequedad que sentía en la garganta y la lengua pegada al paladar—. Si necesitas dinero, cualquier cantidad, yo-...

—Estoy bien —le interrumpió Sirius sin perder su expresión alegre—, en serio. Me sirve como práctica, y me da tiempo para pensar. Además, el dinero extra no me viene mal.

—Pero no es un empleo, y... No es lo que nadie en tu familia espera de ti. A menos que sea eso lo que quieres...

Sirius denegó con la cabeza. —No, como pasatiempo está bien, y como dije antes, me da oportunidad de reflexionar acerca de mis habilidades y mis opciones.

—¿Puedo ir a verte?

—¿No tenías un seminario que atender hoy?

Remus consideró su horario, y en verdad sería irresponsable de su parte fallarles a sus alumnos. Pero...

—Estaré hasta tarde —dijo Sirius, facilitándole a Remus la oportunidad de cumplir con sus deberes y sus deseos a la vez—. Y lleva a Teddy. Seguro que el aire fresco le gusta.

—Ok.

Y con ello en mente reanudaron su almuerzo.

Remus terminó sus clases por el día, y tras recoger a Teddy y llevarlo a casa para comer, sugirió como de pasada la posibilidad de ir juntos al parque.

—¿Vamos a ver a Sirius? —Preguntó su hijo, y Remus alzó las cejas sorprendido porque al parecer Teddy estaba más enterado de los ires y venires de su novio que él.

—Sí. ¿Sabías de esto y no me lo contaste? —Remus observó cómo Teddy se mordía el labio inferior y permanecía en silencio—. ¿Sirius te pidió guardarlo en secreto?

—No, pero... Sabía que no te iba a gustar.

—¿Y por qué es eso? ¿Cómo es que te enteraste?

—Harry y Ginny lo vieron en el parque, y... —Nervioso, Teddy se llevó la mano a la oreja y se tiró del lóbulo igual que cuando tenía cinco años y se metía en problemas. Remus no le había visto realizar aquel gesto en años, y su preocupación aumentó de manera exponencial.

—¿Qué más, Teddy?

—Sirius les contó que se ha ido de casa.

—¿Cuál casa, _su_ casa?

Teddy asintió, y la insistencia de sus tirones aumentó. —Ha estado durmiendo en sofás de amigos o en el piso... Harry le ofreció el cuarto de invitados en casa de los tíos, pero Sirius lo rechazó. Ginny hizo lo mismo, ya ves cómo a la tía Molly no le importa recibir invitados porque en su mesa siempre hay espacio para uno más, pero...

«Maldito idiota», pensó Remus con el pulso latiéndole acelerado en las sienes. «Irresponsable, desconsiderado y... ¡Oh, Sirius! ¿Por qué?»

Sin molestarse en explicarle a Teddy que no estaba molesto con él por lo que acababa de contarle, Remus se apresuró a buscar su móvil, y con dedos trémulos escribirle a Sirius.

RL: ¿Qué noticias son esas de que no tienes techo sobre tu cabeza?

Remus presionó enviar antes de que la tentación le hiciera borrar ese mensaje y escribir otro que básicamente cuestionaría lo mismo pero de manera menos agradable y que por consiguiente tendría menos probabilidades de encontrar una contestación.

Pese a que Sirius por lo general contestaba sus mensajes antes de la marca de los cinco minutos sino es que de manera casi instantánea, Remus tuvo que esperar casi media hora antes de tener noticias suyas, y para entonces ya había mandado a Teddy a su habitación a cambiarse el uniforme y a hacer sus deberes mientras él bebía una taza de té que en realidad dejó olvidada y sus dedos se movían inquietos anhelando un cigarrillo.

Cuando por fin Sirius se dignó a responder, Remus ya estaba considerando hacer una llamada a pesar de lo mucho que detestaba mantener conversaciones importantes si no era cara a cara, y el alivio de tener novedades de su novio no mejoró su estado de ánimo.

SB: ¿Quién te lo contó?

RL: ¿Qué más da? ¿Entonces es cierto?

SB: ¿Fue Regulus?

SB: Porque le hice jurar que no te involucraría en esto.

RL: ¿O sea que Regulus estaba enterado y no me dijo nada?

Remus bufó. Estaba furioso, y con malestar creciente decidió que iba a llegar hasta el fondo de ese asunto.

SB: Bah. No es para tanto.

RL: No me importa.

RL: Quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

SB: No hay mucho por contar.

SB: Sólo me fui de casa.

SB: O me expulsaron.

SB: Fue una combinación de ambas.

SB: Suena peor de lo que es en realidad.

RL: No me tranquilizas en lo absoluto.

SB: ¿Vendrás al parque como dijiste?

RL: Sí, y espero estés consciente que después tú vendrás a casa conmigo.

RL: Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

SB: Así jamás aprenderé a ser independiente por mi cuenta.

RL: No exageres.

RL: Sólo tú haces sonar la vida de vagabundo como un paso inevitable en la transición de adolescente a adulto.

RL: ¡Y un carajo, Sirius!

RL: Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Y dispuesto a ser de entre ellos dos quien al final ostentara la voz de la razón, Remus apagó la pantalla de su móvil e ignoró los siguientes mensajes que llegaron.

En su cabeza sólo tenía claro un plan de tres pasos: Uno, ir al parque; dos, llevarse a Sirius consigo; y tres... Empezar a pensar en un cuarto paso.

Después ya verían juntos qué camino seguir.

Teddy fue el primero en encontrar a Sirius en el parque, y se acercó con timidez porque en esos momentos Sirius trabajaba en un boceto rápido que una chica de unos quince años y su amiga querían que él dibujara para ella. Toda sonrisas y flirteando sin saber que sus intentos eran en vano porque a Sirius el sexo opuesto le dejaba indiferente, charlaba animadamente con éste de arte y si la selección de estudiar una carrera en esa área era su mejor opción.

Sin responder a sus avances, Sirius ya tenía la mayor parte del retrato, y al apreciar la llegada de Teddy y con él Remus, se apresuró a darle los últimos toques antes de presentarlo y con humildad aceptar el dinero a cambio de su propiedad. La chica además pidió su autógrafo en la parte trasera, y su amiga bromeó pidiendo su número de teléfono, pero Sirius se limitó a escribir su nombre en Instagram por si acaso querían etiquetarlo, lo que con toda seguridad harían lo antes posible.

Después de que las chicas se marcharon, Remus se acercó por fin a Sirius, y sin desviar la mirada de éste, mandó a Teddy a jugar.

—Pero-... —Quiso oponerse su hijo, pero bastó un gesto de Remus para que éste comprendiera que al igual que él lo había estado antes, Sirius se encontraba en problemas y era mejor alejarse si no quería verse involucrado como daño colateral.

—Ah —exhaló Sirius apenas Remus se sentó al otro extremo de la banca que él ocupaba—. ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que me espera la reprimenda de mi vida?

—¿Eso quieres? —Preguntó Remus con ira contenida—. Porque eso haría con Teddy, ya que es mi hijo, pero tú eres mi novio, y no me parece justo que la diferencia de edad entre nosotros justifique un trato como ese.

—Ya, bueno... Supongo que tienes razón —masculló Sirius, que cerró su cuaderno de dibujo y guardó en el resorte el lápiz con el que trabajaba antes.

Sólo entonces se permitió Remus examinarlo de pies a cabeza y comprender con culpa cuántos cambios había en su apariencia en apenas una semana. Absorto en sus propios compromisos, Remus había pasado por alto las señales apenas perceptibles en Sirius de que no todo marchaba bien su vida; manifestaciones tenues, que familia y amigos podrían haber podido pasar por alto en tan poco tiempo, pero no él, que se suponía era la persona más cercana a su corazón.

En un lapso tan corto de tiempo como lo habían sido esa semana, si acaso con un par de días de más, Sirius había perdido peso. No mucho, quizá tres o cuatro kilos, pero como suele suceder en casos involuntarios, su rostro lucía demacrado. Lo cual ya era bastante decir porque se sumaba a las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, sin duda por no dormir bien al tener que buscar cada noche un techo bajo el cual vivir y maneras de valerse por sí mismo un día más.

Además, el resto de su apariencia tampoco era mejor. Sirius seguía vistiendo sus prendas caras de diseñador, pero ya no con el atildamiento de antes; ni el cuello de su camisa estaba planchado y su pantalón ostentaba unas cuantas manchas de barro en las áreas que seguro habían entrado en contacto con un charco. Su cabello otrora lustroso tenía un aspecto desaliñado, casi grasiento, y le caía sobre un rostro igualmente apagado.

La mala vida le había cobrado factura, y Remus experimentó por él partes iguales de lástima y deseo de protección.

—Puedes permitirte pedir ayuda, ¿sabes? —Dijo Remus, y el labio inferior de Sirius comenzó a temblar—. Apartarte del camino que tu familia dispuso para ti sin consultarte no implica que tengas que forzarte al autoexilio y sufrir más de lo que te toca para ser tomado en serio.

—Creí que... —Sirius encogió un hombro y mantuvo la vista en su regazo—. Lo vi como una especie de prueba. Si podía resistir hasta el primero de julio...

—¿Qué, durmiendo en la calle y pidiendo limosna?

—No es exactamente lo que he hecho...

Remus se llevó la mano al rostro y se talló con fuerza. —Mira, no entremos en detalles. Mi punto es que no tenías por qué hacerlo, y ya. ¿Quieres demostrarte a ti, a tu familia y al mundo que eres más que un Black? Genial, adelante, pero no es motivo suficiente para sufrir en balde. No cuando es tu seguridad la que ha estado en juego.

—No he dormido en la calle si es lo que te preocupa...

—Ya, pero tengo la impresión de que no has comido ni dormido bien en estos últimos días. ¿O me equivoco? —Una pausa, y Sirius suspiró—. Eso pensé.

—Lo siento.

Remus extendió su mano, y tomó la de Sirius. —Sólo tú podrías disculparte por eso. —Remus entrelazó sus dedos—. ¿Cómo va el negocio por hoy?

—Un poco flojo. Esas chicas fueron mis primeras clientas de la tarde, y tuve que hacerles un descuento porque no traían suficiente dinero consigo.

—Mmm... Teddy seguro querrá pasar un par de horas en el parque, pero después...

—¿Después?

—Después iremos a casa —declaró Remus con un tono de voz que no admitía réplicas—. Tú, yo y Teddy.

—¿A casa? —Repitió Sirius nuevamente, y Remus se mostró firme como nunca antes.

—Te quedarás con nosotros. Al menos hasta el final del mes. Sin compromisos. Mi cuarto de invitados es tuyo y no tienes que pagar renta ni servicios. Podrás comer de lo que te apetezca de mi alacena y refrigerador, mi lavadora y secadora están a tu disposición, lo mismo que el agua caliente de mi caldera y... No sé, ¿hay algo más que necesites?

El labio inferior de Sirius volvió a contraerse de manera involuntaria, y éste se llevó la mano libre al rostro y se cubrió por unos segundos mientras recuperaba la calma.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Oh, vamos —se acercó Remus a él—, esa es tu broma personalizada, no la mía. —Pero cuando Sirius no reaccionó, Remus exhaló y le hizo saber que no jugaba—. No me perdonaría a sabiendas de que después de separarnos estarías por tu cuenta.

—Así nunca aprenderé a valerme por mí mismo —refutó Sirius en voz baja, pero Remus denegó con la cabeza.

—No. Hay una fina línea entre depender de los demás y aprender a pedir ayuda. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Eso creo...

—¿Vendrás a casa con nosotros?

Hasta entonces, la mano de Sirius entre la suya había estado laxa, pero Remus apreció el más leve de los movimientos.

—... sí.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, el orgullo de Sirius lo lleva a tomar decisiones estúpidas. Huyó de casa en canon y tenía a los Potter, pero en mi versión es Remus quien lo acoge. Y nos quedan 1 capítulo más para llegar al final + el epílogo que es más cortito~  
> Como siempre, graxie por leer y nos vemos el domingo (con comentarios) o el próximo jueves (sin).


	17. 17.- "¿Cuándo no he sido yo serio?"

**17.- "¿Cuándo no he sido yo serio?"**

Realmente hospedó Remus a Sirius en su cuarto de huéspedes porque no quería tenerlo viviendo bajo su techo bajo la pretensa de hacer lo que estaba correcto cuando en realidad lo hacía pagar su estancia con su cuerpo.

No que Sirius no se escabullera a su habitación y durmiera ahí como venía haciendo desde siempre, pero de esa manera tenía Remus la consciencia tranquila y podía darle a Sirius la certeza de un techo sobre su cabeza que no dependiera de la relación romántica que ahora mantenían. A su parecer, era lo decente separar los negocios del placer.

Teddy se mostró encantado cuando Sirius se les unió cargando dos maletas: La pequeña con su ropa, y la grande con sus enseres de arte.

—¿Es una mudanza definitiva? —Preguntó Teddy apenas llegaron a casa—. ¿Tú y papá van a casarse?

—No se trata de eso, Teddy —le aclaró Remus sin perder el tiempo—. Sirius sólo necesita de un lugar dónde dormir, y nosotros seremos los perfectos anfitriones, ¿correcto?

—Pensé que eso no era necesario cuando se trataba de familia —refutó Teddy, pero Remus no lo corrigió. En su lugar cambió de tema y el asunto quedó zanjado.

Cierto era que Remus consideraba a Sirius como un miembro más de su pequeña familia, porque de otra manera ni en un millón de años le habría ofrecido su cuarto de invitados cuando el precio de la renta y las utilidades en Londres era un asunto que siempre debía considerarse a fondo. Eso no era el punto que le inquietaba, sino más bien las implicaciones de tenerlo de manera permanente en casa por al menos un par de semanas en los que sus conflictos con los Black se normalizaban.

Tras meterse a bañar porque según le confesó a Remus tenía casi tres días sin conseguir agua caliente y su higiene dejaba mucho a desear, Sirius se unió después a su novio en el porche trasero que éste tenía.

El hogar Lupin era una típica vivienda londinense, de techos altos y muros estrechos, helada en tiempo de frío y un horno en los contados días del verano en los que el calor se dejaba sentir, pero seguía siendo el sitio donde Remus quería ser feliz al lado de una pareja y tener a Teddy consigo. De lo primero, Dora había roto la ilusión de la que ahora Sirius recogía los pedazos, y de lo segundo... Bueno, Teddy pasaba con él la mitad de su tiempo y Remus tampoco quería ser injusto con su exesposa, así que hasta cierto punto estaba de acuerdo.

Justo eso estaba reflexionando en su porche, la vista perdida y deseando como nunca un cigarrillo, cuando Sirius se unió a él y le sorprendió con una cajetilla y el mechero.

—He visto cómo manejas los bolígrafos —explicó Sirius—, y también te he sorprendido en un momento de distracción dándoles una chupada.

—Diox, qué vergüenza —farfulló Remus, que con todo aceptó el ofrecimiento, y haciendo gala de una maestría que no se pierde sin importar los años de haber abandonado el vicio, lo encendió y dio una primera calada que le llenó los pulmones de humo—. Juro que lo dejé.

—Lo sé.

—Sólo fumo una de vez en cuando. —«Y el ‘cuando’ idóneo es en los peores momentos de estrés», pensó Remus, que se vislumbró en el jardín trasero de los Potter, fumando con sus dos mejores amigos apenas unos meses atrás y también por causa de Sirius.

Excepto que en aquella ocasión se debatía si debía darle... darse una oportunidad con Sirius, y en cambio ahora... Bien podría hacer lo mismo debido al caos que traía consigo y que sin lugar a dudas lo salpicaría si se descuidaba un poco.

—Sé que es por mi causa —dijo Sirius, que fue a sentarse con Remus en el escaloncillo que elevaba la casa del resto del jardín. El roce de su cuerpo, muslo con muslo al de Remus puso a éste en alerta de su cercanía, pero no se retiró—. ¿Estás teniendo segundos pensamientos por haberme invitado a quedarme en tu casa?

—No.

—¿Pero...?

—Es sobre esta relación sobre la que tengo dudas —dijo Remus, que dijo lo primero que cruzó por su mente y no tuvo dudas que era justo su parecer.

A su lado, Sirius suspiró. —Todavía puedo marcharme, no es tan tarde para conseguir un sitio dónde dormir.

—No seas idiota, quédate —dijo Remus, que le puso la mano en la rodilla y le dio un apretoncito—. No hice el ofrecimiento sólo como novio, también te considero un amigo, y no me perdonaría si algo te pasara durmiendo sólo Diox sabe dónde.

—No han sido sitios tan horribles. Casi siempre sofás en casa de amigos, aunque hace dos noches dormí en el piso sobre una manta que sospecho tenía chinches...

—Ugh —expresó Remus su desagrado, pero no se apartó. En su lugar, decidió abrir más su corazón y ser tan sincero como estuviera dentro de sus capacidades—. Detesto todo esto... Que haya una posibilidad de que te marches a Sudáfrica, y también que tú mismo no tengas claro qué quieres para ti... Fue lo mismo para mí a tu edad, pero para Dora no era un panorama tan diferente, y conseguimos salir adelante juntos. Sobre todo odio que al igual que el resto de tu familia quisiera de ti una respuesta clara, incluso a sabiendas de que los primeros meses después de la graduación son confusos. Yo pasé justo por eso, caray, ¿por qué ahora me cuesta tanto tener paciencia?

Capaz de volver a enderezar los hombros porque había descargado de su espalda el pesado fardo que le agobiaba desde la noche de la exposición, Remus anheló como nunca no haber tenido que mostrar las partes menos horripilantes de su interior de esa manera, pero en lugar de disgustarse con él como lo había hecho con sus padres o con su tío Alphard, Sirius se acercó a él y apoyó su peso en el costado de Remus.

—No se trata de tomar una decisión tal cual...

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que... sé lo que quiero —dijo Sirius, y giró el rostro para enterrar la nariz en el suéter ligero de Remus—. Es Londres no porque sea mi ciudad. No lo es completamente luego de pasar tanto años en Hogwarts, en Escocia, pero... Volvió a serlo contigo y con Teddy. Si es infantil tomar una decisión sobre mi futuro sólo porque los quiero a ustedes dos en él, pues...

—¿Sólo por eso quieres quedarte en Londres? —Preguntó Remus estupefacto, el corazón subiéndosele por el pecho, y centímetro a centímetro doliendo más.

Sirius escondió más su rostro en su brazo. —Mmm, sí. Perdona si elijo el peor momento para hacerlo, pero... Duh. Te amo. Casi desde el inicio. Aunque sospecho que estaba infatuado, pero después... Lo tuve claro cuando comprendí que tú, Teddy y hasta Dora son un paquete, y prefería tenerlos a todos en mi vida antes que a ninguno.

—Yo... —Remus parpadeó para eliminar la repentina humedad excesiva que le picó en los ojos, y sus siguientes palabras le resultaron ligeras en la lengua—. También te amo, Sirius. Supongo que es por eso que me cuesta tanto hacerme a la idea de que pudieras marcharte. La mera idea... me rompe el corazón.

—Pfff —resopló Sirius como si la mera sugerencia de marcharse le fuera ofensiva—. Ni hablar, no ahora que sé que me correspondes. Mi familia puede irse a la mierda, el tío Alphard y Regulus incluidos por todo lo que me importa.

—Sirius...

—No, lo digo en serio —afirmó Sirius con vehemencia, levantando el rostro y mirando a Remus directo a los ojos—. Sé lo que quiero, y el medio para conseguirlo es algo secundario. Sólo necesito un empleo. Y no es como si me falten contactos para conseguirlo.

Remus dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. —No es tan fácil, Sirius. Yo tardé casi seis meses en conseguir un empleo dentro de mi área luego de la graduación y-...

—Tengo un comprador —le interrumpió Sirius, y tras una pausa cargada de tensión en la que tragó saliva, le confirmó a Remus se mayor temor—. Para una de tus pinturas.

—Oh.

—No la venderé si no quieres.

—¿C-Cuánto?

—¿Uh?

—¿Cuánto te ofrecen?

Remus esperaba escuchar una cifra similar a la que había pagado él por el cuadro que Sirius pintara de él luego de su primera noche juntos, y el número era similar, excepto que tenía un cero a la derecha, y le obligó a demostrar en su rostro cuánto conmocionaba.

Y a la vez no.

Porque Sirius en verdad tenía talento. Hasta un negado como Remus en el arte podía reconocerlo, y tenía claro que de empeñarse en ello, Sirius podría llegar lejos, pero no imaginaba qué tanto, y cuán rápido si todavía le faltaban unas cuantas semanas al semestre y ya tenía una oferta de ese calibre esperando por él.

Entre concederle el permiso de la venta porque era un cuadro donde él figuraba como elemento central y Sirius jamás se desprendería de esa pieza si Remus no accedía a ello, o no hacerlo... Eligió la primera opción, y con ello selló su suerte compartida.

Porque sería, sin lugar a dudas, su mejor elección por venir.

Resultó que entre sus pertenencias contaba Sirius con varias tarjetas de presentación que le habían sido entregadas con anterioridad y bajo la intención de conseguir una de sus piezas. Remus contó ocho de esas tarjetas, y manifestó su sorpresa de la única manera que creía apropiada.

—Wow...

—¿Qué, no creías que fuera cierto? —Le cuestionó Sirius, pues esas piezas de papel corroboraban la historia que le contara antes, de veces anteriores en las que había rechazado una oferta de su arte por simple desidia.

—No es eso —dijo Remus, que barajeó las diferentes tarjetas en sus dedos y las volvió a contar. Ocho. Cada una con un nombre, un número, y una posibilidad. Bastaría con que una de esas tarjetas siguiera vigente...

Incluso si la mayoría decidía que ya no quería comprar una pintura de Sirius porque el tiempo había transcurrido y ahora ya no era de su interés, sólo necesitaban de un comprador que lo hiciera y sirviera como prueba de tenía un futuro como artista.

—¿Debería llamar o...? —Inquirió Sirius, que de pronto ya no se veía tan seguro como antes cuando estaba rebuscando entre sus pertenencias por aquellas tarjetas.

Remus consultó la hora y asintió. —Cuanto antes mejor.

—¿Y qué puedo decirles? Porque “hola, quizá no recuerde haberme dado su tarjeta pero quiso comprarme una pintura hace tiempo” suena de lo más...

—Pero es justo como pasó, ¿no? —Dijo Remus con sencillez—. Llama y-... —Remus se detuvo a media oración cuando recordó la manera en la que él se había hecho con su propia pintura.

Porque no había sido Sirius quien realizara la transacción, sino...

—Regulus... —Susurró el nombre del mejor de los Black, y Sirius arqueó una ceja con interés.

—¿Qué con mi hermano?

—Él fue quien me vendió tu pintura. En aquella exposición... Dijo que era tu manager.

—Ah, eso. Sí —confirmó Sirius—. A Reg se le dan bastante bien las relaciones públicas. Mucho mejor que a mí al menos. No en balde es el único realmente interesado de los dos en asumir la presidencia en las empresas familiares, aunque como segundo hijo... Es mucho lo que tiene que demostrar para conseguir esa silla.

—¿Pero aceptaría? —Presionó Remus por una respuesta, y Sirius se mostró confundido—. ¡Volverte a representar, a ser tu manager! Él podría llamar a estos números y concertar citas. Daría una impresión mucho más profesional que sólo comunicarte de vuelta tanto tiempo después tratando de vender tus pinturas como si estuvieras desesperado.

—Porque lo estoy, Remus...

—Ya, pero eso no tienen por qué saberlo tus posibles clientes, ¿o sí? Debes jugar las cartas en tu poder, y ésta es una. —Remus sonrió para sí mismo—. Llama a Regulus y haz que te ayude. Oblígalo a deberle una.

Sirius se vio contagiado de su optimismo. —Ok. Sí, eso haré.

Y lo apostaron todo a la buena fe de Regulus.

Remus sobrevivió a la última semana del semestre a pesar de enfermarse con un resfriado fulminante que dificultó su obligación de revisar ensayos y entregar calificación a todos sus alumnos, y de paso estuvo presente en el momento culminante cuando Sirius se graduó y subió al estrado para recibir su título y dar por concluida esa etapa de su vida.

Además de Remus y Teddy, sólo Regulus estuvo presente en la ceremonia, pues su tío Alphard declinó con amabilidad al encontrarse en esos momentos en Australia cerrando un trato y porque de cualquier modo estaría en Londres durante el fin de semana para hablar de su futuro, en tanto que Walburga y Orion hicieron lo mismo aunque con argumentos más despectivos de lo que habían esperado de su primogénito y lo que éste se atrevía a elegir por su cuenta.

En cualquier caso, Sirius sólo echó de falta al primero, y después se mostró hasta relajado por no tener que lidiar con el resto de su familia cuando ellos cuatro se dieron la oportunidad de salir a comer para celebrar que al gran día había llegado.

Regulus insistió en elegir el sitio (un poco fuera del presupuesto de Remus) y pagar la consumición de todos, porque en sus palabras “no es mi dinero sino de mis padres, y es una satisfacción saber a qué lo he destinado esta tarde” y por lo tanto ameritaban descorchar una botella de champagne y brindar. Incluso Remus le permitió a Teddy un sorbo de su copa, y en ese ambiente festivo fue que Regulus reveló cómo iban las negociaciones de las pinturas de Sirius.

—De esos ocho postores, uno ha muerto. No se ha podido hacer nada por eso —dijo Regulus con la misma ligereza que si hubiera mencionado que uno de los posibles clientes se hubiera ido de viaje, salvo que ese era un destino sin retorno—. De los siete restantes, tres estaban interesados todavía en comprar una pintura, y dos han preguntado por el domicilio de la galería para pasar y elegirla...

—Oh, mierda —masculló Sirius, y sólo Teddy rió entre dientes por su desliz.

El problema era, a grandes rasgos y Remus lo comprendía a la perfección, que Sirius no tenía ninguna clase de galería ni nada que se le pareciera. A duras penas tenía todavía Sirius algunas de sus pertenencias escondidas en la casa en la que hasta hace un mes compartiera con Regulus, y la mayor parte de sus pinturas estaban en almacenaje y envueltas en plástico para su mejor protección. De galería nada, que si los potenciales clientes querían una pieza se llevarían un chasco por el sitio en el que se encontraban en la actualidad.

—Mira, he investigado y he hecho números —dijo Regulus, pues se había adelantado a esa comida con toda la planeación disponible—, y la renta de un local...

—No me digas —masculló Sirius—, me hace sentir náuseas.

—No es tan caro.

—Eso sí que es novedad —dijo Remus, puesto que la renta en Londres no era ningún asunto de risa. Si lo sabría él por vivir en la ciudad más de la mitad de su vida y lidiar con las consecuencias de esa decisión incluso si ahora era propietario de su hogar. En Londres, uno no sólo pagaba por el metro cuadrado, sino también por el _privilegio_ de estar ahí, y la cifra ascendía a niveles estratosféricos dependiendo de la locación elegida.

—He visitado algunos sitios —continuó Regulus como si nunca lo hubieran interrumpido—. Nada caro ni en las mejores zonas, pero no es como si esperaran más de un artista primerizo. Basta con que tengas a tu disposición un área de exhibición y un domicilio. El resto es simple burocracia de la que me puedo encargar yo. Además, los compradores de arte esperan de sus artistas un poco de sordidez para darle un toque auténtico... Bastaría con pintar los muros de blanco y dejar que tus pinturas hagan el resto. Incluso he preguntado por los precios de la renta y los contratos empiezan a partir de un periodo de seis meses que....

—Genial, Reg —volvió a interrumpirlo Sirius—, pero no tengo dinero para pagar ni un día de renta de esos locales, mucho menos seis meses como mínimo, así que ya podríamos olvidarnos de esa idea.

Remus se mordisqueó el labio inferior unos segundos, haciendo cálculos mentales para sí, y después preguntó:

—¿Cuánto piden por seis meses?

Regulus le hizo saber la cifra, y el humor de Sirius se tornó todavía más agrio, no así el de Remus, que con una extraña sonrisa en labios se tomó un momento más antes de anunciar su resolución.

—Puede que tú no tengas el dinero para esos seis meses de renta, Sirius —dijo mirando a su novio a los ojos—, pero yo sí.

—¿Cómo-...? —Cuestionó Sirius antes de recordar que Remus todavía tenía íntegro el adelanto de su libro y cubría esa cantidad—. No lo dirás en serio.

—Muy en serio —recalcó Remus, y lo retó con una ceja en alto a hacer la broma con su nombre.

Ante el silencio de Sirius, Remus volvió a la carga.

—Creo en ti, ¿ok? Y necesitas un inversor para despegar. Además, tu tío vuelve este fin de semana y espera tener de ti un plan para después de la graduación. Ahí lo tienes: Eres un artista que vende pinturas y ha montado su propio estudio.

—Con ayuda de mi hermano y tu dinero —masculló Sirius, disminuyendo su participación activa en todo ese asunto.

—Ya, pero el artista sigues siendo tú y las pinturas son las tuyas —le recordó Remus, que tomando su mano por debajo de la mesa, le hizo saber que confiaba en él para darle buen uso a ese dinero—. Creo en ti.

—No nos decepciones —fue la frase más tajante de Regulus, y dispuesto a cumplir con el papel que habían asignado sobre sus hombros, Sirius asintió.

Ahora más que nunca estaba determinado a demostrar su valía.

Así que Remus hizo la transferencia de dinero a Sirius, que después hizo lo mismo con Regulus, y éste fue quien se encargó de conseguir el local que pronto sería la galería/estudio de su hermano. Regulus no había exagerado al afirmar que no se encontraba cerca de las zonas comerciales de Londres, pero jugaba a su favor que era un sitio del tamaño preciso para colgar las piezas que había elaborado en su último año y que colgaron de los muros el último día de junio apenas se secó la pintura, a tiempo para que al día siguiente el tío Alphard le diera su visto bueno.

Incluso si era un proyecto destinado a fracasar porque muchos en esa rama así terminaban sin más remedio, Remus no se arrepintió de haber hecho aquella inversión y se sonrió satisfecho cuando después de que Regulus se marchara para la noche, él y Sirius se quedaran como los últimos en el local para cerrar.

Ese fin de semana Teddy estaba con Dora, así que sólo eran ellos dos dándole el último visto bueno al lugar y mirando con ojo crítico cualquier detalle al cual el tío Alphard pudiera ponerle peros.

—No es lo que se dice una galería en Londres como las que puedes encontrar en la guía turística a pesar de ser una y encontrarse en la ciudad, pero... —Bromeó Remus, y sin embargo Sirius no se sumó con su risa.

Remus no se lo echó en cara. Después de todo, estaba a horas de tener que enfrentarse a su destino, con una decisión tomada en su mente, lo que le esperaba no era nada más que lidiar con argumentos que estarían en su contra y que con toda certeza sólo tendrían la finalidad de desanimarlo.

De poco le había servido a Remus recordarle que hasta las galerías más famosas en Londres habían tenido inicios humildes como cualquier otra y que no debía avergonzarse del blanco de sus muros y las contadas pinturas que de momento tenía en su catálogo, porque el estudio en el segundo piso lo complementaba con sus dos docenas de piezas en las que trabajaba con ahínco y que Sirius prospectaba tener terminadas lo antes posible para su venta. Sirius continuaba nervioso, y era fácil deducirlo por la manera en que su ceño permanecía fruncido permanentemente desde el último mes.

—¿Remus? —Atrajo Sirius la atención de su novio, y éste contuvo el aliento—. Sé que has hecho tanto por mí estas últimas semanas, pero hay algo más que quisiera pedirte.

«Siempre y cuando no sea darnos un tiempo... romper porque ahora una relación no te es conveniente...», pensó Remus con pánico, pues era una tendencia suya y de lo peor de su personalidad el saltar a las consecuencias más nefastas y asumir lo peor, pero con esa misma rapidez se obligó a poner un alto a sus pensamientos negativos y con calma preguntar de qué se trataba.

—¿Podrías...? Me gustaría... Uhm... —Empezó Sirius en repetidas ocasiones antes de retroceder en sus palabras y volver a comenzar—. Verás, el tío Alphard vuelve a Londres en el primer vuelo de la mañana y me reuniré con él y mis padres en su hotel para almorzar.

—Ajá...

—Quisiera que estuvieras ahí, conmigo —pidió Sirius, las manos hechas puño a cada lado de su cuerpo y una expresión de tenacidad que no admitía réplicas.

No que fuera el caso. Remus lo tenía claro. Si él no quería estar presente, Sirius no lo obligaría, pero había preguntado y... Remus por su parte se debatía entre inmiscuirse en un asunto netamente familiar o quedarse fuera y a la espera.

—¿Quieres que esté durante el almuerzo? —Preguntó Remus sólo para corroborar, y Sirius asintió.

—El almuerzo y también cuando los traiga aquí. Sé que debo presentarlo como mi proyecto, pero me niego a tomar el crédito que no me corresponde.

—Oh.

—Además, es importante para mí demostrar que tengo a mi lado a personas que están conmigo en las malas, y también en las buenas por venir.

Remus tomó nota de Regulus, y sólo entonces captó el mensaje implícito de Sirius: Se refería a él.

—Uh, vaya...

—¿Aceptas? Entiendo si te parece un muermo total estar presente en presencia de mis padres. Probablemente se pasen la mayor parte del almuerzo hablando de la gran decepción en la que me he convertido para ellos y en lo mucho que desearían que fuera Regulus y no yo el primogénito, pero... Tu compañía me sería de ayuda.

—¿No habrá problema si me uno a ustedes en un asunto estrictamente familiar?

Remus ya podía imaginarse la escena: Su llegada que acarrearía un trato gélido por parte de Orion Black, en tanto que su esposa, más dada al dramatismo le haría saber cuán innecesaria era su presencia. Alphard quizá coincidiría con ellos, quizá no si era verdad que su tendencia a antagonizarlos era más fuerte que su propia preservación. Ellos cinco en torno a la mesa e involucrados en la vida de Sirius de maneras que era complicado hacer entender al resto...

Sirius pareció considerarlo, y el ceño de su frente se aligeró para dar paso a una sombra de sonrisa.

—¿Honestamente? Sí, y muchos, pero mis padres pueden irse a la mierda. En cuanto al tío Alphard... Ya va siendo hora que se olvide de buscar ser mi segundo padre y se concentre en mí como un adulto. Eso creo.

—Oh, Sirius...

—Lo digo en serio —aseveró Sirius al arrinconar a Remus contra el muro más cercano y tomar sus manos—. Ellos quieren forzarme a seguir los caminos que piensan son lo mejor para mí sin siquiera preguntarme una vez cuál es mi opinión. Incluso mi tío Alphard cayó en el mismo error que mis padres, y... Bueno, no lo culpo. Tampoco se lo he puesto fácil con mi rebeldía y terquedad por desafiar al resto de mi familia. Los dos nos hemos vuelto demasiado perezosos en esa posición, y ahora es buen momento de ponerle fin y tener un nuevo comienzo.

Remus entrelazó sus dedos. —¿Lo pensaste de antemano o es sólo la conclusión a la que has llegado en este mismo instante?

—Un poco de ambas, pero tengo razón, ¿o no? Es hora de madurar, y eso incluye tomar decisiones con las que pueden o no estar de acuerdo, pero eso debería darme igual porque es mi vida, e incluso si me equivoco, tengo derecho a ello.

Remus asintió. —Es justo como dices.

—¿Entonces? —Sirius avanzó un paso, y la distancia entre ambos se hizo mínima—. ¿Vendrás conmigo al almuerzo?

—Puedes apostar que sí.

Remus no se perdería que aquel glorioso momento.

Tal como había vaticinado para sí, Remus recibió de los miembros Black asistentes al almuerzo diferentes tipos de reacción cuando arribó al lugar de la cita. De Sirius, por supuesto, una sonrisa amplia y un beso en los labios sin importarle quién podía observarlos y objetar si es que se atrevían; de Regulus, que acudía por su cuenta como apoyo emocional de Sirius y también para velar por su propios intereses porque en un año estaría en una situación similar, una cálida bienvenida; con Alphard bastó un apretón de manos apenas se sobrepuso al segundo y medio de sorpresa por verlo ahí; y en cuanto a Walburga y Orion... Basta decir que Remus tuvo la educación suficiente para saludarlos, y que estos con desdén prefirieron ignorarlo.

—Ya que estamos todos aq-... —Empezó Alphard antes de que Walburga lo interrumpiera.

—Más que todos diría yo.

—Oh, cállate de una vez, Madre —dijo Regulus, que por primera vez en el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo se mostró grosero frente a Remus y Sirius ahogó una risa—. ¿Podrías por una vez ser educada y no comportarte como tú misma?

—No le hables así a tu madre —dijo Orion, y Remus comprobó que su timbre de voz era tan grave como el de sus hijos, pero traía consigo una frialdad espeluznante que hacía imposible imaginarlo con ellos leyéndoles cuentos a la hora de irse a dormir.

—Deja a Regulus fuera de esto —ordenó Sirius, que se posicionó entre su padre y su hermano como seguro ya había hecho otras veces en el pasado. En voz baja para no atraer la atención de nadie más en el lobby del restaurante, Sirius agregó—: Ya no me impresionas. Y puedes golpearme con tu cinturón todo lo que te apetezca, porque ahora estoy dispuesto a regresártelo como mereces.

El rostro de Orion se congestionó de rabia y en las comisuras de su labio aparecieron gotitas de espuma. Remus temió por un segundo que el desenlace incluyera violencia física, pero Alphard se interpuso entre ambos sin esfuerzo.

—No es el momento ni el lugar —les recordó con flema de Lord inglés. Probablemente también lo era, varios Black en Inglaterra ostentaban títulos similares, así que a Remus no le habría sorprendido corroborarlo.

Además, justo entonces apareció la anfitriona del restaurante y les indicó que su mesa de reservación estaba lista sin hacer ningún comentario por el asiento extra que ahora tendría que incluir para acomodar a Remus.

Rezagado del resto del grupo, Remus intentó pasar lo más desapercibido posible, pero Regulus se colocó a la zaga con él y le hizo una seña con la cabeza del lugar que le correspondía al lado de Sirius. Fue así como en una mesa de ocho se enfrentaron cara a cara Sirius en medio con Regulus a su derecha como aliado y a su izquierda Remus como su pareja, mientras que al otro lado se plantaron su Orion, y en el mismo orden Alphard y Walburga.

Con la madre de Sirius frente a él y dedicándole una mirada de desdén que en otro momento habría podido hacerlo sentir el más rastrero de los insectos, Remus mantuvo el mentón en alto y se negó a dejarse amedrentar por una persona que bastante daño le había hecho a Sirius como para creer que podía interferir más en su vida y mandar sobre ella.

—¿Cena primero y después charla, o...? —Preguntó Alphard luego de que recibieran los menús y su mesero anunciara que volvería en unos minutos para tomar sus órdenes, pero Orion se le adelantó.

—Basta ya de tonterías. ¿Es que no te das cuenta que haces sufrir a tu Madre con tus juegos estúpidos?

—La única causa verdadera que hace sufrir a Madre es cuando el vino en sus bodegas se acaba —dijo Sirius, y sobre la mesa, el puño derecho de Orion se cerró peligrosamente—. Además, estoy harto de la misma cantaleta de siempre.

—¡Eso es porque te niegas a madurar de una vez por todas! —Siseó Walburga con veneno en su voz, y el gris de sus ojos se aceró el punto de casi poder cortar con su mirada—. ¡Sólo piensas en hacer lo que quieres y en tu santa voluntad sin pensar en los demás! ¡Eres un egoísta!

—Vivir mi vida como me venga en gana y sin lastimar a nadie no me convierte en un egoísta —dijo Sirius con voz normal y sin reaccionar a sus provocaciones, pero por debajo de la mesa su pierna se movía incontrolable, y Remus le ayudó posado su mano en su rodilla y transmitiéndole calma—. De hecho, no tiene nada que ver con ustedes dos.

—¿Y quién crees que ha pagado por todo hasta este punto, ingrato malagradecido? —Volvió Walburga a la carga con renovado rencor—. Pagamos por tu educación y todos y cada uno de tus caprichos, así que ya va siendo hora de que-...

—El dinero no compra el afecto —interrumpió Regulus, que al igual que Sirius se sentía fuerte para plantarles cara a sus padres—, ni tampoco respeto...

—Más tarde hablaremos contigo, espera tu turno —amenazó Orion a su hijo menor, pero éste denegó con la cabeza.

—Es ahora o nunca. Si Sirius se marcha de esta familia, quiero irme con él.

—¡Nadie va a hacer eso mientras yo siga viva! —Chilló Walburga, perdiendo por primera vez los estribos y atrayendo la atención de mesas aledañas—. Ningún hijo mío desafiará mi autoridad mientras yo sea la cabeza de esta familia.

—Creo recordar-... —Empezó Alphard, pero el resto de su frase quedó ahogada por el puño de Walburga al golpear la mesa y hacer tintinear copas y platos que desató la discusión, pero Remus consiguió escucharlo: “... que eso fue justo lo que dijo nuestro Padre cuando me marché de casa a la edad de Sirius.”

Agobiado por haberse visto inmiscuido en un asunto familiar que definitivamente no le correspondía, Remus consideró por un segundo hacer una graciosa retirada a cualquier espacio exterior para fumar un cigarrillo y reunir fuerzas de vuelta, pero Sirius se le adelantó sujetando la mano que todavía tenía sobre su rodilla, y tras entrelazar sus dedos, colocarla sobre la mesa con un sonoro ‘¡Thud!’ que impuso silencio.

—No _haré_ lo que me venga en gana —repitió Sirius las palabras que apenas unos segundos atrás Walburga esgrimiera en su contra—, sino que lo hago ya. He tomado mi decisión, ¿y saben qué?, ninguno de ustedes tiene que aprobarla o estar siquiera contento con ella. Me importa un carajo.

—¡Sirius! —Le riñó Orion por su vocabulario, mientras que Walburga se levantó de su asiento, e inclinándose sobre la mesa, le plantó una bofetada tan fuerte en la mejilla que el movimiento le arrancó unos mechones de cabello del recogido que llevaba.

Capaz de una frialdad que contrastaba con la rabia que bullía en el interior de Remus, Sirius miró a su progenitora con ojos fríos y le enseñó los dientes superiores con una mueca.

—¿Qué, es todo lo que te queda?

Walburga amagó lanzarse sobre él, pero Orion le puso un alto. Más que eso, se mostró afectado por el cambio de ritual. Por charlas anteriores, muy espaciadas entre sí porque Sirius prefería no abordar el tema si no era estrictamente necesario, era que Remus sabía que las peleas entre Sirius y su madre solían ser físicas, plagadas de gritos, insultos y fácilmente escalaba a la violencia física de ella hacia él para dominarlo, pero en esta ocasión él no había respondido, y con ello le ponía un punto final a sus conductas del pasado y manifestaba su rechazo a volver a ellas.

Ahí terminaba ese capítulo de su vida en el que se sometía al pulgar de sus padres como si estos fueran sus dioses caprichosos, y Sirius lo tenía claro tanto como Walburga y Orion, que muy tarde comprendieron que habían presionado demasiado y ahora tenían las manos vacías.

—No lo discutiré más con ustedes porque es una pérdida total de su tiempo y del mío —dijo Sirius sin perder aplomo o ahondar en viejas heridas—, pero sí lo repetiré una última vez: Soy gay, me niego a trabajar para Padre, y ya que estamos —se dirigió a su tío Alphard—, no iré a Sudáfrica porque tengo asuntos más importantes que atender en Londres.

—¿Es sobre la galería? —Corroboró Alphard, que tenía los codos en la mesa y las manos tocándose sólo por las yemas en estampa de absoluta serenidad.

—Ya estabas enterado, claro —dijo Sirius, divertido por la red de información que seguro su tío tenía sobre él y de la que nada se escapaba.

—Más tarde tendrás que darme un tour guiado —dijo Alphard, sólo para que su voz quedara opacada por un nuevo chillido enfurecido de Walburga por no salirse con la suya.

—No lo dirás en serio —farfulló Orion a duras penas, y Sirius volvió a centrar en él su atención.

—Oh, Padre —dijo con deliberada parsimonia—, y precisamente tú que elegiste mi nombre me haces esa pregunta...

—Sirius... Te lo advierto... —Rechinó Walburga los dientes para detenerlo, pero la oportunidad era demasiado buena para que éste la dejara ir sin más.

—¿Cuándo no he sido yo _serio_? —Recalcó Sirius con una sonrisa amplia de aquel que sabe que ha ganado la batalla, la guerra, y ha obtenido lo que buscaba.

En su caso, la libertad.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así el amor triunfa al final~ Mientras que los padres de Sirius sólo querían mandar sobre él, lo que el tío Alphard quería era que tomara una decisión. Y menos mal por Remus para ser su claridad y su más grande apoyo.  
> Técnicamente es el último capítulo, pero falta un epílogo del futuro un poquito más corto que los chaps. normales y que verán actualizado el martes.  
> Como siempre, los comentarios me inspiran a serles puntual con la actualización. Besucos~


	18. 18.- Epílogo: Los años no esperan a nadie.

**18.- Epílogo: Los años no esperan a nadie.**

A diez años de la ruptura final entre Sirius y sus padres, muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida, y por fortuna, muchas otras habían permanecido igual. Entre ellas, Remus, que lo acompañó en las buenas y en las malas de la misma manera en la que Sirius estuvo para él en sus altas y bajas.

Juntos conformaron una familia cuando después de aquel verano Sirius oficialmente se mudó a la residencia Lupin y adoptó no sólo el papel de pareja oficial de Remus ante cualquiera que preguntara, sino también de segundo papá de Teddy, que encantado le dio la bienvenida a su hogar y lo hizo sentir uno más del grupo.

Por supuesto, su relación sufrió algunos reveses cuando la vida decidió ponerles pruebas y no siempre se las puso fácil, pero juntos consiguieron salir adelante durante las etapas tempranas, y después lo rememoraron con humor cuando a la vuelta de los años salió a colación que su pelea más fuerte hasta el momento había sido por una bobada acerca del almacenaje de los huevos, porque Remus los prefería fuera del refrigerador y Sirius dentro, pero al final acordaron que bien podían ser ambos.

A su familia de tres se sumó Snuffles no mucho después de que lo hiciera Sirius, y precisamente fue por él que a sus vidas llegó durante un día lluvioso aquella bola negra de pelos, porque durante una visita rápida al supermercado para comprar pan y leche lo encontró guarneciéndose bajo un automóvil. Teddy iba con él, y le ayudó a sacarlo de su escondrijo, pero también le advirtió que quizá Remus no lo quisiera.

—Papá nunca me ha dejado tener un perro sin importar cuánto se lo pida —había dicho Teddy con un puchero—. Dice que no tengo la madurez suficiente para ser responsable de uno, pero nada perdemos con intentarlo, supongo...

En respuesta, Sirius se había metido el perrito mojado en el interior de la chaqueta, y después en casa había abogado por el perro prometiendo ser él el responsable de su cuidado, limpieza, cuentas del veterinario y cuanto imprevisto pudiera surgir. A cambio Remus lo había escuchado en silencio, exhalado un suspiro, y declarado que adelante. Ahora serían una familia de cuatro miembros, uno de ellos más peludo que el resto.

Así se habían hecho de Snuffles, que en un inicio le costó ganarse las simpatías de Remus, pero después se hizo habitual encontrarlos durmiendo juntos en el sofá a pesar de que a éste no le gustaran los perros sobre los muebles o que por su tamaño (masivo, después de que subió más allá de los cincuenta kilos y más que perro diera la impresión de ser un oso) le dificultara la respiración cuando apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

En lo que podía considerarse como el resto de sus respectivas familias políticas también hubo cambios.

Dora por un lado encontró un buen hombre llamado Alastor con quién compartir su vida y se casó con él. Remus estuvo presente en la pequeña ceremonia, igual que Sirius, y Teddy se mostró satisfecho porque ambos de sus padres habían conseguido superar su divorcio sin demasiadas cicatrices.

Por su cuenta, Remus y Sirius no habían hablado de matrimonio sino hasta un par de años después, justo cuando Sirius cumplió veintiocho y bromeó con haber superado a todos aquellos famosos que morían antes de llegar esa edad. Remus le había reñido por su broma macabra, y después Sirius le había sorprendido con un anillo...

—No tienes que darme ninguna respuesta ahora —adivinó Sirius la razón tras el silencio de Remus, y mientras le colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular derecho, agregó—: Sé cuándo ser paciente, y que las cosas buenas en la vida tardan en venir.

Y vaya que lo habían hecho en otros aspectos de su existencia.

Tras un par de años en los que su galería se mantuvo a flote por eventos de suerte, buena fortuna y altas dosis de terquedad por su parte, Sirius había conseguido por fin romper la membrana del anonimato y hacerse de un nombre en Londres que no tardó en extenderse por Europa y después el mundo.

A sus treinta, Sirius Black ya era un artista plástico renombrado, y no había biografía que no mencionara a su igualmente famoso esposo, el escritor y catedrático (en ese orden) Remus Lupin. Cada uno en su campo había logrado destacarse sobre el resto y poner su nombre ahí afuera.

Gran parte del éxito de ambos se debió también al excelente equipo de relaciones que los manejaba, que para el caso era Regulus, quien luego de haber terminado la universidad había aceptado la oferta que alguna vez fuera de Sirius para mudarse a Sudáfrica para trabajar en la empresa del tío Alphard. Ahí había ganado experiencia, expandido sus horizontes, y por último decidido que para él no se había terminado ese periodo y que iba a regresar a Londres.

A su vuelta, había puesto en práctica lo aprendido en los últimos años y la galería que hasta ese punto Sirius y Remus manejaban con dificultades había florecido de la noche a la mañana como por arte de magia. Regulus tenía ese encanto para convencer a los potenciales clientes que los cuadros y esculturas de Sirius eran justo lo que ellos _necesitaban_ en sus vidas, y ese empujón fue lo que hizo a éste despegar como espuma en menos de un año.

A Remus le pasó algo similar al ponerse en manos de su cuñado. Después de un primer libro medianamente exitoso porque las novelas medievales no eran siempre del agrado de un amplio público, Remus tenía en su cajón tres borradores más de otros textos que no se decidía a presentar, y con ayuda de Regulus había elegido el mejor de ellos para pulirlo hasta quedar satisfecho, y después su cuñado lo había vendido a una editorial que lo hizo un verdadero _best seller_ en los primeros seis meses de su publicación.

La vida les sonreía, y así se mantuvo por todos aquellos años mientras maduraban juntos y los aniversarios se acumulaban.

La boda entre Remus y Sirius aconteció el verano previo a que Teddy entrara a la universidad, cuando sin muchos ambages le cuestionó a su papá qué esperaba para legalizar su unión.

—No te haces más joven cada año, ¿sabes? —Le chanceó en el único tema que todavía podía poner a Remus en alerta, pues los cuarenta habían sido la década en que su cabello otrora castaño cobrizo salpicado de canas por fin se volviera gris en su mayoría y aparecieran las primeras arrugas. Sirius continuaba insistiendo que él no tenía ningún problema con eso y que lo encontraba tan atractivo como siempre (si no es que más), pero Remus no terminaba de creerle cuando el propio Sirius se había vuelto tan fascinante que atraía la atención de todo mundo a dondequiera que iban, y aunque jamás iba a dudar de su fidelidad y devoción por él, el sentimiento de ser inadecuado a ratos no lo dejaba en paz.

—¿No deberías de preocuparte más por la universidad que por la vida amorosa de tu viejo? —Le había chanceado Remus en un intento de desviar la atención, pero Teddy había visto a través de él y no se distrajo.

—¿Y por qué no ambas? Pero en serio, papá... —Teddy se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Cuántos años tienes ya con ese anillo al dedo? Haz de Sirius un hombre decente.

—Uf, qué frase.

—Hemos leído los clásicos este semestre —dijo su hijo como explicación antes de suspirar—. Sé que Sirius podría esperarte por siempre, ¿pero para qué hacerlo? Te ama, lo amas y... Me sentiría más tranquilo de saber que ustedes dos se tienen el uno al otro.

—Nos tenemos el uno al otro —había recalcado Remus, pero la mirada escéptica de su hijo lo había dejado pensando, y después de mucha reflexión concluyó que vivir bajo el mismo techo era tener una relación sería, pero siempre había un paso más.

En su caso, ya se había casado antes creyendo que era para siempre, e incluso si había fallado, ahora sentía lo mismo con Sirius, ¿por qué no consolidarlo?

Bajo esos argumentos Remus le había preguntado a Sirius si su propuesta seguía en pie, y a cambio éste lo había besado de lleno en la boca con alegría y revelado que tenía años planeando su boda y podía montarla en un santiamén.

Sin más, se casaron en una ceremonia simple e íntima, y festejaron con familia y amigos a lo grande y por la simple satisfacción de querer y poder.

Y con ello, su relación se volvió inquebrantable.

—Padre ha... muerto. Y Madre no consideró mejor momento que éste para revelar que tiene cáncer. Doble o nada, ¿eh? —Le reveló Sirius a Remus una mañana luego de que Regulus interrumpiera su desayuno de los domingos para darle las últimas noticias.

Con el tenedor a medio camino entre el plato y su boca, Remus tardó unos segundos en procesar la información, y después se acercó a Sirius y lo abrazó.

Incluso si luego de todos esos años la relación entre Sirius y sus padres había sido tensa y cargada de conflictos, era evidente que la noticia lo había sacudido y tenía dificultades para reaccionar.

—Puedes llorar... —Le recordó Remus, acariciando su cabello negro donde todavía no aparecía ninguna cana a pesar de que ese año estaba por cumplir treinta y cinco—. Puedes gritar. Sentirte triste, o enojado, o...

—No siento nada —masculló Sirius, que alzó el rostro y miró a Remus a los ojos—. Ni siquiera alivio. Sólo... nada.

—Y eso también está bien —reafirmó Remus, pues a sabiendas de los constantes conflictos que habían imperado en los Black como familia a lo largo de la última década, tenía más que claro que esa era la mejor reacción que podía esperar de Sirius. No el odio con el que merecía pagarles su maltrato como hijo, sino la indiferencia.

—Reg ha dicho que se encargará de los preparativos del funeral... El resto de los Black también asistirán.

—Diox... —Musitó Remus, conocedor de causa de la clase de individuos con los que tendrían que lidiar y no muy contento con ello—. ¿Regulus ya se lo ha contado a tu tío Alphard?

—Sí, y tampoco parecía demasiado afectado. Nadie en realidad lo estará. Padre ha cavado su tumba los últimos cuarenta años con su copa de whisky... Si acaso, lo asombroso es que no ocurriera antes.

—Y tu madre, ¿qué tan avanzado está su...?

—Terminal. Le quedan semanas cuando mucho.

—¿Quisieras hacer las paces con ella?

Sirius suspiró y enterró su rostro en el estómago de Remus. —¿Honestamente? Me da lo mismo.

—Ya veo.

—¿Eso me convierte en una persona horrible?

—No —le consoló Remus con la certeza de no mentir—, sólo te hace el hijo que ella crió. Uno cosecha lo que siembra.

—Detesto esa clase de recordatorios...

Y dado que cualquier frase de consuelo habría resultado hueca, Remus asintió una vez y lo abrazó con más fuerzas.

Por una vez, Walburga supo retirarse temprano y murió poco menos de dos meses después.

Sirius y Regulus acudieron como par a ella por primera vez en años, y ni siquiera el cáncer ablandó su carácter. Al contrario, dejó bien en claro lo mucho que los consideraba su propio fracaso particular y se empeñó en enfatizar la miseria espiritual en la que se encontraba, pero ya que habían pagado para ella los cuidados paliativos más caros disponibles en el mercado, Sirius la mandó callar en el acto.

Pese a que la relación con sus padres se había deteriorado y posteriormente degradado hasta no tener significancia para él, Sirius lidió con la pena de su pérdida a su manera. No lloró la muerte de sus padres, per se, pero llevó el luto a su manera pintando y esculpiendo sin parar.

Durante esa etapa de su vida, se acostumbró Remus a dormir a solas porque Sirius se demoraba en acudir a la cama, y seguido despertaba para descubrir que todavía no volvía.

El arte que creó durante ese periodo tuvo un fuerte contraste con su humor, pues en lugar de escenas oscuras y plagadas de sombras fue cuando Sirius más experimentó con los colores y trazo ligero. Esas piezas las vendió con rapidez antes de un año, y se convirtieron en un hito entre sus seguidores. Ante su popularidad, Sirius sólo se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Mejor para mí si me deshago de cada una de esas pinturas. Me dan escalofríos.

—¿Incluso aunque son colores pasteles? —Preguntó Remus, que por su cuenta las había examinado y hasta las había encontrado bonitas.

—Sólo en la apariencia.

Se tratara o no de una pantalla, pasado el año del fallecimiento de Walburga, Sirius volvió a la normalidad y dio por cerrado ese capítulo de su vida.

En opinión de Remus, para bien.

Fue Regulus quien asumió el papel que alguna vez perteneciera a Sirius como primogénito Black y lo hizo de buena gana, reestructurando negocios que tenían mayor antigüedad de lo que muchos de los registros revelaban, y les dio un giro que nadie vio venir. Con la aprobación de su tío Alphard, que por entonces ya estaba considerando la jubilación y retirarse a disfrutar los frutos de una vida de esfuerzo, Regulus se encargó de sacar a la luz una docena de asuntos turbios que eran la base de los negocios Black y con mano dura ponerles fin.

De pronto el apellido Black dejó de estar asociado al lavado de dinero y a la corrupción, y se empezó a asociar con la sustentabilidad ecológica y la transparencia. En un periodo relativamente corto consiguió Regulus transformar el legado de décadas y darle vuelta a su beneficio, de tal manera que incluso Sirius se vio tentado de aceptar el puesto como gerente artístico en una de las empresas que su hermano le ofreció.

Al final, por supuesto, lo rechazó por principios, pero el hecho de que dudara y pidiera tiempo para pensárselo mejor fue el indicado que les permitió a todos darse cuenta que los cambios eran reales.

En todo caso, no fue Sirius quien aceptó la oferta de Regulus en unirse a él a los negocios Black, pero sí Teddy, que para entonces ya había terminado la universidad y encontró como carrera una licenciatura en Negocios Internacionales que de pronto resultó más que conveniente para conseguir su primer empleo.

—Nepotismo en toda su expresión —dijo Remus, pero Sirius se mostró más benevolente.

—Teddy ha sacado su título con honores. Ten un poco más de fe en él. Y en Regulus. Tú lo conoces, y hasta me atrevería a decir que mejor que yo.

—Seh... —Confirmó Remus, pues Regulus no le habría ofrecido el puesto a Teddy, sobrino político o no, si no consideraba que era el adecuado para el puesto.

Quiso la suerte que el trabajo de Teddy lo llevara a mantener excelentes relaciones con sus socios en Francia, y que en una oficina de ahí conociera a una chica. Victoire, puesto que ese era su nombre, no tardó en aparecer en cada oración de Teddy, y al cabo de un par de meses éste anunció que planeaba mudarse de la casa de sus padres de manera definitiva y buscarse su propia residencia porque su chica iba a unirse a él en Londres y necesitaban su propio espacio.

Dora estuvo bien con ello, y Sirius no hizo más que mostrarse positivo, pero fue Remus quien se lo tomó como una tragedia griega.

—Oh, vamos —le riñó Sirius de buen humor cuando abordaron el tema en cama luego de varios días en que le comió a Remus la cabeza—. ¡Teddy tiene veintitrés! No esperarías que siguiera viviendo con nosotros hasta cumplir los treinta... ¿O sí?

—Bueno... ¿No? —Expresó Remus con duda de sí mismo, porque no estaba seguro.

Después de cumplir dieciocho, Teddy escogió por su cuenta ponerle un final al acuerdo que tenían sus padres de custodia compartida, eligiendo el hogar Lupin como propio porque por ese entonces Dora y Alastor se habían mudado a una casa más grande pero que ni remotamente estaba cerca de su escuela, así que no había habido sentimientos heridos cuando Teddy hizo su elección.

Por el contrario, Remus se alegró de tener a su hijo de tiempo completo, y éste fue recíproco con sus afectos mientras estuvo con él durante sus años de universidad. Incluso después de la graduación su estancia fue bien recibida, pero era justo cómo había explicado Sirius: Era su momento de salir del nido y volar.

—No irás a llorar, ¿verdad? —Le chanceó Sirius cuando Remus se mantuvo silencioso y con el ceño fruncido, y éste parpadeó repetidas veces para eliminar cualquier rastro de humedad en sus ojos que lo delatara.

—¡No!

—¡Sí lo haces!

—¡Qué no! Oh, basta —rezongó Remus cuando Sirius se cernió sobre él y le dio un beso en la frente, justo en el punto donde una línea de tensión curvaba su piel—. Estoy feliz por Teddy, erm, y por esta nueva etapa de su vida.

—No suenas del todo convencido.

—Ya, es porque... tengo miedo. Por él, y que esta nueva vida de adulto no sea lo que él espera, pero...

—A su edad tú ya vivías con Dora y por su cuenta —le recordó Sirius—. Reg y yo hacíamos lo mismo, aunque debería decir que a esa edad tú y yo ya nos habíamos mudado juntos y éramos felices.

—¿Disculpa? —Refutó Remus con tono juguetón, pellizcando el costado de Sirius—. _Somos_ felices, a menos que algo haya cambiado en los últimos cinco minutos.

—Tienes razón, mi culpa —dijo Sirius, que volvió a besar a Remus, esta vez en la nariz—. Pero lo que quiero decir es que, tanto si funciona como si no... Eso tiene que decidirlo Teddy por su cuenta.

—Mmm...

—No suenas muy convencido.

—Soy su padre.

—¿Y yo no? —Rezongó Sirius, que desde que Teddy lo presentara tantos años atrás como ‘su segundo papá’ frente a sus amigos no perdía oportunidad de sacarlo a colación con el pecho repleto de orgullo.

—Sabes a qué me refiero —dijo Remus con una mirada que no estaba clavada en el presente, sino en el pasado—. Sostuve a Teddy en mis brazos apenas nació... A veces me cuesta recordar que es un adulto y es capaz de tomar sus propias elecciones.

—Ya, sé bien de eso por experiencia propia con mis padres. ¿Pero quieres las buenas noticias? No eres como ellos —dijo Sirius acurrucándose contra Remus en su pecho—, y lo más importante de todo es que Teddy se siente respaldado por su padre.

—Oh, ¿ahora no te incluyes?

—Ok, por sus padres.

—Perfecto —declaró Remus, que rodeando a Sirius con un brazo sobre sus hombros, lo atrajo más de cerca—. Sin embargo...

—¿Uh?

—Temo pasar por ese síndrome del nido vacío.

Sirius rió contra su pecho desnudo, y la calidez de su aliento despertó el interés de Remus.

—¿Ah sí? —Con una mano, Sirius acarició su estómago—. ¿Y qué tienes en mente? ¿Todavía somos buenos candidatos para adoptar?

Remus se lo pensó unos segundos, pero denegó con la cabeza. —Nah. Me basta ser el tío Moony de los tres hijos de Harry, y creo que a ti te pasa lo mismo, ¿eh, tío Padfoot?

—Puedes apostar que sí.

—¿Qué tal empezar con otro perro? Snuffles es ya mayor...

—¡Chist! No lo digas, puede escucharte —rezongó Sirius, pero lo cierto era que su fuel mascota se había hecho mayor con ellos, y aunque para ser un perro de tamaño grande había vivido más años de los que le correspondían con perfecta salud, no debían de confiarse en que pudiera ser así por siempre.

—¿O un gato? —Sugirió Remus, a quien los felinos le daban lo mismo, pero no había pasado por alto la manera en que Sirius interactuaba con el gato de los Potter.

Sirius permaneció en silencio unos segundos, y luego preguntó: —¿En serio?

—¿Y me lo preguntas a mí, _Sirius_?

—No uses mi propia broma en mi contra.

—Y no lo hago. —Una pausa—. ¿Quieres ir mañana al refugio de animales después de ir a desayunar con los Potter?

Por ser domingo, era casi una tradición pasar de vez en cuando a comer con ellos ahora que Lily y James también estaban disfrutando de los frutos de su edad, con Harry casado y padre de su propia familia que traía a esos desayunos y constituían un bullicio en la animada casa.

—¿Qué tal antes? —Inquirió Sirius, que sin lugar a dudas pensaba en la pequeña Lily Luna, tan fanática del gato de sus abuelos como él, y que con toda certeza moriría de ternura si arribaban con una pequeña cría.

—Antes será —dijo Remus, que sonriente, agradeció una vez más la vida que tenía.

Esa vida que incluía familia y amigos, pero también a Sirius como la mejor combinación de ambos, y que con humor sólo podía atribuir a una desastrosa cita con GLockhart69.

«Irrelevante para él, excelente para mí», pensó Remus, que acurrucándose más con Sirius, no tardó en quedarse dormido.

/*/*/*/*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hemos llegado al final~ Si imaginaban saber de la vida de los personajes y que hubiera smut, gulp, sólo pude conseguir lo primero. *Hondo suspiro* Ah, es casi gracioso pensar que este fic casi no veía la luz. En agosto escribí un primer capítulo que no me gustó nadita, muy similar al que tienen pero que llevaba a otro desarrollo de la trama, y después de 8k casi había tirado la idea a la basura, pero decidí reescribirlo y... Así nació el Punto Focal versión 2.0 que tienen aquí.  
> Ha sido un gozo actualizar cada domingo y jueves sin parar porque los comentarios seguían llegando y eran tan geniales que a veces no sabía si sonreír o dejar que me ganara el sentimiento. Pocas veces en la vida tiene una como autora la oportunidad de conectar así con sus lectoras y estoy muy agradecida.   
> Dicho eso, este es mi penúltimo fic wolfstar escrito hasta el momento. Como verán, yo sólo subo fics completos y... Ahora estoy hasta el cuello en otro fandom (BNHA por si les interesa el bakudeku), así que mientras que no descarto volver a escribir de Remus y Sirius, no puedo prometer nada. Mientras tanto, también en jueves y domingo empezaré a subir mi último fic de esa pareja por si les interesa darle una leída y ver si es de su agrado.   
> *Reverencia* Graxie por todo. Besucos~!  
> p.d. No aplica con actualización, pero si alguien quiere dejarme un (primero o) último comentario, siempre estaré feliz de recibirlo, leerlo y responder cualquier duda, queja y/o sugerencia que tengan.

**Author's Note:**

> En total el fic tiene 19 capítulos y actualizaré los domingos. Si hay comentarios (en cualquiera de las 3 páginas donde lo subo) habrá otro capítulo el jueves. Si no es el caso, nos veremos el domingo sin falta.  
> Graxie por leer~!


End file.
